


Melted

by True_Anime_Lover



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 94,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Thawing, Elsa and Anna's renewed relationship has grown more intimate, however, Elsa begins to worry about a strange change in Anna's behavior and the state of their new relationship, but she soon discovers the shocking truth, Anna has powers like her! But how, and why is Anna keeping it a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Elsa, Anna or any other characters that appear in this work of fiction, Disney does.
> 
> Update 1/14/16: I mistakenly assuming Elsa as Right-handed when she's actually left-handed, that is now fixed

\- Arendelle Castle -  
\- Elsa's room, 11:23 P.M. Sunday-

Sitting at her desk, lit by moon and candle light, dressed in an icy blue nightgown of her own magic, Elsa smiled as she made the final stroke of her name on the last document. Not a moment too soon as her mouth opened in a yawn, before she leaned back in her chair and briefly stretched out her arms.

Relaxing in her seat, a small chuckle left Elsa as she realized she only finished the small stack of documents because Anna wasn't with her, her excitable sister would frequently urge or even pull her away from reading and signing documents late at night. 

Anna would often comment that Elsa didn't need to bother with that 'boring stuff' when it was time for bed, especially when it was with her. Elsa however, didn't find reading and signing documents boring at all, especially after dealing with Anna's excitement all day some days, she found it relaxing and rather comforting that the citizens of Arendelle put their trust in her and sought her opinion on things of varying importance.

-

After the thawing of the Eternal Winter and coming to understand and control her powers more, Elsa promised to never shut Anna out again and both agreed they had a lot of catching up to do. Elsa was a little surprised however, when Anna happily suggested that they start sleeping together, like they used to as kids. Elsa simply figured it was because of the large period of separation between them, it was an excuse to be with her, Elsa understood the feeling, despite how busy Elsa may get with her responsibilities as Queen, it was guaranteed that they'd be together when they went to bed.

Only a week into them sharing a bed, what started as innocent sisterly closeness began to change into something else more, intimate, as each would have an occasional bad dream or nightmare related to the Eternal Winter, which they would comfort each other with kind words, head pats and forehead kisses. However, head pats began to shift to strokes of arms and hips; forehead kisses changed to finger kisses, started by Anna, expressing her love of Elsa and her powers. Neither thought the escalation in affection was strange until they began to cuddle and the intertwining of legs, Elsa was the first to realize their behavior was starting to become a little strange.

Anna however, didn't care when Elsa brought it up, even embraced her tighter and expressed how much she loved her and would never let her go.

With Anna being fine with their closeness, Elsa settled into it as well. It was shortly after, that Elsa woke one morning to a shock, Anna still cuddled up with her, though her breathing was erratic and her body moved in a strange way, until her sleepy mind felt her upper right thigh was wet and realized Anna was unconsciously thrusting herself against her leg.

Elsa froze with the realization that Anna was using her to masturbate, but wasn't too shocked, with how things between them had escalated. Elsa even rationalized that it was bound to happen eventually, just not with her body being used.

What happened next would change their relationship forever, Elsa could've simply stayed still, let Anna finish, maybe even tease her about it later, but that wasn't what happened, Elsa was only slightly conflicted as she carefully met Anna's thrusts, aiding her sleepy motions, until Elsa's ears were treated to the most intimate sound from her little sister as she sleepily sighed out Elsa's name and shuttered against her.

-

As she gazed towards her large, empty bed, Elsa's smile faded for a look of worry. Over the pass two weeks, just when they were starting to settle into the realization of their incestuous relationship, Anna began acting strange.

Firstly, Anna began to mimic Elsa's calm, quite demeanor, which Elsa found rather cute and didn't think strange at all, at first, even attempting to mimic Anna's personality, which only caused Anna to fail in her act and burst into a laughing fit which was shortly after, joined by Elsa.

However, what tipped Elsa off as strange was Anna's continued mimicry after the amusement for Elsa wore off.

Last week, Anna began to seemingly avoid touching her, even forgoing sleeping together.

Questioning her about it, Anna seemed uncomfortable as she commented that she just didn't want to sleep together and flat out lied when she said she didn't want to touch her because she thought she was coming down with a cold or something before quickly excusing herself and leaving.

Elsa began to grow worried that Anna had begun to feel bad about their intimate relationship, she was the older one, she shouldn't have encouraged it. Now, after becoming used to the warmth of Anna's body at night, Elsa felt like the distance between them was growing. They didn't need to do anything lewd, she just wanted Anna's presence in bed with her again.

Following a knocking at her door, Elsa heard Anna call to her.

“Elsa?”

“Come in.” answered Elsa with a smile as she stood and faced the door, before it opened and Anna walked in, dressed in a light green, knee-length nightgown and a smile.”

“Hey.” greeted Anna. “I uh, just came to say good night.”

Elsa reacted with a saddened smile, she was sleeping alone again tonight.

“Thanks.”

However, Anna noticed the small stack of paper on the desk and a small gasp left her as she took a few steps towards her.

“You're signing those boring things this late at night again? You could be in bed sleeping already.” Anna commented with a frown at her sister, whose smile turned more delightful.

“Heh, well I have to do something with my time now that you won't sleep with me.” teased Elsa, however, her heart dropped as she saw the worry come to Anna's face as she averted her eyes. “I-I'm sorry, I was just teasing!”

“I know.” replied Anna, with a little smile coming to her face again.

Elsa reached her left hand towards Anna's right, who quickly pulled back.

“S-Sorry, I can't.” commented Anna. “Good night Elsa.” she added before heading to the door.

“Anna wait!” quickly replied Elsa, which prompted Anna to stop at the door. “I know you're not sick, what's going on, why won't you let me touch you?”

“It's nothing, I'm just, working through something right now.” replied Anna.

Following a brief sigh, Elsa looked to her empty bed, before asking...

“Is it because of our relationship? I know it's not normal-”

“W-What!? No!” gasped Anna as she quickly turned to face Elsa and walked up to her with a smile. “Is that what you think I'm talking about? No, I love the way we are now, I wouldn't change it!”

“Then what is it!?” asked Elsa desperately, as a light flurry began to fall around her. “It almost feels like your doing what I did to you all those years ago, did I do something?”

Elsa saw Anna see the flurry with surprise, before Elsa was delightfully surprised as Anna hesitantly reached towards her left hand, the first purposeful contact all week and lifted before Anna kissed her fingers, her lips lingering on the digits before she pulled back.

“You didn't do anything Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was hurting you like that. I promise Elsa, I will tell you, soon, but not now, this is something I want to deal with myself. Think of it like a surprise, heh, I'm actually worried if you're going to like it.”

“What sort of surprise needs you to avoid touching me?”

“Well...” started Anna, before averting her gaze nervously.

Elsa then took hold of Anna's right hand and lifted it to her left cheek with a smile.

“You feel fine Anna, what ever secret you're keeping, you don't need to avoid touching me.”

“Sorry for worrying you.” replied Anna with a smile. “I just want you to know that I'm not in any danger and it has nothing to do with our relationship- but well, technically, it's effecting our relationship, with the whole, 'not sleeping together' thing. But the reason we're not sleeping together isn't because of our relationship, after all, have missed your hands between my legs while I'm going to sleep.” added Anna delightfully as a blush rose on her freckled cheeks, which brought a chuckle from Elsa.

“Heh, ok, then will you at least agree to sleep together again?” asked Elsa.

“Well...” answered Anna as she pulled her hand away with a little smile.

“Please? We don't have to do anything. I just miss holding you against me.”

Elsa saw Anna blush brighter from the remark, before she looked away in thought for a moment, before she returned her gaze to Elsa with a smile.

“Ok.”

“Oh thank you!” declared Elsa as she quickly hugged Anna, though felt her tense in her embrace. “What's wrong?” asked Elsa as she pulled back.

“N-Nothing.” replied Anna, with a nervous smile, before turning and heading back to the door and closed it. “Let's go to bed.”

Elsa's concern was wiped away with Anna's comment and the two soon join each other in the Queen's bed, Elsa wasn't disappointed when Anna turned her back to her however as it allowed her to hug Anna's body against her, feeling her warmth as she settled into the embrace and smiled as she felt Anna relax.

However, Elsa did feel like Anna was warmer than usual.

“You're pretty warm tonight.” commented Elsa, before she felt Anna tense for some reason.

“A-Are you uncomfortable?” asked Anna.

Elsa simply giggled and hugged her tighter.

“Just because the cold doesn't bother me, doesn't mean heat does, especially your heat.” answered Elsa, before she smiled more as she felt Anna relax again, she wondered why Anna was so tense, but the thought faded as Anna commented...

“Heh, ok.”

\- The following morning -  
\- 7:12 A.M. -

As consciousness returned to Elsa, while groggy, she recognized, with disappointment, that Anna was gone, however, her spot on the bed was still warm, which told Elsa that Anna had only recently left.

It wasn't an odd occurrence that she woke up alone when Anna had previously joined her, but after Anna's refusal to sleep with her for the past week, Elsa felt rather lonely.

However, a giggle soon left the queen.

“I have it bad for Anna...” commented Elsa with a smile as she caressed the warmth in front of her. “It's only been a week that Anna hasn't slept with me and I'm acting like a neglected puppy over it.” she added, before continuing with her thoughts, 'Maybe Anna's just gotten over sleeping together, she does have her own room still... I haven't gotten over it though, so much time apart, a month just isn't enough. I want to hold her and never let go.'

As Elsa fondly thought of Anna and the amusing idea of permanently moving Anna into her room, her continued caressing of the empty spot of the bed comes to a stop as her right hand met a piece of cloth, which prompted her to lift her hand to briefly rub her eyes, before sitting up and pulling away the covers, before a chuckle left her as she saw a pair of panties that weren’t hers.

“Heh, well hello.” commented Elsa as she picked up the underwear. “How in the world did Anna leave these here?”

However, something else soon caught Elsa's attention, a strange patch of black and brown stains near the edge of the bed, almost directly under the pillow Anna rested her head on, as if it was being used to hide the stain. The stain was circular, with a larger blackened area, maybe an inch or so wide with a half-circle of brownish stains around it.

“What the...” commented Elsa curiously as she dropped the panties and reached her right hand to the larger black stain, however, upon closer inspection and touch, Elsa was even more puzzled as the stain wasn't a stain at all.

“Are these, burn marks?” questioned Elsa as she touched and rubbed the blackened area and was surprised to see it flake off and form a hole that revealed the mattress below.

Just moments later, Elsa hears the familiar, rapid foot steps of Anna, before her door slowly opens and Elsa saw Anna peek inside, before their eyes met and the Queen smirked and picked up her panties.

“Forgot something?”

“Hehe...” chuckled Anna embarrassingly as she entered the room, still wearing her nightgown, 'only' her nightgown as Elsa amusingly assumed, before the red-head walked to the bed and takes the underwear and quickly slipped them on.

“How did you forget them?” asks Elsa.

“Well, I woke up a bit, yanno, and I didn't want to wake you...” replied Anna with a smile as her freckled cheeks were a bight red. 

“I wouldn't have minded being woken up for that.” replied Elsa with a smile.

“Heh, well, after, I was still a bit sleepy, but I had to pee and... just forgot about them.”

“Heh, ok then, anyway, do you know what happened here?” asked Elsa as she looked and pointed to the burn on the side of the bed.

Upon looking back to Anna, Elsa noticed a curious look of shock on her sister's face, before she quickly looked to her with a smile.

“U-Uh, no. I uh... I gotta go... uh... b-brush my teeth, yeah, brush my teeth!” replied Anna, clearly thinking as she spoke, before she hurried to the door. “Gotta keep my mouth clean and cavity-free!” added Anna with a nervous giggle before hurrying out.

Elsa was left very puzzled by Anna's response, clearly she knew something, but Elsa simply sighed, it was too early in the morning to worry about something so small. Although, it did remind Elsa of a troubling and strange event with Anna two weeks ago; A small fire had erupted in the stables with Anna inside. Elsa was panicked when it was made aware to her, however, by the time to made it to the stables, prepared to freeze the entire building to save her sister, Anna was already outside, dumping a bucket of water over a smoldering pile of hay, while the stables looked perfectly fine. Upon questioning her, Anna simply giggled and commented she was a klutz, Anna also looked to be unhurt.

It was a very strange event, sure it was quite warm that day, but surely not enough for a bale of hay to just burst into flames inside a building.

\- Dining Hall -  
\- 7:58 A.M. -

Dressed in an icy robe, Elsa was joined by her sister to her right, now dressed in a light green two-piece pajama set, much more appropriate and less risky to walk around the castle in, as the two sat next two each other in front of a lengthy table, just about finished eating breakfast.

“Elsa...” started Anna, which prompted the Queen to look toward her sister, seeing her poking at the last piece of sausage and breakfast with her fork in her right hand, while her left held a butter-knife, with a look of concern on her face, which quickly grabbed Elsa's attention. 

“What is it?” asked Elsa with a smile and a gentleness to her voice.

“I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately, I know it must be strange from your point of view.” added Anna, before she lifted the sausage into her mouth.

“It's ok, people usually do act strange when their preparing a surprise for someone. Though I can't help wondering what sort of surprise involves you avoiding touching me and sleeping together.” replied Elsa with amusement clear in her voice, which brought a chuckle from Anna. Elsa's cheeks though, redden a little as a smirk came to her face, before she leaned closer towards Anna and whispered, “You haven't been reading a certain type of book in the library have you?”

“W-What!?” gasped Anna as her face turned a bright shade of red as she looked to Elsa. “N-No! I don't even know what sort of book you're talking about!”

“Hehe, you don't have to lie.” teased Elsa. “But I don't think we need to do anything in those books right now, our relationship has just started. I'd say we're still in the heavy petting stage... but, if you wanna go a step further...” added Elsa as she teasingly ran her right index finger down Anna's left arm.

The redhead gasped and flinched at the contact, dropping the knife to the floor and partly under the table before Anna embarrassingly shoved Elsa away.

“T-That's not it at all!” declared Anna.

Elsa couldn't help giggling from Anna's embarrassment, even if her contact felt unusually warm.

“You're just gonna have to wait!” added Anna. “I need another week before you'll know what the surprise is.”

“A week?” questioned Elsa, she wasn't expecting such a short wait from the reveal that Anna had a surprise planned for her, but smiled as she had a date.

“Yep, it'll all make sense a week from now. I just hope you like it and arn't too freaked out.” replied Anna.

“Well you're doing a good job keeping me interested, whatever the surprise is, I'm sure I'll like it.” commented Elsa.

Anna only smiled in response, before placing her fork on her plate and picking it up as she stood. Elsa stopped her from retrieving the dropped knife however, offering to get it for her, as she was done with her breakfast as well and would join her in heading to the kitchen.

As Anna walked away, Elsa stood and picked up her plate with her silverware, before she crouched down to reach towards Anna's knife with her left hand, however, Elsa had barely picked it up, before she gasped and dropped it from the burning pain in her fingers.

“What!?” questioned Elsa quietly, before she frosted her stinging fingertips, before she looked up over the table and saw Anna leave the room, before her gaze lowered back to the knife and reached her now protected fingers towards it and touched it with her index finger and felt, without a doubt, the frost over her fingertip melting with a sizzle, before she pulled her finger away, seeing the melted ice that contacted the knife quickly boiling away.

“What is going on? Anna was holding that like nothing was wrong.” commented Elsa as she used her magic to cool the silverware for a few moments, before picking it up again, now cool to the touch. “How did it get so hot in the first place?”

However, with the knife now cool from her magic, an idea popped into Elsa mind, which she just as quickly dismissed.

“It couldn't be.” stated Elsa with an amused smile. However, Elsa couldn't completely get rid of the idea, before she whispered to herself, “Could Anna, have magic too?” Though Elsa quickly shook her head, attempting to banish the ridiculous idea from her mind.

“No, it doesn't make sense, if Anna had magic, I would know, heck, I'd probably ask her to do the magic when we were kids too.” commented Elsa, as she smiled at the happy memory of her and Anna as kids and her sister excitedly asking to make their rooms a winter wonderland in the middle of summer. 

“...But, if she does have magic, why would she never tell me, never show me!?” stated Elsa, before she returned to her feet and placed the plate back on the table. “I've never even considered the possibility... but, considering the strange things going on lately with Anna...” added Elsa, before she continued her line of thought in her mind... 

'Ok, let's say, for what ever reason, Anna has magic, opposite to mine it seems, control of heat, maybe even fire. If it works anything like my magic, emotions can effect it, so, her pretending to act like me would make sense.'

Elsa began to pace a short distance in front of her plate as she held Anna's knife.

'But I'm only like this because I was afraid of my powers... before the accident, I was just as excitable as Anna and could control my magic. I'm opening up more now though and I don't need to restrain my emotions. I can be excited like Anna while still keeping my powers in check. But...' thought Elsa, stopping as she gazed upon the knife in her hand. 

'What if Anna's powers are new for her? But that still makes no sense, how would she randomly get powers? Unless, she's a late bloomer?' Elsa continued as she resumed her pacing. 'It would possibly make sense then, she'd probably have trouble controlling her new powers, fire would be considerably more dangerous than ice, so, being more calm and keeping her excitement under control would help her stay in control. Actually, this fits with how Anna's been acting, if she's somehow gotten magic, she'd need to learn to control it, she probably thinks she's dangerous, like I thought...'

Elsa's expression saddened at this thought.

“She could be repeating my mistake, if this is true.” commented Elsa aloud, before gasping, “The fire in the stable, it was after that, that Anna began acting strange, with the no touching and sleeping together.”

'It all fits...' thought Elsa. 'But if Anna somehow has powers that she's secretly trying to control, why not come to me, I could help her. Teach her what I know of my powers and help her with hers... this is all assuming that Anna does have powers.'

While the idea made sense of Anna's strange behavior, Elsa still had a hard time believing it, but couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face at the possibility, clearly, if this was true, Anna was trying to protect her, not cause Elsa to worry as she secretly trained her control of her power.

“Anna isn't repeating my mistake...” commented Elsa. “She's not shutting me out like I did to her, she's still talking to me and we even slept together last night, she must have greater control now.” Added Elsa, as her smile widened on her face. “The secret, a week from now, that has to be it.”

“Elsa?” suddenly came Anna's curious voice, which caused Elsa to gasp in surprise and look to the door to see Anna standing there, still holding her plate. “What are you still doing there?”

“U-Uh, nothing.” quickly replied Elsa as she picked up her plate and joined Anna in walking out.

Moments into the journey towards the kitchen, Elsa gazed lovingly at Anna, who soon looked at her curiously.

“W-What?” asked Anna with a smile.

“Nothing, just thinking how amazing you are.”

“W-What, now whose acting weird?” asked Anna with a chuckle and a blush rising on her cheeks.

'Maybe I should confront her about this.' thought Elsa, before mentally shaking her head. 'No, she obviously doesn't feel ready to reveal her secret, I'd probably be hurting more than helping. I should just wait the week.'

\- Later that day -  
\- 5:44 P.M. -

Elsa was thankful that her day wasn't particularly busy, as she had a hard time focusing on the few scheduled and two unscheduled meetings she had, while her mind frequently drifted back to the possibility that Anna had powers like her, she was regretting not confronting her about it, the uncertainty nagged at her.

Elsa needed some sort of hint of confirmation...

Now, Elsa, dressed in her familiar ice dress, made her way to Anna's room, she didn't have a plan, but hoped after starting up a conversation, Anna would let something slip or did something to suggest her assumption was true.

As Elsa neared Anna's room, she slowed her pace as she could hear Anna talking, before the familiar sound of Kristoff's voice followed.

'What's Kristoff doing in Anna's room, alone?' thought Elsa.

Coupled with nearly killing Anna and their new, closer relationship, Elsa was very aware of her possessiveness over Anna. Seeing her getting friendly with and hugging him didn't bother Elsa too much, however, it did irk her when Kristoff would put his arms around her to return the hugs and Elsa had to will herself not to pull them apart. Even if Kristoff was their friend though, this was the first Elsa was aware of him being in Anna's room, alone, which prompted Elsa to quickly hurry to the door and press her right ear against it.

“Ugh, I dunno if I can keep this up!” groaned Anna from behind the door. “You should've seen her, Elsa was so worried, I didn't know I was doing that to her.”

'She's talking to Kristoff about what happened last night?' thought Elsa, before smiling wide. 'Maybe she's been talking to Kristoff about what been happening, I just have to listen!'

“Maybe it's about time Elsa knew.” commented Kristoff. “You have been getting better, heh, you're not the danger you were a couple weeks ago.”

“You jerk!” commenting Anna, before Elsa heard the obvious thud of a pillow hitting something, likely Kristoff as he chuckled.

“See, a couple weeks ago, you would've been too afraid to do that without burning my eyebrows off.”

'So it's true!' Thought Elsa happily, sure, Anna didn't confirm it, but it was all Elsa needed, though she continued to listen.

“Maybe I still will.” commented Anna teasingly. “I could use some fine tuning of my powers.”

'There it is!' thought Elsa with delight, her heart racing in excitement and delight. 'It's a good thing I decided to visit Anna. She's the same as me!'

“Hehe, it's still amazing how quickly you've learned to control your powers after finding out you have them.” commented Kristoff.

“I have Elsa to thank for that.” replied Anna with delight in her voice, though Anna's comment puzzled Elsa.

'What? But I haven't done anything.' thought Elsa with confusion, before she heard Anna sigh happily before she continued...

“Elsa doesn't even know how much she's helped me. She was a little timid at first using her powers after the whole Eternal Winter thing, but she knows that fearing her power would only cause more problems, she uses her powers with love now, sure she might make a mistake here and there, but she learns from it and doesn't run off to build another ice palace, it's that example which has helped me to control my powers.”

Elsa couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her right cheek, she didn't know Anna was watching her so closely when she used her magic, learning from her example to control her own magic.

“And just think of how much Elsa would be able to help if she knew.” commented Kristoff.

'Exactly.' thought Elsa with a smirk. 'We could maybe even help each other, or see what we could do together.'

“Elsa can't know yet though.” commented Anna, while Elsa noticed a more serious tone come to Anna's voice. “Elsa's magic is amazing and beautiful, but mine isn't.”

'That's not true Anna.' thought Elsa sadly, before Anna continued...

“What's the worse Elsa could do, make winter come early, freeze everything? At least we'd still be able to live here. There'd be nothing left if what happened to Elsa, happened to me. I have to have complete control before I reveal this to Elsa. I mean heck, what if she freaks out, she's ice, I'm fire, we could get into a huge fight which tears apart the whole kingdom as we're locked in a battle neither of us would win.”

While Anna response started serious, Elsa couldn't help to chuckle at the ending remark.

“Oh come on, you're exaggerating.” laughed Kristoff. “You're nowhere NEAR as powerful as Elsa, she grew up her whole life with her magic, I doubt you'd be much of a match for her.”

“Geez, well thanks for the vote of confidence.” muttered Anna, “Besides, I don't know how powerful I really am.” she added. “Besides, a small fire can spread. I don't need to be as powerful as Elsa to cause serious damage.”

Elsa smiled as she wanted eagerly to open the door to praise Anna for being thoughtful about the risks of her magic.

“The only major incident you've caused is that hilarious stable event.” commented Kristoff.

Elsa heard Anna gasp, followed by another hard thud and Kristoff's giggling gasp.

“You agreed to never bring that up again!”

“Oh come on, it's been weeks, you can't still be embarrassed about it!” replied Kristoff, while Elsa smiled as she easily recognized the brief commotion of what could only be Kristoff running from Anna as she repeatedly hit him with a pillow, Elsa was, however, curious as to why Anna found the stable event embarrassing.

“I should've never told you how that fire started!”

“I'm glad you did, I know to avoid you when you're eating certain foods now.” replied Kristoff as he giggled, while Elsa was puzzled by the remark.

“How dare you say something like that to a princess!” declared Anna.

Elsa's amusement at the scene however, was abruptly cut short as the door suddenly opened and knocked her to the floor with a pained gasp as the door hit her head.

“Elsa!?” the queen heard Anna's curious gasp, before she sat up, lifting her right hand to the side of her head as she saw Anna just outside her bedroom, holding a pillow in her right hand while Kristoff stood to her left.

“I'm so sorry!” quickly added Anna as she helped Elsa to her feet, before Elsa noticed Anna's eye's widen, before adding. “H-How long were you there?”

Elsa smiled from the clear look of concern on her sisters face at the possibility that she was present long enough to over hear her and answered...

“I just arrived, I was coming by to see if you'd like to go for a walk through town.”

“Oh.” replied Anna as a smile came to her face, “Ok.” she added, before a small gasp left her as Kristoff nudged her and she quickly responded with a swing of the pillow, before tossing the pillow back in her room and linking her right arm with Elsa's left. “Elsa, I don't think Kristoff should be allowed in the castle anymore.”

“What? Come on.” replied Kristoff with a smile.

“Really?” asked Elsa with a smirk, playing along, but delighted that Anna initiated the contact between them, Anna felt warm against her arm, which prompted Elsa to lean closer to her sister.

“Really, Kristoff needs to learn to behave like a proper gentleman around me. You should've heard what he said to me, unbelievable!”

“Oh? What has Kristoff said to offend you so?” asked Elsa.

“T-That's not important!” quickly declared Anna as her face reddened, before she began walking, almost pulling Elsa along, however, Kristoff followed along before commenting with amusement.

“I think I 'should' repeat myself, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do, your majesties.”

“Not necessary!” declared Anna. “I don't want you violating Elsa ears with such filth!”

Elsa had a difficult time fighting back the giggles with Anna's little act, however Kristoff didn't bother as he chuckled along the way down the hall with them.

“Very well Anna...” started Elsa. “Kristoff shall be banished from the castle, never to return. No smelly weird men will violate any part of you while I'm queen.” she added, which prompted a small chuckle from Anna, joined by Elsa.

“Oh come on.” replied Kristoff with a chuckle of his own, “I showered today.”

“Then that just leave the weird part.” teased Anna.

\- Outside Arendelle Castle -

Trading linked arms for held hands, Elsa and Anna smiled and greeted the citizens of Arendelle warmly as they walked by, passing through the courtyard and over the bridge towards the town. Where it wasn't long before a group of children ran up to Elsa, eagerly asking to see her magic, a request which Elsa happily indulged and gently waved her free right hand above her, creating a brief icy snowflake above the children who looked on with delight, before Elsa gave a flick of her hand, causing the snowflake to burst and a light flurry fell around them, which brought a happy chuckle from Elsa as she children cheer.

Upon the flurry ending, the children politely thanked Elsa before running off, who noticed Anna smiling towards her.

“What?”

“Nothing, just thinking of how amazing you are.” replied Anna. “After the thaw, you were still nervous when you used your magic out in public, but now, not only are you not nervous, you're happy to show it. The smile on your face just then was amazing. I want you to keep smiling like that, whether you're Elsa, The Snow Queen, or just plain old Elsa, my sister.”

Elsa's pale, lightly freckled cheeks reddened a little with a smile.

“Well thanks to you, I don't have to fear my powers anymore, as long as I use them with love, I never have to fear them again.” replied Elsa, before she lifted her right hand and formed a small, rotating icy snowflake.

“Does love really make controlling your powers that easy?” asked Anna.

Elsa saw Anna's gaze towards the flake and grabbed it between her fingers and offered it to Anna, who reached her left hand towards, briefly hesitant, before taking it.

“Yes, amazingly so.” answered Elsa. “There's a calmness I feel now, before, I was always worried and frantic about my powers being dangerous and uncontrollable, which caused them to be exactly that. But as long as I have love, I'm confident in saying, the only time my powers would be dangerous is if I want them to be.”

Elsa saw Anna look away from the flake, towards her with a smile, before briefly leaning against her as they continued to walk. Elsa meanwhile was happy that the icy flake in Anna's hold wasn't melting, she was curious if Anna had the control to prevent melting it and was currently succeeding.

“I have a silly question.” commented Anna, before pulling back from Elsa.

“What is it?”

“Can the ice you create melt?”

“Of course, it's ice after all.” replied Elsa. “But if I focus, I can create ice that will never melt.”

“Heh, never is a long time, how do you really know it'll never melt?” asked Anna with a smirk.

“Heh, well as long as I'm alive, it'll never melt, better?”

“Hehe, well what about this ice flake?” asked Anna.

“It'll melt.”

Elsa saw Anna look to the flake with a smile, prompting Elsa to smile as well in assuming Anna's delight in her effort to not have the ice melt rapidly in her hold, before Anna looked back to Elsa with a smirk.

“And what about your ice dress?”

“It'll melt.” answered Elsa, smiling as she noticed Anna slightly back away.

“R-Really?”

“Yep, but there's a very good reason I don't make it unmeltable. It allows me to constantly practice controlling my magic.”

“So, how long would it last if you stopped focusing on keeping your dress in one piece?”

Elsa looked to Anna with a smirk and leaned closer to her.

“Would you like to find a secluded spot and find out?”

Anna immediately gasped with a blushing smile.

“Elsa, we're out in public!”

Elsa giggled briefly, before she commented...

“Anyway, making my ice permanent takes a lot of effort, small things are easy, but big things can be really tiring.”

“Like your Ice Castle.”

“Oh no, as quick as I made that, it's regular ice.”

“R-Really!?” gasped Anna, wide-eyed.

“Yep, I was still testing my powers when I first made it. The only reason it's still there is because of where it is and occasional maintenance here and there when I'm there. I'd be exhausted if I tried to make the entire thing unmeltable. I suppose I could do parts of it at a time though.”

“So if I brought a torch there, your castle would melt?”

“Hehe, you'd need more than a single torch to bring it down. A small army armed with torches could probably do it in a day, but then, Marshmallow would probably chase them away.”

Elsa noticed a gasp from Anna as the icy flake she held suddenly broke in half and the remainder in her hand rapidly melted. Worried that her comment may have effected her, Elsa pulled her left hand from Anna and lifted her hands, collected her magic between them and swirled the snow and ice around, before she began to slowly close her hands around the orb of magic until her hands met in a brief flash, before Elsa pulled her hands apart, revealing a simple, icy blue ring, floating and glistening in the sun, before Elsa takes it in her right hand, and Anna's left in hers, before slipping the band on her ring finger.

“That will never melt, even if you stuck it in a fire.”

Elsa smiled as she saw Anna's face turn a bright red, though smiling as she looked away.

“Geez Elsa, d-did it have to be a ring? Are you trying to imply something?”

The blush returned to Elsa's cheeks with a smile.

“The only thing I'm implying is how much I love you.”

Anna gave a sigh and returned her right hand to hold Elsa's left.

“I would've been fine with a necklace, or bracelet.”

“Really? Then I'll just take the ring back...” replied Elsa, before she reached towards Anna's left hand, who quickly pulled her hand away.

“I'm not saying I won't accept it.”

Elsa giggled and lowered her hand, before she saw Anna lift her left hand back up, looking at the ring with a smile.

“I hope it's not too cold.” commented Elsa.

“It's perfect, just like the one who made it.” replied Anna, before she leaned in and placed a kiss to Elsa's cheek.

\- Six days later -  
\- Elsa's Ice Castle -

The week had progressed almost painfully slow for Elsa, Anna had unknowingly confirmed that she had magic, but Anna was doing well to hide it from her, well, not completely, as embarrassment would cause Anna's skin to heat up. Arousal also had the same effect, so much so that Anna refused Anna's touch in their intimate moments, however, Anna focused on her, seeming to take particular delight in causing her powers to trickle out of her and chill the surrounding air, which didn't seem to bother Anna in the slightest.

Now, a day before Anna would reveal her secret, Elsa brought her sister to her ice castle.

-

“What are we really doing here Elsa?” asked Anna, smiling as she, dressed warmly, walked into Elsa's room of her castle, who walked towards the double doors and opened them, revealing the balcony and the view of Arendelle down below. “We have plenty of privacy in the castle in Arendelle.”

Elsa turned to her sister with a smile, knowing full well she didn't need to be dressed as she was to keep warm.

“True, I do have another reason for bringing you out here.” replied Elsa, as she stood at the threshold of the balcony, before she extended her left hand towards Anna, silently requesting Anna to come to her, which she did and Elsa guided her out onto the balcony, before she hugged her from behind.

“Hehe, come on, what's up?” asked Anna with a smile.

“Anna, there's something we haven't done since we were kids, do you know what?”

“Well there were a lot of things we did as kids.”

“Also true...” commented Elsa, before she reached to Anna's gloved hands and pulled the protection free, revealing Anna still wore the icy ring and grabbed Anna's hands, which were warm, but not usually so as she noticed throughout the week, which brought a smile to Elsa's face as she assumed one of two things; Anna was either allowing the cold to meet her skin normally, or gained enough control to maintain a constant warmth, both options meant Anna had learned to control her powers better. “Do you remember when we would pretend you had my magic?”

“Oh, right...” replied Anna, while Elsa curiously felt Anna tense up.

“Wanna play?”

“Sure.” answered Anna, before moving her arms around Elsa's and holding her hands and lifting them outward in front of them.

“Great.” replied Elsa, before she felt Anna extend her right hand forward, prompting her to release a burst of frost, followed by her left hand and a giggle from Anna.

Elsa smiled as she felt Anna relax moments into their game of pretend as she released streams of her magic into the air in time with Anna's sweeping and circular motions of her hands.

“I feel like making it snow...” commented Anna as she delightfully spun them around and aimed Elsa hands towards the ceiling of the room, who directed a burst of magic towards the center, which soon bursts into localized flurry around the room with Anna's giggle, before she gasped with delight and moved her right foot back to tap at Elsa's. “The floor isn't slippery enough.

A small chuckle leaves Elsa, before she lifted her right foot and Anna placed her foot atop her and carefully pushed it to the floor and with a visible wave of magic, the floor ahead of them glistened with a mirror-like shine as their reflections could easily be seen.

“I think I have an idea of what you're planning.” commented Elsa.

Anna only giggled before spinning them around again and directing Elsa's hands downward, before Anna cheered with delight as Elsa propelled them across the ice, both leaned and swayed together to make turns.

Only a minute into the fun, Anna's cheers died down as Elsa felt her relax against her, who smiled when she noticed Anna had closed her eyes, enjoying their unique dance as they slid effortlessly over the floor, their bodies moving as one.

Minutes later, Elsa directed them back to the balcony as she brought them to a stop and allowed Anna a more secure place to stand. Anna eyes remained closed, before she giggled when Elsa nuzzled her neck.

“Yanno Anna...” started Elsa with a smirk as a light blush rose on her cheeks. “We're in a secluded spot... are you still interested in how long my dress lasts without my magic?”

“Heh, is that a trick question?” asked Anna. “Your dress won't melt while we're here.”

“Not with that attitude it won't.” replied Elsa, before she lifted her lips to nip at Anna's right ear, which immediately brought a gasp from her.”

“Ah! Hehe, cut it out.” giggled Anna as she squirmed a little in Elsa's light embrace. “Olaf and Marshmallow could see us.”

Elsa pulled her left hand from Anna's and with a flick of her wrist, the doors to the room close with barely a sound.

“Now they won't.” replied Elsa, before she moved her left hand down the front of Anna's dress, which prompted a quick gasp from her as Elsa's hand stopped at her crotch. While the additional layers Anna wore prevented worthwhile contact to that special spot, it was enough as Elsa smirked in delight from Anna's response and quickly felt heat rise from her. “You haven't allowed me to make you feel good in so long.” added Elsa, as she pulled her right hand from Anna's to grab her wrist.

“I-I know, sorry about that. Can you wait until tomorrow? That's when I'll tell you that secret, remember?”

“It's just one day, I'm tired of waiting, tell me now.” Replied Elsa, before pressing her left hand in, which brought a louder gasp from Anna, followed by her groan, Elsa however, in her arousal, took this response for something else more intimate as unaware to her, Anna's right hand clenched into a fist while her left reached down to Elsa's. “See what happens when you deny my touch, you're about to pop already, aren’t you?”

“I-I can't, the surprise isn't ready yet. E-Elsa, let me go.”

“Nope!” answered Elsa delightfully. “Not gonna happen when you're so close. What kind of sister would I be if I stopped now?” she added, before beginning to rub the juncture between Anna's legs.

Anna immediately groaned from the motion, before she gasped out, however, a gasp also left Elsa as Anna's release wasn't the one she was expecting and a jet of flames briefly emerged from Anna's right hand. Elsa was shocked into releasing Anna, who staggered forward as flames repeatedly jet from both of her hands.

“No, no, no, no...” muttered Anna.

Elsa mentally kicked herself for letting her arousal get the better of her, she already had evidence with her bed that Anna had trouble controlling her powers when aroused, Elsa's eagerness to touch her intimately had triggered Anna's powers, which she clearly had a difficult time controlling now from the premature reveal.

“Anna, it's ok!” quickly commented Elsa with a smile as she steps towards her sister, seeing she had, for the moment, reigned in her power, with tightly clenched fists, though said fists glowed with her magic, before Elsa reached out her left hand to Anna's shoulder.

“No!” declared Anna as she quickly spun around, however, the floor was still slick and Elsa gasped as she barely ducked a jet of flames from Anna as she fell to the floor, still producing flames as she caught herself and scrambling to her feet and clenching her hands again to stop the flow of fire. “Stay away, I don't want to hurt you!” added Anna as she looked to Elsa with tears in her eyes.

Anna's fearful comment also brought tears to Elsa eyes, remembering herself in a very similar situation, But she wasn't going to let her sister make the same mistake she, or her parents did.

“Anna, it's ok.” commented Elsa with a comforting smile. “I know what you're going through...”

Elsa and Anna soon notice Anna's purple cape smoking, before the red-head gasped and hurriedly removed it, not a moment too soon as it bursts into flames and she quickly tossing it away, before gasping out at her mistake, however, Elsa quickly puts out the fire with a jet of her own magic.

“Anna, you're scared, you need to calm down.” stated Elsa, seeing Anna looking at her, fear still in Anna's eyes. “Fear only makes it harder to control, trust me.” she added.

“W-Why arn't you freaking out!?” Asked Anna.

“Let's deal with one thing at a time, you need to relax.” 

“I can't! I can't control it! You and this castle aren’t safe with me here!”

Elsa smiled and shook her head.

“I can build another one and you CAN control it, you have all week.”

“W-What?” replied Anna, wide eyed, before her hands, despite being clenched into fist, are suddenly covered in flames with a gasp from her.

“Anna!” declares Elsa, before taking a few steps towards Anna, who quickly backs away.

“Stay back!”

Elsa quickly took the step back, “Anna, you've been focusing on holding it in, you have to let it out.”

“No!”

“I know what you're feeling Anna, it's like your being squeezed from every direction, right? Like there's a blizzard inside you, building and building in power.” commented Elsa, before mentally groaning, a blizzard was not the appropriate analogy for Anna's situation.

“Y-Yeah...” answered Anna. “It's never been this strong before, I don't know how long I can fight it.” added Anna, before groaning as the flames around her fists grow in intensity, with flickers of oranges and whites as the wavering flame began to grow more controlled and Elsa realized, the more Anna resisted, the more powerful her magic was becoming.

“Then don't, let it out.”

“But-”

“Anna, look at me.” requested Elsa, before she sees Anna lock her gaze towards her, before Elsa, extends her hands in front of her, in fists like Anna. “You can do this, copy what I do, breath...” added Elsa, before she takes a deep breath and slowly exhaled and repeated it before Anna began to mimic her.

“Good...” replied Elsa, after a few breaths, smiling as the two gaze into each others eyes. “Now, repeat after me, I love you.”

A small chuckle left Anna, along with a brief smile.

“I love you Elsa.”

Elsa smiled, both from the statement and seeing Anna's flames lower in intensity.

“I love you too, now, I want you to open your left hand.” replied Elsa as she slowly unclenched her left hand.

“E-Elsa...” commented Anna warily.

“Trust me Anna, you can do this, slowly release your magic. Don't fight it, but let it out gently, like your breathes.” replied Elsa, breathing in and slowly exhaling as a small burst of magic rose from her left hand.

“Ok, ok...” replied Anna, before briefly closing her eyes as she took a deep breath and opened them as she slowly exhaled and opened her left hand, a brief towering jet of flames emerged from her hand as if it was uncovered and freed to the air, before a small groan left Anna and the tower of flames lost a few feet, only reaching as high as the top of her head.

“Good, that's good Anna.” praised Elsa, seeing the smile of accomplishment on Anna's face. “The pressure inside is already fading, isn't it?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Now, do the same with the other hand.” instructs Elsa as she unclenched her right hand and slowly exhaled as she repeated the gentle burst of magic from her hand.

Anna followed, breathing in deeply, before opening her hand and exhaling, again, a towering flame emerges, before shrinking and Elsa grinned with delight with a large smile on Anna's face, looking at her hands, before back to her.

“I'm doing it.” happily commented Anna.

Anna soon sighed as the flames began to shrink and Elsa began to walk towards her, before the two heard something that made both of their hearts skip a beat, a sharp crack, then another and another.

The two looked down and saw a spiders web of cracks in the floor around Anna's feet.

“E-Elsa...” commented Anna fearfully.

The next moment, Elsa's left hand moved and propelled her magic before she could even think as fear swept through her as she saw Anna fall, the terrifying moment seeming to slow to a crawl as she saw the floor around Anna crumble, as her magic flew from her hand, seeing the fear in Anna's eyes as she passed through the hole, soon out of sight as her magic hit nothing, before there was a hard thud below and Anna's cry of pain.

“Anna!” declared Elsa as she hurried to the hole and looked down to see Anna on her back in the lower room, though still moving, which brought a smile to Elsa's face. “Anna are you hurt!?”

“Ow... my ankle...” groaned Anna, before sitting up and reached her left hand towards her right foot, before wincing at the contact. “I think I twisted it pretty bad.”

“I'm coming down!” warned Elsa.

However, Anna quickly backed away as Elsa lands safely in front of her.

“No, I'm too dangerous!” declared Anna, as she extended her right hand, before a gasp left both sisters as a fireball is propelled from Anna and Elsa barely dodged in time to the left, narrowly avoiding a direct hit, so close that the right arm of her dress melted away from the heat of the passing fire.

“Whoa...” muttered Elsa as she briefly looked to her bare arm.

“Oh no...”

Elsa looked back to Anna and saw the dread in her eyes as she looked to her now trembling right hand. Elsa immediately understood what she was feeling, Elsa may have been unhurt and only lost the right sleeve of her dress from the accidentally discharge of Anna's powers, but it was enough to cause the fear to overtake her again.

Anna's powers flared up again, a gasp left both sisters as Anna's right hand once again ignites and the flames travel along her arm, burning away at her sleeve, before the same was repeated with her left hand and arm.

“W-What's happening!?” asked Anna fearfully. “This hasn't happened before!”

Elsa gasped with shock, she only had her own experience with her powers to go on and the assumption of what was happening with Anna would lead to nothing good. So focused on holding her power in, it was now building inside her, only to discharge powerfully when Anna couldn't hold it back anymore. Anna was so close to regaining control of her powers, Elsa was not about to let Anna's hard work become undone. With a wave of her right hand, a frosty aura covered Elsa, before she stepped toward Anna, who noticed her closeness and quickly backed away, though winced as she attempted to push away with her injured ankle, before parts of her dress began to catch fire.

“Anna, you're still holding it in, you have to let it out before it becomes too much, I know you can do this.” stated Elsa with a smile, before she knelt down and embraced her.

“Elsa! What are you doing!? You have to get off of me!” gasped Anna as she felt back, beginning to move her hands to push Elsa off, but stopped, considering her arms were covered in flames. “I'm gonna burn you!”

“You won't hurt me Anna.”

“I would be if you weren’t protecting yourself!”

Elsa sighed with disappointment in herself, how could she show Anna her trust if she was using her magic to protect herself, but then, Elsa smiled as a realization can to her.

“Ok then...” started Elsa. “I will prove to you that you won't hurt me. I won't use my magic.”

“What!? No! Don't!” declared Anna as the flames covering her arms suddenly grew more intense.

“I have a theory...” commented Elsa. “Because I'm protecting myself, you have no incentive to control your powers when you know I'm protected, but the moment I stop using my powers, the flames are going to leave your body and through your hands and harmlessly behind me. Do you know why?”

“Elsa please! Don't!”

“Because you love me.” added Elsa, before she lifted her gaze to Anna's teary eyes. “Because you love me, you would never hurt me on purpose and you won't let yourself hurt me, just as I love you and would never hurt you with my magic.”

“B-But what about your castle!?”

Elsa smiled, Anna was reaching for excuses now.

“I don't care about this castle. If you have to melt it to the ground, then do it. The only thing I care about is you, I'm not letting you go. Now, I'm going to start from five... four...”

“E-Elsa...” muttered Anna, before closing her teary eyes with a groan as the flames around her arms begin to fluctuate in intensity

“Don't fight it Anna, look at me.” requested Elsa, before she smiled as she saw the wonderful blue eyes of her sister looking into her own, before Elsa began to take deep breathes, which Anna soon repeats. “Don't fight it...” repeated Elsa, before she lifted her right hand to caress Anna's warm cheek. “Let it move through you, guide it, through your legs, your stomach, your heart and finally, your arms and out of your hands... three...”

“O-Ok, ok...” replied Anna, continuing to breath deeply. “But don't stop using your magic.”

“No, I don't need to protect myself from you.” commented Elsa with a smile. “Two...”

“B-But just in case!” urged Anna.

“I love you Anna.” declared Elsa, before she placed a light kiss to Anna's lips.

Elsa only pulled back enough for their eyes to be the only things the sisters could see, before Anna gave a small chuckle and closed her eyes, while the flames around her arm's faded, leaving only her hands.

“I love you too, Elsa.” whispered Anna.

“Just let it go, one...” replied Elsa, before she lowered her lips back to Anna's as she banished her frosty aura.

The moment her protection was gone, Elsa felt the familiar chill was immediately replaced by an intense heat that seemed to engulf her, however, it was there barely a second, before she felt the chill again, though heard the load roar of flames behind her and the radiant heat against her back as she felt Anna's eager return of the kiss and the addition of her tongue.

Elsa was a little surprised from the eagerness of Anna's return of the affection, but was even more so as she heard Anna's delighted moan and arched up against her, before she broke off the kiss with a lengthy moan and soon after, Elsa heard the roar behind her come to an end and Anna's arms limply fall to her sides, before she shuttered.

“Heh, did you just...” started Elsa with a smile.

“I, dunno...” replied Anna tiredly, her eyed closed with a smile. “It just felt sooo good to let it alllll out. Just like when I'm gassy.”

“Heh, eww.” chuckled Elsa, “Well now I know you're back to your old self.” added Elsa, before sitting up over Anna's legs, though giggled as she noticed, Anna was no longer clothed, the remains of her dress reduced to ash around her and over parts of her naked body. “Looks like you need a new dress.”

“Huh?” replied Anna, before looking down at herself and gasped, before she looked to Elsa and failed to fight back a laugh as she saw Elsa was the same, her dress nowhere to be see. “Ha, you to-whoa!” added Anna, before her eyes widened as she looked behind Elsa.

Curious, Elsa looked back and gasped as a huge section of the castle had been melted away, revealing a very large view of the outside.

“Whoa...” muttered Elsa as well as she saw the massive hole. “Heh, well I guess I have a reason to make my castle unmeltable now.” added Elsa, before she returned her gaze back to Anna, who gasped and lifted her left hand to see the ring still on her finger.

“Even after that, the ring you made is just fine.”

“I told you it wouldn't melt.”

“Well I thought you meant normal melting, I didn't think you literately meant, 'throw it into a fire and it'll be fine.'”

“Well now you know. I doubt even your magic would melt that.” replied Elsa, before she took Anna's left hand in her right, who, after a moment, sighed and looked away.

“You're taking this too well, when did you find out? What mistake did I make?”

“I knew since the beginning of the week.” answered Elsa with a smile.

“The whole week!” gasped Anna. “You knew I had powers this whole week!? Why didn't you tell me!?”

“I didn't want you to panic...” answered Elsa, her smile fading a little as she averted her eyes. “I didn't want you doing what I did. I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me.”

“Oh...” replied Anna. “Well, how exactly did you find out? I tried to be careful.”

“It was after breakfast Monday.” answered Elsa. “The knife you dropped, when I tried picking it up, it was so hot it nearly burned me.”

“I... I'm sorry.” replied Anna sadly.

“Don't be.” commented Elsa as she shook her head. “After touching that knife, your strange behavior and all the weird things with you began making sense. I still had a hard time believing it though, but it was confirmed when I listened in on you and Kristoff talking.” added Elsa, before Anna gasped.

“So you WERE there!”

“Yeah...” replied Elsa embarrassingly. “Sorry.”

“I can't believe it, the whole week...” muttered Anna.

“Anna, I have to know, how did you get your power, did you always have it?”

“Heh, yeah...” commented Anna as she averted her gaze. “I guess you would want to know that, I've been trying to think of how I can explain it to you.”

“Just start at the beginning.”

“The beginning... alright, well, it all started when I protected you from Hans...” began Anna, with a small smile as she looked down to Elsa's hand holding her left, while Elsa's eyes widened, reminded of the event, nearly killing her sister. “You've never asked, which is understandable, but I was still conscious, or at least, it felt that way. I couldn't breathe and I was cold, so, so cold, like I had fallen in a lake and the surface was iced over, I knew I was dying, but if it meant you were safe, then it was ok, I accepted it.”

Anna lifted her gaze and gasped as she saw tears rolling down Elsa's cheeks.

“Oh! No, no! I didn't mean to make you cry! Ok, Ok, I'll get right to it! U-Uh, as I felt myself slipping away, I felt a faint warmth, deep inside me, struggling against the cold, I'm pretty sure it distracted me from giving in to the darkness, before, all of a sudden, you were hugging me.”

“Huh? But I don't understand. I thought it was your act of true love that unfroze you.” replied Elsa, before she wiped away her tears.

“It was.” answered Anna. “My power was weak then, certainly not strong enough to unfreeze me, but it was enough to keep me, alive I guess, long enough for my act of true love to unfreeze me.”

“So, you've always had magic, but it was just dormant?” asked Elsa.

“You're very close.” replied Anna with a smile. “There are some details missing, but I'm getting to that, but first; a few days after, I started having these weird bursts of heat fill me, like, a hot flash or something. But the weird thing was, I was never sweating during it, I'd be completely dry. At first I was freaked out, until I realized, a day or so later, that I could control it, and then...” explained Anna, quickly growing excited as she took Elsa's free hand in her's. “I assumed I must have magic, like you!”

“Heh, you jumped straight to having magic?” chuckled Elsa.

“Why not, we're sisters. Anyway, going with the assumption that I had magic. I wanted to tell you right away, but I realized, since my magic was heat and yours ice, you might've freaked out, so I spent the next few days testing my powers, making sure I had them under control. My magic was weak, but it quickly got stronger, going from just warming myself up or re-heating food, to managing to created a rather tiny flame on the tip of my fingers, like so...” commented Anna, before she lifted her right hand and extending her index finger to produce a tiny flame, barely and inch high.

“So...” began Anna again. “Since my magic was still pretty weak, I didn't think there would be much problem telling you, but, then the stable incident happened...” added Anna with a sigh and as she averted her eyes.

Recalling Anna embarrassment related to the incident, but Kristoff's evident delight, Elsa asked...

“How did that fire really start? Kristoff seemed to find it rather funny.”

“Ugh!” groaned Anna with a frown, before she lifted both of her hands over her face. “It's so humiliating! I regret ever telling him what happened!”

“Hehe, well if you'll tell Kristoff, surely you'll tell me.” commented Elsa, as she tried and failed to fight back the giggle from Anna's embarrassment.

“I will...” muttered Anna, before she lowered her hands, revealing her blushing, frowning face and she looked away. “But ONLY if you promise to never, ever, EVER tell anyone, not even Olaf or Marshmallow!”

“Wow, not even Olaf.” asked Elsa with a smile. “You'd tell him everything when we were kids.”

“This is one thing he can't know, not ever!”

“Ok, ok, I promise not to tell a soul.” replied Elsa, before she leaned in close to Anna with a smile. “So how did that fire start?”

Anna groaned before she answered...

“I went into the stables to groom and talk to Kjekk about me telling you about my powers... I... sat on a bale of hay and...” Anna began to explain, though, her volume faded as she looked down to her lap.

“What, I couldn't hear you.” commented Elsa.

“Nngh... I, had... gas...” muttered Anna lowly.”

“You had gas?” questioned Elsa, puzzled. “But what does that have to...” she added, before trailing off as her eyes widened, before she slapped her hands over her mouth with a rather unqueenly snort as she forced back a laugh.

“Go ahead and laugh!” declared Anna with a frown. “Kristoff sure did.”

“N-No...” forced out Elsa, lowering her hands as she clearly struggled to resist laughing, while her face quickly grew red. “I-I'm an, adult and heh, q-queen. To laugh, at s-something so... v-v-vulgor, is...hehe-” added Elsa, before she lifted her left hand over her mouth again, before soon joined by her right as Elsa was clearly losing the fight, before she declared, “Buttneath me!” as she falls back in a fit of laughter, grabbing at her stomach.

Anna immediately groaned from her sister's remark.

“That wasn't even funny.” muttered Anna with a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest as she watched and heard Elsa laughing hysterically.

However, despite the embarrassing reason for Elsa's amusement, Anna couldn't help but smile, she hadn't seen Elsa laugh with such energy and volume since they were kids.

Elsa soon leaned to her left and pushed herself up on her hands, gasping for breath.

“I-I can't breath!” Elsa declared as she continued to laugh, taking gulps of air between laughs.

“That's what you get.” commented Anna, smirking as Elsa had turned her bare back to her.

Soon, Elsa's gasps for air began to overtake her uncontrollable laughing, as she began to take back the reigns.

“Ok... Hehe, ok...” sighed Elsa as she regained control, before turning to face Anna again, wiping away the happy tears from her eyes. “I'm sorry, hehe, I shouldn't have laughed.”

“That's ok.” replied Anna. “It's been a while since you've laughed like that.”

“I know, I really needed that. Hehe... I nearly wet myself. So, hehe... you f-farted a, hehehe, fire!?” asked Elsa, beginning to laugh again, though managed to remain in control.

“I'm sure you've done the same.” muttered Anna as the frown returned, before Elsa gasped with a smile as she placed her right hand to her chest.

“I have never! I wouldn't dare misuse my powers in such a vulgar way! I can't believe you would even suggest something like that.” replied Elsa, before giggling, which didn't help to make her statement seem true.

“That's such a lie.” commented Anna with a smirk. “Anyway, moving on from this humiliation. After the event I was scared and decided to go see Pabbie and see if he had anything to say about my sudden powers.”

“So what did he say?” asked Elsa, as a couple giggles continued to leave her.

“It turns out, like you, I was born with my powers.”

“What? Really!?” gasped Elsa. “But why don't I remember that?”

“Well, Pabbie said, mom and dad brought me to him when I was still a baby, when they saw the first hints of my powers.” answered Elsa.

“So... I was probably too young to remember.”

“If you even knew at all...” replied Anna, before her gaze lowered, which Elsa noticed the saddened expression on her face and reached her right hand to Anna's left.

“What's wrong? What happened?”

“Mom and dad were afraid of my power.” commented Anna.

“What?” gasped Elsa.

“I could understand though, I was still a baby, fire is just too dangerous of a thing for a baby to have.”

“But I had magic too.”

“Compared to fire, ice is something manageable, if you froze something, you could just thaw it, but there would be nothing left with fire. I don't blame mom and dad, I understand their intention, they just wanted to keep us safe, but I didn't agree with their solution.” replied Anna with a frown.

“Which was what?”

“Pabbie told me they asked him to get rid of my magic.” answered Anna, which brought a gasp from Elsa. “But he refused, saying it wasn't in his power to do. He told me even if it was, he wouldn't have done it. He offered them something else, to seal my magic away until I was older. But the seal would break if I encountered a life-threatening event before he could undo it.”

“When you froze.” commented Elsa.

“Exactly.” replied Anna with a smile. “So that's it.” she added. “That's how I ended up with magic too.”

“Amazing...” muttered Elsa with a smile as well. “It makes me happy to know that we're the same.”

“Heh, yeah...” replied Anna, as her gaze lowered to her right foot and reached her right hand to her ankle and winced briefly as she rubbed, Anna's shoes, though clearly burned, were the only part of her clothing that survived. “But my magic isn't as amazing and beautiful as yours is.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Elsa as she moved closer to Anna and grabbed Anna's left hand with her right. “Your magic is just as amazing as mine.”

“What about the giant hole I made?” questioned Anna, with a little frown.

Elsa briefly looked back to the sizable hole with a smile, before she turned back to Anna and lifted her head to look into her blue eyes with a smile.

“That just means your magic is strong. You've been focusing on containing it, I'll help you with controlled use of it, if you let me.”

“Well, ok, but the only thing fire does is destroy, I can't use my power like you can.”

“That's not true, my magic can destroy as well. Just like my magic, I'm sure you can do amazing things with yours, you just need to use that imagination of yours, and hey, maybe we could combine our magic to create something really amazing. My castle could use a fireplace or some lighting for when it gets dark.” replied Elsa with a smile, which brought a small chuckle from Anna.

“Hehe, now you're just being silly, fire and ice don't go well together.”

“You're thinking with the normal rules.” commented Elsa with a smirk. “We have magic, we can throw those rules out the window. Heck, I can create clothing out of ice.” Added Elsa, before she stood and with a wave of her hands, quickly reformed her dress.”

“Heh ice is a physical, tangible thing though.” replied Anna, before she carefully stood, with Elsa's help as she took her hand to help steady Anna and keep her weight off her injured ankle. “You can't touch fire, I wish I COULD create my own clothes.”

“Maybe you can, you just have to try.”

“Even if I could, it wouldn't be practical, I wouldn't be able to interact with anything near me.”

“You're being so pessimistic, are you really my sister?” teased Elsa with a smirk.

“I'm not being pessimistic, I'm just stating the facts.”

“Well if I can create ice that doesn't melt and a ring that's only cool to the touch, surely you could create fire that doesn't go out and is warm to the touch.” suggested Elsa, before she gasped with delight. “Oh! Or maybe cooled lava! That's tangible. You could have a dress made of lava!”

“Lava!?” gasped Anna with a smile. “I'm just setting into the fact that I can shoot fire from my hands, now you suggest I create lava, and WEAR it!?”

“It just came to me. I have an imagination too yanno.” replied Elsa with a smile.

“Fine, fine, but I need to learn to use my power better before I start being creative with it.” replied Anna with a smile.

“True, until then, I'm sure you'd like to be wearing something when we return to Arendelle...” commented Elsa, before directing her magic at Anna, who gasped as an icy version of her previous dress covered her, only briefly however as it quickly melted from her body. “Oh, right...” added Elsa with a smile. “You're using your magic to keep warm. Oh well, looks like your going back home naked.” stated Elsa with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

“Elsa!” gasped Anna with a blushing smile. “Just make it unmeltable!”

“Hehe, ok, ok...” giggled Elsa, before she placed her hands to Anna's shoulders, as magic flowed through her hands, before Elsa lowered her hands down and slowly moved over Anna's breasts, which prompted a small giggle from her, before Elsa continued to lower her hands down to Anna's waist as she caressed her sisters warm skin as ice soon covered it and slowly formed the bodice of her dress again.

Anna gave a giggling gasp and leaned against Elsa as her hands lowered to her rear, before they moved to Anna's front and very briefly teased her cleft before Elsa formed the full-length skirt.

“There...” commented Elsa as she returned her hands to Anna's waist. “That should last until we get home.”

“Heh, if that's how you're gonna dress me, I don't need to do it with my own magic. I'd prefer this way.” replied Anna, with a blushing smile, before she lifted her hands up to Elsa's cheeks and gave her a quick kiss. “Now, let's go back, so I can see how long that dress of yours lasts.”

“Alright...” replied Elsa, with a smile before she stepped to Anna's right and draped her right arm over her shoulder. “But first I want you to get your ankle checked.”

“Really Elsa?” asked Anna with a smirk. “We had a moment, and you go and ruin it by thinking straight.” she added, which urged a giggle from Elsa and a blush rose on her lightly freckled cheeks before she commented...

“Well I have a feeling we're going to be doing more than some heavy petting when we get home, I want you at one hundred percent.”

 

END


	2. Melted 2-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Thawing, Anna has discovered she has magic like Elsa! While delighted about the discovery, Anna is also concerned about it and works to practice her power before revealing it to Elsa. However, things don't go as planned. In this first part, Elsa and Anna have a rather eventful morning in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I've decided to do it, Anna's side of this story. However, this first scene turned out WAY longer than I expected, 20 pages for my word processor when I estimated it would be 7-9, It just kept going and going and I couldn't really find a place I felt comfortable ending it, but eventually did. So, instead of making one HUGE chapter, I figured I'd separate this chapter into parts, Which means you don't have to wait until the entire chapter is done for more! I'd estimate the rest of the story will fit into one more part, but it will be separated if it gets too long like this part was, so enjoy! ^_^
> 
> turns out I forgot to hit 'post chapter' when I uploaded this first part of chapter 2.  
> I'm sure that was confusing to have part 2 without part one.
> 
> Well I've corrected that now, sorry about that.

'So cold...' thought Anna.

Coupled with the strong winds and snow pelting her repeatedly, feeling almost like tiny needles on her near frozen flesh, each step was a struggle. Her legs felt heavy, Anna could feel the ice invading her body, slowing every motion. Anna couldn't give in though, she had to find him.

"K-K-Kristoff..."

Anna tried yelling, but the best she could manage was a whisper, her neck felt tight, had the ice reached her vocal cords?

"K-Kristoff."

Anna tried again, panic set into her frozen heart as her plea was barely a whisper. How would she find him in this blizzard without her voice, barely able to move? Her willpower fading, Anna was seconds from giving up, before to her surprise, the blizzard suddenly dissipated, seemingly in the blink of an eye.

With a clear view of frozen fjord, Anna could barely smile while her body slowly froze as she saw Kristoff in the distance. Anna struggled to take another step as she sees him sprinting towards her, However. Anna shivered as she felt the ice rapidly advance through her, seeming to halt any further motion from her.

'He's not going to make it.' thought Anna sadly.

However, hearing a odd, metallic sound to her left, Anna curiously turned her head and to her utter shock, saw her sister Elsa, slumped onto the ice while the familiar form of Hans slowly stalked behind her with his sword drawn.

"E-Elsa!?"

Anna tried calling out to her sister, but was quickly reminded of her frozen voice, before she gazed back towards Kristoff, nearing her, but still too far away. Even if he could reach her in time, the choice was plainly obvious to Anna, there was no thought needed as she used what energy she could gather and sprints towards her sister, feeling the ice taking over more and more of her body.

Her fate was sealed, she knew that, all that mattered now was protecting her sister. Seeing Hans lift his sword, Anna felt a renewed burst of energy propel her as she no longer felt the weight of her freezing body, which allowed her the speed to place herself between the two.

With a defiant and successful shout of 'No!' as she extending her right hand out to block the blade, Anna felt the ice finally overtake her, her vision rapidly tunneling, though allowed her to see the freezing of her extending hand, the last thing Anna saw was the shattering of the blade before everything went black.

'I did it!' thought Anna, before she felt a brief wave of panic shoot through her as she felt the air seemingly pulled from her lungs as she felt the cold residing in every inch of her being. 'It looks like this is is for me though... I'm sorry Elsa, but at least you should be safe...' thought Anna, as she felt her consciousness rapidly fading from her useless, frozen lungs. 'As long as I kept you safe, I can go in peace.'

Anna waited for the end and the ice to finally rob her of her consciousness, curious as to what greeted her on the other end, maybe she'd be reunited with her parents, however, she soon felt something odd, a warmth. At first, Anna was panicked, warmth was NOT the first thing she wanted to be greeted with after dying. However, her panic faded for curiosity as the warmth felt like it was from within, then she felt it, a slow thump of her heart.

'I'm still alive?' thought Anna.

Though Anna became panicked again, her heart beat was very slow, was her body trying one last ditch effort to survive? She had accepted her death, she didn't want it to be prolonged any more than it needed to be.

'Just let me go.' thought Anna.

Anna felt the warmth seeming to struggle against the cold that now claimed her and felt her beating heart quiver and Anna couldn't help but be a little happy, even facing death, she was a fighter.

'It's ok, I'm ready.'

Anna felt the warmth fade and her heart slow as the ice over took it again, before she felt a final weak throb from the struggling organ.

\- Elsa's Room, 7:12 A.M. -

Anna woke with a jerk, laying on the familiar bed of her sister's room, eyes glazed over and unfocused, still half asleep as she was faintly aware of the left side of her face sitting in a warm, damp spot on the pillow. Briefly blinking her eyes, full awareness began to return to Anna, which allowed her to sleepily comment...

"The same dream again?"

[]

A little over two weeks had passed since the Thawing and soon after, Anna begun to relive the moment she froze to protect Elsa in recurring nightmares, some more vivid than others. At first, the nightmares scared her, reliving that terrifying moment over and over, afraid to sleep, but now, it was reduced to more of an annoyance. There were much better things to dream about, like being with her sister.

The thought brought a smile to Anna's face, fondly recalling the moment after her act of true love unfrozen her to be reunited with Elsa, who declared she would never shut her out again. Delighted by this, Anna happily suggested that they start sleeping together like they used to as kids, so they'd never have to be apart and speed up getting to know each other. After being apart for so long, they had a LOT of catching up to do and Anna wanted to know EVERYTHING about her sister.

However, over the days with them sleeping together, while Anna very much enjoyed their renewed closeness, even comforting each other when they would have nightmares related to the Eternal Winter, with kind words and forehead kisses, Anna even took it a step further with kissing Elsa's fingers, to display her comfort with and love for Elsa's powers. Anna recognized that their closeness was becoming rather intimate as their cuddling went a step further with the intertwining of their legs, which brought with it, the contact with a particular location on their bodies.

Anna didn't comment on this though, figuring if it didn't bother Elsa enough to comment on it, then she wouldn't, after all, Anna found herself to be more relaxed in Elsa's gentle embrace and, legs intertwined, their crotches innocently pressed against each others legs. However, 'Innocent' was probably the wrong term in Anna's case, it may have started innocently enough, but Anna was quite well aware of the particular feeling it gave her to have Elsa's leg pressed against her and enjoyed feeling the softness between Elsa's thighs on her leg. One thing was certain, the Snow Queen wasn't cold.

Being separated from Elsa during the majority of their childhood, Anna occupied much of her boredom with the books in the well stocked library, even a few particularly interesting and informative books that she was sure weren't meant for her innocent, young mind to find, that introduced her to the wonderful feelings her body could give her.

Anna was almost panicked when Elsa commented that their behavior was starting to become a little strange, Anna knew it was, she was beginning to feel things for Elsa, the same things she thought she felt for Hans and Kristoff. But they were sisters, these feeling's were wrong...

'But why?' Anna thought to herself, 'So what if we're sisters, does that mean we can't cross that line JUST because we're related. What would be the harm in it? We both love each other, why put a barrier on how much we can love each other? It's not like one of us is a boy after all, there's no risk of 'that' happening if we get to that point. But...' thought Anna, her mood saddening. "Elsa's the Queen, and I'm the Princess, we're expected to marry a guy and keep the line going... and Elsa would probably think I'm sick for thinking like this.'

Anna decided to keep her feelings to herself and simply answered that she didn't care that their behavior was a little strange, she was fine with the closeness they currently shared; if this was where Elsa wanted the limit to be, then Anna was happy with it, however, to Anna's surprise, Elsa simply answered with an 'ok.' and hugged her, no comment or suggestion of limiting their affection for each other. How far would Elsa let her go?

To Anna's utter embarrassment, she soon discovered Elsa seemed to not have a limit as following a wonderfully intimate dream with Elsa with the pleasure of orgasmic release following her back into reality, Anna was shocked and embarrassed as she realized Elsa was moving her leg against her quivering center with a smile in time with her own thrusts against Elsa's leg, which immediately came to a stop.

Anna only had one question, "Why?"

Elsa's pale, freckled cheeks were quite red and averted her eyes from her, but her reply was just as shocking as her helping motions.

"I... wanted to help."

[]

Only two days had passed since then, the event was still fresh in Anna's mind, which brought a smile to Anna face, Elsa admitted to harboring more than a sisterly love for her, but wasn't quite ready to go much further than she did, which Anna was more than happy with and with Elsa's ok, shared another first, a lip to lip kiss. The next two nights were very enjoyable for Anna, while Elsa expressed reluctance and ultimately denied Anna's request to 'return the favor' for her morning surprise, Elsa seemed to have no problem moving her leg against Anna's crotch until the red-head was brought to a gentle peak, Anna though very much wanted to share the wonderful feeling with Elsa.

However, Anna's smile faded some, she had another secret she was keeping from her sister, as close as they had become, it pained her to keep secrets from her, but this one was possibly even more troubling than her feelings for Elsa. Anna had magic as well, she was puzzled about where it came from and had little to no information about it, but what she did know, was that she had control of fire, but her magic was still weak, harmless in comparison to Elsa. Over the last two weeks after discovering her power just days after the Thawing and secretly practicing her magic, using it to warm herself and heating food and bowls of water, Anna had managed to work up to producing a small flame from the tip of her fingers. Since her magic was still weak, Anna figured there would be no problem revealing it to Elsa, but she wanted to wait for the right moment, after all, they had JUST crossed the line into an incestuous relationship.

Following a yawn and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Anna heard Elsa behind her sleepily call her name and turned around with a smile, but that smile faded as she saw the distressed look on Elsa's sleeping face.

"Another nightmare..." sighed Anna sadly.

Anna lifted her right hand towards Elsa's cheek and smiled as she saw Elsa's smile as well.

"An-na..." sleepily comments Elsa.

Anna noticed Elsa reach her right had towards her and pulled her hand from Elsa cheek to take her hand and place it to her cheek.

"I'm right here Elsa." replied Anna.

"Don't... leave me..." commented Elsa.

While curious from the sleepy comment, Anna was alarmed as she saw a tear leave Elsa's right eye and travel over the bridge of her nose.

"Elsa wake up." calmly commented Anna as she moved her left hand from Elsa's hand to nudge Elsa's shoulder. "It's just a dream!"

Elsa woke with a jerk, blinking rapidly, before looking to Anna with confusion.

"You were having a nightmare." states Anna, before smiling. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh... thanks." replied Elsa with a smile, before rubbing at her eyes. "That dream started out pretty weird and turned into a horrible nightmare."

"Do you mind telling me about it?" asked Anna, while she caressed Elsa's arm. "Or is was it something you rather not think about?"

"Well, it wasn't THAT bad of a nightmare... heh, you'd probably find the weird part amusing."

"Hehe, I really wanna know now, at least the weird part. I wanna know what sort of weird dreams you have. What's weird to someone who can turn summer into winter?"

"Hehe, there are plenty of things I find weird." replied Elsa with a smirk. "Like how your hair seems to come alive while your sleeping and turn into some sort of tentacled creature." she added, prompted a giggle from Anna as the red-head pulled her left hand from Elsa to run her fingers through her wild hair.

"I'm sure your hair would be the same in the morning if you didn't keep it braided." commented Anna with a smirk as well.

"At least I don't wake up in a puddle of my own drool." replied Elsa as she playfully nudges Anna's shoulder.

"Hey, some of the best sleep I've had was when I was drooling. If your not drooling, your not sleeping."

"Heh, then I'm fine with not sleeping."

"Fine..." replied Anna with a smile. "What about your dream?"

"Ok, well, it started out after you sacrificed yourself..." started Elsa. "But, instead of you unfreezing like normal, you were a snowman-uh, snow-woman version of yourself."

"Hehehe! Really!?" gasped Anna with a big smile. "I was like Olaf?"

"Yeah, that's the weird part of the dream. I was freaking out, but you were fine with it." stated Elsa.

"Well I wasn't frozen anymore." replied Anna.

"Yeah, you said that in my dream, you were just happy to be alive. So, I calmed down and accepted the new you."

"Oh!" gasped Anna happily. "Did you give me my own flurry like Olaf so I wouldn't melt?"

"Yep. The next few days passed as normal, until, the nightmare started..." replied Elsa as her gaze fell from Anna's.

Her smile fading from the change in Elsa's mood, Anna, returned her left hand to Elsa's arm.

"What happened?"

"You found out that you couldn't eat chocolate anymore, it would freeze when you touched it or I put it in your mouth."

Anna's eyes widened in horror.

"That IS a nightmare!"

Elsa briefly giggled, before continuing...

"The way you responded to that, wasn't good, you were so upset, that you wanted to throw yourself into the fireplace."

"Whoa..." commented Anna, she certainly wasn't expecting that. "Well that took a turn. Did I go through with it?"

"You woke me up before I could find out." replied Elsa with a little smile.

"Oh, right, heh."

"Thanks for that by the way." commented Elsa.

"You're welcome." replied Anna with a smile, which soon shifted to a smirk as she moved a little closer toward Elsa and placed her left hand to Elsa's right, bare thigh as Anna's cheeks gain a little color. "How about we make a more positive memory you can think about?" suggested Anna as she began to caress Elsa's thigh, briefly teasing the waistband of her panties.

Elsa's pale, freckled cheeks mirror Anna's as she smiles.

"You're insatiable. We've already done this two nights in a row."

"You better believe I'm insatiable!" replied Anna happily. "Especially considering who I'm with." she added, before slipping her fingers under the side of Elsa's panties, prompting a small gasp and brighter blush from her and quickly pulled Anna's fingers free, before the red-head adds... "I've had PLENTY of time to get to know myself and I'm excited to get to know you in that same way."

Anna grinned as she saw the bright blush spread across Elsa's face, as well as the look of surprise.

"W-We don't have to rush this." replied Elsa, quite clearly embarrassed and averting her eyes with a little smile.

Anna only continued to smile, she liked seeing Embarrassed Elsa, normally she was so collected and calm, it was nice to see another side of her.

"I'm not rushing." commented Anna as she returned her hand to Elsa's warm skin, before sliding her hand back and lightly running her fingers over her butt, which brought an unexpected gasp and flinch from Elsa, following by a brief giggle, before Elsa quickly placed her right hand over her mouth.

"Ohhh..." cooed Anna with delight. "Do you like that?" she added as she continued to lightly trail her fingers over Elsa's butt, repeating her giggle and flinch.

"I-It tickles, you're rubbing too lightly." replied Elsa behind her hand.

Anna only answered back with a toothy smile and continued to tickle Elsa, treating her ears to the wonderful sounds of Elsa's laughs, until Anna saw a light flurry begin fall around them, prompting a giggle from her, before stopping her hand and Elsa's giggles, before reaching her lift hand out and pulled Elsa's had from her mouth, before she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Elsa's lips.

Elsa opened her eyes, briefly locking her gaze into Anna's, before the red-head closed hers and Elsa followed suit and returned the affection.

Anna's heart was already beating fast in excitement, but it began to race as she felt Elsa kiss her back. How could she have ever thought Hans or Kristoff were the one for her, just being in Elsa's presence delighted her to no end. Now, to share something so intimate with her, to be this close with Elsa, she didn't care what others thought, this was right. She had so much love for Elsa, she couldn't- wouldn't, go back to limiting her show of affection for her and right now, her love desired the most intimate contact with Elsa.

Anna took the next step, slightly angling her head as she extending her tongue, she felt Elsa flinch at the intrusion, Anna licked at her tongue once, before pulling back.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." replied Elsa, averting her gaze as her face looked even redder.

"It's something." commented Anna, with a smile, "If I'm really going too fast for you-"

"N-No, that's not it." quickly interrupted Elsa as she met Anna's gaze again. "I... just wasn't expecting you to do that, but, I liked it."

"Oh, ok." replied Anna with a wider smile. "You can tell me if your uncomfortable, yanno?"

"Yeah..." replied Elsa with a smile, before she lifted her right hand to Anna's cheek.

Anna mirrored the action before she returned her lips to Elsa's and her tongue into her mouth, who seemed to be content with Anna's tongue residing in her mouth, not attempting the same as the two moan from the affection, however, soon, giggles began to leave them, before Anna pulled back, a brief string of their combined saliva between them.

"Hehe, tongue kisses are a little weird."

"Yeah, probably doesn't help we haven't brushed out teeth yet." replied Elsa.

"Yeah, maybe it would be better after one of us ate something too, so there'd be something to taste."

Moments later, the sisters eyes widen and the both comment, "Chocolate!" before giggling.

"Hehe, yeah..." commented Anna. "Chocolate-flavored kisses would be MUCH better."

"Agreed."

"I liked the wetness though." commented Anna.

"Also agreed." repeats Elsa, before Anna grinned...

"Speaking of wetness..." started Anna, she before lowered her left hand down to the back of Elsa's knee and lifting her leg just enough to slip her left between Elsa's and pressing her leg against the warmth between Elsa's thighs with a gasp from her, though Anna was delighted to feel that Elsa's panties were a little wet.

"N-No!" gasped Elsa, as she lowered her right hand down to Anna's leg.

"Oh come on, it's been two straight days of you making me feel good." replied Anna with a grin as she began to move her leg against Elsa, which immediately urged a gasp and groan from the blonde and grabbed Anna's leg. "It's your turn. I'd really like to see what your like." added Anna, before seeing Elsa shutter and gasp from her continued motion and the flurry resume, which prompted a smile from Anna. "Ohh, so you'll make it snow? Will it be a blizzard when you-"

"A-Anna stop! P-Please!"

Surprised, both from Elsa's volume and the desperation in Elsa's voice, Anna immediately stopped, seeing Elsa turn her blushing face into her pillow.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I..." stuttered out Elsa, it was clear she was rather worked up, and it didn't take long. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I-I can't, do what you do..." replied Elsa.

"Do what I do? What are you talking..." started Anna, before, seeing Elsa's trembling and her hand clutching her leg still pressed against Elsa's crotch, before Anna's eyes went wide. "Whoa, wait a minute, are you saying you can't have an orgasm!?"

"W-Well..." started Elsa, before she turned her head to look at Anna, though only briefly as she lowered her gaze. "I can, but, it's not safe."

"Not safe?" questioned Anna, before she looked at the flurry still falling and gasped, "You mean your power?"

Elsa replied with a silent nod of her head.

"Oh come on, you're exaggerating." replied Anna with a smile. "You've only made a light flurry."

"I'm not exaggerating." replied Elsa. "When we were kids, do you remember, talking to me outside my door and telling me about some books you found in the library?"

It was Anna's turn for her face to mirror the color of Elsa's, she very much remembered that day, it was the day she discovered masturbation after all. Anna, in her excitement, decided to share what she learned in hopes to get Elsa to open her door, she told her ALL about the books and how touching certain spots on her body felt.

"Y-yeah..." answered Anna.

"Well, after that, I tried out what you were talking about and, ended up freezing my entire room." replied Elsa.

"Oh..." replied Anna. "But you have much better control of your powers now, I'm sure that won't happen."

"I know, it probably won't, but I can't help thinking that it will, the first time I did it, I couldn't control my body and when I recovered, I saw my room and I was terrified. I was constantly trying to control my powers, and for something to take control of my BODY like that, it horrified me."

"Oh..." replied Anna sadly. 'True...' thought Anna. 'Orgasms do rob the body of control briefly and for Elsa as a child trying to control her unstable powers, to add the control robbing effects of orgasm, it must have been a recipe for disaster.' she added, before she asked, "What about the second time?"

"Well..." started Elsa, hesitating briefly, "There... wasn't, a next time."

Anna blinked in confusion and shock.

"W-What?"

"I never, tried again..." clarified Elsa, still looking away, quite obviously embarrassed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! So you've never masturbated since then!? How do you deal with stress!? You have urges don't you!? What about when your showering!? Or after you pee!? You have to touch that spot to clean it! I-wha... I-I mean..." Anna was beyond shocked, how could one go without masturbation their whole life, especially after discovering it!? Even if Elsa lost control at climax, surely the pleasure would draw her back and encourage her to work on it, but apparently, Elsa had inhuman willpower.

Anna heard Elsa chuckle briefly, before she lifted her gaze to met Anna's again with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, when I was younger, I was so terrified of it, it was pretty easy to forget about, but, I started to resent you for telling me about how good it felt for you all the time."

"Hehe, really?"

"Yeah, it was like you were dangling something in front of me that I couldn't have, over and over. But, as I got older, and the hormones kicked in, it got a lot harder, so I distracted myself with focusing on school, preparing to take the roll of queen and other things."

"So that's why your so smart." teased Anna, which urged a giggle from Elsa, before her smile faded some and averted her gaze from Anna before she added...

"Eventually, it got to a point, that I no longer thought about, it didn't bother me anymore. It was just something I wasn't allowed to do and I accepted it."

"That's... so sad." commented Anna.

"Heh, yeah, it is..." replied Elsa, attempting to lighten the mood while poking fun at herself, however, an awkward silence fell as Anna didn't find the comment very amusing. "Anyway..." resumed Elsa. "I was doing fine until you came along with our sleeping arrangement." added Elsa with a smirk, which successfully urged a chuckle from Anna. "With the cuddling and the legs, my feelings for you, certain urges started to reappear, then, what happened a couple nights ago... I'm surprised you haven't noticed how restless I've been these last couple days, it's been torture trying to resist. Making you feel good instead helps calm me down."

"Oh... really?" asked Anna with a smile. "I just thought you were nervous about our relationship now." Elsa didn't reply, but Anna's smile shifted to a grin as she noticed Elsa's blush renew across her face and Anna lowers her left hand down to Elsa's thigh. "You're just horny."

Elsa's only response was a groan and a frown as she averted her gaze from Anna, who grinned so hard it almost hurt her face, Horny, Frustrated Elsa was very cute.

Anna began to move her leg against Elsa again, which immediately urged a gasp from her and grabbed at Anna's leg, stopping it.

"N-No!"

"It's ok Elsa..." replied Anna with a smile and lowering her hand down to Elsa's, before she leaned in to give her a brief kiss. "Your power isn't going to go out of control, you can control it now, besides, your cold doesn't bother me... much." added Anna, after a brief delay, concerned that Elsa may have questioned her last comment.

"But Anna... I... I'm scared." admits Elsa, lifting her gaze to Anna as a flurry began to fall around them.

Anna was hurt to see the look of fear on Elsa's face, and gave her another kiss.

"I know your scared, but even you said nothing would probably happen, the only memory you have is what happened the first time..." replied Anna, before she caressed Elsa's fingers. "Let me give you a better memory... you deserve it."

Anna saw Elsa avert her eyes, thinking, the flurry briefly intensified, a moment later, Anna saw Elsa close her eyes and take a deep breath and slow exhale and the flurry dissipated, but Anna still felt the chill, before Elsa returned her gaze to her.

"O-Ok, but under one condition."

"Ok." replied Anna with a smile.

"You have to promise."

"Ok, ok, what is it?" asked Anna excitedly.

"If you start to get too cold, tell me."

"Ok."

"Promise me."

"I promise Elsa." declared Anna, with a smile, kissing Elsa once again. "I'll tell you if I'm getting too cold."

A nervous smile formed on Elsa's face, before she replied...

"Alright."

Anna's heart raced as she felt Elsa pull her hand away to rest on Anna's shoulder. However, Anna felt a surge of nervousness, it was weird, Elsa verbalizing that she would allow Anna to give her an orgasm caused her to hesitate when she was so willing moments ago and considering that Elsa would likely reach her peak rapidly, going by her response earlier, Anna wanted to do this right.

Anna calmed her racing heart with a sigh and after a moment, could've sworn she could feel Elsa's pulse against her leg, before she slowly moved, feeling the heat and wetness of Elsa's panties slide against her leg while Elsa gasped out and tightly gripped her shoulder almost painfully as she tightly closed her eyes and groaned.

The red-head ignored the ache in her shoulder, before she ended the short thrust, barely two inches and pulled her leg back that same distance, treating her ears to another gasp and groan from Elsa as she began to shutter and Anna noticed the flurry reappear and rapidly grow into a thicker snowfall. The cover of the bed shielded her, but Anna still felt the dropping temperature.

Anna ignored the snowfall, Elsa was close, she wanted this to be the memory to replace her first time, a little cold wasn't going to stop her, especially considering the powers she also had now, they were still weak, but Anna was confident she could protect herself from the more hindering effects of the cold. Anna only hoped Elsa wouldn't notice the increased heat from her, but considering Elsa was well on her way to her second ever orgasm, Anna was also quite confident her higher body temperature was the furthest thing from Elsa's mind right now.

The red-head watched with delight, as she made the slow return thrust of her leg against the soft, wet, heat between Elsa's thighs, the blonde bites into her pillow with an intense groan. Elsa was close, Anna knew it, but Anna also knew she was fighting it, a futile struggle, if the higher snowfall was any indication. The further falling temperature was beginning to overtake Anna's magic and while she could simple increase her temperature, she didn't want to make herself too warm, Elsa would surely notice.

'She won't last much longer though.' thought Anna, guessing that the only reason Elsa hadn't peaked already was because she was fighting it.

However, Anna heard Elsa gasp and felt her thighs clinch like a vice around her leg, stopping her before Elsa opened her eyes to look at her, trembling intensely, on the edge of release, Anna easily assumed and smirked, Elsa was only delaying the inevitable.

"A-A-Anna... I-Nngh... f-f-f-forgot..."

"It's ok Elsa." replied Anna calmly, with a smile. "You don't have to fight it."

"N-No... t-t-that's... n-nghot..."

Oddly, Anna noticed the small snowstorm in the room quickly dissipate, before she heard and felt a shuttering gasp from Elsa, before she felt a fresh warmth against her leg.

"I-I can, e-exp-plan!" declared Elsa.

"Explain what?" asked Anna, confused at what Elsa was trying to say.

However, Elsa soon lost her struggle, preventing further communication as Anna delightfully, and unfortunately discovered, Elsa was a screamer as a loud wail left her, which sounded like the most beautiful music to Anna's ears, however, Anna could barely enjoy the sound before she felt was seemed like a flood drench her leg and Elsa's panties.

Very briefly, Anna winced in disgust, before she realized it wasn't what she thought and Anna's heart skipped a beat in sheer delight. She had read about it, even an occasional dream about it, but it never occurred to her that it would happen with Elsa. Anna immediately understood what Elsa was trying to say.

The red-head delightfully looked to her sister, who had quickly covered her mouth, giving relief to Anna's shoulder as the blonde's body shuttered and jerked and Anna thought she noticed Elsa thrust against her leg, but rationalized it was the blissful uncontrolled jerks of her body, which continued to flood her leg.

Anna watched in silent glee as the second orgasm of Elsa's life ran through her, the loud, violent peak quickly passed while Elsa's body trembled and jerked with uncontrolled bliss. Anna soon noticed, with amusement, each jerk of Elsa's body was timed with the fading spurts of wetness against her leg, until the flow ran dry, while Elsa still lacked complete control of her body.

Elsa soon pulled her hand from her mouth, treating Anna ears to her breathless pants for breath.

"Well..." started Anna with a smile as she lifted her left hand up to Elsa's cheek. "The room isn't frozen, but now we need to change the bed."

Anna saw Elsa gasp and look to her, the blondes face as red as ever.

"Y-you're... not disgusted, by..."

"Your squirting?" questioned Anna, smirking as she saw the surprised look on Elsa's face. "Heh, I read those books before you, yanno. You certainly surprised me though, I didn't think you were able to do that. I'm so jealous."

A small chuckle left Elsa, before she lifted her pillow between them, hiding her face.

"I forgot it happened my first time, until I was about to do it again."

"What does it feel like?" asked Anna, smiling from Elsa hiding her face. "I've read that it feels like peeing, but so much better."

"Y-Yeah, it does... and it is." replied Elsa.

Anna reached her hand up to pull the pillow away from Elsa's blushing face and waited until Elsa's eyes met hers, before she commented...

"The room isn't frozen."

"No... it isn't..." replied Elsa with a smile as she averted her gaze, however, Anna noticed a curious look from Elsa, before she added, "You don't have any snow on your side of the cover."

A small gasp left Anna as she looked and true enough, the bed cover in direct contact with her body was void of any snow. It never occurred to Anna that her rise in body heat would prevent the snow from accumulating over her body.

"O-Oh, uh, I uh, guess I just got so hot watching you have an orgasm." Anna smiled when she saw Elsa look away with embarrassment, she had succeeded in distracting her from questioning the odd occurrence, however, Anna continued with... "It really got me hot when I realized you were squirting on me."

"S-Stop it Anna."

"Hehe, alright."

"But thanks Anna..." commented Elsa as she lifted her gaze back to Anna with a smile. "For helping me through my fear."

"You're welcome!" replied Anna cheerfully, before she gave Elsa a quick kiss, which prompted a chuckle from the blonde.

"What would I do without you?" questioned Elsa with a smile.

"You'd be living a VERY frustrated life." teased Anna. "I'd feel sorry for the future king."

"Hey!" gasped Elsa with a smirk as she playfully nudged Anna.

"How could you ever birth an heir when your terrified of sex?"

Elsa groaned briefly with a smirk before she answered back...

"Well, clearly I've failed in my duty as Queen, producing an heir would fall to you."

"It sure wou-wait, what?" gasped Anna.

"Oh yea, as Princess, you'd be next in line to fill that role, and that belly..." teased Elsa as she poked Anna's stomach.

"Oh no I won't!" declared Anna. "I'm not into guys anymore."

"Oh really? After chasing after two men, whom you just met might I add?"

"Yep, I'm only into Elsa's, they're very rare."

"Oh, well I'm only into Anna's, do you know where I could find one?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" replied Anna with a smirk. "Anna's are known for their excitement and boundless energy, do you think you can handle one?"

"I'm sure I could manage." answered Elsa with a smile. "But these Elsa's you speak of, what are they like?"

"Elsa's are calm and quite." replied Anna with a smile. "They scare easily when approached, but if you manage to befriend one, they'll show you love like nothing else will."

"Well..." started Elsa as a blush returned to her face. "How does one go about befriending an Elsa?"

"A normal person can't, only Anna's can approach an Elsa."

"Heh, sounds like the two were meant to be together."

"They sure are. Once an Anna and Elsa find each other, nothing in the world can separate them."

A brief giggle left Elsa, soon joined by Anna, before Elsa commented, as she gently ran her hand along Anna's arm...

"Hehe, well, as much as I'd love to spend all morning in bed with you, I have a busy day ahead of me."

While Anna knew it was true, she was still a little disappointed as Elsa dislodged herself from her leg and sat up, revealing her body, clothed only in her white bra and panties. The shifting cover also revealing Anna's similar state of dress, matching Elsa in color.

"Alright." replied Anna as she sat up as well.

Elsa soon pulled the cover from her legs, before a small groan left her and Anna smirked as she easily saw what annoyed her, the large wet spot in the bed, as well as her panties.

"How am I going to explain this to the staff?" commented Elsa.

"Tell'em the truth." suggested Anna with a smile as she leaned against Elsa. "I made you feel so good you couldn't hold it in."

"Anna!" gasped Elsa with a little smile, but Anna only giggled, before Elsa removed herself from the bed. "Maybe I could use my magic..."

Considering the size of the wet spot reached over to where Anna sat, the red-head removed herself from the bed as well, before she saw Elsa direct her magic to the spot, freezing it, before with a flick of her wrist, lifts the ice from the bed, melting into nothing, before the two sees the wet spot gone, before Elsa runs her hand over the area with a smile.

"Well that's fixes that."

"Impressive." commented Anna. "We can add stain removal to your list of powers."

"Ha, ha." replied Elsa with a smile. "Just get dressed, I'm going to take a shower before joining you for breakfast." she added, before heading towards the door to her own private bathroom.

"Oh! Hey!" began Anna excitedly as she hurried around the bed to Elsa's left. "How about we shower together?"

Elsa briefly looked to Anna curiously, before narrowing her eyes towards her with a smirk.

"Given your behavior this morning, I don't think we'd get much showering done."

"I promise!" declared Anna, placing her left hand to her chest and lifting her right hand. "I will keep my hands to myself and only use them to clean your body in the most innocent way possible."

"Hehe, alright."

"You too."

"Excuse me?" replied Elsa with a smirk.

"After helping you through your fear, I'm sure your going to be super, super horny." commented Anna with a smile.

"Oh really now?"

"Yep, all that pint up sexual desire just waiting to come out. You have to promise to keep your hands and powers, to yourself."

"Hehe, I've gone years keeping my desires in check, I think I can handle a simple shower with my sister."

"Then promise."

"Fine." sighed Elsa with mock annoyance. "I promise to keep my hands and powers to myself and only use my hands to wash you, in the most innocent way possible." she added with a smile.

"Alright then!" declared Anna with a big smile. "Let's go have our very innocent, non-sexual shower with each other." finished Anna, before she headed into the bathroom, though heard Elsa giggle behind her.

[]

After turning on the shower, with her back to Elsa, Anna suddenly stopped with a realization, the two had never been naked together, or rather, not since they were kids. They were adults now, their bodies developed and matured.

It was Anna's turn for her face to redden as she very distinctly heard the snap of Elsa's bra and the article of clothing fall to the floor and the quite slide of Elsa removing her panties. Anna's heart was racing, just feet behind her, Elsa was naked, clearly, the blonde didn't share her nervousness at the idea that they would be naked together.

'This is silly.' thought Anna. 'I have no problem giving Elsa an orgasm, but I'm embarrassed to be naked in front of her? This is backwards.'

"Anna?" questioned Elsa, which caused Anna to flinch. "Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong!" quickly replied Anna, before she lifted her hands up the the front clasp of her bra. 'This is silly.' thought Anna. 'We've basically had sex. Being naked in front of her is nothing compared to that.'

Pushing through her embarrassment, Anna removed her bra, dropping it to her feet, before she pulled her panties down and stepping out of them. Standing nude, Anna took a calming breath, fighting the urge to cover herself, before turning around and was thankful to see Elsa's face was just as red as she felt hers was as Elsa wrings her hands in front of her.

Elsa was apparently nervous as well.

However, Elsa's face only briefly held Anna's attention as her gaze soon lowered, taking in the sight of Elsa's nudity, her slightly larger, perfectly shaped breasts were the first things Anna's gaze focused on, interestingly, Elsa's areola's were of the darker variety, in stark contrast to her pale skin.

"Your nipples..." commented Anna.

"W-What's wrong with them?" asked Elsa as she nervously lifted her hands to covered her breasts.

"N-Nothing, I just wasn't expecting them to be dark."

"Well they've been the same color since we were kids."

"Hehe, yeah..." replied Anna, before seeing Elsa's smirk and comment.

"I see your nipples are still shy."

Anna briefly looked down to her own breasts with a chuckle as she sees her inverted nipples.

"Heh, yeah." replied Anna, before she lifted her hands to her breasts and pinching her pink areola's, "They come out if I'm turned on, and if I squeeze'em a bit." she added, before her nipples poke out. "Oh, there we go!"

Anna quickly heard Elsa giggle, which prompted her to follow. She didn't know why she had been so nervous to be nude in front of Elsa just moments ago.

"Well there's one thing our naked bodies share." commented Elsa.

"Yeah." agreed Anna as see looked to Elsa's crotch to see a modest patch of hair.

"Though I think you have me beat on sheer amount." teased Elsa, looking to the rather healthy bush of hair adorning Anna's crotch. "Have you ever trimmed it?"

"Are you kidding!?" gasped Anna. "I'm not letting anything sharp anywhere NEAR that part of me!"

"So you haven't seen yourself since you were little?" asked Elsa with a smile.

"And you have?"

"Well yeah, I've let a stylist of mine I've trusted maintain me down there."

"What about now then, you have a pretty good patch of hair there."

"I got annoyed with constantly having it cut, mostly because of the horrible itching when I'd slack off and not keep it smooth." replied Elsa with a groan. "So I've just settled on an occasional trim. Not like I had anyone to show off that part of me anyway."

"Sooo..." started Anna with a smile, "If I wanted you smooth down there, you'd get it cut?"

"Heh, maybe." replied Elsa, before she lifted her hands to to undo her braid. "Let's just get into the shower, we're wasting water." she added, before her hair was freed, falling pass her shoulders.

"You look good without the braid." commented Anna.

Elsa only smiled from the compliment, before stepping into the shower, with her back to the water. Anna soon followed her as Elsa retrieved a bottle of shampoo.

"Do you mind if I wash you first?" asked Elsa.

"Nope." answered Anna with a smile, before she turned her back to Elsa.

Anna soon felt the water shower her head briefly, taming her wild hair as it lay flat against her back and shoulders, before she began to feel Elsa run her fingers through it, pulling it from her shoulders, before drizzling the shampoo over the top of her head and began to massage her scalp, which quickly brought a moan from Anna.

"That feels good." commented Anna as she closed her eyes.

"If I'm pressing too hard, just say so."

"You could actually press a little harder if you want."

"Alright."

Another moan left Anna as she felt Elsa's fingers more forcefully massage her head, before gliding her fingers through her hair, spreading the shampoo, before returning to the scalp massage. Following a another couple passes of Elsa's fingers through her hair, Anna had gotten so relax she had to focus on keeping herself standing, Elsa fingers felt wonderful.

"Alright, time to wash the soap out, close your eyes if you haven't." warned Elsa.

"They're closed." answered Anna with a relaxed sigh, before she felt the return of the water and Elsa's fingers briefly, before the flow of water came to an end and Elsa running her fingers through her hair, before the wonderful fingers leave her body, however, she soon felt Elsa move her hair over her left shoulder and her hand rest there, before she felt the lathered up bath sponge moving along her back.

While Anna also enjoyed the Elsa beginning to clean her, moments into it, she began to hear Elsa hum a song, however, after a few seconds, Anna was puzzled, she didn't recognize the tune.

"What song is that?"

"Huh?" questioned Elsa as Anna felt the sponge stop at her lower back.

"You were humming." commented Anna.

"O-Oh! Hehe, I was so focused on what I was doing I didn't realize."

"Remember, hands to yourself." teased Anna.

"Very funny." replied Elsa, before she urged a giggling gasp from Anna as she felt the soapy sponge move to her front of travel over her breasts.

"Hehe, so what song was that?" Asked Anna again. "I don't recognize it."

"I'd be surprised if you did." replied Elsa, as the sponge remained at Anna's front, currently lathering her belly. "It's a song I came up with a few weeks ago."

"Oh..." replied Anna as her smile faded. "When you ran away?"

"Yeah." answered Elsa, the sponge now rising to rub Anna's chest and breasts. "I'm surprised I even remember it, it just came to me in the moment and I didn't write it down or anything, but it just came to me again a few moments ago and I just started singing it in my head."

"Is it a sad song?"

"Well, it starts a little sad, but it's a song about me letting go of all my worries and fears about my powers and accepting them."

"That sounds like a great song." replied Anna with a big smile. "Will you sing it for me?"

"N-Now?"

"Hehe, of course." replied Anna with a chuckle at hearing the nervousness in Elsa's voice. "We are in the shower after all, plus you have an amazing voice."

"Heh, well you've had more practice, singing to me at my door nearly everyday." replied Elsa. "As much as I love your singing though, that 'Let's build a Snowman' one really got on my nerves."

"What!? Why didn't you say so!?" gasped Anna, before she turned to face a blushing Elsa with a frown.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"I sang other songs." replied Anna as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you kept going back to it, especially during the winter, I swear it was the only song you knew."

Following a low groan from Anna, she declared, "You're song, sing it for me."

"Hehe, fine, fine, just turn around, I haven't finished washing you." replied Elsa with a smile.

Anna did as she requested and felt Elsa's hand return to her left shoulder and the sponge travel along her right thigh, before Elsa cleared her throat...

"Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen..." began Elsa.

To be continued...


	3. Melted 2-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part, Anna discovers a sudden and embarrassing spike in the growth of her power, leading her to seek the Rock Trolls for advice and learns the surprising truth behind her power, before she discovers a surprisingly delightful private moment involving Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Once again, this part ended up longer than I figured it would, longer even than the previous one, the next part after this will be the final part of Anna's side of this story, which i estimate will be completed quicker than these last two parts, considering, aside from a few extra/expanded scenes, I can pretty much copy/paste much of the content from the first chapter, but edited a bit around it being told from Anna's prospective. Also, yes, that is a farting tag you'll see below, if you've read the first chapter, you know why that's there.
> 
> Also again, fun fact, I originally intended to include a small scene in which Anna is on the toilet after the farting scene and a scene suggesting Elsa is on the toilet. After MUCH debate with myself, I ultimately decided not to include either, (for a reason that I'm a bit upset with myself about), although i really wanted to include the Anna one. While the scene provided little to nothing plot-wise, unlike the farting, I wanted to include it for two reasons: one, the idea of showing a princess doing something everyone does which is not very appealing to most, is appealing to me, they're normal people after all, plus if you're familiar with my other stories, you'd know I'm into the pee/poop fetish, I wouldn't have made the scene as graphic as my previous stories though. Anyway, second reason, the scene would've been intended to be amusing, while Anna relieved herself, she'd continue a line of thought she had earlier about Elsa and her possible uses of her powers in combination to her bodily functions.
> 
> I might add the scene(s) later on in the future, but until then, enjoy this second entry.
> 
> YURI, INCEST, FARTING

\- Later that afternoon -

\- Near the stables -

"Let it go... let it go..." sang Anna happily as she skipped along the path towards the stables.

It had been a few hours since Elsa sang for her in the shower and Anna couldn't get the song out of her head, it was a wonderful song, it started sad but quickly grew into a happy, even confident sense of emotion, while Elsa sung and got more and more animated during the song, really getting into it.

"The cold doesn't bother me anyway!" sang Anna, followed with a giggle and twirl. "Maybe I should come up with a song about my power." commented Anna. "Then I could have something to sing for Elsa." she added, before she resumed the song, though humming it as she neared the stables.

Shortly after breakfast, Elsa had begun her day of meetings and other business that Anna found amazingly boring, as Princess, she had responsibilities as well, but Anna knew she just didn't have the willpower, or the attention span, especially when near her, to join Elsa.

It didn't help that only a week after the Eternal Winter, Elsa's roll as Queen was quickly put to work, with a slew of meetings with representative of the other kingdoms after the news of the recent events spread. Anna tried to interrupt, suggesting that Elsa still needed to rest, when in truth, she just didn't want to part with Elsa or share her time with anyone else.

However, Anna was alone in her request, Elsa seemed more than happy to get to work, though Elsa's promise to make time for Anna, regardless of how busy her day may get, helped calm her greatly.

Now, on a whim, Anna decided to go to the stables to visit Kjekk, her horse, she had neglected to see him after being reunited with Elsa and decided to remedy that. While he may not have been as useful as she would've liked during the Eternal Winter, he did help.

[]

As Anna entered the building, she noticed the familiar face of the man who tended to the horses, and trained her in riding and caring for her own walking from one of the stalls, carrying a large bag over his shoulder and a long brush in his right hand.

"Hi." Anna greeted happily as she walked near him, who smiled upon seeing her.

"Hello Princess Anna. Come to see Kjekk today?"

"Yeah, I know I haven't been around lately and I wanted to fix that." answered Anna with a smile.

"Heh, well that's understandable, you and Elsa have been reunited, it's natural that you'd want to spend most of your time together."

"Yeah..." agreed Anna, though she briefly wondered what the citizens of Arendelle would think of their current relationship.

"Princess Anna, is something wrong?"

"O-Oh, no, it's nothing." quickly replied Anna, as she blushed a little from her concern appearing on her face. "So, how's Kjekk doing?"

"Just fine." answered the man. "I gave him a quick brush and feed him a little while ago, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind another." he added, before reaching into his bag and pulled out a large carrot and offering it and the brush towards Anna.

"Then that's what I'll do!" replied Anna happily as she takes the offered items, before walking past the man. "Thanks."

[]

Anna stopped at the low door to her horses stall, currently facing away from her eating some hay.

"Hi Kjekk." greeted Anna cheerfully, before she saw him turn his head to look at her and Anna soon joined him in the stall. "I know I haven't visited in a while." she added, before lifting the carrot and brush. "How about another carrot and brushing for my apology?"

A small chuckle left Anna as Kjekk turned around and took the carrot into his mouth, before Anna stroked his head.

"Well I'll take that as apology accepted." commented Anna, before she lifted the brush and began to brush his mane. "I haven't been around lately because I've been with Elsa." added Anna as a bigger smile and light blush came to her face before a content sigh left her. "It's just been amazing being reunited with her again. We have so much to catch up on, It's a shame she has to be queen, we could be together all the time. But that's pretty selfish of me isn't it, to want Elsa all to myself?" asked Anna, briefly looking Kjekk in the eyes, who nudged her a little with his nose.

"Hehe, but can you blame me? After how long we were apart, I'd say I'm justified in my selfishness. However..." stated Anna, as her blush brightened a little, before stepping back and looking out of the stall and seeing the man she talked to a few stalls down, entering one, before Anna returned to Kjekk and briefly held his head lightly.

"Wanna know a secret?" whispered Anna. "I get Elsa all to myself every night and morning. And it turns out, our love for each other goes much further than normal sisters." added Anna in a whisper, grinning as her heart raced as she admitted the truth to someone, even if it was a horse. "And you know what? I wouldn't change our relationship for anything. Though I have started to wonder what we're going to do about keeping the family line going." stated Anna, her smile fading some. "I teased Elsa about it this morning and she didn't seem too bothered by it, she didn't comment one way or the other about it. I would like our family to go on, but the idea of a man, with Elsa... doing THAT to her..."

Anna closed her eyes with a groan, feeling her power bubbling up inside her, the very thought of Elsa with a man enraged her, before she felt Kjekk nudge her again, a little more forcefully than before, snapping her out of her anger with a gasp as she felt her power building up in her.

"O-Oh! Heh, thanks for that Kjekk." replied Anna, briefly caressing his head before walking to his side and beginning to brush his back, though she still felt the gathering of her magic within her. "I should be happy, there will be time to worry about stuff like that later. OH! Hey, Elsa can obviously create life, Olaf and Marshmallow are proof of that, maybe her magic could make us one of us pregnant?"

The following whinny from Kjekk brought a slightly annoyed smirk from Anna.

"Don't laugh, Elsa could probably do it, after all, if she can make an ice dress and living, thinking beings, surely she could make a baby with her magic, which is powered by love might I add, love and babies go together like, um, oh, chocolate and me, hehe."

A few moments later, while Anna thought nothing of her gathered power from her burst of anger, it soon gained her attention as she felt it suddenly swell within her, which urged a small gasp from her as she stopped the brushing of Kjekk as she felt her body heat up drastically, very similar to when her magic first made itself aware to her days after the Thawing. However, it was much more intense and her magic seemed to pulse within her, as if it had it's own heart beat, which caused her body to throb with her power.

Anna quickly grew concerned and just before she attempted to restrain her power, it faded, her temperature returning to normal as the throbbing pressure within her faded rapidly.

"Well, that was odd..." commented Anna. "It felt like my power suddenly surged like the first time, but it was a lot more intense. Maybe I better sit down for a moment, in case it happens again." she added, before looking back to see a couple bales of hay stacked on top of each other, which looked to be an adequate spot to sit, before she looked to Kjekk with a smile. "Heh, you must be confused. Wanna know another secret?" Anna asked with a smile, before standing and heading to the door again and looked out, seeing the man again, though he was near the far door, well out of range to hear her, before she turned back to Kjekk.

"I have magic like Elsa!" declared Anna with an excited whisper and a giddy standing march. "I don't know how, but it's completely opposite to Elsa's, I control fire and heat." she added, before Anna returned to the hay and sat.

"My magic is still pretty weak though..." commented Anna, before she lifted her right index finger and produced a small, inch-high flicking flame around the tip of her finger. "... but I wonder, after practicing, if I could bring Summer or Spring to Winter, like Elsa can bring Winter to the warm seasons." added Anna, before extinguishing the flame, though looked at her right hand with a smile. "I've been wanting to tell Elsa I have magic, but with our new relationship, I don't want to put too many things on her shoulders at once. She already has her duty as Queen after all. I'll let things settle and keep practicing my magic before telling Elsa."

For the next few moments, Anna simply watched Kjekk, before she felt a rumbling in her gut, however, she thought nothing of it as she commented...

"I wonder how Elsa would respond though, would she freak out since she's ice and I'm fire?"

Anna soon felt the rumbling return, before a little smirk came to her now lightly blushing face as she felt a pressure at her rear, before, without a second thought, leaned slightly to the left and pushed, releasing a thunderous, lengthy expulsion of gas, quickly followed by a delighted, relieved sigh from Anna while her cheeks reddened a bit more as she felt the warmth below her.

"Ohhhh, hehe, that was a good one. Yanno, even though I'm a princess, I can appreciate the satisfying relief of a good fart. I wouldn't dare do it in front of others though. Maybe in front of Elsa I would, just to see her reaction." replied Anna with a giggle, as she felt her butt quite warm, but simply assumed it was the warmth of her expelled gas. "Elsa would probably say something like; 'A Princess shouldn't do something so vulgar in front of someone!' She'd be right of course, but we're sisters, it's ok if I fart around her." added Anna, before a curious realization occurred to her. "Wait, now that I think about it, I don't think Elsa has farted in front of me since we've reunited."

Anna soon gasped with a smirk.

"Maybe she has, but used her magic somehow to hide it! What if she freezes her farts so they won't smell? I wouldn't put it pass her, she could be..." commented Anna, before an odd smell reached her nose, strange because it wasn't the usual odor of a fart.

"What's that smell? If I didn't know any better, I'd say something's burning, but what..." stated Anna, before she noticed a light billowing of dark smoke around her and her butt felt VERY warm, before she looked down and gasped as she saw the smoke coming from where she sat.

"What the!" gasped Anna, before she immediately hopped off the hay and began patting her rear, before she gasped again as the very spot she sat, burst into flames.

The sudden appearance of the flame easily scares the horse and Anna was nearly knocked to the floor as Kjekk bolts pass her and through the unlocked door of the stall.

"Well at least your running is justified this time." comments Anna with annoyance at Kjekk's rapid retreat.

Anna couldn't be annoyed for long though as she stared with utter confusion at the puzzling appearance of the flames, before her face quickly turns red as the only cause she could think of was...

"D-Did my fart..." she started, though the embarrassment of admitting that her magic had interacted with her gas in such a way, prevented her from finishing her statement.

Embarrassment and confusion would have to wait though as Anna gasped as the seriousness of the situation hit her, fire, in a building made of wood.

"I have to move this outside!"

Thankfully, the bale of hay wasn't too large, allowing Anna, with some effort, to pick it up and keep it at arms length, considering she didn't want the burning hay pressed against her. The cold may not bother Elsa but Anna wasn't about to test that with fire.

Anna makes it out of the stall, before she hears a gasp to her right and looks to see the man from before.

"Princess Anna!" he gasped.

"It's ok! I got this!" declared Anna, before running towards the nearest door. "Don't tell Elsa!" she added, the last thing she needed was trying to explain how she set something on fire without having anything to start it.

Anna made it a few yards out of the building, before she eagerly placed the burning hay down, from her rush to leave the building, the increased flow of air had rapidly spread the fire. Quickly looking around, Anna sees the Fjord, a considerable distance away, but given the fire was relatively contained and isolated, she didn't need to worry about it spreading.

"A bucket!" declared Anna, before hurrying back towards the sable. "I need a bucket!" she added, quickly and easily finding one, Anna rushed out towards the Fjord, filled the bucket, before hurrying back to the flaming bale of hay and dumps the water over it, immediately extinguishing the flames, however, Anna made a second trip, just to be sure the hay was well drenched and prevent a sudden re-ignition, just seconds after a second drenching of water though...

"Anna!" came the familiar voice of Elsa, which prompted Anna to look up with a small gasp as she sees her sister, dressed in her now usual ice dress, though concern on her face and her hands billowed with her magic. "I was told there was a fire!"

"It's ok!" quickly replied Anna with a smile, before moving the bucket behind her, however, her face reddened considerably as she realized, she was touching skin where fabric was supposed to be... the back of her dress was gone! In her panic and confusion, it hadn't even reached her brain that her butt was exposed for all to see and she was now VERY aware of the breeze. "I-I-It w-was just some h-hay that caught fire." added Anna with a shudder from the shock of her exposure. "It's fine now."

"You don't look fine." replied Elsa, as she walked towards Anna. "Your face is red and your shaking." she added, however, she paused as Anna stepped back.

"I-I'm fine, guess I'm just a little shaken up, hehe..." replied Anna, attempting to laugh off her embarrassment, however, a sudden idea came to her. "But I am a bit hot now, you don't mind making me a cape do you, similar to yours, but not quite as sheer, just to help cool me off."

"Of course." replied Elsa, before with a flick and wave of her hands, a simple, opaque icy cape draped over Anna's shoulders.

"Perfect!" declared Anna, after a brief gaze at the addition, before returning the bucket to her front. "Thanks, I'm just gonna go put this bucket back and cool off." she added, as she began to back away.

"Wait, how did the fire start?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, you know me, I tend to run into things with all the energy I have, I'm such a klutz sometimes, hehe." replied Anna with a nervous chuckle, before a small gasped left her as she backed into the door frame and giggled. "See?" Anna added, before she entered the stable and placed the bucket down near the door. "I'm just gonna go and think about what happened, so it won't happen again." she added, before she held her new cape against her bare skin, before she turned and hurried away towards the other end of the building, her face growing even redder as Anna just wanted to get to her room as fast as possible.

\- Anna's Room -

After a few interruptions from concerned staff in the castle about the incident, Anna finally felt relief as she turned the lock on her door and leaned her head against it with a sigh.

"What just happened?" muttered Anna, before a brief chuckle left her. "My fart started a fire, that's what happened." she added, before she lifted her head from the door and lowered her hands behind her, under her cape feel her bare butt. "And I burned a hole into my dress and underwear." she added, before she turned and made her way to her bed and sat.

"I've had gas since discovering this power and this hasn't happened before." commented Anna, concern clear on her face, before she recalled the surge in power she felt earlier. "Wait a minute, this happened after that sudden spike in my power I felt..." she added, before looking to her hands. "Did that surge in power mean my magic got stronger? But even if that's true, why would my magic come out in a fart!?" gasped Anna, before falling back on her bed and covering her face with her hands.

"Ugh! I just had to worry about not using my magic before, but if my magic can come out in a fart, then this is going to get way harder to hide." commented Anna, before uncovering her face, looking up to her ceiling. "Maybe it's time for me to admit this to Elsa, maybe she'd have some advice about this." added Anna, before she gasped. "Advice! There's someone else I could go to for advice, Pabbie! Maybe he could tell me where my power came from and get some answers!"

Anna quickly sat up with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll go see Pabbie first, hopefully get some answers, THEN tell Elsa. Pabbie should be able to tell me something, maybe there was something in my memories he changed."

Anna stood, but delayed in taking a step forward, before a small gasp left and moved her hands behind her.

"I need to change first... but, I should probably wait before heading out. Elsa would probably think something was up if I left so soon after the event in the stable."

\- An hour later -

\- Valley of the Living Rock -

As she walked into the village of the Rock Trolls, Anna saw the familiar sight of them hiding in plain sight.

"It's just me you guys, Anna." announced Anna with a smile.

Almost immediately, the 'rocks' began to move, some rolling towards her before her new friends revealed themselves, happily greeting her, excitedly so for some of the younger ones before Anna knelt down to return the warm welcome.

"Anna!" declared the familiar, cheerful voice of Bulda, Kristoff's adoptive mother, as Anna noticed her hurry towards her with a smile on her face. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too Bulda." replied Anna.

"How's my boy Kristoff treating you?" asked Bulda with a teasing smirk.

"Heh, just fine."

"You came at a good time, Kristoff's here, we can still get you two married before you leave."

"O-Oh, hehe..." replied Anna as her cheeks quickly reddened, given the recent and secretive development with Elsa, everyone still assumed she and Kristoff were still a thing, even Kristoff, whom lucky, had left for work for the last couple days, saving her from the awkward conversation she knew she needed to have with him. "N-No thanks, I'm not quite ready to be married yet."

"Well when you are, don't hesitate to come to us, we can get you two married quicker than your sister and change the seasons." replied Bulda happily.

"Heh, I don't doubt that." replied Anna with a chuckle, briefly recalling how close she had gotten to marrying Kristoff during the Eternal Winter. "But, I'm here to see Pabbie, is he busy?"

"I don't think so, I'll take you to him." replied Bulda, before she turned around and began walking, followed by Anna.

"Thanks."

[]

After a short walk from the village, though still close enough to hear the other Trolls talking, Bulda had lead Anna near a large rock, however, walking around it, Anna was surprised as she nearly walked right into Kristoff.

"Anna." greeted the man with a smile. "Well this is a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"Hehe..." replied Anna with an embarrassed smile. "Hi, there's just something I need to talk to Pabbie about."

"Oh, well you have good timing, I just finished talking to him. He's all yours." replied Kristoff, before he walked by Anna, followed by Bulda.

As she briefly watched him walk away, Anna released a sigh.

"I'm gonna have to tell him." she commented, before she walked around the rock, to see Pabbie, waiting for her, with a smile on his face, clearly close enough to hear the brief conversation with Kristoff. "Hello Pabbie." she greets with a smile a well.

"Hello." he replied, before his smile fades, for a more solemn expression as he walked towards her. "I have an idea of why you are here."

"R-Really?" asked Anna, as she knelt down in front of him.

"Yes, I can sense when magic has entered the valley and the magic I feel now is not the same as your sister."

A smile quickly came to Anna's face, if Pabbie could sense her magic just by entering the valley, then surely he'd have answers for her.

"I discovered I have magic a couple weeks ago, fire magic! I've been practicing a bit, but something happened today that worried me. Do you know where my magic came from, or why I have it now after all these years? How is it different from Elsa's? IS it different? Could I be as powerful as Elsa?" asked Anna quickly and excitedly.

A brief chuckle left Pabbie, before he replied, "One question at a time, There is much I need to tell you about your power. But first, what happened to cause you worry about your power?"

"Well I..." started Anna, before hesitating as her face reddened. "I uh, had gas-a burp!" quickly corrected Anna. "I had a big burp and fire came out."

"Hmm, a burp you say..." replied Pabbie, while Anna's face reddened even more at the possibility that he somehow knew she was lying. "And this hasn't happened before?"

"No, since I've discovered my magic, I've... burped plenty of times and fire never came out." answered Anna.

"Hmm, give me your hand." requested Pabbie as he reached out his right hand and Anna does so and gave him her left, before he briefly closed his eyes with another, brief hum, before he opened his eyes to look at Anna. "Your magic is unstable, It's trying to find balance within you after being sealed away for so long.

"Unstable? Sealed? My magic was sealed? So I've always had magic!?" gasped Anna.

"Born with it, like your sister, yes." replied Pabbie, which brought a wide-eyed look of shock to Anna's face, as well as a smile that her magic was a natural gift, before Pabbie released Anna's hand as his expression saddened, and his gaze lowered. "I must apologize."

"For what?"

"I am the one who sealed you're magic and after what happened between you and your sister when your parents came to me, an appropriate time to reveal your power to you never came."

"You sealed my magic? But why? When? I don't remember ever having magic, did you change my memory about it like with Elsa's magic?"

"No, I didn't alter your memory, you were a baby, you're parents came to me after they discovered the first signs of your magic. They were afraid."

"Of me?" asked Anna, concerned.

"No, of your magic." answered Pabbie. "Your parents asked me, with pain in their hearts, to remove the magic from you."

"What!?" gasped Anna. "Mom and Dad wouldn't ask something like that! I refuse to believe that!" declared Anna angrily, before she felt her magic well up within her again.

"It is the unfortunate truth, they were afraid." replied Pabbie. "It hurt them to ask me that, I could see the pain in their eyes, but, removing magic someone is born with is beyond my power, but I could seal the magic until later." added Pabbie, before he reached out and held Anna's hand again. "Even if it was within my power, I wouldn't have done as they asked. As a baby, they feared the unpredictability of your magic."

Anna's anger calmed with Pabbie's last remark, as a baby, there was a very real possibility of the danger her magic posed.

"I don't like the idea that mom and dad would want to get rid of my magic, a part of me, but... considering the circumstances, it's... understandable. Baby's can be fussy sometimes, at least with ice, nothing is destroyed, but fire..."

"I'm glad you understand." replied Pabbie. "I sealed your magic, to be released later, when you were a couple years older and had more control or in the event you faced a life-threatening situation before then, so your magic could possibly help in some way."

Anna's eyes widened in realization.

"When I froze." she commented, "When I froze, there was a warmth I felt within me."

"That event would certainly count as life-threatening, but I didn't anticipate your magic would be sealed as long as it was, that is why it is unstable. Magic grows and develops as the person does. Think of the body as a container, there's only so much magic a child could contain within them, which varied with each person, but that limit and power grows as they do, gradually. I sealed your magic when you were a baby, so now, your magic has a container much larger than before that it's trying to fill, which is why your magic is unstable, as more and more magic fills you, it grows in power."

"Then how can I balance it?"

"Time and practice, you mustn't fight it, or fear it, fear only makes it worse, unfocused and unpredictable."

"Yeah, like Elsa, you don't have to worry about that." replied Anna with a smile. "I can learn from the actions of others."

"Yes, like your sister, your magic works the same, emotions can greatly effect it, however, there is a slight difference between your magic."

"Really!?" gasped Anna happily, as much as she liked hearing that their magic was the same, Anna was excited for any differences between them, however small, besides the obvious difference in elements.

"Where fear was your sister's enemy, anger will be yours."

"Anger?" questioned Anna.

"Yes, anger allows your magic to flow much more freely and quickly, causing you to use much more power, more easily, than you may intend to. With your magic unstable as it is however, the fluctuation of your power can vary greatly during these moments, you will need to control your anger until your magic has balanced itself."

"Well that will be easy, I have nothing to be angry about, Elsa's in my life again." replied Anna happily.

"That may be, but even something brief or seemingly insignificant can cause your magic to surge with power and be released in unexpected ways."

Pabbie's latest remark, brings a wide-eyed look of realization to Anna, before the indecent with her fart, her power surged after the brief, but not at all insignificant upsetting idea of Elsa being with a man, as well as just moments ago, though much less intense.

"What is wrong?" asked Pabbie as he saw the expression of shock on Anna's face.

"I... before the f-burping incident, I thought about something that upset me a lot and I felt my magic surge within me a lot more intensely than the first time."

"The first time?" asked Pabbie.

"Oh, yeah, when I first became aware of my power." answered Anna. "I'd have these surges of heat fill my body. It took a little while before I realized I could control it and I figured I have magic." she added with a smile.

"Hmm, and you say a more intense surge of power occurred after your upsetting thought?"

"Yeah, I figured it was a sign that my magic was getting stronger."

"Yes, that is it exactly and your power attempting to stabilize. Normally, in this situation, your magic would still grow quickly, but not so quickly that you wouldn't be able to control it. Your anger simply accelerated this process over a quicker period of time. These surges will happen more frequently as your magic balances itself, I'd highly suggest using your magic during and after these surges, as the build up of more magic than your used to will find the easiest route for release, while your body re-balances itself for the sudden growth in your magic."

"So that explains what happened when I burped." commented Anna, though her face reddened.

"Precisely, I'm guessing you did not use the surge of power you had gathered within you. As long as you do so however, you won't have to worry about any accidental uses of your magic."

"Well that's a relief." sighed Anna with a smile.

"Aside from the more negative emotions." began Pabbie. "You should be aware that the positive ones can have an effect as well."

"Oh, I know." replied Anna with a smile. "When Elsa's really happy, sometimes her magic comes out in a flurry. It happens when she's nervous and sad too, but when she's happy, the flurry feels different. I can't really explain it. The best I could attempt would be like, when someone's in a bad mood and it rubs off on you, the same happens when someone's really happy."

"Heh, well given that emotions can greatly effect your magic, that is no surprise." replied Pabbie with a smile.

"Yeah." replied Anna, before she delightfully surprised the elder troll with a hug. "Thanks for telling me all that you have. I'll be better able to manage my power with the knowledge I have now."

"You're welcome, I'd recommend coming by occasionally so I can check the stability of your magic and make sure there are no problems."

"Alright, I'll be sure to do that!"

[]

On the way to leave, Anna was surprised to still see Kristoff, talking to Bulda, before he noticed her and greeted her again with a smile and brief lift of the hand.

"Hey Anna, heading back?"

"Yeah." replied Anna.

"Mind if I join you? I'm going to be heading down to Arendelle and figured I'd wait for you."

"Oh, well I don't mind." answered Anna, with a smile, though her heart quickened with nervousness, as far as Kristoff knew, they were still together.

"Great, I'm ready to go." replied Kristoff, before saying goodbye to Bulda, joined by Anna, before the two left the village.

Although Anna arrived with Kjekk, she opted to simply walk with Kristoff while holding on to her horse. However, as they journeyed back to Arendelle, Anna's mind quickly began to race with thoughts of Kristoff getting touchy, nothing lewd, maybe an arm around her waist, pulling her close, but her heart belonged to Elsa now, such contact by Kristoff's would be uncomfortable, she'd need to come clean before that happened.

So absorbed in her worry, Anna had failed to hear Kristoff speak until she heard a particular name...

"...Elsa been?"

"H-Huh?" replied Anna.

"How's Elsa doing?" repeated Kristoff.

"Oh!" gasped Anna, before she briefly giggled with a big smile coming to her face. "Elsa's been great. She's still nervous about using her powers around other people, but I can tell she's getting better, that nervous smile she has when using her magic in public has been slowly shifting into a more confident smile. We spend so much more time together now and it's wonderful! We still have so much to learn about each other. I just wish she wasn't busy with work so we could spend even more time together."

"Don't Princess' have a job to do as well?" commented Kristoff with a smirk.

"I know..." replied Anna with a groan. "I could assist Elsa with her work, but I know I wouldn't be able to focus with her being so close."

"Really? Elsa just being near you is enough to distract you from your job?" asked Kristoff with amusement in his voice.

Anna meanwhile released a low gasp, before Kristoff's next teasing comment caused her heart to thump against her chest.

"Sounds like something a couple would say about their partner."

Anna fell silent, Kristoff was only teasing, unaware of how true his words were, the silence was long enough to draw the man's curious glance towards her as she looked to the ground, her face burning red, and not because of her magic.

"Anna?"

"S-So what..." replied Anna, figuring she'd test the waters, answer the tease with a tease.

"Huh?"

"So what if were a couple?" replied Anna, looking to Kristoff, attempting a confident, smug expression, though the only expression she managed was one of embarrassed nervousness.

"Heh, it wouldn't be surprising."

"W-What?" replied Anna with shock as she stopped walking from the utterly unexpected answer she received.

"You're not exactly subtle, with the way you look at her." replied Kristoff.

'What!?' thought Anna, so stunned that the word couldn't pass her lips as her legs felt weak.

"And I've only known you for a couple weeks and I could see it, I'm sure others who've known you for your whole life could see it."

Anna suddenly fell to her knees, prompting a gasp from Kristoff, who quickly knelt down in font of her.

"What's wrong!?"

"You knew?" asked Anna, barely above a whisper.

"Well, I suspected it." replied Kristoff.

"You're not upset, about us?"

"I won't lie, I was disappointed, but I'm not upset, I'm happy for you." replied Kristoff, before taking Anna's hand and helping her to her feet again.

"But we're sisters. You're not grossed out by that?" asked Anna, before she saw Kristoff chuckle.

"I grew up with Love Experts remember? Love doesn't have barriers. Besides, what was the title of that song you mentioned before? Love is an open door?"

"Ugh, I hate that song." groaned Anna. "It reminds me of Hans."

"Oh, right, well, you two aren't hurting anyone by being in love, as long as you two are happy, that's what matters, I'm sure most people think that, they just want their Queen and Princess happy, but, does Elsa feel the same?"

"Y-Yeah." replied Anna, as she lowered her gaze with nervous embarrassment and a smile, Kristoff apparently knew and supported their relationship, it was a massive weight off her shoulders. And like Kristoff said, if she wasn't as subtle as she thought she was about her feelings for Elsa, then most, if not all the castle staff must know.

"Then it's all good." commented Kristoff. "But, there is a pretty serious issue if you two are going to be together."

"I know..." replied Anna with a sigh. "How do we keep the family line going?"

"Unless Elsa's magic can do that, Elsa's gonna have to marry a man and, yanno."

It was bad enough just thinking about it, but hearing Kristoff SAY it, Anna felt the anger roll through her.

"No she won't!" declared Anna angrily, feeling her magic rapidly swell within her. "I'll find a way, if Elsa's magic can't do it, I'll just find magic that will!"

"Whoa, ok, ok." replied Kristoff with a nervous smile. "Someone's possessive."

"No man is gonna touch Elsa like that!" declared Anna with a stomp of her right foot.

However, that stomp produced a short-lived wave of flames that spread across the ground, burning the grass, which brought a gasp from Kristoff and a startled cry from the horse before it bolts off, throwing Anna to the ground in the process as she still held on to the reigns.

"Again!?" declared Anna with frustration, "I'm gonna have to train him to..." she added, before the scene quickly replayed in Anna's mind, she had just mistakenly used her power in front of Kristoff, the realization brought a gasp from her and looked up to the man, who returned the gaze with shock and his eyes wide, Anna was worried that shock would turn to fear as she slowly stood. "K-Kristoff, I can explain."

"When were you gonna tell me YOU have magic too!?" asked Kristoff, and Anna was relieved that she didn't see fear, but rather, annoyance.

Annoyance was MUCH better than fear.

"T-This is new for me too!" quickly replied Anna. "I discovered I had magic a few days after the Thawing." she added.

"Seriously?" asked Kristoff. "Did your parents have magic too?"

"Not that I know of." replied Anna, before she gasped as she felt another surge of power, similar to when she was in the stables, though not quite as intense. "Oh no." she added as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What? What's wrong?"

"My power is unstable right now, anger makes it come out more easily, Pabbie said I'd have these surges of power, signaling my magic getting stronger and trying to balance itself and I need to use my magic during those moments and one of those moments is happening right now."

"So that's what you wanted to talk to Pabbie about." replied Kristoff.

"Yeah, he helped me understand my power better. I don't want to use my magic around all these trees though." replied Anna, before she felt the surge in power fade and Pabbie's warning come to mind, that her magic would find the easiest route.

"Then we should hurry and get you out of here." replied Kristoff, before he takes her hand and began to hurry towards Arendelle "Wow, your hand is really warm." she commented.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Did something happen by the way to get you to come out here to see Pabbie? You said you discovered this power a little over a week ago."

"U-Uh... Yeah..." replied Anna, before she stopped their progress and pulled her hand from Kristoff's, before she sighed. "I may as well tell you now since you know my secret and before you hear rumors in Arendelle. I had an incident in the stables, this same thing happened, I didn't use my power and I, had... gas."

"So?" replied Kristoff curiously.

"Not, from my mouth." commented Anna as she lowered her gaze, a few moments pass before Anna heard him chuckle.

"Heh, wait a minute are you saying, you started a fire with a f-"

"Don't say it!" suddenly declared Anna, as she covered her blushing face with her hands.

Anna suddenly heard an intense laughing from Kristoff, which caused her to uncover her face to see Kristoff with his hands to his knees and an annoyed frown came to Anna's face.

"It's not funny!"

"O-Oh of course not! It's hilarious!" declared Kristoff, before he fell back, clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically.

Frustration, embarrassment and anger all swelled within Anna, however, the reminder that she needed to keep her emotions, particularly her anger, in control, forced Anna to reluctantly do nothing as she watched Kristoff laugh at her.

'Not getting angry is going to be harder than I thought.' thought Anna.

"Oh man!" declared Kristoff through his laughing, before sitting up and wiping a tear from his eye. "Talk about explosive gas, I didn't know Princess' fart too!" he teased.

An eye now twitching in aggravation, Anna knew she needed to get away from Kristoff before she tested how powerful she was on him.

"I'm going home by myself!" declared Anna before quickly walking pass a giggling Kristoff.

"Oh come on." replied Kristoff, before he quickly returned to his feet and hurried to Anna's side and a few giggles still left him. "You can't expect me not to laugh after hearing something like that."

Kristoff didn't get a reply as Anna continued walking, a frown persisting on her face.

"Come on..." urged Kristoff as he nudged Anna with a smirk. "You wouldn't laugh if Elsa told you something like that?"

"Even if she did, we're sister's, I'd be allowed to laugh, I'm a princess, you have to treat me with respect."

"Sure, a Princess who just told me she farted a fire, I don't think that's very princess-like behavior."

"How would you know?" asked Anna as she looked to her friend with a frown. "You grew up living with trolls, you don't get to tell me how I should act as a Princess!"

However, Anna's anger deflated rapidly as she saw the cheerful smile fade from Kristoff's face.

"Oh, no, no, no!" quickly replied Anna. "I didn't mean that! I'm just upset, I'm so sorry!"

A smile soon returned to Kristoff's face as he placed a hand to Anna's shoulders.

"It's ok, you do have a point after all, I'm just a lowly commoner with a job the queen can make obsolete with the snap of her fingers." commented Kristoff and Anna's frown returned. "Maybe this royal act you put on is just that, an act; maybe you and Elsa are really slobs in private?"

Anna turned from his teases and continued walking.

"I should've known you had tougher skin than that." muttered Anna.

\- Arendelle Castle -

\- Thirty minutes later -

The trip back home wasn't completely filled with anger and frustration from Kristoff's teases, who attempted to cheer her up as they got closer to the town, where Anna decided to 'wash' her hands in the fjord, releasing her gathered power in the water, which created a rather sizable area of boiling water and surprised Anna as the last attempt at boiling water with her magic was contained within the largest pot she could find and took a few minutes to get going, while this time, it was nearly immediate and a much larger area. Anna's magic was definitely getting stronger, quickly.

Now though, with the concern of accidental discharges of her magic gone, Anna decided to visit Elsa, she decided against her plan to tell her about her magic, considering it was unstable, Elsa had better things to worry about rather than something Anna felt she could handle herself, after all, how proud would Elsa be with her if she revealed that not only that she had powers, but had similar control of them as Elsa did? So, Anna decided to wait until her powers stabilized before revealing them to Elsa.

But now, she just wanted her daily dose of Elsa. Upon being informed that the Queen was in her room, Anna quickly made her way there, standing at her closed door, but her greeting only got as far as, "El-" before a curious sound was heard behind the door.

Considering the sound occurred as she spoke, Anna didn't hear it clearly and waited, until she heard a muffled gasp from Elsa, soon followed by what was clearly a strained moan, which brought an immediate grin to Anna's now blushing face as she quickly looked around, seeing no one in the immediate area, before Anna pressed her right ear against the door, which felt rather cold.

To Anna's great delight, the strained moan soon transformed into a blissful wail, which banished any and all doubts about what was possibly happening beyond the door and Anna could've sworn she heard the watery hiss of Elsa's release, before her moan was muffled and Anna was sure she heard it, however, the hiss was quickly followed by the curious sound of what could only be ice falling and shattering.

While Anna had quickly become aroused upon encountering this delightful private moment with Elsa, her arousal was second only to the joy she felt, it was one thing for Elsa to allow her to give her such pleasure, but it was entirely different for Elsa to give it to herself, no longer letting her fear prevent her from indulging in the pleasure she could give herself.

Anna felt the tears coming as she heard the breathless pants from Elsa. Anna wanted to rush in and praise Elsa for the accomplishment, but decided to wait until she recovered. Knowing Elsa, she'd probably freeze the entire castle from shock and embarrassment if she rushed in at this moment.

However, curiously, Anna heard the moans and gasps resume, and Anna's eyes widened.

'Is she going for another!?' thought Anna.

One orgasm sometimes wasn't enough to satisfy, Anna knew that, but considering Elsa's fear, she found it surprising that Elsa would continue after the first, however, another thought occurred to her.

'How long has she been in there?'

Anna curiously waited and was surprised as she heard Elsa's moan rise in volume, clearly, Elsa was going for another and Anna felt her face get hot as she heard the familiar, lewd sounds of fingers moving quickly over wet flesh and Elsa's rapid pants and groans.

'Sounds like she's really going for it.' thought Anna, though soon heard an intense groan from Elsa, before a shuttering moan followed and she heard the pleasured cry of...

"O-Oh god!"

Before Anna now felt ice and pulled her ear away to see the door had been iced over and ice spread out from the door and the temperature drop, allowing her breath to be seen.

'Maybe I better just leave her to it.' thought Anna with a smile, before she headed back towards where she came from, hearing Elsa's fading moans and wails as she departed.

Anna though made sure to inform the castle staff and guards that Elsa didn't want to be disturbed for any reason short of an invasion.

\- Forty minutes later -

Anna guessed nearly an hour was enough time to give Elsa, and if not, she would simply join her. Upon arriving back at her sister's now unfrozen door, Anna smiled and placed an ear to it and heard nothing, maybe she wasn't there anymore.

"Elsa?" asked Anna.

"Come in." answered Elsa.

Anna happily did so and was just a bit disappointed that Elsa wasn't splayed across her bed, naked and sweaty, but rather, fully clothed in her ice dress, minus cape and sitting at her desk, reading a document of some sort. There wasn't even the lingering smell of Elsa's earlier act. If Anna hadn't discovered Elsa's private moment, she would've been clueless as to what had occurred.

'Typical Elsa...' thought Anna as she calmly walked behind her sister. 'Just finished masturbating like crazy and she goes back to reading and signing documents, with no hint as to what she was doing.'

"Is there something you need?" asked Elsa.

Anna lifted her hands to rest on Elsa's shoulders and smirked as she felt her flinch a little as she lightly caressed her bare flesh.

"Just to be with you." answered Anna. "How's your day been so far?"

A small chuckle left Elsa and Anna saw her sister lift her left hand up to her right hand on her shoulder.

"If this morning counts, it's been wonderful."

"How about the last hour?" asked Anna, before she grinned nearly ear to ear as she felt Elsa's hand on hers tense a little. "Have you just been sitting there reading and signing those boring documents?"

"T-They're not boring, not to me. After what I put the kingdom through, the citizen's still put there trust in me, short of going into town and talking to each and every person, I enjoy reading about what's on the mind of the people and the concerns they might have." replied Elsa.

"You didn't answer my question." commented Anna with a smirk.

"I took a break." answered Elsa simply.

"What kind of break?"

"Just, a normal one." replied Elsa as she pulled her left hand away.

"Hmm, how long was this break?" asked Anna, as she begun to lightly massage Elsa's shoulders.

"I-I dunno, why are you so interested?" replied Elsa as Anna noticed she attempted to focus on the document.

"I'm just curious what you do to relax when I'm not around." replied Anna, before she pulled her hands from Elsa, walked to and sat on the bed, before she noticed, with delight, the nervous look Elsa gave her as her cheeks reddened. "Especially since you don't masturbate." she teased.

"There's more to do besides masturbation for relaxation." replied Elsa.

"It's the funnest to do though." replied Anna, as she laid back, before a smirk came to her face as a faint odor reached her nose, Elsa failed to get rid of ALL the evidence. "You should really try it again sometime." she added as she looked up to the ceiling.

"M-Maybe I will in the near future, but not now."

'Of course not now.' thought Anna. 'You just finished an hour long session.'

"Well that's too bad." replied Anna, before she altered her position, laying on her stomach with her feet facing the head of the bed, the smell was a bit stronger, but not by much as she propped herself up on her elbows as she saw Elsa look at her nervously. "Will you tell me if you do?"

"U-Uh..." answered Elsa, as her face reddened a bit more, before she turned her attention back to her desk.

Anna simply waited, enjoying the faint scent from the bed, she'd like it if Elsa admitted what she did, but she wasn't going to push her to do it.

"When..." started Elsa. "When was the last time you did it?"

"Hmm, when WAS the last time I did it?" asked Anna as she looked up in thought. "Does not finishing count?"

"Why would you not do it to the end?"

"Sometimes I don't feel like I need to sometimes." answered Anna. "A few minutes of just rubbing can be satisfying enough, in my experience anyway."

"Really?" asked Elsa, as she looked to Anna curiously.

"Yeah, so if you count masturbation without finishing, then I did it a little while ago before I came here."

"Really?"

"Yep, the urge just came to me, but I didn't feel like finishing."

Elsa didn't comment back as Anna saw her return her gaze back to her desk, though Anna could tell she wasn't focused on the document, she was thinking. Moments later, Anna saw Elsa close her eyes and take a deep breath and exhale, before she looked towards her.

"I did it." stated Elsa, red-faced.

"Did what?" asked Anna with a smile as her heart raced with Elsa's admittance.

"I, masturbated for the second time a little while ago."

"Really?" asked Anna with a big smile.

"Y-yeah..." replied Elsa with an embarrassed smile as she returned her gaze to the desk. "Ever since this morning, I've been, restless."

"You mean horny." corrected Anna with a smirk and Elsa's following groan.

"F-Fine, horny, anyway, I managed to go through the day just fine, but the urge got harder and harder to resist, I blame you for that by the way."

"I'll happily take the blame for that."

"Heh, anyway, I tried going over a few documents, to take my mind off it, like I usually do, but it didn't help, so... I decided to, give it another shot."

"And how'd it go?"

"It... was, A-MAZING!" answered Elsa with sheer joy on her face as she sighed with delight as she slumped in her chair. "Oh god, was it amazing!" she added happily before she looked to Anna. "I still froze the room, but I knew I could just unfreeze it. After I got pass that and since I was alone, I just, let it all go and just went for it, over and over and over!"

"Over and over?" asked Anna with a smile.

"Over and over... and over, and soooo over!" confirmed Elsa with a big smile. "It, was amazing! So freeing to give myself that gift and not be afraid. Hehe, I even ended up crying during it, I was so happy." repeated Elsa, while Anna saw Elsa wipe at her eyes and Anna could feel her eyes begin to water from Elsa's overwhelming joy. "I must've climaxed, oh I dunno, twenty times? Maybe even more than that."

"Twenty!?" gasped Anna. "How are you still conscious!?"

"I dunno, but apparently, I'm really sensitive, though I figured it must be all the years I've gone without."

"Twenty... orgasms... wow." commented Anna again, stuck on that number, even if it was likely an exaggeration, she HOPED it was an exaggeration. "The most I've ever managed at one time was four and that's on a good day when I was REALLY horny, before I was so sensitive it hurt if I tried to keep going or I was just plan too tired."

"Oh believe me, I'm feeling it now, just getting out of bed and walking to this chair was agony." replied Elsa with a groan as she lowered her left hand down to her lap, over her crotch.

"Hehe, so your stuck there?" asked Anna with a chuckle. "Is that why you didn't stand to greet me when I walked in?"

"For the moment, yeah, good thing I have my magic, that's been helping a lot to relieve the pain and swelling."

"Hehe, wow, there's swelling?" asked Anna. "You must've REALLY went all out on yourself."

"Heh, yeah, it's not pretty either. I'm glad I wear dresses, I'd probably be in tears if I had to wear pants right now."

A brief chuckle left Anna again, before she lowered her head on her arms and closed her eyes as she continued to smell the lingering odor.

"I like this."

"Like what?" asked Elsa.

"Being able to talk about stuff like this with you, it's nice." replied Anna.

"Oh, heh, yeah, this is nice, though I wonder if we'd be having this conversation if we weren't together like we are now."

"Why wouldn't we?" asked Anna, before she lifted her head to look at Elsa with a smile. "We're sister's, we should be able to talk about masturbation, sex and other personal things with each other."

"Maybe, but just because we're sisters, doesn't mean we need to know every detail of the others private lives."

"I wouldn't mind sharing." replied Anna. "Heh, maybe if things had turned out differently, we would be telling each other interesting sex stories about our husbands, or give each other tips and stuff based on it."

A small giggle left Elsa before she replied, "I'd imagine you would do that, but I don't think I would be quite so open to talk about something like that. I'm new to masturbation, and my body for that matter, I don't even know what I like."

"I'd be more than happy to help you fine out, hehe, but I bet your into some weird stuff." commented Anna with a grin.

"Heh, I can't deny that it's possible, but I can only imagine the sort of strange and weird things you like."

Anna only answered with a grin, she had tested plenty of options over the years, some more pleasurable than others and some, more troublesome than they were worth. Now though, Anna had narrowed down the things she liked, after all, there was more than one area between her legs that gave her pleasure, but decided to let Elsa wonder as she lowered her head back to the bed.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two, simply enjoying each others presence, before Anna rolled onto her back, looking up to the ceiling again, before...

"I broke up with Kristoff today." commented Anna flatly.

"So you've been cheating on me already?" teased Elsa, which urged a giggle from Anna.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if the ice was better on the other side." replied Anna, successfully urging a giggle from Elsa as well.

"Well how did he take it?"

"Amazingly well." answered Anna.

"Really?" asked Elsa curiously. "Did he ask you why your were breaking up with him?"

Anna could feel Elsa's eyes on her and rolled onto her stomach, but didn't lift her gaze as a small smile formed on her face.

"He didn't need to."

"What do you mean?"

Anna took a moment to breathe, before she answered, "He knew."

"What?" asked Elsa curiously.

"He knew about us." clarified Anna, before she lifted her gaze and saw the shock on Elsa's blushing face.

"H-How!? I didn't even know about us until a few days ago!"

"Heh, well, apparently..." started Anna with a smile as she averted her gaze. "I haven't been as subtle as I thought about my feelings for you."

"O-Oh..." replied Elsa rather simply, before averting her gaze as well.

Elsa's comment was so simple, so matter-of-factly, Anna returned her eyes to her sister and asked...

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Well, in hindsight, now that I think about it, you were, the way you stared deeply into my eyes most times..."

"W-Well..." started Anna, her cheeks reddening. "You stared right back."

"Heh, neither of us have been very subtle." chuckled Elsa, before she lifted her gaze to look Anna in the eyes. "I just got so lost in your eyes sometimes that the world around me didn't matter."

Anna's cheeks reddened considerably with a smirk as she broke the eye contact.

"S-Same here."

"This brings up an interesting thought though." commented Elsa. "You've only known Kristoff for barely two weeks and if he could notice it, surely those whom we've grown up with would notice."

"Yeah, I thought about that too." replied Anna. "Maybe we'd have more support for our relationship than we thought."

"Maybe, but lack of support is also a very real possibility. There will be people who are against our relationship, it would be delusional to think otherwise."

"Let them be." replied Anna, looking down at the bed. "As long as we're together, I don't care about them." she added, before a slight frown came to her face. "But, we have a responsibility to the kingdom, certain things are expected of us. You're the Queen, a Queen can't rule alone..."

"Actually..." started Elsa, drawing Anna curious gaze. "As I was learning the necessary things to be Queen, I learned that it is possible for a queen to rule alone, though it isn't common."

"Really!?" gasped Anna with a delight. "That's great! That solves... wait..." added Anna, before her delight rapidly deflated.

"There needs to be an heir." commented Elsa, as Anna saw the saddened expression come to Elsa's face as she turned her gaze back to her desk. "Heh, unless I want everything to end with me, I'd be a failure as Arendelle's Queen."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Anna.

"Anna, can we go back to a more cheerful topic? We can talk about this later."

"N-No..." replied Anna, worried that Elsa wanted to put the topic off, before Anna sat up. "We're gonna have to talk about this sooner or later, what are we going to do about this?"

Following a sigh, Elsa answered, "You're not going to do anything." which brought a curious look from Anna, before, "I... will do, what is expected of me."

Anna's mouth hung open in shock, was Elsa seriously suggesting that she'd willingly be with a man because it was EXPECTED of her. Anna should've been furious, she WANTED to be, it would've hurt less as tears fell from her eyes. Anna thought it, Kristoff said it, but hearing ELSA say it, seemed to cause her to skip the rage altogether and go straight to utter sadness.

"I know that's not what you want to hear." continued Elsa. "But my heart will always belong-"

"Y-you're magic." suggested Anna, before she saw Elsa look towards her, the blondes own eyes brimming with tears, before Anna quickly removed herself from the bed and quickly walked to Elsa's left. "You're magic!" she declared. "You created Olaf and Marshmallow!"

"Heh..." chuckled Elsa as a tear fell from her left eye. "I'm quite sure a miracle such as that is beyond my power."

"But-"

"Anna, I know this is upsetting."

Anna's teary face quickly contorted in a frown as anger finally found her again, she couldn't believe Elsa wasn't even entertaining the idea to use her magic, at least humor her, did she WANT to be with a man!?

"You're damn right this is upsetting!" declared Anna.

"Anna!" gasped Elsa as a frown came to her face. "I know your angry, but that's no reason to use such language!"

"No man is going anywhere NEAR you in that way!" declared Anna, which silenced Elsa with a look of surprise and a brief, small smile.

However, Anna felt her magic rapidly swell within her, before she gasped and quickly attempted to calm herself and took a couple steps back.

'I can't let myself get so angry, not in front of Elsa, not with my magic the way it is now.' thought Anna, before taking a deep breath and exhale.

"Anna..." started Elsa with a smile, before she winced as she slowly stood, before she turned to face Anna and lifted her left hand up to Anna's wet cheek. "I really appreciate what you just said, but-"

"N-No..." interrupted Anna as she looked down to the floor with a frown. "If your magic can't do it, I'll just find magic that will."

"What sort of magic would that be?"

"I... dunno, but there's all kinds of magic in this world, even our cousin had magic, there has to be something that will allow us to not need a guy. I refuse to allow a man to touch you like I do." answered Anna, before she reached her left hand to Elsa's right and lifted her right to cup Elsa's cheek as well as Anna looked into Elsa's teary, but beautiful eyes and smiled as she felt her power fade from the sense of calm and love for Elsa that came over her. "To make you smile and moan like I do. Only I'm allowed to do such things to you."

Anna saw Elsa give her a loving smile as Elsa caressed her cheek.

"Alright." replied Elsa, which prompted a bigger smile from Anna. "We'll do it your way, together. We still have plenty of time before this is a concern though, so I don't want you losing sleep searching for some ancient, long lost spell that does who knows what, alright?"

"Ok." replied Anna, the joy was clear on her face, before she quickly embraced Elsa in a hug, she no longer had to worry about Elsa being with a man.

Elsa chuckled briefly and she stroked the back of Anna's head, before she commented, teasingly...

"I didn't take you for the possessive type."

"Heh, me neither." replied Anna, as she hugged a little tighter. "But just the thought of a man, violating you like that, makes my blood boil."

"Violate?" questioned Elsa with a smirk. "You make it sound so bad."

"It is." replied Anna.

"For who?"

Anna was briefly at a loss for words from the unexpected comment.

"I seriously doubt a man could, 'violate' me, as you put it, unless I wanted him to. Otherwise, he'd be a Popsicle."

"Well it's bad for me." Admitted Anna. "No man, or woman even, but especially man, is good enough for you but me."

"You really have it against men huh?" commented Elsa with a grin. "Surprising considering you were all over a particular one you didn't even know."

Anna suddenly pushed her self from Elsa with an annoyed, blushing frown on her face.

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?"

"Hehe, not for awhile, it was true love after all, right?" teased Elsa, she was only answered with a groan from Anna and folding her arms over her chest. "Would you have let him violate you?"

"Of course not!" declared Anna.

"Really?"

However, Anna knew Elsa was only teasing, but it didn't prevent the disturbing thought of what could've happened if Hans didn't display his true nature and attempt to let her freeze to death.

Elsa saw the saddened expression come to Anna's face and her smile quickly faded before she hugged Anna.

"Sorry, I went too far."

"Yeah, you did." replied Anna, as her hands rested at her sides, just a bit angry with Elsa for how far she went with the tease, however, a small smile came to Anna's face for the perfect way to get back at Elsa and lifted her right knee and pressed it against Elsa's crotch.

The blonde immediately gasped and literally hopped back as she clutched herself protectively as she turned her right side to Anna, who smirked.

"That was your punishment."

"Alright, alright..." replied Elsa wit a small chuckle. "I won't tease you about him anymore."

"Good."

"Kristoff's fair game though." replied Elsa with a smirk and the annoyed frown returned to Anna's face.

To be continued...


	4. Melted 2-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YURI, MASTURBATION, INCEST
> 
> Chapter Summery: Weeks later, after another embarrassing event with her magic, Anna is a nervous, horny wreck after denying herself Elsa's touch for fear of hurting her, but a visit with Pabbie helps calm her and urges her to once again spend nights in Elsa's bed, however, her effort to hide her secret begins to slip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Once again, this 'final part' turned out a LOT longer than I estimated with the addition of extra/expanded scenes, totaling 55 pages combined, so, again, I've split it into two more parts, the actual, final, FINAL part of Anna's side of this story will be posted very soon, a couple days from now, perhaps sooner.
> 
> Until then, enjoy this 'Anna's side' of the first half of the first chapter.

\- Two weeks later, Sunday, 7:23 P.M. -

\- Valley of the Living Rock -

Currently sat on her legs in front of Pabbie, the Elder Troll held Anna's right hand, he's eyes briefly closed with a hum as the red-head anxiously waited for the news.

However, upon his curious gaze meeting hers, Anna swallowed back the lump in her throat, she had an idea of what was coming, reminding her of the occasional moments in her childhood where her parents knew she was hiding something or catch her doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sensing a great deal of magic you are holding in." commented Pabbie. "It is interfering with my ability to judge the growth of your magic. You were doing well your last visit." he added, before his expression shifted to one of concern. "Has something happened? You know the risks of holding it in."

Anna sighed heavily as she pulled her hand away to rest in her lap and averted her gaze.

"I know, I'm going backwards, but I can't help it, I'm so worried and stressed!"

"About what?" asked Pabbie, as he placed his right hand to Anna's left. "You can tell me, keeping it in won't help."

"Ok..." sighed Anna. "Last week WAS going good, great even..." replied Anna as a small smile appeared on her face. "While my plan to copy Elsa's behavior didn't turn out the way I thought it would, it was fun seeing Elsa trying to act like me, but..." continued Anna, before her cheeks reddened, she couldn't believe what she was about to tell Pabbie, but given she had already come clean about Elsa and herself, even her incident with the stable, which Pabbie was quite understanding of on both, this latest event was even beginning to effect her time with Elsa. "... E-Early this week, I was in my room, alone..."

"Go on..." urged Pabbie.

"I was, making myself feel good... i-if you know what I mean." revealed Anna, her entire face reddening as she repeatedly glanced up to the Elder Troll.

"Oh..." he replied, eyes widening some, before a smile came to his face. "I see."

Anna was expecting a laugh, a chuckle even, but smiled when it didn't come, before Pabbie added...

"So I'm guessing, during a certain moment, your magic was released when you didn't intend for it to be?"

"Exactly!" declared Anna, as she looked Pabbie in the eyes. "I set my bed on fire! The only good thing about it is that I learned that like Elsa with cold, fire, or at least my fire, doesn't burn me and I figured out how to put out fires I start with my magic, like Elsa can melt ice she creates."

"I see." commented Pabbie, "I can understand your concern."

"But that's not even the worse part!" declared Anna. "I'm scared to be with Elsa now! I've stopped sleeping with her and the separation is stressing me out even more! My magic has never come out during those moments! I guess I should've expected it though, Elsa's magic does. I don't want to burn her during a moment of passion though, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt her."

Pabbie started to speak, but Anna continued...

"But I'm just repeating what Elsa feared, I know that, I need to take my own advice and work at it. If Elsa can have an orgasm without freezing the room, I should be able to without burning anything. I've tried every day this week, I've gotten a bit better, I'm not setting the entire bed on fire now, but I'm still not safe to be around Elsa. The more I worry about this though, the more my power builds, I try to get rid of the build up as soon as I can, but it just comes back! Is this how Elsa felt when we were separated? I just-"

"Anna, Anna!" quickly interrupted Pabbie as he placed his right hand to Anna's left upper arm. "Take a breath, slow down." he added, before Anna followed his advice and takes a deep breath and exhale, repeated twice more before Anna's shoulders relax.

"Sorry, just started freaking out there." replied Anna, with a small smile, embarrassed by the state she was in, before she saw Pabbie give her a comforting smile.

"We both know worrying yourself like this isn't going to help anyone."

"I know." sighed Anna. "I'm just so scared of hurting Elsa, my magic is getting a lot more powerful and it's still unstable."

"I won't lie and say I'm sure you won't hurt Elsa." commented Pabbie, which brought a saddened look to Anna's face as she lowered her gaze. "It is a possibly that you must accept, but..." added Pabbie as he reached his hand to Anna's chin to lift her gaze to him. "I am confident in saying that if it did happen, Elsa would not be angry with you. She's gone through a very similar event as you, she would understand what you're going through and try to help in any way that she could."

"You're right, I'm sure Elsa would understand." replied Anna. "...But that doesn't make me feel any better about the possibility of me hurting Elsa."

"Hmm..." briefly hummed Pabbie, before he commented, "Perhaps you should resume going to bed with Elsa."

"W-What, but I can't!" declared Anna, quickly. "I'm still not confident enough in myself to not hurt her if she wanted to, get a little touchy." added Anna as she averted her gaze with a small smile.

"However, you said yourself that the separation is causing you stress." stated Pabbie. "The more stressed you are, the more unpredictable your magic will be. Joining Elsa at night again would rid you of the stress of separation."

"But then I'd be stressing out over being near her." replied Anna, before she groaned and lifted her hands up and pulled at her twin braids. "But I know what your gonna say next, which stress would be the better one to deal with? After growing up apart for so long, I don't think I would be able to handle that again, it's only been a week and I'm a wreck. How did Elsa do this for years!?"

"I can't answer that last question." commented Pabbie as he lifted his hands up to Anna's and gently pulled her hands from her hair. "But this separation your putting on yourself is clearly having a negative effect on you."

"I know..." sighed Anna with a slump of her shoulders. "Maybe your right, maybe I should sleep with Elsa again. After-all, I could just tell her I'm not in the mood for any touching and, stuff." added Anna, a little smile returning to her face. "I'm sure she'd respect that."

"Of course she will." commented Pabbie, before Anna released another sigh.

"And all this stress would probably go away entirely if I just came clean to Elsa. But I don't feel like I'm ready, I want to be better in control."

"But you are." commented Pabbie with a smile. "You're power has grown much in these last two weeks and the biggest incident you've had is setting your bed on fire, but because of that, you learned to put that same fire out using your magic, I'd say your gaining more control than your losing."

"Well, you do have a point..." replied Anna, meeting Pabbie's gaze, "... and I have been getting better, I only singed the sheets last time."

"A singe is much better than a roaring fire." commented Pabbie with a smile.

"Hehe, yeah... y-yeah!" replied Anna, before a big smile returned to her face. "You're right, I'm so focused on the bad, I'm not seeing the progress I'm making. I've gotten the hang of it enough to not set my bed on fire, that's a great thing!"

"Yes, it is." agreed Pabbie.

Anna released a happy sigh as she lifted her right hand, before producing an amber colored orb of fire just above her hands, using up some of her excess magic gathered within her.

"Heh, sorry for being such a wreck."

"It's quite all right." replied Pabbie, before a smile came to Anna's face.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool? I know a flames color depends on how hot it is, so I was curious how hot I could make my fire..." replied Anna, before she looked to her magical flame, along with Pabbie, before the Amber-colored flame flickered with white, before the amber color gradually and completely shifted towards white.

"Impressive, your gaining more control than you let on." commented Pabbie.

"Heh, but that's not all." replied Anna delightfully. "I can't do it yet with a flame this big, but I can go even hotter." she added, before she banished the flame and extended her index finger before producing an amber flame. "Watch this!" happily declared Anna, before the small flame quickly shifted to white again, before Anna gave a small groan, her tongue protruding a bit as she focused her magic on her finger and the flame flickered briefly, before shrinking, and a blueish, more focused flame with defined edges began to take form and a low hiss is heard.

"Ha!" declared Anna triumphantly, however it was clear, from her brief groan as the blue flame flickered and bits of white is seen, she needed to focus to maintain the hotter flame. "A-A blue flame! I bet you've never seen a BLUE flame before, huh?"

"It is very impressive. There is definitely beauty in your magic." replied Pabbie.

"Beauty?" questioned Anna, as the flame is immediately reduced to it's amber color from Anna's lack of focus. "I-I dunno about that, Elsa's magic is the beautiful one." added Anna.

"Your magic is as well." replied Pabbie, before he took Anna's left hand. "If you use it properly, you're magic can be just as beautiful as your sister's."

"R-Really?" asked Anna, with a smile as her cheeks reddened a little from the praise.

"Absolutely." answered Pabbie with a smile.

Anna continued to smile at the confirmation, before she asked...

"Can you check out my power now? That show with the blue fire should've gotten rid of enough of my excess magic."

"Alright." answered Pabbie.

Anna watched as Pabbie closed his eyes to focus, while Anna watched with eager anticipation for the update on the status of her magic. Upon Pabbie returning his gaze to her, Anna's face brightens as she sees him smile, before commenting.

"I have good news, your magic has just about balanced itself."

"Really!?" asked Anna happily.

"Yes, I'd estimate you have one or two more surges to expect. But it won't be long before you won't have to worry about the sudden fluctuations of power."

"That's such a relief!" declared Anna, happily before she quickly embraced Pabbie, who chuckled as he was no longer surprised by the sudden hugs from Anna's repeated embraces in past visits. "These last couple weeks of my magic being unstable has been like puberty all over again." added Anna, before she released him. "I'll be glad when my magic is stable."

"And I'll be happy for you." replied Pabbie. "Once your magic is stable, it will grow at a steady pace like normal and you'll have full use of it, you'll just need to practice using it."

"Great, I was really starting to get annoyed with getting used to my new power, then a surge just raises that limit and I have to re-adjust."

\- Arendelle Castle, 11:20 P.M. -

While her earlier visit with Pabbie had greatly calmed Anna's nerves, she still decided against coming clean to Elsa. Only one or two surges of her power was expected by Pabbie's estimate, once her power was stable, then she'd tell her, for sure.

Now, Anna currently walked down the halls towards Elsa's room, dressed in a knee-length, light green nightgown. She was still a bit nervous about rejoining Elsa in bed, but she had embarrassingly lost track of time during her most recent self pleasure and practicing her control of her magic. To Anna's delight, the bed was left perfectly fine, her body was just a bit warmer than usual.

While happy with the results of her practicing, Anna was quite embarrassed when she realized how late it was, she at least wanted to tell Elsa good night, the separation may have been self-imposed, but Anna still made the effort visit Elsa before bed everyday.

"She's probably already asleep." sighed Anna with disappointment as she arrived and stopped in front of Elsa's closed door.

Despite the possibility that Elsa was sleeping, Anna lightly knocked on the door before asking...

"Elsa?"

"Come in." came her answer, which brought a smile to Anna's face, Elsa had yet to go to bed, but Anna was also a little curious what Elsa could be up to so late at night, but thought little of it as she opened the door a little, peaking inside and saw Elsa standing in front of her desk with a welcoming smile as wore an icy nightgown of her own creation.

"Hey." greeted Anna, smiling as she stepped into the room, though remained near the door. "I uh, just came to say good night."

Anna felt a slight pang in her chest as she saw the disappointment come across Elsa's still smiling face.

"Thanks." replied Elsa.

'She was probably looking forward to sleeping together.' thought Anna sadly, as she averted her gaze from Elsa, however, as Anna's attention fell from Elsa, she noticed a small stack of paper on the desk behind Elsa, coupled with two lit candles on either side of the desk, a small gasp left Anna, she had her answer to why Elsa was up so late, of all the things her sister could've been doing so late at night, she chose work!?

"You're signing those boring things this late at night again?" declared Anna as she quickly took a few steps towards Elsa. "You could be in bed sleeping already." Anna commented with a frown at her sister, "At least do that during the day so your not straining your eyes." added Anna, who quickly saw Elsa's saddened smile turn more delightful from her criticism.

"Heh, well I have to do something with my time now that you won't sleep with me." teased Elsa.

Anna knew the comment was a tease, but it still hit hard, the annoyance of discovering Elsa working late rapidly faded from her expression as her gaze lowered, before...

"I-I'm sorry, I was just teasing!" quickly added Elsa.

"I know." replied Anna, with a little smile coming to her face again, before she saw Elsa reach her left hand towards her right and Anna re-actively pulled back, she was still a bit warmer than usual. "S-Sorry, I can't." commented Anna as she took a step back, she only planned on telling Elsa good night, the longer she lingered, the more tempted she knew she would be to join Elsa in bed, only a week and she greatly missed the private time with her, just being near Elsa excited her. "Good night Elsa." she added.

There, she said what she came to say, Anna turned around and headed to the door.

"Anna wait!" quickly replied Elsa, which stopped Anna just before the threshold of the door. "I know you're not sick, what's going on, why won't you let me touch you?"

Anna groaned inwardly, she had forgotten about the poor excuse she made up, a lie to Elsa in an attempt to get out of sleeping together.

"It's nothing." answered Anna, mentally kicking herself at the second blatant lie she was giving. "I'm just, working through something right now." replied Anna, at least that was true.

Anna heard a sigh from Elsa, before she asked...

"Is it because of our relationship? I know it's not normal-"

"W-What!? No!" gasped Anna as she quickly turned to face Elsa and hurried up to her with a smile, she couldn't believe Elsa was even asking that. "Is that what you think I'm talking about? No, I love the way we are now, I wouldn't change it!"

"Then what is it!?" asked Elsa desperately, as a light flurry began to fall around her. "It almost feels like your doing what I did to you all those years ago, did I do something?"

A silent gasp left Anna a she saw the emotion on Elsa's face and the pleading in her voice as a light flurry fell. Sure, Elsa was disappointed when she told her she didn't want to sleep together, but Anna didn't think it effected her that much to cause her to question their relationship, or even if it was Elsa's fault, how long had Elsa been thinking like this? She had to fix this.

Anna reached her hands, briefly hesitant, towards Elsa's left hand, taking in hers, the first purposeful contact all week, which brought a smile to Anna's face as she briefly caressed Elsa's smooth skin, before she lifted her hand up and placed her lips to Elsa fingers as she closed her eyes, letting her lips linger on the digits, before she slowly pulled back .

"You didn't do anything Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't know I was hurting you like this. I promise Elsa, I will tell you, soon, but not now, this is something I want to deal with myself. Think of it like a surprise, heh, I'm actually worried if you're going to like it."

"What sort of surprise needs you to avoid touching me?" asked Elsa.

"Well..." started Anna, as she averted her gaze nervously, unable to think of an excuse.

Anna felt Elsa take hold of her right hand and lifted it to her left cheek with a smile.

"You feel fine Anna, what ever secret you're keeping, you don't need to avoid touching me."

"Sorry for worrying you." replied Anna with a smile, it was nice to be touching Elsa again. "I just want you to know that I'm not in any danger and it has nothing to do with our relationship- but well, technically, it's effecting our relationship, with the whole, 'not sleeping together' thing. But the reason we're not sleeping together isn't because of our relationship, after all, I have missed your hands between my legs while I'm going to sleep." added Anna delightfully as a blush rose on her freckled cheeks, which brought a chuckle from Elsa.

"Heh, ok, then will you at least agree to sleep together again?" asked Elsa.

"Well..." answered Anna as she pulled her hand away with as her smile faded a little. 'Just great...' thought Anna. 'I should've left while I had the chance, but Elsa would still have thought our relationship was the problem.'

"Please? We don't have to do anything. I just miss holding you against me."

Anna couldn't stop the grin that came to her face from the comment, she VERY much missed the same thing.

'Well...' thought Anna, as she averted her gaze in. 'As long as we don't do anything, I should be ok. Maybe a night together would do me some good.' added Anna in her thoughts, before a returned her gaze towards Elsa.

"Ok." answered Anna.

"Oh thank you!" declared Elsa, before Anna was surprised as Elsa suddenly hugged her, which caused her to tense from the unexpected embrace and feeling Elsa's body pressed against her, but Elsa soon pulled back, asking... "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." replied Anna, with a nervous smile, as much as she enjoyed the unexpected embrace, it excited her greatly, a week of lacking Elsa touch seemed to prime her body for much more than what Anna wanted, she could feel her magic gathering within her at a slow but steady pace.

Anna turned and walked back to the door, thinking, 'Calm down Anna.' as she took a deep breath and exhale, before she closed the door. "Let's just go to bed."

The two soon join each other on the bed, however, Anna faced away from Elsa, she was sure looking at Elsa would just tempt her more, but it almost didn't matter as she felt Elsa embrace her from behind, feeling her breasts pressed against her back.

"You're pretty warm tonight." commented Elsa, which brought a wide-eyed look of surprise to Anna's face.

"A-Are you uncomfortable?" asked Anna.

Elsa simply giggled and Anna felt her hug her a little tighter.

"Just because the cold doesn't bother me, doesn't mean heat does, especially your heat." answered Elsa.

"Heh, ok."

\- The following morning -

\- 6:48 A.M. -

Anna's sleeping face contorted in a brief frown as consciousness returned to her. However, with her eyes opened slightly, revealed she wasn't completely conscious as her eyes were unfocused and dull.

In limbo between her dreams and reality, Anna's mind was very much still within the wonderful fantasy in her mind; Elsa embraced her from behind as her hand was diligently at work between her naked thighs, teasing her center wonderfully and in a way only Elsa could, the slow thrusts of Elsa's cool fingers inside her, slick with her excitement, mixing with Anna's own natural warmth, the slight temperature contrast felt absolutely delightful in addition to the already wonderful touch of Elsa's fingers, Elsa could've done nothing else and Anna would've been happy.

In reality, Anna was just conscious enough to realize how hot and aroused she was. A shifting of her thighs brought a slight shutter from Anna as her panties felt, not damp, but soaking wet, only aware enough to recognize her arousal and natural urge to satisfy it, no other concerns were able to reach Anna's consciousness as her right hand lowered between her thighs, which urged another shutter and a silent exhale from her as she attempted to mirror her dream.

The juncture between her thighs felt unbelievably hot as her hand made contact to the saturated crotch of her panties, her inner thighs also felt damp and sticky, not unpleasant in her barely conscious mind, before Anna briefly seized as her hand began to move against her, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine. Only a few strokes in, a shuttering breath left Anna as pleasure flooded her body and caused her to quiver and shutter as the pleasurable wave overtook her.

However, Anna wasn't satisfied, the release came too quickly, she was barely conscious and couldn't fully enjoy it, however the burst of pleasure did bring much of her mind from the fantasy, which Anna now consciously continued, Elsa's fingers now quickened, which seemed to directly effect her physically as another jolt of pleasure hit her.

A slight frown and groan came from Anna as she closed her unfocused eyes, the barrier of her panties were such a bother.

Anna quickly pulled the offending article down, freeing herself to the warm air beneath the bed cover, which brought a smile to Anna's face as she felt the wet crotch of them slide down her legs, leaving sticky trails before her panties rest at her ankles.

With the cloth barrier now gone, Anna returned her hand between her thighs, gently running her fingers through the abundant wet hair as her smile grew and coupled with the jolt of pleasure from the contact, Anna's fingers were greeted with the slimy stickiness of her excitement, covering the digits and her hand in it's slick warmth as a quite exhale left Anna's lips as she slowly caressed herself.

The room was silent, easily allowing Anna's ears the treat of hearing the faint wet sounds coming from between her thighs from her intimate, self-massage. Dream Elsa now began to rain light kisses along her freckled right shoulder while her hand remained diligently at work, which urged a pleasured shudder from Anna.

While still only partly awake, Anna had regained enough awareness to think, 'So horny...' before what little focus she had returned to her fantasy and Elsa's wonderful fingers gently sliding in and out of her, which urged another shudder from her in combination to her own caress, before Anna's left hand gripped the bed sheet and her breathing quickened as she felt the familiar twinge between her legs, a second release was approaching.

While a little more awake than before, Anna however, wasn't content with her hand simply rubbing, why should Elsa have all the fun? A blissful exhale left Anna as she curved her middle and ring fingers and slipped them within herself, sending a fresh wave of sensation through her as her fingers seemed to touch every sensitive nerve as they reached into her and her center clinched wonderfully around the intrusion in response.

Once fully and comfortably in place, the slightest motion of her fingers brought delight to her excited body. Anna only managed two, wonderfully slow and pleasurable thrusts of her fingers, before her highly excited body briefly seized with a groan, followed with a shuddering exhale as well as her body as her fingers continued to match Dream Elsa's slow pace, extending the bliss of the pleasure rolling through her.

As the peak came and went, near silent breathes left Anna as she felt the pleasure echoing from her center and throughout her body, causing her to squirm with delight as she slowed her blissful decent with her and Elsa's fingers slowly continuing to move, whom now praised her achievement and whispered repeated 'I love you's'.

Once the bliss had faded, along with the motions of her fingers, though they remained within her, consciousness began to fully return to Anna, as a grin slowly crept across her face and a satisfied moan left her as she wriggled her fingers inside her.

'That was an awesome dream...' thought Anna. 'I haven't woken up THAT worked up in a while. The only thing that would've made it better was if my fingers were inside Elsa.'

Before Anna's self-imposed separation, the sister's intimate moments had progressed to using their hands on each other where their legs had been, though each remained outside the others underwear, neither quite brave enough to slip their hand underneath for the next step. Anna though did enjoy caressing Elsa till her sister's moment reached her and drenched her panties, along with Anna's hand and bed. Anna VERY much enjoyed the quite obvious sign of Elsa's peak and the additional indication, aside from Elsa's moans and shudders, of how intense her pleasure was, sometimes there was a considerable amount, other times, not very much. Anna even found delight in Elsa's annoyance at the mess she created, there was no way Elsa could hide when she climaxed.

One thing Anna discovered, to her surprised delight about Elsa, was after she had gotten over her fear of feeling pleasure, Elsa's libido matched her own, at the very least. Elsa started to become more daring in her pubic displays of affection, openly kissing her cheek in the presence of others, lingering caresses of her arms and hands. Anna even noticed a couple curious glances from others, short of openly admitting their relationship, Elsa seemed to abandon being subtle.

However, the most recent shocker was during a meeting Elsa pretty much forced her to join her for. Anna didn't recall at all what it was about because of Elsa's left hand under the table caressing her inner thigh through her dress, dangerously close to where Anna secretly hoped Elsa's hand would go, despite the embarrassment of the situation. Even so, it was a torturous, nearly hour-long tease, it was made even worse when she was expected to voice her opinion on occasion about something and Elsa continued the teasing caress. If that wasn't enough, Anna could barely get comfortable in bed before Elsa's hands began to roam across her body and her leg rested between hers.

Had Anna awakened a sleeping horny beast within her sister? Was she simply the target of Elsa's long repressed sexual urges coming to light? What ever the reason, Anna didn't complain. However, she did discover, along with Elsa's high libido, Elsa quite clearly bested her in endurance, in the time Anna could go from one peak to the next, on an average day; Elsa could be on her third, heading to her forth. Elsa clearly didn't need breaks between peaks like she did, however, amusingly, after a series of peaks, Elsa became all but useless in terms of returning the favor. It seemed where Anna needed a short period of time between peaks, Elsa could have them back to back before needing a longer break.

It was something Anna wished she had more time to explore and enjoy the intimate workings of Elsa's body before her magic forced it's attention. There were important questions that needed answering, like did Elsa wet herself with each and every release? Anna figured Elsa didn't, given less and less was released with each subsequent peak, but she had to know for sure. Or, how many orgasms would it take for Elsa to be useless for anything and passed out, or, maybe most important of all, given Elsa feared masturbation, was she still 'intact'?

Anna had no reason to, but assumed Elsa was the same as her, she recalled Elsa taking up ballet like she did, maybe all the stretching had opened her up as well. Anna needed to know for sure though.

However, an annoying twinge between her legs brought a slight frown to Anna's face, nature called.

Following a lengthy yawn, Anna pulled her fingers free with a small shutter as she sat up and blinked open her eyes, before lifting her wet, right hand up to see the stringy residue of her act between her middle and ring fingers, before she wiped her hand clean on her nightgown as she removed herself from the bed with another yawn, before stretching.

Looking back to the bed, Anna saw Elsa sleeping quietly on her left side, facing her and briefly recalled the wonderful dream with a smile, before the urge between her legs gained her attention again, which caused Anna to head towards the door as a third, smaller yawn left her as she lifted her left hand up to rub the sleep from her eyes.

By the time Anna reached the bathroom, she had fully woken up, which allowed her, after she walked to and looked down at the toilet, a small groan to leave her as she realized a mistake.

"Ugh, Elsa has her own bathroom, I didn't need to walk all the way here."

While annoyed at the oversight, Anna simply sighed and lifted the top of the stool and turned her back. However, upon hiking up her gown and reaching to pull down her panties, a puzzled expression came to Anna's face as she felt only flesh, before her entire face reddened with a shocked gasp, as she suddenly recalled freeing herself of her panties during her half-awake masturbation.

Even if her knee-length, opaque gown provided adequate coverage and she didn't encounter anyone during her trip, Anna was mortified that she had even left the privacy of the room with no panties. What if she had encountered someone and tripped and fell, or what if she spilled something on herself? It would still be embarrassing if someone saw her panties, but having her panties seen was a MUCH, MUCH better situation than nothing at all.

She was the princess after all, what would people think if they saw her without underwear!?

Her bladders needs no longer the priority, Anna quickly rushed to the door and peeked out, seeing it was as clear as when she arrived, before she bolted down the hall towards Elsa's room as fast as her bare feet on the carpeted floor could safely take her without loosing her balance.

Upon reaching Elsa's door, Anna took a moment to breathe, before she slowly opened the door a little and peeked in, before her heart nearly leaped from her chest as she saw Elsa, who was now awake and upright, before her eyes turned to her with a grin as she lifted her panties with a finger.

"Forget something?"

"Hehe..." chuckled Anna embarrassingly as she entered the room, her face as red as can be before she walked to the bed and took the underwear from Elsa and quickly slipped them on, feeling their cool wetness against her.

"How did you forget them?" asks Elsa.

"Well, I woke up a bit, yanno, and I didn't want to wake you..." replied Anna with a smile.

"You mean horny." replied Elsa with a smirk, which only brought an embarrassed chuckle from Anna. "I wouldn't have minded being woken up for that." added Elsa.

"Heh, well, after, I was still a bit sleepy, but I had to pee and... just forgot about them." replied Anna.

"Heh, ok then, anyway, do you know what happened here?" asked Elsa as she looked and pointed to what was clearly a small burn on the bed sheet on the side of the bed she slept, just under the pillow and Anna's embarrassment immediately shifted to fear as she suddenly recalled grabbing the bed sheet in her moment of bliss.

However, Anna noticed Elsa return her gaze back to her and she quickly forced a nervous smile.

"U-Uh, no. I uh..." started Anna. 'Come on Anna, think!' quickly thought the red-head. "I gotta go... uh..." she continued, 'What do I have to do!? What do I have to do!?' thought Anna desperately, before she ran her tongue over her teeth and gasped. "...b-brush my teeth, yeah, brush my teeth!" replied Anna, before she hurriedly backed away to the door. "Gotta keep my mouth clean and cavity-free!" added Anna with a nervous giggle before adding, "I still gotta pee too, so I'll talk to you later!" before hurrying out of the room and closing the door.

A lengthy sigh left Anna as she slid down the door to sit, before lifting her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs as she lower her head on her knees with worry.

'What was I thinking!?' thought Anna. 'I WASN'T thinking, not with my head anyway!' she added, before lifting her head and her hands in front of her, she couldn't believe she thought so little where she was. 'I was THAT close to hurting her, but... I wasn't even thinking and I only made a small burn, that's progress, right? I wasn't focused on containing my power and that's all I did.' thought Anna, before lowering her head back to her knees. 'I can't keep this up, if I try to separate myself from her again so soon, there's no telling how Elsa would react, I have to tell her... sooner than later.'

\- Dining Hall -

\- 7:58 A.M. -

Dressed now in a two-piece green pajama set, sitting besides Elsa, to her right, clothed in an icy robe, the two were enjoying breakfast. Aside from a little small talk, the meal was silent, which allowed Anna's concerns about what happened earlier to dominate her mind as she cut a sausage patty in half with the butter-knife in her left hand while the fork in her right held it steady, before placing one half into her mouth.

'I have to tell her...' thought Anna. 'I've made great progress with with this. If I'm going to keep sleeping with her, she has to know, she needs to be at least aware of the risks. It's the right thing to do.'

Anna took a calming breathe as she poked the lone half of the sausage on her plate with her fork.

"Elsa?" started Anna, before she felt her sister's eyes on her as she continued to look at her plate.

"What is it?" asked Elsa, her voice calm and gentle, which helped relax Anna a bit, she knew her concern was showing on her face.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately..." replied Anna. "I know it must be strange from your point of view." she added, before Anna lifted the sausage into her mouth, before thinking, 'Come on, just say it; Elsa, I have magic.'

"It's ok, people usually do act strange when their preparing a surprise for someone. Though I can't help wonder what sort of surprise involves you having to avoid touching me and sleeping together." replied Elsa with amusement clear in her voice, which brought a small chuckle from Anna.

The red-head quickly figured now was as good a time as any and was about to comment, before she felt Elsa lean closer to her and whispered, "You haven't been reading a certain type of book in the library have you?"

"W-What!?" gasped Anna as her face turned a bright shade of red as she looked to Elsa to see her grinning and felt her magic briefly swell within her from the unexpected and embarrassing question. "N-No! I don't even know what sort of book you're talking about!" she quickly added without thinking, OF COURSE she knew what book Elsa was talking about, she could think of a couple.

"Hehe, you don't have to lie." teased Elsa with a smirk. "But I don't think we need to do anything in those books right now, our relationship has just started. I'd say we're still in the heavy petting stage... but, if you wanna go a step further..." added Elsa as she teasingly ran her right index finger down Anna's left arm.

The redhead gasped and flinched at the chilly contact reaching through her pajamas, which caused her to drop the knife, which bounced once on the table and fell to the floor before Anna shoved Elsa away. After denying herself Elsa's touch and the wonderful dream, Anna wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself with the real, quite amorous Elsa, teasing her right now. It was rather weird, just a few weeks ago, it was she who was teasing an easily embarrassed Elsa, now it was the other way around.

"T-That's not it at all!" declared Anna, followed by Elsa's giggle before Anna added hastily, "You're just gonna have to wait! I need another week before you'll know what the surprise is."

"A week?" questioned Elsa, before Anna's eyes widened with shock.

'N-No!' thought Anna. 'I was supposed to be telling her about my power, not putting it off even more!' however, Anna continued to think, 'But wait, this way, I have a date, this could be a good thing.'

"Y-Yep, it'll all make sense a week from now." replied Anna nervously. "I just hope you like it and arn't too freaked out."

"Well you're doing a good job keeping me interested, whatever the surprise is, I'm sure I'll like it." commented Elsa with a smile.

"Heh, ok then, well I'm done eating..." replied Anna with a smile, before placing her fork on the plate and leaning down to pick up her dropped knife.

"I'll get that." commented Elsa, as she stood. "You can go ahead of me."

"Ok." replied Anna, before standing and picking up her plate and heading out towards the kitchen.

Walking down the hall, Anna sighed.

'A week to get myself together.' she thought. 'It should be doable... no, it IS doable, I've gone from setting my bed on fire to a little burn without even thinking about it. I got this, I can do it.'

After successfully lifting her mood, Anna stopped and looked back to the door of the room she left.

"Elsa should've been right behind me."

Curious as to what was holding Elsa up, Anna made her way back towards the Dining Hall and upon arriving at the doorway, saw Elsa, oddly standing at the table holding a butter-knife.

"Elsa?" asked Anna, which caused Elsa, curiously, to gasp in surprise and look at her. "What are you still doing there?"

"U-Uh, nothing." quickly replied Elsa as she picked up her plate and joined Anna in walking out.

'That was weird.' thought Anna, before she felt Elsa's eyes on her and she looked to see Elsa smiling at her.

"W-What?" asked Anna with a smile.

"Nothing, just thinking how amazing you are."

"W-What, where is that coming from?" asked Anna with a chuckle and a blush rising on her cheeks.

\- Later that day, Anna's Room -

\- 5:44 P.M. -

"Yanno..." began Kristoff with a smile as he walked into the room as Anna closed the door behind him. "It probably goes without saying, but people would probably get the wrong idea if they found out you brought a man to your room all alone."

Anna turned to face her friend with a blush spread across her face, she hadn't even thought of that!

"My room is the only private place I could think of to bring you to talk." answered Anna, as she walked by the blonde and sat on her bed.

"Ah, well that makes me feel a bit better."

"Why?" asked Anna curiously.

"Well we may not be together anymore, but I'm still a guy. The princess invites me to her room and locks the door? Any straight man would at least briefly think..." answered Kristoff with a teasing smirk.

Only a couple seconds pass before Anna's eyes widen before frowning with a smirk as well.

"Eww, perv, and I didn't lock the door."

"I'm just stating the facts. You should really be more aware of these sort of things."

"Oh? So should I be worried right now?" asked Anna with a grin. "Are you gonna take advantage of my trust and force yourself upon my beautiful body?" asked Anna, before lifting her left hand up to her head, as if feeling faint before falling back. "I'd be powerless to stop you after all." she added, before giggling, followed by Kristoff.

"I think I'll pass, thank you." replied Kristoff.

"Why?" asked Anna, lifting her head before sitting up. "Does that man brain of yours not find my body worth taking?" she teased.

"It most certainly does."

Anna's smile quickly faded and her face turned a bright red from the unexpected answer she received as she saw Kristoff briefly chuckle.

"Did you expect me to say otherwise?" added Kristoff. "Like I said, I'm a guy. I can control myself though, plus we're not together, so that helps, but what also helps is the fact of what Elsa would do do me if I did anything like that to you. Even if you were all for it."

"Which I wouldn't be, just so you know." replied Anna with a slight frown. "Elsa's not the only one with magic."

Kristoff only chuckled in response, however, while Anna was shocked by Kristoff's blunt answer to her tease, she knew it would be a lie to say it wasn't flattering, it felt nice to be desired in such a way, Elsa was the much prettier one after all.

Anna however, averted her gaze as a question came to her and her left foot nervously bounced.

"But..." started Anna. "...have you, thought about it?"

"Heh, now I am."

"Well stop it!" declared Anna with a gasp as she looked to her giggling friend as she covered her chest with her arms.

"You're the one that started this."

"I only asked HAVE YOU, not ARE YOU!" replied Anna. "Geez, if we weren't such good friends, I could probably have you banished for talking to me like that."

"Heh, well then, I HAVE thought about you like that." commented Kristoff.

The comment brought Anna's face to an even brighter blush as she fell silent, she wasn't prepared for such a conversation with Kristoff, he had just openly admitted to thinking of having sex with her on at least two occasions, it was very flattering but also greatly embarrassing given Kristoff was alone in her room with her.

"W-We should really change the subject." commented Anna.

"Heh, had enough huh?" teased Kristoff. "Alright, how's things been with training your powers?"

Anna smiled with the change in topic, it was much better for all the blood rushing to her face and other area's of her body.

"W-Well I haven't burned the castle down yet, so there's that." commented Anna with a little smirk.

"And you still haven't told Elsa?"

Anna's smirk quickly faded as last night's memory came to mind, seeing the desperate, pleading look on Elsa's face, before she groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Ugh, I dunno if I can keep this up! You should've seen her last night..." commented Anna, before frowning a bit. "Actually, you shouldn't have seen her, she was barely dressed. Anyway, Elsa was so worried, I didn't know I was doing that to her."

"Maybe it's about time Elsa knew." commented Kristoff. "You have been getting better last we talked, heh, you're not the danger you were a couple weeks ago."

"You jerk!" gasped Anna, before grabbing a pillow with her left hand and chucking it at Kristoff, who turned quick enough to block it with his shoulder as he laughed.

"See, a couple weeks ago, you would've been too afraid to do that without burning my eyebrows off."

"Maybe I still will." commented Anna with a smirk. "I could use some fine tuning of my powers." she added as she lifted her left hand and produced an orange flame around her hand.

"Hehe, it's still amazing how quickly you've learned to control your powers after finding out you have them." commented Kristoff as he admired Anna's show of magic.

"...I have Elsa to thank for that." replied Anna after a pause as she looked to her left hand with a smile, before she sighed happily. "Elsa doesn't even know how much she's helped me. She was a little timid at first using her powers after the whole Eternal Winter thing, but she knows that fearing her power would only cause more problems. She uses her powers with love now, sure, she might make a mistake here and there, but she learns from it and doesn't run off to build another ice palace, it's that example which has helped me to control my powers. I slipped up and tried distancing myself from her, but that was only making it worse."

"And just think of how much Elsa would be able to help if she knew." commented Kristoff.

"Elsa can't know yet though." commented Anna as she extinguished the flame and lowered her hand back to the bed, as her smile faded for a more serious expression. "Elsa's magic is amazing and beautiful, but mine isn't. After all, what's the worse Elsa could do, make winter come early, freeze everything? At least we'd still be able to live here. There would be nothing left if what happened to Elsa, happened to me. I have to have complete control before I reveal this to Elsa. I mean heck, what if she freaks out, she's ice, I'm fire, we could get into a huge fight which tears apart the whole kingdom as we're locked in a battle neither of us would win." explained Anna, before Kristoff chuckled.

"Oh come on, you're exaggerating." laughed Kristoff. "You're nowhere NEAR as powerful as Elsa, she grew up her whole life with her magic, I doubt you'd be much of a match for her, if at all."

"Geez, well thanks for the vote of confidence." muttered Anna with a frown, "Besides, I don't know how powerful I really am." she added. "In any case, a small fire can spread. I don't need to be as powerful as Elsa to cause serious damage."

"Heh, the only major incident you've caused is that hilarious stable event." commented Kristoff with a big smile, which was quickly followed by a gasp from a red-face Anna and chucking another pillow at him.

"You agreed to never bring that up again!"

"Oh come on, it's been weeks, you can't still be embarrassed about it!" replied Kristoff, before Anna groaned with embarrassed aggravation and grabbed another pillow and left the bed as she began to chase Kristoff around the room as she repeatedly hit him with the pillow.

"I should've never told you how that fire started!" declared Anna.

"I'm glad you did." replied Kristoff with a chuckle as he rolled across Anna's bed. "I know to avoid you when you're eating certain foods now." he added, which brought another gasp from Anna.

"How dare you say something like that to a princess!" declared Anna.

Kristoff continued to laugh as he darted towards the door and quickly turned the handle as he pushed it open, however, the door is suddenly stopped with a loud bang and someone's pained gasp from outside.

"What the?" commented Kristoff as Anna stopped her assault as well from the curious event, as she walked up besides him as he slowly opened the door and Anna gasped with shock.

"Elsa!?"

Her beloved sister and queen lay on the floor, with a hand lifted and rubbing the side of her head.

"I'm so sorry!" quickly added Anna as she helped Elsa to her feet, before Anna's eye's widened and her heart raced as a realization hit, before adding. "H-How long were you there?"

Anna saw Elsa smile, before she answered, "I just arrived, I was coming by to see if you'd like to go for a walk through town."

"Oh." replied Anna as a smile of relief came to her face, how embarrassing would it be if Elsa found out about her secret without her not even knowing. "Ok." she added, before a small gasp left her as she felt Kristoff nudged her side and she quickly responded with a swing of the pillow, before tossing it back in her room and linking her right arm with Elsa's left. "Elsa, I don't think Kristoff should be allowed in the castle anymore."

"What? Come on." replied Kristoff with a smile.

"Really?" asked Elsa with a smirk, joined by Anna as she felt Elsa lean closer to her.

"Really..." Added Anna. "Kristoff needs to learn to behave like a proper gentleman around me. You should've heard what he said to me, unbelievable!"

"Oh? What has Kristoff said to offend you so?" asked Elsa.

"T-That's not important!" quickly declared Anna as her face reddened, before she began to walk, almost pulling Elsa along before the queen matched her pace, however, Kristoff followed along before commenting with amusement.

"I think I 'should' repeat myself, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do, your majesties."

"Not necessary!" declared Anna. "I don't want you violating Elsa ears with such filth!" added Anna, before she notice Elsa fighting back a giggle, however Kristoff didn't bother as he followed behind.

"Very well Anna..." started Elsa. "Kristoff shall be banished from the castle, never to return. No smelly weird men will violate any part of you while I'm queen." she added, which prompted a small chuckle from Anna, joined by Elsa.

"Oh come on." replied Kristoff with a chuckle of his own, "I showered today."

"Then that just leave the weird part." teased Anna.

\- Outside Arendelle Castle -

Trading linked arms for held hands, Elsa and Anna greeted the citizens of Arendelle warmly as they walked and passed through the courtyard and over the bridge towards the town.

It wasn't long upon entering town before a small group of four children, no older than maybe ten, three girl's and one boy, happily ran up to the sister's, Elsa in particular...

"Queen Elsa!" cheered the kids happily, before the young boy is the first to ask, "Can you show us your magic!?" Which was quickly repeated by the three other girls.

Both, Anna and Elsa chuckle briefly from the children's excitement for an icy show.

"Alright." answered Elsa. "Since you all asked so nicely."

Anna watched her smiling sister lift her right hand above her head and with a gentle flick of her wrist, magic sprang from her hand and formed an icy snowflake above the children, herself and Anna, before another flick of the wrist caused the magical flake to burst into a gentle, localized snowfall around them, easily bringing out the amazed ooh's and giggles from the children as some tried catching the snow in their hands and others, with their tongues.

While Elsa's attention was focused on the happy kids in front of her, Anna's attention was focused on Elsa, there was not a single hint of nervousness or fear on her face, only a delighted smile that Anna couldn't look away from.

Anna soon sees Elsa's smile grow before she regained the children's attention as she released her left hand from Anna's and knelt down...

"Hey, how would you four like a little present?"

The kids happily and eagerly agree, which urged a giggle from Elsa, before she began to gather her magic in front of her in a growing snowball.

"How about few tiara's and a crown?"

While all the children were excited, one of the little girls was absolutely giddy and happily asked...

"I can be a princess like Princess Anna!?"

"Heh, you sure can." replied Elsa.

However, one girls comment caught Elsa and Anna by surprise...

"I want the crown."

Which was soon followed by the boy's...

"And I want the tiara."

"Oh..." replied Elsa, though her smile returned. "But crowns are for boys and tiara's are for girl's."

"So?" replied the two in unison, before the girl added... "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be king."

"Yeah..." added the boy as well. "I can be a princess if I want."

Anna giggled briefly before commenting...

"You better give them what they want Elsa. You wouldn't want children to be angry with their queen, do you?"

"Heh, alright, alright." replied Elsa with a giggle, before spreading her hands, causing the snowball to split into four, before they began to morph and change into three delicate looking tiara's and one crown that shimmered in the light of the sun, and brought a wide-eyed look of awe to the children, before they took the decorative headpieces and placed them on their heads with delight.

"Well that was easy." commented Anna with a smile as she looked to the girl with the crown. "We have our king."

"I'll be the best king in Arendelle!" declared the girl happily.

The children soon thank Elsa before leaving and the queen stood, taking Anna's hand again as she watched the kids leave, while Anna watched Elsa with delight, before she saw her turn her attention to her.

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking of how amazing you are." replied Anna. "After the thaw, you were still nervous when you used your magic out in public, but now, not only are you not nervous, you're happy to show it. The smiles on your face with those kids was amazing. I want you to keep smiling like that, whether you're Elsa, The Snow Queen, or just plain old Elsa, my sister."

Anna saw Elsa's pale, lightly freckled cheeks reddened a little with a smile from her comment.

"Well thanks to you, I don't have to fear my powers anymore, as long as I use them with love, I never have to fear them again." replied Elsa, before Anna saw her lift her right hand and form a small, rotating icy snowflake.

"Does love really make controlling your powers that easy?" asked Anna as she watched the the small display of Elsa's magic, before she saw Elsa take the flake in her hand and present it towards her, whom was a little surprised at the offer as Anna's gaze lifted to Elsa's smiling face.

Anna lifted her left hand towards it, however, she hesitated, she had no problem handling other things, but this was the first time, since her powers revealed themselves, that she was going to touch Elsa's ice. The last thing she wanted was to take it and it immediately melted in her hold.

'I'm over thinking this.' thought Anna. 'Just take it.' she added, before she resumed her hands motion and takes the icy flake, lightly gripping it between her index and thumb and smiled as she felt the chill of it on her fingers.

"Yes, amazingly so." answered Elsa. "There's a calmness I feel now, before, I was always worried and frantic about my powers being dangerous and uncontrollable, which caused them to be exactly that. But as long as I have love, I'm confident in saying, the only time my powers would be dangerous is if I want them to be."

Anna briefly looked up from the flake and towards Elsa with a smile, before she leaned against her as they continued to walk. Returning her gaze back to the icy creation, Anna admired how beautifully detailed it was as it sparkled like a flawless diamond in the sun's light.

"Elsa, how hard is it to make something with your magic?"

"I's not hard at all." answered Elsa.

"Really?" asked Anna as she briefly pulled back to look at Elsa's smiling face. "Even something as detailed as this snowflake and those tiara's and even your castle?"

"Yep, all I do is imagine or think about what I want and my magic does the rest, larger things like my castle just take more effort. If I had to chose the hardest part of making something with my magic though, then it would have to be using the right amount of magic. I use too little and what I want to make doesn't turn out right or complete, use too much and I might leave a big pile of snow and ice along with the thing I want. Of course I could just get rid of the excess, but it's a waste of magic that I could've used to make something else."

"Wow..." commented Anna. "I didn't realize it was that easy." she added, before Elsa responded with a brief chuckle and Anna returned to leaning against Elsa, admiring the flake in her hold, though thought, 'If imagination is all it takes to create something, maybe I could try to make something, it would be a good way to test my control.'

However, as Anna admired the small icy sculpture, a curious expression came to her face as an unrelated thought came to her.

'Wait a minute, aside from Elsa getting rid of the ice and snow she creates, I've never seen her snow and ice melt...'

"Hey, I have a silly question." commented Anna, before she pulled back from Elsa.

"What is it?"

"Can the ice you create melt?" asked Anna as she returned her gaze to Elsa.

"Of course, it's ice after all." replied Elsa with a smile. "But if I focus, I can create ice that will never melt."

"Heh, never is a long time, how do you really know it'll never melt?" asked Anna with a smirk.

"Heh, well as long as I'm alive, it'll never melt, better?"

"Hehe, well what about this ice flake?" asked Anna.

"It'll melt."

Upon hearing that, Anna looked back to the flake with a smile, confident in her control of her magic to allow the snowflake to remain intact, not a drip of water had been produced since she held it. Another smirk came to Anna face as another thought came to her and looked back to Elsa.

"And what about your ice dress?"

"It'll melt." answered Elsa.

'It's not permanent?' thought Anna with surprise from the unexpected answer as she pulled away a little, their held hands the only contact between them.

"R-Really?" asked Anna, as she saw Elsa smile at her.

"Yep, but there's a very good reason I don't make it unmeltable. It allows me to constantly practice controlling my magic."

"So, how long would it last if you stopped focusing on keeping your dress in one piece?" asked Anna, genuinely curious, before she saw Elsa smirk at her and lean closer and whisper.

"Would you like to find a secluded spot and find out?"

Anna immediately gasped with a blushing smile, it was the most daring suggestion by Elsa yet and brought a bright blush to Anna's face as she smiled as her eyes briefly darted around.

"Elsa, we're out in public!" whispered back Anna.

"Heh, I did say secluded."

"Are, you actually serious right now?"

"Maybe..." replied Elsa with a blushing grin.

Anna felt her heart thumping against her chest, before Elsa giggled and pulled back before she commented...

"Anyway, making my ice permanent takes a lot of effort, small things are easy, but big things can be really tiring."

Anna smiled as she realized Elsa was simply teasing, at least she hoped so.

"Like your Ice Castle." she commented.

"Oh no, as quick as I made that, it's regular ice."

"R-Really!?" gasped Anna, wide-eyed.

"Yep, I was still testing my powers when I first made it. The only reason it's still there is because of where it is. I'd be exhausted if I tried to make the entire thing unmeltable. I suppose I could do parts of it at a time though."

"So if I brought a torch there, your castle would melt?"

"Hehe, you'd need more than a single torch to bring it down. A small army armed with torches could probably do it in a day, but then, Marshmallow would probably chase them away before they did any serious damage."

'Marshmallow...' thought Anna with concern, 'I forgot about him, would he see me as a threat because of my magic? Then there's Olaf...'

The sudden thought of the large, friendly snowman chasing her away from Elsa's castle brought a brief surge of fear through Anna, before she gasped as she felt the flake in her hand melt through her fingers and what remained intact, fell to the ground and shattered into tiny ice crystals.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry!" quickly replied Anna as she looked to Elsa, who smiled.

"For what?"

"Uh..." replied Anna, a little nervous at her mistake of apologizing.

"It's ice." commented Elsa. "Ice melts."

"Y-Yeah, hehe..." replied Anna as she briefly averted her eyes.

However, Elsa soon gains her attention again as Elsa pulled her hand from hers and began to gather her magic in a ball, much like she did with the children. Curious as to the sudden display of her magic, Anna watched as Elsa formed a baseball-size ball of snow and ice, which soon transformed into a solid ball of ice. Elsa soon began to slowly close her hands, causing the ball of ice to shrink as it was compacted further and further, before Elsa's hands close around the small orb of magical ice with a brief flash.

Anna saw Elsa look to her with a smile, before she pulled her hands away, revealing a floating ring, simple in it's design, but flawlessly smooth and a tint of blue.

"A ring?" questioned Anna. "Why would you make a-" she added, before her comment stopped abruptly as Elsa picked the ring out of the air with her right hand as she reached and took hold of Anna's left and lifted it before slipping the band on her ring finger.

"That will never melt, even if you stuck it in a fire." commented Elsa.

Anna's face turned bright red, it was a simple act, but what Elsa was possibly implying was a bit too much for her mind to handle right now as she felt her magic surge within her as she embarrassingly looked away from Elsa as a very big grin came to her face.

"Geez Elsa, d-did it have to be a ring? A-Are you trying to imply something?" commented Anna, before thinking, 'I swear, if she gets to one knee, I'm going to faint!'

"The only thing I'm implying is how much I love you." replied Elsa, delight clear in her voice.

Anna gave a sigh and returned her right hand to hold Elsa's left as she admired the new addition on her finger.

"I would've been fine with a necklace, or bracelet, or even earrings, but a ring?."

"Really? Then I'll just take the ring back then..." replied Elsa,

However, seeing Elsa's hand enter her line of sight towards the ring, Anna quickly lowered her hand to her side .

"I'm not saying I won't accept it." commented Anna as she briefly looked towards Elsa, who giggled and lowered her hand, before Anna smiled and lifted her left hand back up to gaze at the ring, seeing it sparkle in the light of the sun.

"I hope it's not too cold." commented Elsa.

"It's perfect, just like the one who made it." replied Anna, before she leaned in and placed a kiss to Elsa's cheek.

To be continued...


	5. Melted 2-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day before revealing her secret, Anna's worst fear becomes a reality, but it doesn't remain that way and later, Anna discovers Elsa's own little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YURI, INCEST, ORAL, SQUIRTING

\- Six days later, Sunday -  
\- Elsa's Ice Castle -

The days passed quickly for Anna, for all intents and purposes, she didn't need to worry about her magic being released during her self-pleasure, but still refused Elsa's intimate touch, instead insisting to give that pleasure. She only had a week before she'd reveal her secret, she didn't want to surprise Elsa with it during a moment of passion, she had a date and wanted to stick to it.

As the days passed, Anna grew more and more excited about the reveal, even after a failed attempt to create things from her magic, in particular, a dress she had mistakenly burned to ashes in an attempt to create a dress of her own magic like Elsa, fortunately, it wasn't a dress she was particularly attached to.

However, curiously, on a Saturday, two days before she'd reveal her secret, Anna noticed an odd behavior from Elsa, while displaying her magic to her, Elsa seemed to try and teach her about how she used her magic, the 'lesson' was helpful, but Anna found it quite puzzling as to why Elsa would suddenly seem to try and teach her how to use magic, there's no way she could've known her secret, right? Anna was careful to keep her powers in check around Elsa.

Now, after a comment about wanting more privacy from Elsa, the two had arrived at the queen's Ice palace, thanks to the surprising new trick Elsa had by conjuring up an ice horse. Anna knew she shouldn't have been surprised, considering Elsa created Olaf and Marshmallow, though she did feel a bit sad for the magical creature when Elsa banished it with a flick of her wrist, even after Elsa explained that the horse wasn't sentient like Olaf and marshmallow.

-

“What are we really doing here Elsa?” asked Anna, smiling as she, dressed warmly, walked into one of the rooms of Elsa's castle, who walked towards and opened the double doors on the far end, revealing the balcony and the view of Arendelle down below. “We have plenty of privacy in the castle in Arendelle.”

Anna saw Elsa turn to face her with a smile, before she answered...

“True, I do have another reason for bringing you out here.” replied Elsa, as she stood at the threshold of the balcony and extended her left hand towards Anna, silently requesting Anna to come to her, which she did and Elsa guided her out onto the balcony, in front of the railing before Elsa hugged her from behind, which brought a chuckle from Anna.

“Hehe, come on, what's up?” asked Anna with a smile.

“There's something we haven't done since we were kids, do you know what?”

“Well there were a lot of things we did as kids.”

“True...” commented Elsa, before Anna felt her pull her gloves from her hands, revealing she still wore the ring Elsa created on her left, before Anna felt Elsa's warm hands embrace hers, massaging them briefly before Elsa added, “Do you remember when we would pretend you had my magic?”

“Oh, right...” replied Anna with a smile.

“Wanna play?”

“Sure.” answered Anna, before she moved her arms around Elsa's and holding her hands much like Elsa was holding hers, though hooking her thumbs under Elsa's for a more secure hold and lifted them outward in front of them.

“Great.” replied Elsa. 

Anna soon extended Elsa's right hand forward, prompting her to release a burst of frost, followed by her left hand and a giggle of delight left Anna before she relaxed against Elsa as she guiding and prompted Elsa to release bursts of magic with forward thrusts of her hands and sweeping arcs.

“I feel like making it snow...” commented Anna as she delightfully spun them around and aimed Elsa hands towards the ceiling of the room, who directed a burst of magic towards the center, which soon bursts into localized flurry around the room with Anna's giggle, before she gasped with delight and moved her right foot back to tap at Elsa's. “The floor isn't slippery enough.

A small chuckle left Elsa, before she lifted her right foot and Anna placed her foot atop hers and carefully pushed it to the floor and with a visible wave of magic, the floor ahead of them glistened with a mirror-like shine as their reflections could easily be seen.

“I think I have an idea of what you're planning.” commented Elsa.

Anna only giggled before spinning them around again and directing Elsa's hands downward, before Anna cheered with delight as Elsa propelled them across the ice, both leaned and swayed together to make turns.

Only a minute into the fun, Anna's cheers died down as she relaxed completely against Elsa, closing her eyes a she allowed Elsa to guide them around the room, enjoying their unique dance as they slid effortlessly over the floor, their bodies moving as one.

Minutes later, Elsa directed them back to the balcony as she brought them to a stop and allowed Anna a more secure place to stand. Anna eyes remained closed, content to remain where she was, before a giggle was urged from her when she felt Elsa nuzzled her neck.

“Yanno Anna...” started Elsa. “We're in a secluded spot... are you still interested in how long my dress lasts without my focus?”

“Heh, is that a trick question?” asked Anna. “Your dress won't melt while we're here.”

“Not with that attitude it won't.” replied Elsa, before Anna gasped with surprised delight as she felt Elsa nip at her right ear lobe.

“Ah! Hehe, cut it out.” giggled Anna as she squirmed a little in Elsa's light embrace. “Olaf and Marshmallow could walk by and see us.”

Anna felt Elsa pull her left hand away, prompting Anna to open her eyes in time to see, with a with a flick of Elsa's wrist, the doors to the room close with barely a sound.

“Now they won't.” replied Elsa, before Anna gasped in surprise as Elsa moved her left hand down the front of her dress, at her crotch and pressed her hand in. 

While the additional layers Anna wore prevented any worthwhile contact, the amount of time she spent lacking Elsa's intimate touch, seemed to make her body all the more responsive and sensitive to it.

The sudden jolt of pleasure that emanated from the simple touch, nearly caused Anna's legs to give out as a delighted haze briefly filled her mind, so close to giving in and letting Elsa have her way with her at that very moment' but the sudden rise in her magic, feeling herself getting warmer and with Elsa so close, brought her back to reality, before Elsa added...

“You haven't allowed me to make you feel good in so long.” added Elsa, before Anna felt Elsa pull her right hand from her own to grab her wrist.

With Elsa's grabbing of her wrist, Anna began to feel a mix of worry and excitement, for the same reason. Had her denials of Elsa's touch finally urged Elsa to take her by force? If not for her magic, Anna would've been VERY much for Elsa taking the dominate, aggressive role.

“I-I know, sorry about that.” replied Anna, as she lowered her free hand down to Elsa's left at her crotch. “Can you wait until tomorrow? That's when I'll tell you that secret, remember?”

“It's just one day, I'm tired of waiting, tell me now.” urged Elsa.

Anna gasped again as she felt Elsa's left hand press against her a little more, before another gasp left Anna, quickly followed by a shudder as she felt Elsa began to rub her in a vertical motion, which quickly urged a groan from Anna. The delightful pleasure of Elsa's motions seemed to have an equal effect on her magic, urging it from her as she groaned, both, from resisting the pleasure and fighting back her magic, failing on both however as Anna clenched her right hand.

“See what happens when you deny my touch, you're about to pop already, aren’t you?” teased Elsa with delight in her voice.

“I-I can't, the surprise isn't ready yet.” replied Anna, she felt so warm now she knew Elsa could feel it, she had to get away. “E-Elsa, let me go.”

“Nope!” answered Elsa delightfully. “Not gonna happen when you're so close. What kind of sister would I be if I stopped now?” she added.

Anna suddenly felt the motion of Elsa's hand stop, however, it was traded for feeling Elsa's two middle fingers pressing into her, there was no penetration, but the sensation and implication of what Elsa wanted, brought an immediate, intense groan from Anna as she felt her magic surge within her more powerfully than ever before.

'Not NOW!' thought Anna desperately as she felt her magic fill her. 'There's no way I can hold in this much magic without it coming out!'

Anna's fear is confirmed as felt her magic surge trough her right arm, evidently her right arm was the easiest route to freedom at the moment, in a desperate attempt to hold it back, Anna clenched her fist as tight as she could, feeling the pain of her nails digging into her palm, however, the sensation mirrored trying to hold in pee, or poop, or even gas after a long period of time, it was coming out, it was just a matter of time and effort.

Time and effort, which Anna greatly lacked as she gasped out as she felt the strength leave her hand, allowing it to open and a jet of fire to be released, before she quickly felt Elsa release her with a gasp as well, as Anna staggered forward as flames repeatedly jet from both of her hands.

“No, no, no, no...” muttered Anna fearfully as she watched with some shock, the jet of flames leave her hands, before she felt enough pressure was relieved to clench her hands, cutting off the flow of her magic with another groan as she saw her fist glow with her power.

'This isn't happening!' thought Anna. 'It can't be! This has to be a dream, I'm supposed to be revealing this to Elsa tomorrow, when I'm in control, not like this! With my power surging and out of control, I can't do this right now! I-' thought Anna desperately, before Elsa interrupted her thought...

“Anna, it's ok!” quickly commented Elsa.

However, Anna soon felt Elsa touch her right shoulder, which urged a gasp from her, she was surely too hot to touch.

“No!” declared Anna as she quickly spun around, however, the floor was still slick and Anna gasped as slipped spectacularly as her broken focus allowed the flames to re-emerge from her hands as she fell, though managed to see Elsa duck the flames in time before Anna felt her rear meet the floor. 

However, with her hands still still producing the flames as she caught herself and given the floor was ice, Anna hurriedly scrambled to her feet, slipping and sliding a couple times before she found stability and clenched her hands again to stop the flow of fire. 

“Stay away!” declared Anna. “I don't want to hurt you!” she added as she looked to a blurry Elsa thanks to the tears welling in her eyes.

“Anna, it's ok.” commented Elsa with a comforting smile. “I know what you're going through...”

Anna soon noticed her purple cape smoking, before the red-head gasped and hurriedly removed it, not a moment too soon as it bursts into flames and she quickly tossing it away, before gasping out at her mistake, she couldn't let it burn on the ice, however, Elsa quickly puts out the fire with a jet of her own magic, freezing it to the floor.

“Anna, you're scared, you need to calm down.” started Elsa, drawing Anna's fearful gaze. “Fear only makes it harder to control, trust me.” she added.

'What?' thought Anna. 'Why isn't she freaking out!?'

“W-Why arn't you freaking out!?” Asked Anna, confused as to why Elsa was taking this shock so well.

“Let's deal with one thing at a time, ok? You need to relax.” 

“I can't! I can't control it! You, Olaf, Marshmallow and this castle aren’t safe with me here!” replied Anna, however, she just saw Elsa smile and shake her head.

“I can build another castle and you CAN control it, you have all week.”

“W-What?” replied Anna, wide eyed. 'How would she know that?' she thought, before, with another surge of her magic, despite her hands being clenched into tight fists, are suddenly covered in flames with a gasp from her.

“Anna!” declares Elsa, before Anna saw her take a few steps towards her, but Anna quickly backs away.

“Stay back!”

Elsa quickly took the step back, “Anna, you've been focusing on holding it in, you have to let it out.”

“No!”

“I know what you're feeling Anna, it's like your being squeezed from every direction, right? Like there's a blizzard inside you, building and building in power and intensity, just waiting to be released.” commented Elsa.

'More like a volcano, but...' thought Anna. “Y-Yeah...” answered Anna. “It's never been this strong before, I don't know how long I can fight it.” she added, before groaning as the flames around her fists grow in intensity, with flickers of white as the wavering flame began to grow more controlled and Anna fearfully realized, the more she held in, the more powerful her magic was becoming.

“Then don't, let it out.”

“But-”

“Anna, look at me.” requested Elsa, before Anna does so and lock her gaze with Elsa, who extends her hands in front of her, in fists like Anna. “You can do this, copy what I do, breath...” added Elsa, before she takes a deep breath and slowly exhaled and repeated it before Anna began to mimic her.

“Good...” replied Elsa, after a few breaths, smiling as the two gaze into each others eyes. “Now, repeat after me, I love you.”

A small chuckle left Anna, along with a brief smile.

“I love you Elsa.”

Anna saw Elsa smile in return, as she felt her surge of power fade some and the flickers of white in her flames faded as well.

“I love you too, now, I want you to open your left hand.” replied Elsa as she slowly opened her left hand.

“E-Elsa...” commented Anna warily.

“Trust me Anna, you can do this, slowly release your magic. Don't fight it, but let it out gently, like your breathing.” replied Elsa, breathing in and slowly exhaling as a small burst of magic rose from her left hand.

“Ok, ok...” replied Anna, 'Elsa and Pabbie are right, fear just makes it worse, Elsa's not freaking out, I just need to calm down.' thought Anna, before briefly closing her eyes as she took a deep breath and opened them as she slowly exhaled and opened her left hand, a brief towering jet of flames emerged from her hand as if it was uncovered and freed to the air, before a small groan left Anna and the tower of flames lost a few feet, only reaching as high as the top of her head, she could already feel the pressure leaving with a smile on her face.

“Good, that's good Anna.” praised Elsa. “The pressure inside is already fading, isn't it?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Now, do the same with the other hand.” instructs Elsa as she opened her right hand and slowly exhaled as she repeated the gentle burst of magic from her hand.

Anna followed, breathing in deeply, before opening her hand and exhaling, again, a towering flame emerges, before shrinking and a large smile appeared on Anna's face, looking at her hands, before back to Elsa with a sense of accomplishment.

“I'm doing it.” happily commented Anna.

Anna soon sighed as the flames began to shrink and Elsa began to walk towards her, before the two heard something that made both of their hearts skip a beat, and Anna's felt it under her, a sharp crack, then another and another...

The two looked down and saw a spiders web of cracks in the floor around Anna's feet.

“E-Elsa...” commented Anna fearfully.

Just a moment later, Anna felt the floor crumble beneath her, Anna's view of Elsa disappeared as she fell through the floor, before landing first, on her right foot, immediately followed by a sharp pain that shot through her ankle before she felt the rest of her body meet the hard ice with a thud and Anna's cry of pain, more so from her throbbing ankle.

“Anna!” declared Elsa from above. “Anna are you hurt!?”

“Ow... my ankle...” groaned Anna, before she lifted her pained body up and reached her left hand towards her right foot, before wincing at the contact, before another left her and Anna's heart raced as the slightest movement brought with it a sharp, fresh pain. 'Well I can still move it, so I don't think it's broken.' thought Anna. “I think I twisted it pretty bad.” answered Anna.

“I'm coming down!” warned Elsa.

However, upon seeing Elsa safely drop down in front of her, Anna quickly backed away.

“No, I'm too dangerous!” declared Anna, as she extended her right hand, with the intent to further signal Elsa to stop, before a gasp left her as a fireball is propelled from her hand and Anna saw Elsa was not lucky enough to completely dodge the unexpected release of her magic, narrowly avoiding a direct hit as she moved to her left, however, the icy sleeve of her right arm was quickly melted away from the passing fire.

“Whoa...” muttered Elsa as she briefly looked to her bare arm.

“Oh no...” lowly uttered Anna as she felt the dread fill her, as she looked to her offending right hand, if Elsa had been just a little slower, she would've really hurt her, she really WAS dangerous to be around.

However, dread quickly shifted to fear as Anna felt her power surge again and her right hand once again ignites and the flames travel along her arm, burning away at her sleeve, before the same was repeated with her left hand and arm.

“W-What's happening!?” asked Anna fearfully. “This hasn't happened before!”

As panic began to overtake her, Anna soon noticed Elsa was a lot closer than she remembered, as well as a frosty aura surrounded her and Anna quickly attempted to back away, however, she gasped out in pain as she mistakenly tried to use her injured ankle to push her back, before she noticed part of her dress began to ignite.

'I have to stop this!' thought Anna desperately. 'I'm going to bring the whole castle down if I-' added Anna, before Elsa interrupted her thoughts...

“Anna, you're still holding it in, you have to let it out before it becomes too much, I know you can do this.” stated Elsa with a smile, before, to Anna's utter shock, she knelt down and embraced her.

“Elsa! What are you doing!? You have to get off of me!” gasped Anna as she felt back, beginning to move her hands to push Elsa off, but stopped, considering her arms were covered in flames. “I'm gonna burn you!”

“You won't hurt me Anna.” answered Elsa calmly.

“I would be if you weren’t protecting yourself!”

Anna heard Elsa sigh, before she answered, “Ok then, I will prove to you that you won't hurt me. I won't use my magic.”

“What!? No! Don't!” declared Anna as the flames covering her arms suddenly grew more intense as flickers of whites appeared. 'She can't be serious!' thought Anna. 'She'll die if she doesn't use her magic right now!'

“I have a theory...” commented Elsa. “Because I'm protecting myself, you have no incentive to control your powers when you know I'm protected, but the moment I stop using my powers, the flames are going to leave your body and through your hands and harmlessly behind me. Do you know why?”

“Elsa please! Don't!” pleaded Anna as she felt the tears spill from her eyes, however, they don't make it far before turning to steam.

“Because you love me.” added Elsa, before Anna saw her lift herself up to gaze into her eyes. “Because you love me, you would never hurt me on purpose and you won't let yourself hurt me, just as I love you and would never hurt you with my magic.”

“E-Even if that was true, what about your castle!?”

Elsa smiled and answered, “I don't care about this castle. If you have to melt it to the ground to control your powers, then do it. The only thing I care about is you, I'm not letting you go. Now, I'm going to start from five... four...”

“E-Elsa...” muttered Anna, before closing her teary eyes with a groan as she attempted to push back her power, which only slightly worked as the flames around her arms begin to fluctuate in intensity.

“Don't fight it Anna, look at me.” requested Elsa, before Anna did so and a small, timid smile appeared on her face as she saw the wonderful blue eyes of her sister looking into her own. 

Elsa began to take deep breathes, which Anna, realizing her effort to hold back her power did little, soon repeats, deciding to trust in Elsa.

“Don't fight it...” repeated Elsa, before she lifted her right hand to caress Anna's warm cheek. “Let it move through you, guide it, through your legs, your stomach, your heart and finally, your arms and out of your hands... three...”

“O-Ok, ok...” replied Anna, continuing to breath deeply, following Elsa instruction, no longer fighting her magic, but guiding it as Elsa suggested. “But don't stop using your magic.”

“No, I don't need to protect myself from you.” commented Elsa with a smile. “Two...”

“B-But just in case!” urged Anna, as her heart raced.

“I love you Anna.” declared Elsa, before Anna felt her place a light kiss to her lips.

Elsa only pulled back enough for her eyes to be the only things Anna could focus on, before Anna smiled from the love she felt from Elsa and the panic she felt rapidly fading as a small chuckle left her and closed her eyes, while she felt the flames around her body fade, leaving only her hands, which felt very hot and tingled as Anna felt her magic just waiting to be released, as if thousands of butterflies had taken residence in her hands, tickling her to get her built up power out, it oddly reminded Anna of the feeling just before orgasm.

“I love you too, Elsa.” whispered Anna.

“Just let it go, one...” replied Elsa, before Anna felt her lower her lips back to her's as she banished her frosty aura.

The moment Anna felt Elsa's protection leave her, she briefly tensed with concern, however, with Elsa's embrace tightening a little more, not from pain or discomfort, but from love, Anna quickly repeated Elsa previous comment in her mind.

'Just let it go.'

Following the reassuring thought, Anna relaxed completely into the embrace and affection, however, she immediately moaned into the kiss, eagerly returning it with the addition of her tongue as she felt her gathered magic quickly flow through her body and leave through her hands. Anna was shocked by good the release of her power felt, her magic flowed through her body with a pleasurable intensity matched only by the release of orgasm as she broke off the kiss to moan out. However, while an orgasm started from one point and spread throughout her body, the pleasured release of her magic immediately overtook every inch her body.

Unlike an orgasm though, Anna soon discovered the pleasure is short lived as, once she felt the last amount of her gathered magic leave her, the pleasure ended as abruptly as it begun and Anna immediately felt drained and powerless as her arms limply fell back to the floor, before she shuttered from an icy chill sweeping over her body. Exhausted and limp, Anna barely heard Elsa chuckle and comment...

“Heh, did you just...”

“I, dunno...” replied Anna tiredly, her eyed closed with a smile, despite the cold she now felt, she couldn't will herself to care at the moment. “It just felt sooooo good to let it alllll out. Just like when I'm gassy.”

“Heh, eww.” chuckled Elsa, “Well now I know you're back to your old self.” added Elsa, before Anna felt Elsa remove herself from on top of her, while she curiously felt rather exposed, before before she felt the warmth of her magic began to shield her from the cold once again as Elsa giggled and added. “Looks like you need a new dress.”

“Huh?” replied Anna, before using what little energy she had to sit up with a groan before opening her eyes and gasped as she looked down at herself, she was completely naked! The remains of her clothing lying in piles of ash outlining her body. However, Anna looked up and failed to fight back a laugh as she saw Elsa was the same, her dress nowhere to be see. “Ha, you to-whoa!” added Anna, before her eyes widened as she saw the massive hole in the castle.

Curious, Elsa looked back and gasped as she saw the massive hole.

“Whoa...” muttered Elsa as well. “Heh, well I guess I have a reason to make my castle unmeltable now.” added Elsa, before she returned her gaze back to Anna, who gasped and lifted her left hand to see the ring still on her finger.

“Even after that, the ring you made is just fine.”

“I told you it wouldn't melt.”

“Well I thought you meant normal melting, I didn't think you literately meant, 'throw it into a fire and it'll be fine.'”

“Well now you know. I doubt even your magic would melt that, but I'd be interested to see if it could.” replied Elsa, before she took Anna's left hand in her right, who, after a moment, sighed and looked away.

'It's obvious she already knew about my magic.' thought Anna with disappointment. 'I really wanted to surprise her too.'

“You're taking this too well, when did you find out? What mistake did I make?”

“I knew since the beginning of the week.” answered Elsa with a smile.

“What!? The whole week!?” gasped Anna. “You knew I had powers this whole week!? Why didn't you tell me!?”

“I didn't want you to panic...” answered Elsa, her smile fading a little as she averted her eyes. “I didn't want you doing what I did. I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me.”

“Oh...” replied Anna. “Well, how exactly did you find out? I tried to be careful.”

“It was after breakfast Monday.” answered Elsa. “The knife you dropped, when I tried picking it up, it was so hot it nearly burned me.”

“I... I'm sorry.” replied Anna sadly.

“Don't be.” commented Elsa as she shook her head. “After touching that knife, your strange behavior and all the weird things with you began making sense. I still had a hard time believing it though, but it was confirmed when I listened in on you and Kristoff talking.” added Elsa, which brought a gasp from Anna.

“So you WERE there!”

“Yeah...” replied Elsa embarrassingly. “Sorry.”

“I can't believe it, the whole week...” muttered Anna as she lowered her gaze to her naked lap.

“Anna, I have to know, how did you get your power, did you always have it?”

“Heh, yeah...” commented Anna nervously as she focused her gaze on the patch of hair between her legs. “I guess you would want to know that, I've been trying to think of how I can explain it to you.”

“Just start at the beginning.”

“The beginning... alright, well, it all started when I protected you from Hans...” began Anna, with a small smile as she looked down to Elsa's hand holding her left. “You've never asked, which is understandable, but I was still conscious, or at least, it felt that way. I couldn't breathe and I was cold, so, so cold, like I had fallen in a lake and the surface was iced over, I knew I was dying, but if it meant you were safe, then it was ok, I accepted it.”

Anna lifted her gaze and gasped as she saw tears rolling down Elsa's cheeks.

“Oh! No, no! I didn't mean to make you cry! Ok, Ok, I'll get right to it! U-Uh, as I felt myself slipping away, I felt a faint warmth, deep inside me, struggling against the cold, I'm pretty sure it distracted me from giving in to the darkness, before, all of a sudden, you were hugging me.”

“Huh? But I don't understand. I thought it was your act of true love that unfroze you.” replied Elsa, before she wiped away her tears.

“It was.” answered Anna. “My power was weak then, certainly not strong enough to unfreeze me, but it was enough to keep me, alive I guess, long enough for my act of true love to unfreeze me.”

“So, you've always had magic, but it was just dormant?” asked Elsa.

“You're very close.” replied Anna with a smile. “There are some details missing, but I'm getting to that, but first; a few days after, I started having these weird bursts of heat fill me, like, a hot flash or something. But the weird thing was, I was never sweating during it, I'd be completely dry. At first I was freaked out, until I realized, a day or so later, that I could control it, and then...” explained Anna, quickly growing excited as she took Elsa's free hand in her's. “I assumed I must have magic, like you!”

“Heh, you jumped straight to having magic?” chuckled Elsa.

“Why not, we're sisters. Anyway, going with the assumption that I had magic. I wanted to tell you right away, but I realized, since my magic was heat and yours ice, you might've freaked out, so I spent the next few days testing my powers, making sure I had them under control. My magic was weak, but it quickly got stronger, going from just warming myself up or re-heating food, to managing to created a rather tiny flame on the tip of my fingers, like so...” commented Anna, before she lifted her right hand and extending her index finger to produce a tiny flame, barely an inch high and smiled as she saw the amazement in Elsa's eyes.

“So...” began Anna again. “Since my magic was still pretty weak, I didn't think there would be much problem telling you, but, then the stable incident happened...” added Anna with a sigh and as she averted her eyes and lowered her right hand.

“How did that fire really start?” asked Elsa. “Kristoff seemed to find it rather funny.”

“Ugh!” groaned Anna with a frown, before she lifted both of her hands over her face. “It's so humiliating! I regret ever telling him what happened!”

“Hehe, well if you'll tell Kristoff, surely you'll tell me.” commented Elsa with a giggle.

“I will...” muttered Anna, as she lowered her hands, revealing what she knew was her blushing, frowning face as she looked away. “But ONLY if you promise to never, ever, EVER tell anyone, not even Olaf or Marshmallow!”

“Wow, not even Olaf?” asked Elsa with a smile. “You'd tell him everything when we were kids.”

“This is one thing he can't know, not ever!” replied Anna, before thinking, 'It would be so embarrassing explaining what a fart is to him, let alone MY fart starting a fire!'

“Ok, ok, I promise not to tell a soul.” replied Elsa, before she leaned in close to Anna with a smile. “So how did that fire start?”

Anna groaned before she answered...

“I went into the stables to groom and talk to Kjekk about me telling you about my powers... I... sat on a bale of hay and... farted.” Anna began to explain, though, her volume faded sharply at the end as she looked down to her lap.

“What, I couldn't hear you.” commented Elsa.

“Nngh... I, had... gas...” muttered Anna lowly as she felt her face get hot.

“You had gas?” questioned Elsa, clearly puzzled. “But what does that have to...” she added, soon trailing off as her eyes widened, before she slapped her hands over her mouth with a rather unqueenly snort as she forced back a laugh.

“Go ahead and laugh!” declared Anna with a frown. “Kristoff sure did.”

“N-No...” forced out Elsa, lowering her hands as she clearly struggled to resist laughing, while her face quickly grew red. “I-I'm an, adult and heh, q-queen. To laugh, at s-something so... v-v-vulgor, is...hehe-” added Elsa, before she lifted her left hand over her mouth again, before soon joined by her right as Elsa was clearly losing the fight, before she declared, “Buttneath me!” as she falls back in a fit of laughter, grabbing at her stomach.

Anna immediately groaned from her sister's remark.

“That wasn't even funny.” muttered Anna with a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest as she watched and heard Elsa laughing hysterically.

However, despite the embarrassing reason for Elsa's amusement, Anna couldn't help but smile, she hadn't seen Elsa laugh with such energy and volume since they were kids. It also didn't hurt that she had a clear view of Elsa's lower lips, as she lifted and kicked her legs in her laughter, where Anna saw a light covering of wispy blonde hairs, though they did little to hide the pleasant view. Either Elsa kept the sensitive area trimmed, like the hair above, or it seemed the majority of Elsa's pubic hair grew around her pubic mound.

Anna's view, however, is put to an end as Elsa soon leaned to her left and pushed herself up on her hands, gasping for breath as she turned her back to her.

“I-I can't breath!” Elsa declared as she continued to laugh, taking gulps of air between laughs.

“That's what you get.” commented Anna, smirking as she now admired Elsa's blemish-free back and rear.

Soon, Elsa's gasps for air began to overtake her uncontrollable laughing, as she began to take back the reigns.

“Ok... Hehe, ok...” sighed Elsa as she regained control, before turning to face Anna again, wiping away the happy tears from her eyes. “I'm sorry, hehe, I shouldn't have laughed.”

“That's ok.” replied Anna. “It's been a while since you've laughed like that.”

“I know, I really needed that. Hehe... I nearly wet myself. So, hehe... you f-farted a, hehehe, fire!?” asked Elsa, beginning to laugh again, though managed to remain in control.

“I'm sure you've done the same.” muttered Anna as the frown returned, before Elsa gasped with a smile as she placed her right hand to her chest.

“I have never! I wouldn't dare misuse my powers in such a vulgar way! I can't believe you would even suggest something like that.” replied Elsa, before giggling, which didn't help to make her statement seem true.

“That's such a lie.” commented Anna with a smirk. “Anyway, moving on from this humiliation. After the event, I was scared and decided to go see Pabbie and see if he had anything to say about my sudden powers.”

“So what did he say?” asked Elsa, as a couple giggles continued to leave her.

“It turns out, like you, I was born with my powers.”

“What? Really!?” gasped Elsa. “But why don't I remember that?”

“Well, Pabbie said, mom and dad brought me to him when I was still a baby, when they saw the first hints of my powers.” answered Elsa.

“So... I was probably too young to remember.”

“If you even knew at all...” replied Anna, before her gaze lowered sadly as she remembered the reason Pabbie said her parents brought her to him, before she felt Elsa grab her right hand gently.

“What's wrong? What happened?”

“Mom and dad were afraid of my magic.” commented Anna.

“What?” gasped Elsa.

“I could understand though, I was still a baby, fire is just too dangerous of a thing for a baby to have.”

“But I had magic too.”

“Compared to fire, ice is something manageable, if you froze something, It could just be thawed out, but there would be nothing left with fire. I don't blame mom and dad, I understand their intention, they just wanted to keep us safe, but I didn't agree with their solution.” replied Anna with a frown.

“Which was what?”

“Pabbie told me they asked him to get rid of my magic.” answered Anna, which brought a gasp from Elsa. “But he refused, saying it wasn't in his power to do since I was born with it. He told me even if it was, he wouldn't have done it. He offered them something else, to seal my magic away until I was older. But the seal would break if I encountered a life-threatening event before he could undo it.”

“When you froze.” commented Elsa.

“Exactly.” replied Anna with a smile. “So that's it.” she added. “That's how I ended up with magic too.”

“Amazing...” muttered Elsa with a smile as well. “It makes me happy to know that we're the same.”

“Heh, yeah...” replied Anna, as her gaze lowered to her right foot and reached her right hand to her ankle and winced briefly as she rubbed, the pain was more of a dull ache now, but Anna's shoes, though clearly burned, were the only part of her clothing that survived. “But my magic isn't as amazing and beautiful as yours is.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Elsa as she moved closer to Anna and grabbed Anna's left hand with her right. “Your magic is just as amazing as mine.”

“What about the giant hole I made?” questioned Anna, with a little frown.

Elsa briefly looked back to the sizable hole with a smile, before she turned back to Anna and lifted her head to look into her blue eyes with a smile.

“That just means your magic is strong. You've been focusing on containing it, I'll help you with controlled use of it, if you let me.”

“Well, ok, but the only thing fire does is destroy, I can't use my power like you can.”

“That's not true, my magic can destroy as well. Just like my magic, I'm sure you can do amazing things with yours, you just need to use that imagination of yours, and hey, maybe we could combine our magic to create something really amazing. My castle could use a fireplace or some lighting for when it gets dark.” replied Elsa with a smile, which brought a small chuckle from Anna.

“Hehe, now you're just being silly, fire and ice don't go well together.”

“You're thinking with the normal rules.” commented Elsa with a smirk. “We have magic, we can throw those rules out the window. Heck, I can create clothing out of ice.” Added Elsa, before she stood and with a wave of her hands, quickly reformed her dress.

“Heh, ice is a physical, tangible thing though.” replied Anna, before she carefully stood, with Elsa's help as she took her hand to help steady Anna and keep her weight off her injured ankle. “You can't touch fire, I wish I COULD create my own clothes.”

“Maybe you can, you just have to try.”

“Even if I could, it wouldn't be practical, I wouldn't be able to interact with anything near me. Plus I already tried, it didn't turn out well, I'm down two dresses now.”

“You're being so pessimistic, are you really my sister?” teased Elsa with a smirk.

“I'm not being pessimistic, I'm just stating the facts.”

“Well if I can create ice that doesn't melt and a ring that's only cool to the touch, surely you could create fire that doesn't go out and is warm to the touch.” suggested Elsa, before she gasped with delight. “Oh! Or maybe cooled lava! That's tangible. You could have a dress made of lava!”

“Lava!?” gasped Anna with a smile. “I'm just settling into the fact that I can shoot fire from my hands, now you suggest I create lava, and WEAR it!?”

“It just came to me. I have an imagination too yanno.” replied Elsa with a smile.

“Fine, fine, but I need to learn to use my power better before I start being creative with it.” replied Anna with a smile.

“True, until then, I'm sure you'd like to be wearing something when we return to Arendelle...” commented Elsa, before Anna saw her direct her magic at her, who gasped as an icy version of her previous dress covered her, only briefly however as it quickly melted from her body. “Oh, right...” added Elsa with a smile. “You're using your magic to keep warm. Oh well, looks like your going back home naked.” stated Elsa with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

“Elsa!” gasped Anna with a blushing smile. “Just make it permanent!”

“Hehe, ok, ok...” giggled Elsa, before she placed her hands to Anna's shoulders, as magic flowed through her hands and Elsa lowered her hands down and slowly moved over Anna's breasts, which prompted a small giggle from her, now welcoming Elsa's cool, magical touch, before Elsa continued to lower her hands down to Anna's waist as she caressed her skin as ice soon covered it and slowly formed the bodice of her dress again.

Anna gave a giggling gasp and leaned against Elsa as she felt her icy hands lowered to her rear, before they moved to Anna's front and very briefly teased her cleft through her hair and Anna shuttered as the lack of Elsa's intimate touch had quickly aroused her, before Elsa formed the full-length skirt.

“There...” commented Elsa as she returned her hands to Anna's waist. “That should last until we get home.”

“Heh, if that's how you're gonna dress me, I don't need to do it with my own magic. I'd prefer this way.” replied Anna, with a blushing smile, before she lifted her hands up to Elsa's cheeks and gave her a quick kiss. “Now, let's go back, so I can see how long that dress of yours lasts.”

“Alright...” replied Elsa, with a smile before she stepped to Anna's right and draped her right arm over her shoulder. “But first I want you to get your ankle checked.”

“Really Elsa?” asked Anna with a smirk. “We had a moment, and you go and ruin it by thinking straight.” she added, which urged a giggle from Elsa and a blush rose on her lightly freckled cheeks before she commented...

“Well I have a feeling we're going to be doing more than some heavy petting when we get home, I want you at one hundred percent.”

“Heh, well I'm looking forward to that.” replied Anna as, with Elsa's help, they began to head out of the room.

“I can't wait to learn all about what your magic can do.” commented Elsa happily.

“Heh, you and me both.”

“Well we'll learn what you can do together.”

\- Arendelle Castle, an hour later -  
\- Elsa's Room -

After arriving back home and Elsa immediately requesting a doctor for Anna, the two learned, to Anna's great relief, she only badly sprained her ankle. With the doctors instruction that she just needed some time off the foot and some ice to reduce the swelling, Elsa was more than willing to offer the ice.

Currently, the two rest in the Queen's room, Anna sitting at the head of the bed, completely bare of clothes thanks to Elsa immediately banishing them as soon as she closed and locked the door, much to Anna's brief embarrassment. Now her right ankle was bandaged up while Elsa, still fully dressed, sat to Anna's right as her right hand gently caressed Anna's injury as she used her magic to lightly chill the area.

“I have so many question.” commented Elsa with a smile.

“Well I can't answer any about any details about my power, other than it works the same as yours.”

“Really? So can your power can act on it's own?”

“What?” asked Anna curiously. “No, why would I want that?”

“Heh, sorry, let me explain, I don't mean your power going out and hurting others without your consent. Using my powers for example, in hindsight, when I think back to the Eternal Winter, I've come to the realization that my powers have some will of its own.”

“Really!?” gasped Anna. “So your not in complete control of your powers?”

“Well, technically, I guess you could say that, but it doesn't worry me as my powers have only acted on its own to protect me. When the Duke's men came to my castle, one of them tried shooting me with a crossbow and-”

“WHAT?” gasped Anna angrily as she stiffened in alarm, feeling her power well up within her. “You mean Weasleton!? He sent his goons to kill you!?”

“Heh, calm down, clearly they didn't succeed.” replied Elsa as the caress of her right hand briefly traveled up towards Anna's knee in an effort to calm the princess.

Anna groaned in aggravation, Hans was bad enough, but now the Duke of Weasleton had made an attempt on Elsa's life too, even worse, he wasn't even man enough to try it himself, like Hans. However, the thought disturbed Anna for even thinking it, did she actually think BETTER of Han's for trying to take Elsa's life personally compared to the Duke?

“Anyway...” resumed Elsa. “A wall of ice came between me and the arrow before I could do anything, even I was shocked when I saw it.”

“W-wow... so you really didn't do anything?”

“Not consciously anyway. I haven't been able to test if I really have some sort of passive shield of magic to protect me though, I just have that one experience to base it on.” replied Elsa, before smiling. “Maybe you could help me test that?”

“W-What? Are you seriously asking me to ACTUALLY hit you with my magic?”

“Well not now, but it would be nice to know.”

“Well if you did have some kind of shield or barrier, why didn't it protect you from my magic when I accidentally melted the sleeve of your dress?”

“Maybe my magic didn't see that as a big enough threat to me. See? This is what we need to test. Would my magic let a snow ball through to hit me, what about a rock or a flying disk someone's dog failed to catch? These are important questions.”

Anna smirked in response, before quickly grabbing the pillow to her left and swinging it at Elsa's head, successfully connecting with a giggle from the blonde.

“Looks like a pillow will go through it.”

However, with Elsa grabbing hold of the pillow with her right hand, Anna gasped as she saw her quickly produce a snow ball in her lift and hit her in the chest, nearly dead center between her breasts.

Anna quickly gasped a second time as she felt the ice on her bare skin and slip down her belly before she quickly wiped it away.

“...and it looks like a snowball will go through yours.” added Elsa.

“If I even have one.” commented Anna with a smile before flicking her wet fingers at Elsa.

Following a small flinch from the sprinkle of water, Anna saw Elsa giggle again, before she re-positioned herself to crawl on top of her on her hands and knees as she looked down at her with a blushing grin, a grin Anna was quite familiar with and now with no reason to deny herself, or Elsa the delight of her touch, Anna felt her heart quicken in anticipation.

“Well if what you say is true about our powers working the same...” began Elsa, before Anna felt her place her left hand to her cheek gently and lowered her lips for a kiss that lasted too briefly for Anna as Elsa pulled away and Anna quickly lifted her head to eagerly return her lips to Elsa's as she lifted her right hand up to the back of the blondes head to prevent her escape.

Anna grinned into the kiss as she felt Elsa pause briefly in surprise, before she felt her return the kiss just as eagerly, allowing Anna to lower her head back down, before she felt Elsa's tongue take residence in her mouth and Anna quickly mirrored the action.

The simple kiss had turned into one of intense desire and passion as Anna attempted to make up for the weeks of denials as moans left them, tongues swirling around each other as if they tried to taste the last thing the other ate.

As wonderful as the kiss was, Anna found herself forced to push Elsa's lips from her as she took a gasp of air, so into the moment, she had forgotten to breath. Now though, as she looked up to Elsa's eyes, Anna saw the lustful desire within them as Elsa's breathing quickened. Anna became very aware of how absolutely, horny, she was for Elsa right know, her center throbbed with desire so strongly it brought a small whimper from the red-head as she shifted her thighs, to sooth the itch she felt, which did nothing.

“I uh...” started Elsa, as she looked a little confused. “I forgot what I was gonna say.”

“It doesn't matter.” replied Anna with a smile, as she reached her left hand to Elsa butt and caressed it through her dress. “I've denied feeling your touch for WAY too long! I want to feel your fingers inside of me!” declared Anna as she took Elsa's left hand resting on her cheek, in her right and moved it down between her thighs, which brought a surprised look to Elsa's face.

“R-Really?”

“Yeah! No more 'Heavy Petting' as you call it, I want to feel you inside me! I want you to feel the moment you make me so happy I can't hold it in anymore, I want you to feel what your love does to me!” declared Anna as she looked into Elsa's eyes, who was clearly embarrassed from her declaration.

“Oh, uh... w-wow... when I said we weren't going to be doing any heavy petting, THIS, isn't quite what I had in mind.” answered Elsa with a nervous smile as Anna squirmed in delight and moaned as she felt Elsa's fingers, lightly caressing her through her hair, which quickly became wetter and wetter with each careful caress.

“What else could we do that's not where your fingers are?” asked Anna.

“Well, there's this...” answered Elsa, before a low gasp left Anna as Elsa moved her right hand to her left breast and began to lightly massage it, which urged a moan from Anna.

'Of course!' thought Anna. 'We never bothered with teasing each others breasts, now I feel silly.' she added before, gasping out as she felt Elsa pinch her exposed, erect nipple and send a jolt of pleasure through her body, which gathered between her thighs, where Elsa continued to lightly caress. 'Oh, silly, but very good.'

Their eyes still locked on each other, Anna saw Elsa grin at her and comment...

“But just that would still count as heavy petting, don't you think? How about 'this'?”

Her gaze breaking away, Anna's eyes widened as Elsa lowered her mouth towards the peak of her right breast, where her nipple was only partially exposed, however, feeling Elsa's warm breath, teased her just enough to urge her nipple out and exposed as she noticed Elsa smile at the sight, delaying long enough for Anna to think... 

'She's not gonna... is she?'

Anna soon get's her answer as Elsa extended her tongue to give her nipple a single lick, which brought a gasp and flinch from Anna as an even more intense jolt of pleasure hit her body. Anna was shocked, she never even considered having her nipples licked; pinched and rubbed, sure, but never licked, after all, she couldn't lick her own nipples. 

Hearing a chuckle from Elsa, Anna soon gasped out again as she saw and felt Elsa's lick her again, this one ending with a flick of her exposed nipple and Anna was further shocked as the pleasure of Elsa's tongue on her nipple sent a massive surge of pleasure between her legs and felt a familiar twinge as she shuttered and fought back the pleasure with a small groan as she closed her eyes briefly.

'I don't believe it!' declared Anna in her mind. 'I'm gonna come from THIS!?'

“Well, well...” commented Elsa with amusement as Anna opened her eyes to see Elsa looking at her. “It seems I've discovered someplace your really sensitive. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it looks like your about to pop, with just two licks too.” added Elsa, before Anna groaned as she felt a finger of Elsa's right hand teasingly circling the nipple of her left breast. “I see why your nipples are shy now, they're very sensitive. If just two licks can do that much, I can only imagine what'll happen if I put my mouth there.”

Anna's eyes widened in surprise, however, Anna noticed with curiosity, part of the sleeves of Elsa's dress were gone, melting away as water ran down her arms, before to each of the sisters surprise, the entire front portion of Elsa dress fell on top of Anna as she quickly sucked in a breath as she felt a literal sheet of ice fall across her naked body, which caused her to grab the bed under her in shock, while Elsa giggled at the event.

“Well that's how long my dress lasts without my focus.”

“That's not funny!” declared Anna as the heat rising from her body quickly melted the ice.

“It's a little funny, besides, the ice is already gone. But, back to what I was going to do...” replied Elsa as her gaze lowered to Anna's nipple.

The sudden chill did little to effect Anna's arousal and Anna's eyes widened again, before Anna quickly moved her right hand between her nipple and Elsa's lips, causing the queen to kiss the back of her hand.

“Wait! I still want to feel your fingers in me.” declared Anna, seeing Elsa's blushing face brighten, which Anna found amusing that Elsa found penetrating her with her fingers, embarrassing. “I can't come over and over like you can, remember? I want you to feel it when I come.”

“Oh... A-Alright, but I'm not going to leave your nipples all alone.” replied Elsa with a smile.

“Fine by me, we both get what we want.” answered Anna with a smile in return.

“Ok.” replied Elsa.

Anna felt her heart racing now, she was finally going to have what she dreamed...

“Ready?” asked Elsa.

“Yeah, hurry up!” replied Anna eagerly.

“Ok, ok, I just don't want to hurt you.” commented Elsa.

Anna was puzzled by Elsa's comment, but quickly assumed why with a grin as, to her utter delight and pleasure, felt Elsa slowly, carefully, push two fingers into her. Elsa's progress was deliciously slow, Anna was worried that she'd peak the moment Elsa entered her, but with as slowly and carefully as Elsa advanced into her, there was no worry of missing out on the pleasure of the first time Elsa reached into her as she felt herself spread to accept Elsa, her back arching in delight as each tiny movement of Elsa's fingers sent tingles throughout her body.

Once Anna felt Elsa's palm against her, she relaxed with a shutter and grin as the relished the feeling of Elsa's fingers residing inside of her, urging a constant squirming of her hips from the slight, but persistent pleasure of Elsa's fingers simply being inside her. Anna soon opened her eyes to see the surprised, curious look on Elsa's face.

“Y-you don't... uh...” replied Elsa, before averting her eyes with a little smile.

“Heh, nope, I have ballet lessons to thank for that.” replied Anna, as she grinned from Elsa's assumption, it only further solidified her assumption that Elsa was intact.

“I should've known.”

“Heh, I can't wait to find out about you.” commented Anna with a grin, before a small shuttering gasp and flinch left her as she felt Elsa's wriggle her fingers a little, likely just to get comfortable, but it caused Anna's whole body to shutter beyond her control, she felt herself at the edge of release as her body tensed in preparation and she clenched a few times around the fingers.

Anna managed to keep her eyes open through the wave of pleasure to see Elsa's face grew a little brighter as her averted her eyes with a smile, though Anna noticed her gaze lower to her hand at her crotch.

“Well you don't have to wait, I can-”

“N-No, don't tell me.” quickly interrupted Anna with a smile. “I want it to be a surprise. I'm really c-close to coming right now though, so-nngh, unless you're gonna wait until after, you should get back to my nipples before it's too late.”

Anna saw Elsa briefly lift her gaze towards her, before back down to her crotch and Anna gasped out again as she felt her wriggle her fingers again, a little more than before, she certainly wasn't trying to get comfortable now, it was just about all Anna could take before she saw Elsa's eye's meet hers again with a grin.

“Hmm, well it's not like your nipples will be too sensitive to touch after.”

Anna once again gasped as she felt Elsa's fingers begin to pull out, just as slowly as they went in. However, Elsa's fingers barely reached half-way, before her body could take no more as she moaned out in bliss as she tightly grabbed the bed-sheets as her back arched in the pleasure that burst from her center and rapidly spread throughout her body, before another gasp left her as she felt Elsa's fingers return, still keeping with the slow pace as Elsa added to the utter bliss rushing through her body as her center quivered around the moving fingers, attempting, and failing, to hold them in place as it spasms repeatedly, which sent wave after wave of pleasure rushing through her.

Anna couldn't believe how intense and wonderful her release felt, Elsa made another deliciously slow thrust and each and every wonderful second sent fresh shots of bliss through her body. However, to Anna's utter shock, she felt Elsa's fingers quicken, not by much, but it was all that was needed to urge her body to squirm frantically in the rise of pleasure as louder moans left her.

Anna's hands, almost beyond her control, quickly moved down to grab Elsa's wrist, the pleasure was getting to be too much. Leave it to Elsa to turn the simple act of thrusting her fingers in her to bring her to a moaning and frantically squirming fit of bliss. However, Anna delayed in pulling Elsa's finger free, her dream had come true, but, Anna soon found she didn't need to put a premature end to the pleasure as following one more heavenly thrust, Anna felt Elsa rest her fingers inside and her palm pressed against the throbbing nub just above her center, bringing Anna's body to a vigorous stutter before her body was finally able to begin to settle from the pleasurable assault.

Moments later, Anna continued to shutter as the peak of her pleasure had passed, allowing her to breath rapidly in an attempt to catch her breath as she felt the lingering bliss still within her body and her center still repeatedly clenching around Elsa's fingers.

Feeling a brief kiss to her lips, Anna tiredly opened her eyes to see Elsa's smiling face.

“Well, that certainly looked intense, and felt that way from how tightly my fingers were being squeezed.”

“Heh...” laughed Anna weakly as she rested her eyes. “I'm never going that long without feeling your touch ever again, I wouldn't be able to handle it.”

“Handle what exactly, the lack of touch or the orgasms?” asked Elsa teasingly.

“Heh, both. Man, I can't remember the last time I had such a strong orgasm. If I was just by myself, I'd take a nap after that.”

“You still can.” replied Elsa, before Anna shuttered as she felt Elsa fully pull her fingers free and return her hand in view of them both, revealing her middle and ring fingers glistening and a few thick strings between them.

“Not until I return the favor and I get my surprise, but, just give me a minute, I really do need a break after that.” Replied Anna, before slowly blinking her eyes shut, however, before she could rest her eyes, she noticed Elsa's gaze fall to her fingers still presented between them and saw her left brow rise in curiosity.

Anna was also curious what Elsa found curious about her fingers, before, to her utter shock, Elsa stuck the fingers that had just been inside her, in her own mouth and Anna could only embarrassingly utter...

“D-Don't! That's gross!”

Anna saw Elsa smile with her fingers in her mouth and with the slight movement of her jaw, could tell Elsa was licking her fingers clean for a few moments, before she pulled them free with a wet pop.

“Anna...” began with delight. “There are plenty of things that are gross and I can assure you, tasting you is DEFINATLY not one of them. Though I do like your taste better than mine, there's just a hint of sweetness that mine doesn't have.”

“W-What!?” gasped Anna. 'She tastes herself!? She just started masturbating a few weeks ago and she's already tasting herself!? Even I haven't gotten there, at least, I don't make it a habit.'

Admittedly, Anna tried tasting herself only once, just out of curiosity, but there was very little taste, if any at all, certainly no hint of sweetness as Elsa claimed, which didn't encourage her to repeat the act. However, with Elsa commenting that she liked her taste better than her own, did renew Anna's fantasy of tasting Elsa. Anna may have found the thought of tasting herself gross, but there was nothing gross at all about tasting Elsa.

“Heh, here, have a taste...” commented Elsa.

Anna could barely gasp before Elsa lowered her lips down to her's and felt Elsa's tongue enter her mouth and swirl around her own. While shocked and admittedly, a little grossed out as Elsa forced her to taste herself, Anna oddly found the disgust was short-lived as the faint, bland flavor coating her tongue, quickly urged her to return the kiss as a surge of desire rushed through her.

Was the fact that Elsa was kissing her negated the grossness of tasting herself, or was it the very fact that Elsa was sharing her own flavor with her, or maybe just the sheer lewdness of the act?

What aver the reason, Anna didn't bother thinking about it as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's body and eagerly returned the kiss, though this time making sure to part their lips briefly to take breaths every couple of seconds, though their tongues remained in contact.

A few lengthy moments into the passionate kissing, Anna hugged Elsa against herself before turning them over, with Elsa now on her back, who didn't seem at all bothered by the switch in position, before Anna lifted her lips from Elsa with a brief string of their combined saliva linking their tongues, before they both licked their lips and smiled, before Elsa commented...

“I take it you liked it?”

“Heh, only when your sharing it with me.” replied Anna. “But...” she added, lowering her lips back to Elsa's in a shorter, but still passionate, tongue-filled kiss, before Anna lowered her right hand down Elsa's smooth belly, over the small soft patch of hair before Elsa's flinched as her hand rested against her. Elsa was just as wet as Anna was expecting her to be, the small amount of wet hair that covered the delicate mounds did little to hinder Anna's gentle, exploratory caress of the cleft, before Anna lifted her lips from Elsa's as she saw her brightly blushing face. “It's time for me to find out your secret.”

Elsa looked as if she wanted to say something, but remained silent as a small smile formed on her face as she averted her eyes.

With no comment of protest, Anna's heart raced in anticipation as she began to slip her middle and ring fingers into Elsa, who flinched and Anna saw her close her eyes. However, Anna barely progressed before she quickly pulled back her ring finger and proceeded with her middle, just in case the queen couldn't handle two fingers and felt Elsa spread to accept her finger, all the while, her gaze never left Elsa's bright red face.

However, just a few seconds of progress later, a surge of excitement rushed through Anna as her finger was abruptly stopped and Elsa's reactive flinch from the contact to the barrier within her. Anna could only giggle with excitement as her assumption proved true, before she saw Elsa return her gaze to her with a nervous smile.

“Well?” asked Elsa.

“Hehe, I don't have anything to say.” replied Anna. “I'd have been happy either way.” she added, as she carefully caressed Elsa's hymen, painting a mental picture of it's form, feeling two distinct left and right openings as a narrow band of flesh separated them. Anna wished she had taken the time examine her own hymen, she'd have liked to have compared if they were the same.

“W-Well...” started Elsa, as her eyes darted back and forth from Anna's eyes, before finally looking away as she asked. “Are you gonna... yanno?”

This time, it was Anna's face to flare red, now that she had confirmation that Elsa was intact, this presented a VERY important step that needed careful consideration.

“O-Oh... well, uh...” started Anna, seeing Elsa gaze return and now Anna's eyes briefly looked away. “D-Do you want me to?”

“Honestly?” questioned Elsa as she looked away with a hint of concern. “No, at least, not now, I don't quite feel like I'm ready for that.”

“Ok then.” replied Anna with a smile as she pulled her finger from Elsa as she inwardly sighed with relief, she wasn't quite ready to take that step either.

However, there was one step Anna was quite willing to take as she moved her hands away from Elsa's crotch and returned to the bed beside Elsa's shoulder while Anna's smile turned to a grin.

“What?” asked Elsa with a nervous smile. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

For a moment, Anna only grinned and lowered her lips to give Elsa a brief kiss.

“Heh, just trying to guess the look on your face, when I...” replied Anna, purposely leaving her statement unfinished as she gradually crawled back, moving down Elsa's body as she never broke eye contact with the queens curious gaze.

Anna's grin grew wider as she passed Elsa's belly and saw the blondes eyes widen as she began to realize her intention. However, Elsa only stared with shock, her mouth opening a few times in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out. However, a gasp left her her as Anna lowered her hands under Elsa's knees, before she lifted and spread her legs.

Anna was at her target, however, her gaze locked with Elsa's, seeing her chest rise and fall quickly as Elsa's breath came in rapid pants of what Anna guessed, to be anticipation.

Anna could smell the wonderful aroma wafting up to her nose from below, the soft hairs tickled her chin, she was so close, all she needed to do was lower her head. After a purposely audible, lengthy inhale through her nose, Anna couldn't help it as her eyes briefly closed with a shutter from the very inviting scent Elsa was producing, before she locked her gaze back to Elsa and just as she began to lower her head, Elsa finally found her voice as her hands shot down to grasp her head.

“W-Wait!”

“What's wrong?”

“I-I... uh...” started Elsa nervously, before averting her gaze as she continued. “I-Isn't this going a bit far? I-I at least teased your breasts before...”

“Heh, are you saying you don't want me to do what I'm about to?” asked Anna with a grin.

“I... well, no but...” staggered out Elsa, before briefly meeting her gaze. “You were grossed out when I stuck my fingers in my mouth. I'd think licking me, d-directly, would be a lot grosser.”

“Heh, I may find tasting myself gross, but tasting you would be the furthest thing from it and I want to do it.” replied Anna, before she grinned as she saw the immediate smile that formed on Elsa's face from her comment. 

“I, well...” started Elsa, before Anna's smiled as she pulled her hands from her head. “I can't think of a reason to say no.”

Without another word, Anna grinned and lowered her gaze down to the treasure that awaited her and Anna licked her lips as she now had the closest view of Elsa she'd ever had. Only a thin layer of hair covered the delicate folds of skin, which allowed, unlike herself, an unhindered view of the slightly parted lips and the trickle of desire that flowed from her and down to the second most intimate area of Elsa's body and Anna briefly giggled as Elsa winked at her.

Anna quickly thought of a teasing remark, but decided to let it pass, before her gaze focused slightly above and again, Anna licked her lips before she leaned in, and gave the lips a quick kiss, which brought a gasp and flinch from Elsa and a chuckle from Anna. She repeated the intimate affection, though lingered a few seconds more after the repeat flinch from Elsa, which briefly pressed her lips against Anna's before she pulled back with a satisfied smile from the responses a simple kiss to the area produced from Elsa, before Anna returned her lips back to Elsa. This time however, Anna's kiss lingered much longer as one kiss turned into multiple, smaller kisses as Anna gently pressed her lips against Elsa, only to relax the pressure briefly before pressing in again, raining kisses upon Elsa's lips.

Anna relished the reaction Elsa gave from the simple act; her soft moans, the slight quiver and shake of her body, the feeling of her legs moving against her hands which held them apart, but most delightful of all, was the squirming of Elsa's hips, which produced the familiar, but odd sensation for Anna that Elsa was attempting to return the kiss, which Anna took it as just that as her heart raced.

There was one thing the kiss lacked however and Anna parted her lips slightly as she stuck her tongue out, just a little and gave Elsa's exposed cleft an experimental flick with the tip of her tongue and Anna nearly stopped her act following a sudden gasp from Elsa as her legs slipped from Anna's hold and her thighs clenched around Anna's head.

Anna however, remained calm from the surprise and calmly took hold of Elsa's thighs and spread them apart again and pressed them against the bed, before she urged a repeat gasp from Elsa as she gave her another flick of the tongue.

However, Anna was too far up, all she could taste was hair and skin, she needed to go lower, which she did and Anna heard Elsa gasp her name before she felt her hands return to her head, not to pull her away, actually holding her there as she grabbed fist-fulls of her hair.

Anna felt Elsa spread open a little more and the wetness on her lips, which caused her heart to race, she was on target, her lips at the entrance to Elsa's trickling center, all she had to do was repeat the flick of her tongue and she'd have her first taste of Elsa, the queen, her sister.

Anna didn't wait a second more than she needed and made a curious flick between Elsa's parted lips and Anna immediately felt, not only her mouth, but her whole body tingle with delight as she felt Elsa's excitement on her tongue, while the queen let out another gasp and felt her briefly lift herself against her mouth, as if trying to get more of Anna's tongue.

However, as Anna expected, like her own, there was no specific taste from Elsa, even so, it hardly mattered at all, it was only a short distance, but she was now licking inside Elsa, INSIDE her. Her mouth on her sister's most intimate area and her tongue reached in to an even more intimate area.

The flavor-less fluid that delighted her tongue and her body only urged Anna on and reached even further into Elsa, before she quickly reached the fleshy barrier within her and Elsa's further moans as she felt her nails securing themselves to her scalp.

The mild discomfort was very much worth it to Anna as she delighted in the response she received, before she began to explore Elsa with her tongue, circling her tongue around the wet inner walls, gathering more and more of Elsa's excitement before prodding the barrier.

Elsa's squirms were absolutely delightful, only managing to moan her name as the slightest motion of her tongue brought new squirming and wriggling from Elsa.

Anna soon noticed something odd, while at the start, Elsa's flavor may have been bland, she began to develop a liking for its blandness, there was still no flavor, but she still liked it.

'How could something that has no taste still taste good?' thought Anna.

However, there was a much better thing, or rather, person, to focus on right in front of her and Anna ignored the curious development and began to get more adventurous with her her tongue, briefly parting from Elsa's flowing center to lick up between Elsa's cleft, which urged an unexpected squeal from Elsa. It was the first Anna had ever heard Elsa make such a sound and it delighted her greatly, what other sounds could she urge from the queen?

Anna moved her tongue from Elsa's cleft and flattened her tongue over both lips as she gave them a slow, purposeful lick, while Elsa moaned and shuttered for the length of the act, before relaxing with another shutter once it ended. Anna repeated Elsa's response with a second full lick, and was about to delight Elsa with a third, before Anna opened her eyes to see the matted, wet hair covering Elsa's clinching lips in an upward direction thanks to her licks, however, Anna's gaze fell to the one, perhaps most important area on Elsa's body that she had neglected to give attention to, the tiny, exposed pearl that crowned the top of Elsa's cleft.

Anna grinned at the tiny button, she'd need to give it gentle care. Anna lowered her lips and gave it a light kiss and she smiled at the expectant hard flinch and gasp from Elsa as she thrusts her hips up a couple times, as if begging for another kiss as her lips clenched.

She was certainly not going to deny such an eager request and lowered her lips back down to give Elsa's clit another kiss, which lingered, much like her earlier rain of kisses, as Elsa gasped out and her hips lifted against her, meeting the kisses before Anna urged a blissful wail from Elsa as she gave the pearl a slow caress of her tongue.

“A-A-ANNA!” declared Elsa.

The single statement was like music to Anna's ears as she felt Elsa shutter and quake beneath her, before she pulled her mouth and tongue from the tiny button, seeing it throb a bit. Anna knew Elsa could peak quicker than her and she was clearly close, but she didn't want her to reach her peak just yet. She wanted to taste the moment Elsa climaxed and lowered her lips down to the flowing opening and returned her tongue the short distance she was allowed inside Elsa and resumed her intimate massage of the inner walls with her tongue, before she heard a groan from Elsa and Anna felt her sister's hands on the back of her head and press her mouth against Elsa, it seemed the queen didn't want her moving again.

'Don't worry Elsa, I'm not going anywhere.' thought Anna delightfully.

Anna felt the temperature begin to drop and smiled, content to remain where she was indefinitely, she could've listened to the wonderful sounds coming from Elsa all day, and hey, given her injury, what else could she do but make Elsa freeze them in the room, assuring they weren't bothered by the outside world?

Elsa's peak grew closer with an intense groan from her and Anna's heart raced as she began to have a difficult time keeping Elsa's thighs spread, just a few more caresses with her tongue would do it.

However, seconds later, a VERY unexpected and unfortunate event, for Anna, followed as Elsa peaked. Anna barely had time to use her magic to shield herself from the sharp drop in temperature as a pleasured wail left Elsa, however, unfortunately for Anna, with a grunt from Elsa, Anna was utterly shocked as liquid suddenly shot right up her nose!

Anna had completely forgotten the unique matter in which Elsa peaked and didn't take into account the perfect position of her nose. Anna immediately choked and attempted to lift herself up but Elsa held her secure before another wail left her and even more of Elsa's bliss flooded her nose. Panicked that Elsa was going to unintentionally drown her, Anna quickly pushed up with her hands on Elsa's thighs and managed to push her nose up and away from the torrent, however, Anna wasn't clear yet as her mouth was now flooded unexpectedly and she continued to choke and tried desperately to swallow, which only made it worse as liquid entered where air was supposed to be, she really was drowning!

Even more panicked, as Elsa seemed to be unaware of her embarrassing plight in her bliss, Anna completely ignored Elsa's pleasure as she shot her hands up to Elsa's on her head and pulled them from her head just enough to lift her mouth away from torrent of fluid as she coughed up the remaining fluid over Elsa's crotch as well as covering it with her spittle before taking a life-giving breath of air before coughing up a little more of Elsa's bliss.

'Whoa...' thought Anna, as she managed to see the remaining torrent of fluid rush out of Elsa with a loud hiss and soak the bed as Elsa's squirmed in the throws of pleasure, still blissfully unaware of nearly drowning her, which Anna only smiled and giggled at. 'That was close.'

Upon the flow ending and Elsa regaining some control of her body again, Anna saw Elsa tiredly open her eyes as she breathed quickly and looked towards her and saw the confused look on Elsa's face.

“Y-Your face...”

Anna giggled as she knew she didn't look very appealing, she could feel her nose running, with saliva and Elsa's bliss dripping from her chin.

“Heh, I didn't quite think what I was doing through, you nearly drowned me.” replied Anna.

“O-Oh!” gasped Elsa as concern took hold on her face, even as the pleasure still rippled through her before she sat up. “I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't realize-”

“It's ok.” replied Anna with a smile, before crawling forward and giving Elsa a messy kiss. “I'll take some of the blame. Now I know I need to get out of the way before you come, or...” added Anna as she licked her lips with a grin. “Be prepared to drink up.”

“Y-You don't have to drink it...” replied Elsa embarrassingly as her already red face reddened more as a small smile formed on her face. “That WOULD be gross, I pee from there.”

“It's not gross at all, nothing about you is gross. I'd happily drink you up every-time.”

Elsa failed to answer back, however, her smile grew as she averted her eyes.

“Hehe, oh, maybe it has some magical properties that only works by drinking it.”

“T-That would be ridiculous.” commented Elsa.

“It's not ridiculous at all, your magical, there's no reason your squirting wouldn't have something magical about it.

“...”

“This requires testing...” commented Anna as she lowered herself back between Elsa's thighs, who grasped her head again, this time stopping her.

“W-Wait, again?”

“Absolutely...” replied Anna as she lifted her gaze to Elsa with a smile. “I know one orgasm isn't enough for you.”

“I, well...” started Elsa embarrassingly, before Anna grinned as she slowly pulled her hands back and propping herself up on her elbows, before closing her eyes and Anna noticed her willingly spread her thighs.

Anna grinned nearly ear to ear from Elsa's silent request and lowered herself back to her stomach, laying in the cool wet spot of Elsa's bliss. With Elsa spreading her own thighs, Anna's hands were free and she used them to gently spread Elsa open with a flinch from her at the contact, before Anna finally saw it, the fleshy barrier, the mental image she had was correct, the barrier had two openings to the left and right with a thin band between them.

“You're beautiful Elsa.” commented Anna without a thought.

“I, uh, thanks?”

“I really mean it Elsa, your gorgeous.” added Anna, before her gaze lifted to the still exposed pearl that crowned the top. “...Perfect even.”

Elsa started to comment, but it never passed her lips as her breath hitched in her throat as Anna reached her right hand under and around Elsa's thigh and used her thumb to gently pull back the protective covering to fully expose the glistening jewel.

Elsa's body once again, flinched intensely with a gasp as Anna extended her tongue to caress the jewel slowly and with purpose, circling the tip of her tongue around it, bringing out Elsa squirms once again for a few moments, before Anna shifted to a vertical, very slow licking. Anna was just a bit surprised when Elsa's thighs close around her head, but Anna didn't miss a beat in her licks.

In her own experience, it didn't take much to send her to her own peak when she teased her own pleasure button and given Elsa had already peaked, Anna didn't expect Elsa to last very long as she decided to focus her attention to Elsa's.

To Anna's delight, just a few licks more, Elsa shuttered with a moan as her legs fell limp at her sides and Elsa's breath came quicker, panting as she moaned her name softly, before Anna felt her hands return to her head, grabbing at her hair again as she began to thrust her hips in time to meet Anna's licks.

As she expected, Elsa didn't last long and after just a few more licks, Anna was a bit delighted as Elsa attempted to warn of her peak, only managing a “I'm gonna...” before a groan interrupted her and Anna heard the hiss and felt her chin suddenly drenched as Elsa released another pleasured wail, before Anna parted from Elsa's jewel and lowered her mouth into the flow and eagerly drank from her sister, as Elsa blissfully filled her mouth with the liquid expression of her pleasure.

In three separate torrents, Elsa gifted her with an equal three mouthfuls of the wonderful fluid, which, to Anna's surprise, actually had a taste, a faint, tangy sweetness. It wasn't overpowering, it was just enough flavor for Anna to want more and she was actually disappointed when her drink ended with a trembling moan from Elsa.

Feeling the last of it flowing down her throat, Anna shuttered with renewed desire, before she quickly moved up Elsa's quivering body and kissed her passionately, sharing Elsa's own flavor with her as she hugged Elsa's quaking body against her, who quickly repeated the embrace, with the addition of Elsa's legs wrapping around her's

As Elsa soon began to calm, Anna lifted her lips with a smile, mirrored by Elsa as she continued to tremble, but asked...

“W-Well, is there any magic in it?”

“Heh, the best kind.” answered Anna. “Your love.” she added, before returning her lips back to Elsa's.

 

END


	6. chapter 3-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YURI, INCEST, MASTURBATION
> 
> A day after the event at Elsa's Ice Palace and the delightful time after, aside from discovering a shockingly embarrassing piece of news floating around the castle, Elsa learns of a disturbing secret Anna has hidden from her, unrelated to her newfound magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Anna/Elsa! More of an 'actual' chapter 2 as this isn't a parallel retelling of previous events. Two new characters are also introduced in this chapter, which is three parts, Elsa and Anna's Handmaids, Anna's in particular get a fair bit of 'screen-time' compared to Elsa's.

\- The Following Morning -  
\- Elsa's Bedroom -

As consciousness returned to the Queen, Elsa became aware of three things in particular as she laid nude on her back, in her bed. Firstly and most noticeably, was a heavy pressure that rested on her from the chest down to her waist. Secondly, was an unpleasant musty odor that invaded her breathable air, turning her head to the side helped some, but the odor persisted. Lastly, was a curious, repeated burst of warm air to the upper cleft of her bare vulva; unlike the previous two, this one wasn't particularly unpleasant and Elsa would've been content for it to continue, but the weight on her chest was causing an increasing amount of discomfort in her breasts, along with the foul air she was forced to breath.

Upon lifting her left hand to rub her eyes, Elsa's hand encountered something she quickly recognized as flesh, not her own however and Elsa quickly finished her hands journey, before she blinked open her eyes and was met with a surprising sight, a large bush of coppery red hair between a pair of shapely buttocks with legs to either side of her.

It took Elsa less than a second to realize the owner of the healthy bush of hair, bringing a smile to her face; the repeated bursts of air on her was Anna's breathing in her slumber. The answer to the odor was also quite obvious, without the benefit of being aroused, the lack of a shower and the abundant hair, the smell wasn't particularly enjoyable at the moment.

Despite the odor however, Elsa's smile was soon joined with a quiet chuckle as she lifted her hands to caress the Princess' cheeks while she quickly recalled yesterday's activities after the events that took place in her Ice Palace, in particular, last night's lengthy and very enjoyable activities.

There was a singular purpose in the Queen and Princess' activity; make the other feel as wonderful as they could. That goal had driven them farther than even the hours before when they returned from the Ice Palace. Short of giving up her womanhood, Elsa gave herself up for Anna to do as she pleased and was greatly rewarded for it, loosing herself in the pleasure of the Princess' tongue, fingers and lips. The bed between her thighs was soaking wet with her previous peaks before Anna surprised her with taking her anal virginity with a single finger. The insertion wasn't at all deep, but it was enough to get her attention; meeting Anna's eyes, Elsa saw curiosity in them as she continued to lick. 

Elsa recalled smiling, trusting in Anna, playing with that particular part of her body never occurred to her, but going by Anna's actions with her finger, she had and Elsa was delightfully surprised with the added sensation and by the end, Anna had added a second finger thrusting into her, helping along further, more intense peaks.

After a brief break and using her magic to re-hydrate while Anna tickled her body with kisses, Elsa had her turn with Anna and treated the Princess to her inexperienced tongue. The Queen's lack of experience didn't seem to matter though as her ears were treated to the beautiful sounds of Anna's moans and words of praise, even an occasional instruction on where to place her tongue.

What Elsa found particularly curious was although she was directly pleasuring Anna, the act and Anna's pleasured moans and squirms seemed to have an effect on herself as well, she could feel her center tingle and throb with desire and the familiar sensation of her juices running down her thighs. Pleasuring Anna seemed to pleasure herself as well, only lacking enough pleasure to join Anna in her peak.

After Anna's first release, Elsa made an unintended verbal comment about being close and Anna had the strange idea of both of them being able to pleasure each other, something Anna had seen in a book apparently. Given Anna's track record in her pleasure, Elsa decided not to question and simply asked what she needed to do.

Another chuckle left Elsa as she remembered they remained in their current position for the remainder of the night; once they started, neither could stop. Elsa lost track of the number of orgasms Anna had brought from her, however, Elsa quite clearly remembered Anna's multiple cry's of pleasure at her tongue and fingers, forcing the Princess pass her limit of three peaks in one session. It took considerably longer than her own peaks, but Elsa managed to urge a number of orgasms from the Princess, to the redheads own shock.

However to the utter shock of both, Elsa had evidently done something very right, because Anna, after the marathon of orgasms, exhausted and quivering on top of the Queen, had suddenly mirrored Elsa in her release and showered the Queen's face in her own powerful ejaculation as she gave a pleasured wail.

“Seems like I'm not the only one of us who can squirt.” commented Elsa as she caressed the cheeks of Anna's butt, soon earning herself a small moan from the Princess. “Wonder why it happened though... but besides that, last night was amazing! There's no way we can call each other just sisters now, after last night...” added Elsa, before her face reddened, too embarrassed to speak the word in the privacy of her room.

'We're lovers.'

The thought brought a giddy giggle from the Queen, before she moved her hands to Anna's pubes, separating them to spread and reveal the healthy pink of her vagina. 

“I'm the only one who can see this part of you, know this part of you, love... this part of you...” commented Elsa delightfully, before she suddenly felt the distinct sensation of hair in her mouth, on her tongue and released Anna to run her fingers over her tongue and gained a couple strains of red hair, before she looked to the bush in front of her and fought back a giggle.

“Maybe you could use a bit of a trim, Anna.” Teased Elsa with a smirk, before she used her right hand to run her fingers through the hair, before a chuckle left at a particular thought. “Maybe I could freeze the hair off... she did say she didn't want anything sharp there... I'll ask her when she wakes up.” added Elsa, before she used both hands to spread and reveal Anna again, allowing Elsa to gaze into the pink hole. The sight reminded Elsa of the state of her own.

“Maybe I should give it to her sooner than later...” commented Elsa. “I certainly have no intention of being with anyone else. Anna's able to give herself to me completely, there's no wall there to stop me, but there is for Anna... maybe that's why she stuck her fingers where she did... but I ended up liking it though, that might not have happened if I was like Anna.”

Continuing to look at her sister's unblocked opening, a rather disappointing thought occurred to Elsa.

'Anna has so much more experience in self-pleasure than I do. All because I shut her out of my life, she grew up and experimented on her own. Maybe things would've turned out different, if I understood my powers better; we could've experimented together, discover what we liked, together. Although, if things did turn out differently, we probably wouldn't be together like we are now.' Staring at Anna's opening, a small smile appeared on the Queen's face as she used her index fingers to gently tease the pink inner edges of the Princess' labia, which earned Elsa a shifting of Anna's hips and a mummer from her. 'What other things has she done to herself over the years... has she used any, aids...'

Elsa felt her face heating up at the sudden mental image of her nude little sister on her bed pleasuring herself with a phallic object of some kind. She may have been sexually inexperienced, but thanks to books, she was not ignorant of the idea of masturbatory aids. Elsa's mental picture of her masturbating little sister soon took a slight turn as the object in Anna's hand suddenly turned into an icy version of the object, however, as quickly as the object changed, the Queen, just as quickly, vigorously shook her head and slapped her cheeks to banish the thought.

“There's no reason for me to think such things. Using my powers like that would be, inappropriate... I can just ask Anna when she wakes up, right now, I need a shower.” stated Elsa, before realized a slight problem. 

'But, how do I free myself without waking her?' she thought, before looking to Anna's bandaged right ankle. 'I should avoid putting pressure on her ankle... maybe I could try leaning to the left and see if she moves on her own...'

Going with the idea, Elsa placed her hands to Anna's butt to steady her before she leaned her and Anna's body to the left. However, Elsa was pleasantly surprised when she had barely lifted her right side off the bed before the slight motion seemed to be enough for Anna to roll off of her onto her back. Anna's change in position did come with a slight snore from her however and the undignified eagle spread of her legs, which Elsa quickly corrected and prompted Anna to roll onto her left side. Even if Anna had the privacy of her room, it was not a sleeping position Elsa wanted to encourage.

After removing herself from the bed and stretching briefly, Elsa took a moment to admire Anna's sleeping nude form, before she headed into her bathroom.

-

Elsa decided to brush her teeth before showering and received a double surprise once she looked at herself in the mirror; Firstly, a dried white residue around her mouth and cheeks, proof of Anna's first ever ejaculation; Secondly, the resulting giggle revealed a few more strains of hair stuck to and lodged between her front teeth.

“Heh, yeah, Anna's getting a trim.” commented Elsa before she pulled the hairs from her teeth.

Following an uneventful brushing of her teeth and a brief visit to the toilet, Elsa set the shower to a comfortably warm temperature before she stepped into the path of the running water with a satisfied sigh. Following two rotations of her body for the water to cover her, the Queen undid her braid, before she leaned her head into the water.

Fully soaked, Elsa picked up a bottle of shampoo and began to massage it into her scalp and hair for the next few minutes. Once her hair was fully lathered up and her scalp massaged to her satisfaction, Elsa used the excess soap on her hands on the small patch of her hair just above and on her lower lips, before she leaned her head into the path of the water to wash the soap from her hair.

With her hair cleaned, Elsa retrieved a bar of soap and wrapped it in a small bath towel and lathered it up before she began to rub it along her belly first, then up between and over her breasts.

Aside from a brief teasing of her lower lips and anus, thinking back on the previous nights events, Elsa's cleaning of her body was mostly uneventful as she decided against pleasuring herself in the shower, she didn't want to possibly burst a pipe thanks to her magic.

“Ohhh, I really needed that.” commented Elsa delightfully, after she turned the shower off and stepped out of the tub, before extending her hands up in a brief stretch as she felt the warm water running down her body.

-

After toweling herself off, Elsa left her bathroom as naked as she entered, but chuckled as she saw Anna, still sleeping, her sister had apparently woken up enough during her shower to re-positioned herself to correctly lay on the bed, with her head resting on the pillow, but she was now on her back with her legs spread wide again.

Walking to the right of her bed, Elsa directed a small burst of icy air to Anna's crotch and smiled when she saw a frown come to Anna's face and her prompt closing of her thighs.

Elsa hadn't intended on waking her sister, but the small burst of cold air was enough to stir her from her slumber as she lifted a hand to rub her eyes, before blinking them open and sleepily looked at Elsa.

“Good morning.” greeted Elsa with a smile.

“Morning...” answered back Anna with a smile as well, before yawning, slowly blinking her eyes before closing them, seeming to try and return to her slumber. “Last night was amazing.”

“It sure was.” agreed Elsa as she sat and placed her right hand to Anna's head, gently running her fingers through her hair, which urged a small moan from the princess. “Sorry about getting a bit carried away though, I just enjoyed the sounds you were making so much, I couldn't help myself.”

“It's ok, it felt amazing!” replied Anna, before she opened her eyes to look up at Elsa with a grin. “Besides, what ever you did made me come like you do. We're gonna have to find out what you did so you can do it again.”

“Agreed. So, what did it feel like?”

“Like the strongest, most intense need to pee ever!” answered Anna delightfully. “I tried holding it in, 'cause I thought that's what it was, pee. I didn't want to let loose on you, but you kept thrusting your fingers in me and it was feeling so good and made it harder and harder to hold it in, until I just couldn't anymore. Once I realized I wasn't peeing, I stopped fighting it and I came even harder!” explained Anna with a smile, before she closed her eyes with a moan as she thought back to the experience.

“Hehe, you certainly surprised me with how much came out of you.” replied Elsa.

“It felt like a lot, that's for sure. I'm still a little jealous though, you can experience that every time you come, something special has to be done for me.” stated Anna with a little pout.

“Maybe, but you don't have to deal with a mess to clean up every time.”

“Hmm, I didn't think of that. That's a good point.” replied Anna with a smile.

“To be honest, I'm a bit jealous.” commented Elsa as she playfully poked Anna's cheek, which earned her a giggle from the princess.

The next few moments were silent as Anna made herself a little more comfortable as she wrapped her arms around the pillow to cradle her head.

“Hey...” started Elsa with a smile as she poked Anna's cheek again. “Before you go back to sleep, I have a question.”

“What is it?” asked Anna as her eyes remained closed.

“When you masturbate, have you ever, used anything... I mean, put anything inside?” asked Elsa, with a little bit of color coming to her cheeks.

The question earned Anna's gaze, before she princess smirked.

“Which hole are we talking about?”

Elsa was a little taken aback by the question, the thought of Anna sticking anything in her butt beside her fingers never crossed her mind, just how much has Anna experimented with her self-pleasure?

“T-The front one.” answered Elsa.

“Hehe, yeah, I have.” answered Anna with a chuckle.

“Really? Do you still do?”

“Yeah, but their not actual things made for masturbation though.” answered Anna as she rolled onto her back.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when I was younger and masturbation was still new to me, I didn't even realize I could stick things in... that was when I still had my hymen anyway. Even after that, I didn't know there were things made specifically FOR that, so I used everyday things, like spoon and brush handles, anything with a long handle really.” explained Anna.

“I... guess a handle would be good for that.” commented Elsa, she felt a bit annoyed with herself that the thought of makeshift sexual aids such as a brush handle never occurred to her.

“They sure are, though brush handles were a favorite, I could get a really good grip on them.” added Anna as she closed her eyes with a grin. “I still remember this one time, I went so hard, by the end, I couldn't move a muscle and I was shaking all over, unfortunately, I didn't lock my door, but thankfully, my handmaid Elly was the only one to rush into my room, worried about the noise I was making.”

“Heh, she walked in on you?” asked Elsa with a brief chuckle.

“Yep, it was pretty embarrassing to be caught like that, I was still recovering so I could barely move, but once she realized what I was doing, I think she was more embarrassed than me. Anyway, brush handles didn't stay my favorite though, 'cause one demon brush gave me a horrible splinter.”

“Ouch!” cringed Elsa.

“Ouch is putting it lightly! That was one of the worse pains I have EVER felt!” Declared Anna as she crossed her legs. “I was in tears trying to get it out, but wet fingers, pain and panic made it impossible, so I got Elly to help me.”

“S-Seriously?” asked Elsa, wide-eyed, “Does that mean she had to touch you.”

“She had to do more than touch, I didn't care that I had to spread my legs for her, I just wanted the pain to stop.”

Else felt very disappointed, as well as jealous, that Elly, a handmaid, not herself, was the first to know Anna that intimately, sticking her fingers were they didn't belong, gazing were her eyes should not. Despite hearing of the horror of getting a splinter in one of the most sensitive areas of her body, Elsa couldn't help the jealousy she felt, but the reveal explained something about Anna and Elly's relationship as Elsa forced a smile to hide her jealousy.

“I think I see why you and Elly get along so well now.”

“Hehe, well once you pull out a piece of wood from the princess' neither region, because of her obsession with masturbating with wooden brush handles, I think you'll share a permanent degree of closeness. Don't you and your handmaid get along well?”

“Heh...” chuckled Elsa nervously as she averted her eyes as she thought, 'Certainly not THAT close.' before she added... “Define 'well'.”

“Geez, you two don't get along?” asked Anna with surprise. “She seems nice.”

“No, no, it's not like that. It's just... as you know, I wasn't very approachable in the past, that extended to everyone, not just you. As a result, Isabella's relationship to me is very... stiff, or business-like, she comes to do a job, I thank her and one of us leaves, depending on where we are. I wouldn't call us friends, like you and Elly are, unfortunately.”

“Wow... I'm, sorry?”

“Me too, ever since the whole Eternal Winter event, I've tried getting to know Isabella more and opening up to her, but I think it's just been too long. I dunno if it's just who she is or because of my past behavior with her, but she doesn't talk a lot.”

“Weird, she doesn't seem like the quiet type to me when I talk to her. Was she always like that?” asked Anna.

“No, when we first met, she was nervous, smiling and actually quite talkative... actually, she reminded me a lot of you at the time.” replied Elsa with a smile as she returned her smiling gaze to Anna.

“Really?” asked Anna delightfully. “She looks nothing like me though, our skin color being the obvious difference.”

“Yeah...” replied Elsa, before her smile rapidly faded and she lowered her gaze, “...maybe it WAS because of me that she turned out the way she has. She'd ramble on about nothing when she was nervous, like you did, do rather, but I'd tell her not to speak to me unless absolutely necessary.”

“Geez, really?”

“She reminded me too much of you, I had enough nervous rambling from you at my door, I didn't want to hear it from her.”

“Well, if she reminded you so much of me, couldn't you have gotten a different Handmaid?”

“Y-Yeah...” replied Elsa as her face took on a very red tone, this conversation was starting to head into an embarrassing secret that she wanted to avoid.

“So why didn't-”

“Hehe, yanno, let's go back to you and your Handmaid!” suggested Elsa happily.

Anna eyed her sister suspiciously, before she propped herself up on her elbows.

“Elsa, what are you hiding? Why didn't you just get a different person if Isabella reminded you of me so much?”

Elsa groaned as she was stuck, she knew Anna wouldn't let this go, she had to come clean.

“It's... BECOUSE she reminded me of you so much.”

“Huh?”

“Well, while I shut everyone out, I did it to you the most, by far. As you know, I wouldn't even look at you in the few times you'd catch me outside my room.”

“Oh yeah, I certainly remember those times, not a good feeling to be ignored like that.” commented Anna with a hint of annoyance in her tone, despite their current relationship, the reminder of that memory still hurt.

“Anyway, I'd cut myself off from you, but then comes this girl that reminded me so much of you, I just didn't have it in me to do it again, as long as she didn't talk to me, I could... pretend, in my head, that...”

“She was me?”

Elsa could easily hear the accusatory tone in Anna's voice and winced at it, she had just revealed a dark, embarrassing secret she hoped would remain hidden, but she resigned herself to face her fate and turned her gaze to see Anna's frowning face.

“Yes.” confirmed Elsa.

“You do realize how messed up that is, right?” asked Anna. “If I was dead, sure, it's understandable, but I was alive! You just substituted someone else for your own sister! Who was MORE then willing to be with you and tried everything she could think of to do it!”

“Yes, I knew it was wrong and I regretted it every-time.”

Elsa watched as Anna averted her eyes, clearly thinking for a moment, before she closed her eyes and took a couple breathes, before two deep breathes and the frown on her face relaxed, before she opened her eyes to look at her.

“Ok, I just have two questions, only two, and we end this topic of conversation.”

Elsa's worry shifted to curiosity, given what was just revealed, Anna's mood took an unexpected and sudden turn. “...Ok.”

“Do you have feelings for-”

“No! Of course not!” quickly declared Elsa. “I may have pretended she was you, but she couldn't replace you! Nothing ever happened between us, it was all in my head! I-I mean, not with her in my head! I'm not implying that I thought of you in any inappropriate way though, at the time I didn't even have these feelings for you.”

“Good.” replied Anna as a brief smirk came to her face at Elsa's brief rambling. “There's only one of me after all. Second question; does Isabella know you used her like that?”

“Of course not.”

“Then that's gonna change, if you want to better your relationship with her, telling her would be good step forward.”

“O-Ok.” replied Elsa nervously at the thought of revealing this to her handmaid.

“Alright then...” stated Anna, before she lowered herself onto her back. “This topic is over, where was I before... ah, I just finished talking about the splinter, after that I was gonna say... ah, after that incident, Elly actually suggested a safer alternative than sticking wood inside me, candle sticks.”

“Candles?” questioned Elsa.

“Yeah, weird, I know, but there are TONS of candles in the castle, so a couple wouldn't be missed and Elly was right, the candles are amazing! They come in different sizes and thickness too, sure they weren't as strong as a wooden handle, so I couldn't go crazy with them, but there was zero risk of hurting myself with them, at least, not that I've found. The biggest issue I've had is the smaller ones breaking off inside me, but the pieces were usually, either big enough for me to push them out, or the wick was still attached and I could use that to pull it out of me. There was only a handful of times Elly had to help me out.”

“So, do you still use candles?” asked Elsa.

“Yeah. I'd feel too embarrassed to go buy something specifically made for masturbation, what if the person who sold it to me told someone else, and that person told another person and on and on? I'd be mortified that the whole kingdom knew the princess was buying something like that.”

“Hmm, I can see your point.”

“Oh! Wait!” declared Anna happily as she sat up. “Your magic! You could make one for me!”

Elsa looked at Anna with dumbfounded awe.

“W-What!?”

“Yeah! Your magic creates sold things, you could make something much better than a wooden handle or candle stick. Every time I'd use it, I'd be thinking of you too!”

Anna's last comment brought a grin to Elsa's face before she even realized it as she answered back...

“But, to use my magic in such a way, it seems, inappropriate.”

“Whose gonna judge you? I'm not, come on, try it out!”

“Now!?” gasped Elsa.

“Yeah!” added Anna, followed by a giggle and smirking at her sister. “You don't want me using candles do you? The Princess of Arendelle deserves the best in masturbatory aids and the Queen's magic would create the best of the best.”

Elsa eyed the grinning princess with annoyance, she knew just what to say to get her to waver; Using a candle as a masturbatory aid was surely not befitting of their royal status and she had the power to change that, however...

“Using my power like that still feels wrong.” replied Elsa.

“Oh come on, you're not hurting anyone, it's the exact opposite really, there's nothing wrong with being a bit naughty with your magic... ohh, once I have some practice with mine, how about I make you one? We both can have a part of the other when were alone.”

After a moment, Elsa sighed with a drop of her shoulders, she might've been able to get Anna to drop the topic now, but it was going to keep coming up...

“Ok, fine.” answered Elsa, before she saw Anna grinning nearly ear to ear. “I'll try it this one time.”

Upon Elsa lifting her hands to gather her magic, she saw Anna quickly leave the bed, hopping more-so than walking because of her injured ankle, and headed to her desk to grab one of the two long, thin candles that rested there and hopped in front of Elsa and presented the perhaps, foot-long cylinder to her.

“Make it this long and just a bit thicker.” stated Anna with a big grin.

Elsa eyed her sister, but said nothing, given this was a first with her magic, having something to reference was helpful and allowed her to easily form a glass-like cylinder, slightly longer than the candle, but noticeably thicker, appearing a little more than twice as thick as the half-inch thick candle stick, which, while Anna gazes with amazement at the result, Elsa grimaced as she held it...

“I messed up, it's too big.” commented Elsa, before her hands began to glow with her magic, but Anna quickly stopped her...

“Maybe, but I'd like to see for myself.” replied Anna happily.

“Are you sure? I don't want you hurting yourself.”

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna force it if it doesn't fit, after all, I probably wouldn't be able to enjoy your fingers as much if I did.” stated Anna with a smirk, which prompted a blushing smirk from Elsa. “But there are some changes I'd like you to make.”

“Like what?” asked Elsa.

“Give one end a wider, flat base, so I have something to hold.”

“Ok.” replied Elsa as she directed her magic to the right end of the cylinder and easily created a flared, flat base, before turning the glass-like ice sculpture upright on her hand to test the base and it successfully rested in her the palm of hand.

“Great, now can you make the other end look like a mans-”

Anna's happy request however, ended abruptly as she saw an unexpected scowl appear on Elsa face and a brief chill of air. Elsa was quite clearly upset at the suggestion.

“Hehe, yanno, never mind that last part.” added Anna.

“Why would you ask that?” asked Elsa, the scowl persisting on her face, She couldn't believe Anna even attempted to ask what she did, so casually as well.

“W-Well, that's what they look like in the pictures I've seen and if I was to ever buy one, they'd look like the real thing. Heh, besides, it's just an object, its not like it's a real mans thing.” explained Anna with a nervous chuckle, she didn't like seeing Elsa looking at her like she did, or being angry, especially because of her.

“I won't do it.” stated Elsa as she averted her gaze. “I won't make it look like that.”

“That's fine.” replied Anna with a smile. “If it bothers you, then I won't ask that ever again.”

“Besides...” added Elsa, as her frown started to shift more to a pout. “Just because they look like the real thing, doesn't mean I have to make one that looks like it. Use that imagination of yours, I'm sure you could think of something MUCH better that what a man has.”

Anna looked at her sister for a few moments, examining her face, before a large grin came to her face as she thought... 

'Is she jealous, of an object? If she is, that's so cute!'

“Sooo, as long as it doesn't look like a man, you'd be fine with some other form or design?”

“Yeah, as long as it doesn't look like the real thing, anything else I'd be fine with.” answered Elsa.

“Hmm, ok then... honestly, I've never thought about it looking like anything else, but you have a point, with your magic, you could make it look like anything... like giving it bumps or something, oh, or making it curved! It would probably be easier on my wrists.”

“Exactly.” replied Elsa.

“Hehe, yanno, for someone who was teasing me about you being ok being with a guy, you're awfully focused on what I put in me looking like you-know-what.”

“...” Elsa said nothing, Anna made a valid point, she did imply she had no issue being with a man if things had turned out differently between them, it was silly, even childish perhaps, that she had such an issue with Anna using an anatomically correct masturbatory aid, an object, for her own self-pleasure. What if making the masturbatory aid anatomically correct provided some sort of additional pleasure that Elsa knew nothing about considering her lack of self-pleasuring experience, which Anna had.

“Hehe, and here I thought I was the possessive one.” teased Anna.

“Is there any other changes you want?” asked Elsa, figuring the quicker Anna could make use of the object in her hands, the quicker this now embarrassing topic would be over.

“Nah, maybe next time we can try something.” replied Anna, before Elsa offered the finished product to her. “Will it melt?” asked Anna as she reached, but paused in taking the object.

“Yeah, but it should last long enough.” answered Elsa, before Anna took the object.

“Great!” replied Anna happily, before she returned the candle to the desk and returned to the bed, spread her legs and began to rub the cool object against her crotch and moaned softly as she could feel the chill through her abundant hair.

“It's still early...” commented Elsa as she stood. “I'm going to take a walk around before things get active.” she added, before Elsa walked to her dresser and took out a pair of bra and panties and put them on, then a robe from her closet.

“You're not going to use your magic?” asked Anna.

“Wearing actual clothes is nice for a change.” replied Elsa with a smile, however, there was a light blush to her cheeks, as she heading out, carefully opening the door encase there happen to be a guard or servant passing by.

\- 

With the hall clear, Elsa stepped out, closed the door and sighed, what she had told Anna was only partly true, sure, wearing clothes not made from her magic was nice, it gave her a break from constant use of her magic, even if it was minor, but like everything she created with her magic, part of her was connected to it, because of that, she could sense where things she created were and if they moved...

With Anna's current activity, Elsa wasn't quite sure if she could properly focus on keeping her magically created clothing in one piece. As close as she was, it was almost as if Elsa had X-ray vision. It may have been a wiser decision to stay in her room, but if she did, she most likely would've joined Anna, but it was a bit too early for that with servants and guards making their rounds.

Heading to her left, Elsa began walking, appreciating the decor and morning sun through the windows, as well as the quicker movement of a particular icy creation and the accompanying mental image, which effected her own body. 

However, Elsa was thankful when she spotted a young female servant of similar age to her, turn a corner ahead of her and walk towards her, whom greeted her with a smile and curtsy, a welcome distraction.

“Good morning your majesty.”

“Good morning to you too.” replied Elsa.

“I take it you slept well?” asked the servant with a smile.

“Actually I did, very well.” replied Elsa with a delighted smile at the reason for her good sleep.

“That's wonderful, your majesty.” replied the servant, followed by a brief giggle, before she curtsied once more and continued on her way.

Continuing her walk, after turning down the same hall the servant had left, Elsa encountered a guard and a female cook, going by her attire, the two were currently giggling at something before they noticed Elsa, and the guard immediately saluted her, while the cook curtsied.

“Your majesty.”

“Good morning you two.” greeted Elsa. “I'm just taking a walk.”

“Good morning.” replied the two, before the cook added, “Sleep well?”

“Yes I did.” answered Elsa, before she noticed the guards eyes briefly dart to the cook, before his face reddened, which Elsa found odd, but didn't comment on, figuring it had something to do with what the two were giggling about before her arrival and not wanting to be nosy.

After parting from the two, Elsa heard the guard loudly whisper to the cook...

“I can't believe you asked her that!”

To which the cook only giggled, which Elsa found puzzling, the cook didn't ask her anything outrageous.

'Maybe it's some joke between them.' thought Elsa.

However, if it was a joke, it must've been shared with everyone Elsa ran into, because the next few people she encountered, all asked or assumed she slept well and all of them were smiling much more than normal, seemingly at her, as if they knew something she didn't.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Elsa decided to question the next person she encountered about what was going on.

After making another turn into a hallway, which happened to be where Anna's room was located, Elsa smiled as she recognized Anna's Handmaid, Elly, a few yards ahead of her, sniffing a bouquet of flowers near the window. Elsa had only recently meet her in person in the last month, but learned a few things about her in that time, most recently being the rather off-putting intimate closeness she had with Anna. 

The servant was a young blonde with shoulder-length hair, she was only a year older than Anna, if Elsa remembered correctly, while her own handmaid matched her age. Elly also seemed to have a similar personality to Anna, which made it no surprise that the two got along. Elsa had long since figured the youth of their handmaids was to help them be more comfortable with them. 

While she had mixed results with her own, the goal clearly worked with Anna and Elly, the young woman acted more like Anna's best friend than her handmaid, which Elsa found quite strange the first time she saw the two interact. Until Kristoff, Elly was the only friend Anna had over the years and Elsa was thankful Anna had someone to spend time with while she locked herself away in her room.

Walking near her, Elsa had reached a yards distance, before Elly noticed her presence, gasped and in her hurry to curtsy, caught her right foot on her left and fell forward. While Elsa was a bit slow to catch her, Elly caught herself and only fell to her hands and knees.

“You ok?” asked Elsa as she offered her left hand to help the young woman to her feet.

“Yeah, sorry, your majesty.” replied Elly, her face a bright red and curtsied once she was steady on her feet.

“As long as your ok, that's what's important.”

“Thanks, good morning by the way.” greeted Elly with a cheerful smile.

“Good morning.” repeated Elsa, before she waited... until Elly raised a brow and looked at her with confusion.

“Uh, there's nothing on my face is there?” she asked, before she lifted her right hand up to her face.

“No, it's just your the first one I've met this morning that hasn't asked me if I slept well.”

“O-Oh...” replied Elly as her whole face turned a bright shade of red and a nervous smile crept up on her face as she averted her gaze.

Elsa eyed the young woman's odd reaction and assumed something was up, the castle staff knew something and she wanted to know.

“What's going on, why is everyone I've meet giving me this weird smile and asking how I slept, do you know?”

“Well, yeah... but...” answered Elly, starting to squirm, clearly uncomfortable for some reason and continuing to avoid eye contact.

“But what? If you know, tell me.”

“Ok... but, it's too embarrassing to say out here.”

“Embarrassing?” questioned Elsa. “Well, ok, we're near Anna's room, do you mind going there and telling me?”

“No, as long as we're somewhere private.”

“Alright, lead the way.” stated Elsa as she extended her left hand.

Elly turned around and began walking, with Elsa following, however, not even ten seconds in, as the two neared one of the many bathrooms in the castle, it's door opened to reveal Isabella, Elsa's handmaid, walking out with a satisfied smile on her face and patting her belly. 

The young woman's skin was a light brown, in stark contrast to Elsa's own, she also wore a pair of small glasses, shielding her brown eyes. Most notable however, to Elsa at least, was her hair, which had a strikingly similar coppery tone to it that Anna's did, perhaps a few shades darker, the two would need to near each other for Elsa to determine whose hair was darker, but, coupled with the sparse amount of freckles of her face, when Isabella would occasionally wear her hair in twin braids, much like Anna and currently, it was easy for her mind to see Anna, despite the other, more obvious, physical differences.

Upon Isabella spotting them, particularly Elsa, the Queen saw her face brighten, much like Elly's had and a look of surprise come to her face, before she averted her gaze with a smile that she looked to be fighting as she curtsied.

“You're majesty.” greeted Isabella, before she glanced up and added, “Sleep well?”

If not for the previous encounters, Elsa wouldn't have thought much of the question, but her own handmaid was now in on what ever was going around and eyed her curiously, which prompted a curious gaze from Isabella, before Elly declared...

“Perfect timing Izzy!”

Before she walked around to Isabella's back and pushed her towards Elsa. 

“You're her handmaid, she wants to know that thing that's been going around this morning.”

“H-Huh!?” gasped Isabella, before looking back to Elly. “THAT thing!?”

“Yes, THAT thing. It's better if you tell her.”

“But she asked you, didn't she?”

While Elsa was growing increasingly curious about what 'that thing' was and the fact that neither clearly wanted to be the one to reveal it to her. Elsa was also a bit annoyed with their behavior, however, that annoyance was quickly overshadowed by Isabella's behavior in particular, it was the most animated she had seen her in a long time, her behavior was certainly different when they were alone, it was nice to see she wasn't the same around her peers.

“I may be her handmaid, but she asked YOU, not me.” stated Isabella, now pushing Elly in front of Elsa. “It's your responsibility to tell her.”

“But-” started Elly, before Elsa interrupted.

“I don't care which of you tell me, but I want to know what's going on.”

“Actually...” replied Isabella, before placing her right hand to her belly. “I think I need to back in the bathroom, sorry Elly.” she added, before she hurried back into the bathroom which she left and there was the click of a lock.

“Hey!” gasped Elly, before she groaned and turned her gaze back to Elsa nervously as her face reddened.

“Well you did agree to tell me.” stated Elsa.

“Yeah... I did.” replied Elly, followed by a sigh, before the two left the bathroom door.

-

\- Anna's Room -

Upon reaching Anna's room, Elsa felt a bit nervous when Elly knocked on the door, waited a moment, then called Anna's name before knocking again. Knowing for a fact that Anna wouldn't answer, Elsa fought the urge to say Anna wasn't there. While it was no secret that Anna occasionally spent the night with her, given last nights activity, Elsa was a little wary of volunteering that Anna was in her room.

“Doesn't look like she's in there this morning.” commented Elly, before she turned her head slightly away from Elsa as she couldn't fight the blushing grin that appeared on her face.

Elsa's face also brightened as the only other place Anna's slept was in her room, but she took a quick, deep breath to calm herself, there was no reason to be so nervous, no one knew of their late night activities.

With Elly opening the door, Elsa followed the blonde in, before Elly closed the door behind her.

“Alright, what gossip has been traveling around this morning?” asked Elsa.

“Y-You're gonna wanna sit down for this.” replied Elly with a bright blush on her face and a nervous smile as she extended her right hand to Anna's bed.

Elsa took the suggestion and sat, before Elly's joined her to her left and fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

“So...” started Elly as she stared down at her lap. “I'm sure you know how quite the castle can get late at night, right?”

“Yes, I find it relaxing actually.”

“...Well, since it can get so quite, if someone makes a sound, it can be heard pretty far away.”

“Yeah, sound does carry pretty far in this castle.” replied Elsa with a smile.

“...” Elly's face was growing increasingly red, she thought for sure Elsa would've caught on with her second comment, so, Elly turned her gaze to the Queen, hoping looking at her blushing face might be the push for Elsa to get the hint.

Elsa herself, found Elly's red-faced stare odd, as if the young woman was trying to tell her something without saying it. The Queen met the Handmaids gaze with curiosity, if she didn't want to come out and state what the gossip was directly, then what she already said must be hints to it.

'She started talking about how quite the castle is at night.' thought Elsa. 'Then mentioned someone making sound could be heard far away. Then there's those odd reactions from people that lead to this, smiling and blushing and asking...' 

Elsa's eyes widened as she felt her heart thumping in her chest and her face burning as she looked at Elly, who now averted her gaze.

“N-No...” stated Elsa as a frosty aura began to emanate from her, before she thought. 'It's not possible, my imagination is running away with me, There's no way everyone heard us!'

“J-Just come out and say it.” ordered Elsa. “No beating around the bush.”

Elsa heard a small groan from Elly, before she replied...

“You and the Princess'... activities, last night, could be heard.” revealed Elly, looking down to her lap as both of their faces were a cherry red and Elsa's felt her heart racing and thumping hard against her chest, before she heard the additional, “...the moans, in particular.”

Elsa was utterly speechless.

'How could I let this happen!' thought Elsa. 'The whole castle knows about us! HEARD US!' added Elsa, before she covered her face in her hands. 'Were we really THAT loud!?'

“Y-You're majesty!” came Elly's concerned voice

Elsa uncovered her face and gasped as she saw Elly in front of her, shivering and rubbing her arms while the room was filled with a icy air while she was slowly turning Anna's bed into a block of ice. Quickly reigning in her magic as best she could given her emotional state, she removed the icy air and ice from the bed, but an intense icy aura surrounded her.

“Sorry.”

“It's ok.” replied Elly, before smiling and a light blush reappearing on her face and averting her gaze. “The other thing is ok too.”

“W-What?”

“It was a surprise, but, as you saw, just about everyone is happy for you two.”

“Wha...”

One shock was replaced with another, Elsa had a hard time forming words, not only was their sexual activity heard throughout the castle, but now she was being told it was ok? They were sisters, the queen and princess, having sex!”

Elly smiled nervously and averted her gaze as she stated...

“With all due respect your majesty, you two are about as subtle as a cannon being fired. Everyone, the castle staff anyway, knows about your relationship.”

“R-Really?” asked Elsa with shock, sure she suspected her relationship with Anna wasn't a secret, but actually being told that is was known was a shock.

“Yeah... to be completely honest, there's been a running bet on how long it would be before, last night happened... and a certain detail.”

“What detail!?” gasped Elsa, a bet being placed on herself and Anna's first sexual experience was bad enough, something she would need to address to those involved, but what was this 'detail' that Elly just glanced over?

“W-Who was... louder.” answered Elly, lowly.

Elsa was silenced by that reveal, she may not have thought that they were loud enough to be heard, but she was quite sure Anna was not the most vocal last night.

“But like I said...” stated Elly. “It's ok, just about everyone are happy for you two.”

Elsa felt a pang in her chest from that last remark.

“Just about everyone?” asked Elsa.

“W-Well...” replied Elly nervously.

'Of course.' thought Elsa. 'Everyone isn't going to approve of our relationship.'

“What are the minority saying?” asked Elsa.

“Uh... why concern yourself with that? You should focus on the positive.” suggested Elly with a smile.

Elsa's rapidly beating heart calmed with Elly's comment.

“It's that bad?” asked Elsa.

“S-Some of it.” replied Elly with concern, before she smiled and added, “But they don't know you and Anna like most of us that have grown up with you two do, you wouldn't abandon the kingdom.”

“That's what their saying?” asked Elsa with shock.

“Well, there were a couple more details added to that, but I'd say that's the most serious concern I've heard.” replied Elly.

“What is the added detail?” asked Elsa. “Don't try to spare my feelings, I need to know the full extent on the concern others are having.”

“Well, they're worried that you'd abandon the kingdom for 'sinful incestuous pleasures of the flesh.'

“I'd never do that!” declared Elsa, however, she thought, 'Maybe if it was the majority and they were violently opposed to us...'

Elsa couldn't dwell on the possibility for long before Elly happily replied...

“I know! You don't have to abandon the kingdom to keep Anna up all night!”

Both women gasped at the bold remark and Elly's face turned cherry red as she covered her mouth with her hands.

“I-I'm so sorry! I didn't think before I spoke!”

As shocking as the comment was, a smile came to Elsa's face.

“It's alright, just try not to make the same mistake.”

“Oh thank you!” replied Elly with a heavy sigh. “I promise to keep those thoughts in my head- N-not that I think of you two doing that a lot, you probably do, but I don't think it, no I... nngh, I'll shut up now.” added Elly before she covered her face in her hands.

Elsa meanwhile giggled.

“Well at least you know when to stop digging the hole.” commented Elsa, which earned her a chuckle from Elly. “So... judging by how positive you've been about this, you're in the majority about Anna and I?”

“Yes! Absolutely! I've been cheering you two on in my head for a long time, even before your parents passed away.”

“Seriously?”

“Heh, well, you two weren't romantically involve at the time, but I so hoped you two would reunite. So imagine my surprise when I figured out you two were starting to get really close, all the looks into each others eyes, the hand-holding, the kisses, the looks on your faces when near each other...” explained Elly, before a giddy march left her. “Ohhh, I couldn't believe it! I was sooo, unbelievably happy for Anna!”

Despite the embarrassment of Elly's excitement at pointing out their public displays of affection, Elsa found Elly's ending comment curious.

“Why Anna specifically?”

“Oh, well, before your coronation, despite Anna's outward appearance, she was really depressed.” replied Elly, as her excited mood began to fade, as well as the embarrassment Elsa felt.

“Really?” asked Elsa, before she thought, 'I knew she was sad during that time, but depressed?'

“Yeah, she couldn't even maintain her cheerful act she put on when it got really bad.” confirmed Elly as her head lowered. “I really started to worry about her, especially when she would start saying things that made me not want to leave her alone.” she added, however, the following gasp from Elsa, prompted a gasp from Elly as she lifted her gaze to the queen's shocked face. “Oh no-no-no! I wasn't supposed to say that! I promised!”

“What was wrong with Anna!?” demanded Elsa as she stood, with a mix of emotions on her face, concern, for Anna and anger, mostly with herself, she couldn't believe that Anna had fallen into such a state, likely because of herself.

“I-I... can't say.” answered Elly fearfully as she backed away and lowered her gaze.

“What?” gasped Elsa.

“I'm sorry, but I promise Anna, not to say anything, t-to you especially.”

Elsa felt a sudden pain in her chest as disbelief washed over her, Despite demanding the truth, Elly had refused her, the Queen, to remain loyal to Anna, what secrets did Elly know about Anna that she was oblivious to, one of which Anna had specifically wanted to keep from her.

'I could threaten to have her fired if she doesn't answer.' thought Elsa, however, just as quickly as the thought came to her, she felt ill, Elly was one of the few friends that Anna had growing up without her and Elly was simply honoring her promise. She couldn't rip her from Anna just because she was loyal to her.

Looking to the handmaid, Elsa saw fear in her eyes, likely scared of the consequences refusing the queen's demand, a queen with magic. Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself, even if it concerned Anna, she couldn't throw a fit every time something didn't go her way.

“It's alright.” stated Elsa, before she sat. “I'm not angry with you, I respect your loyalty to Anna, but, is there anything at all you can tell me while keeping your promise?”

Elly didn't immediately respond, but Elsa could see she was thinking, long enough for Elsa's mind to swim with various possible secrets Anna wanted to keep from her, none that were positive in the slightest, before Elsa's wondering mind was interrupted by Elly.

“T-There is one...” stated Elly as she averted her gaze with concern. “But your not going to like it.”

“Please tell me.”

“Well, one day, while cleaning this room, I found something under Anna's bed, I don't know if it's still there, considering your relationship, but Anna doesn't know I know about it, so, that probably doesn't apply to the promise... maybe...”

Her heart thumping against her chest again, Elsa lowered her hands to the bed and looked down at it with concern.

“Thank you Elly, you can leave.”

“B-But you're maje-”

“Leave now.” commanded Elsa.

“Y-Yes your majesty.” replied Elly with a curtsy, before she turned to leave, however, upon opening the door, Elly stated, “If I may, Anna's happy, bringing this up will just upset her.” before exiting the room.

Tears brimmed and fell from Elsa's eyes as Elly's parting statement hung in her mind, Anna was happy, there was nothing hinting at her being as depressed as Elly made her out to be.

After wiping her tears away, Elsa stood and walked to the door and gripped the doorknob with her left hand.

'We're happy, the majority of the castle approves of us, so what if Anna has some secrets, I have some of my own...' thought Elsa, before she slowly looked back to Anna's bed. 'But one of her's is just under the bed... no!' she added, before returning her gaze to the doorknob. 'If she wanted me to know, she'd tell me, there's a reason she hasn't... but what if the secret is still affecting her, maybe she just doesn't want to worry me, but maybe I could help her.'

Turning her gaze back to the bed, Elsa struggled with the choice in front of her, she wanted to know what was under the bed, but people have secrets for a reason.

'Now that I know there's something possibly there though, and it's not a good thing.' thought Elsa. 'I'm going to be worried about it... and Anna will ask me what's wrong... but maybe there's nothing there, it would mean what ever was bothering her, isn't anymore. I'd be worrying her for nothing if there's nothing there...' she added as her hand left the doorknob and she took a step towards the bed. 'It would be better to check and find nothing, then I can put this behind me.'

Soon standing in front of the bed after rationalizing her choice, Elsa felt her heart thumping against her chest, before she took a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm her racing heart, then knelt down and reached her fingers under the mattress and lifted it, followed by an immediate gasp of horror once she saw it and dropped the mattress as she fell to her rear as the tears rolled down her face.

“A-Anna, why...”

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 3-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YURI, INCEST
> 
> Elsa confronts Anna about about her disturbing discovery, but it doesn't go quite as she planned. Later, Anna finds herself in an embarrassing position once again with her handmaiden.

\- Elsa's Room -

Once she returned to her room, holding her left arm against her stomach, Elsa saw her bed empty, but heard the running shower from her bathroom and sighed, before she headed to her bed to sit. Lowering her gaze to her left arm, Elsa pulled it away enough to reach her right hand into her sleeve to pull out a small, foot-long dagger. Elsa felt the tears coming again while she looked at the blade.

'Maybe it's for protection...' thought Elsa, but she didn't even believe that excuse herself, if what Elly had told her was true, but there was no reason she'd lie about such a thing, Elsa knew the reason for the dagger, but she couldn't accept it, she needed to confront Anna about this, maybe, just maybe, Anna's reason for the dagger wasn't what she thought.

Hearing the running water come to an end in her bathroom, Elsa felt her heart race and slipped the dagger back into her sleeve and wiped the tears from her face.

The moments passed incredibly slow, once Anna left the bathroom, she'd have her answer, but Elsa also dreaded hearing it, was Anna REALLY so depressed in the past that she no longer wanted to live, because of her, had she really pushed Anna that far?

Upon hearing a satisfied sigh from Anna in the bathroom, Elly's parting comment came to her again, Anna was happy now, was she really going to dig up her past?

Wiping the tears from her face again, Elsa didn't have the chance to compose herself before Anna limped out of the bathroom, with a smile and a towel covering her head as she used it to dry her hair, while she clearly put most of her weight on her left foot.

“Oh hey Elsa...” greeted Anna, however, her smile faded as she saw a light frosty aura surrounding her and upon walking near her, saw Elsa turn her face from her. “What's wrong?” asked Anna, immediately sensing Elsa was not in the same mood as when she left. With Elsa's lack of response, Anna walked in front of her sister, knelt down and saw the look of concern on Elsa's face, before she lifted her right hand up to her cheek, which to Anna's surprise, felt wet, before she saw Elsa close her eyes and a tear fall from each eye. “Elsa what's wrong!?” asked Anna, with concern of her own.

'I can't just surprise Anna with this.' thought Elsa. 'If I'm going to bring this up, then I need to give her something.'

After a moment, Anna saw Elsa look at her and state...

“I have bad news and embarrassing news, which-”

“The bad.” quickly answered Anna. “Tell me what's wrong.” she added, before she wiped the tears from Elsa's face.

“... I have a secret that no one else knows, not even you, but I need to tell you now.” replied Elsa.

“Ok.” stated Anna, before sitting to the left of Elsa and placing her right hand to her shoulder. “I'm listening.”

“When I was younger, about a month after mom and dad died, I tried to kill myself.”

“W-What!?” gasped Anna, looking both, confused and hurt. “Why!?”

“Mom and dad were like, an anchor of sorts for me. While in hindsight, their reaction to the trolls warning was wrong, at the time, they helped, in some degree, for me to control my powers, but when they died, I felt alone and my powers got even harder to control because of how depressed I was.” explained Elsa.

“You, were actually sad?” asked Anna. “You stopped talking to me after mom and dad died, so I thought you didn't care.” she added as she lowered her gaze with a saddened look on her face.

“Yeah, I was a complete wreck on the day of their funeral.” answered Elsa. “One day, after one of your many visits to my door, it was one of your more angry, frustrated visits, that I thought I'd never be able to control my magic, I'd never see you again and if I did, I was scared of hurting you, so I started thinking if I was no longer alive, while you'd be sad, I figured you'd get over it and be able to be the Queen I couldn't be and be able to live your life normally. So, one evening, after I finished writing a goodbye letter to you, I tried using a knife from the last dinner I had.”

“Well obviously you didn't go through with it.” commented Anna with a smile, before lifted a hand to wipe away the gathering tears in her eyes.

“But I did.” stated Elsa as she closed her eyes and the tears fell once more, while Anna looked at her curiously. “I actually tried to do it, but my magic shattered the knife before it could reach my throat. I'm happy that my magic protected me, but I actually attempted to take my life.”

Anna quickly hugged Elsa.

“I'm glad you're alive Elsa, your magic stopped you from making a horrible mistake, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you come back from that? If you were at the point you actually tried to kill yourself, how did you keep going?”

“After I realized my magic wouldn't let me kill myself, I did the only thing I knew how to do, 'conceal, don't feel', that became my life, I'd just stay hidden, if I didn't interact with anyone, I wouldn't feel anything.”

“Conceal, don't feel? What's that?” asked Anna.

“It's something mom and dad taught me, since my emotions directly effect my magic, I'd hide away my emotions and try not to feel anything, horrible I know, teaching a child that, but, it worked. After my suicide attempt, I just took it a step further, I may not have been able to kill myself, but I was dead on the inside. That's why I was so horrible to you at the coronation, telling you to leave, I would rather have you hate me and safe, than stick around trying to rekindle our relationship and me hurting you.”

A moment of silence passed between the two, before Anna finally released her sister and turned her head to look at her and gave a smile. 

“You didn't seem very dead that day, dead people don't smile and laugh and dead people certainly don't crave chocolate.” stated Anna.

Elsa only smiled in return.

“While I appreciate you telling me this, why? It's very out of the blue.”

“W-Well...” started Elsa, as she turned her head away. “I figured I owe you something big from my past, if I was going to bring up something from yours.”

“Something from mine?” asked Anna with a chuckle. “What are you-” she added, before she saw Elsa reach into the left sleeve of her robe and pull out a dagger.

Looking to Anna, Elsa saw the shocked expression and the color drain from the princess' face, it was that moment, seeing the immediate reaction from Anna, that her worst fear was confirmed as she felt a heat from Anna.

“H-How did you find that!?” gasped Anna.

“The how isn't important, why do you have this?” asked Elsa.

“I-I'd forgotten all about it.” answered Anna, before she stood and Elsa followed her up as the Princess turned her back to her.

“Anna-”

“So you can get rid of it, you'd be doing me a favor actually, I don't need it anymore.”

“But why did you need it?” asked Elsa.

“I don't want to talk about it!” answered Anna as Elsa saw her lifting her right hand up to her face and Elsa felt bad that she had brought Anna to tears.

“Please Anna, I shared my story with-”

“You think that means I have to tell you mine!?” asked Anna angrily, before she turned around and glared at Elsa. “I don't come into your room searching for any of your deepest secrets!”

Elsa was at a momentary loss for words, admittedly, she figured revealing her secret would let Anna be more willing to reveal hers and while she unfortunately expected Anna to be sad, what she didn't expect, was anger, which from Anna's latest comment, was certainly understandable, without going into detail, all Anna knew was that Elsa went searching her room.

“Why were you even in my room? You said you were going to walk around. Do you search my room every time I sleep here!?”

“No, of course not! During my walk, the guards and servants were behaving oddly and I ran into Elly and asked her to tell me what was going on, but she was too embarrassed to tell me in the hallway, so since your room was close by, I suggested your room for privacy, that's it, I had no ulterior motive to going to your room other than it being close.” explained Elsa.

Anna eyed Elsa for a moment, before her angered frown relaxed some.

“I believe you, but how did you find the dagger?”

Elsa didn't know what to say, she didn't want to betray Elly, who attempted to remain loyal to Anna, but she didn't want to lie to her face.

Looking away from Anna, the princess groaned before she turned her back and headed to the bathroom.

“I need to cool off before something happens.” stated Anna.

Elsa winced as Anna closed the door behind her as angrily as she looked, before she heard the shower start up again and Elsa sat back on the bed, staring down to the dagger in her hands.

'That certainly didn't go the way I thought it would.' thought Elsa.

-

Left with her thoughts and the sound of the running shower for the next ten or so minutes, Elsa was trying to think of some way to make up with Anna, her curiosity and concern had turned a wonderful morning into a stressful and emotional one.

Hearing the water come to a stop, Elsa didn't need to wait as long before Anna left the bathroom, her body covered with steam as she toweled her hair dry and made her way to Elsa. Anna met her gaze with a frown, the glare wasn't as intense as before her shower, but Elsa knew Anna was still upset with her. The princess sat to her left as the steam that covered her began to dissipate and Elsa realized, rather impressively, that Anna had used her magic to dry herself, before Anna took a deep breathe and slowly let it out.

“Sorry about snapping at you like that.” stated Anna as she looked down to her lap. “You caught me by surprise, I panicked, it's not a moment in my life I'm proud of.”

“It's completely my fault, I shouldn't have brought it up.” replied Elsa.

“You're right, you should've kept it to yourself...” commented Anna with a brief frown, before sighed. “...but it's out now and I've decided to explain myself, under one condition.”

“Alright.”

“We both have secrets, probably nothing as huge as what has been revealed now, but, ask me next time if you want to know something other than searching my room, I may not tell you at that moment, but I wouldn't mind revealing things to you if you asked and gave me time to prepare myself.” stated Anna.

“Alright, same here.” replied Elsa, before she saw Anna sigh and smile, before looking to her.

“I know I said one condition, but one more thing, I'm happy now, more than I have ever been and that's because of you, I don't want you focusing on what I'm about to tell you, wondering what if, what happened is in the past and neither of us can change that.”

“I'll try, but, I do have a question before you start.” replied Elsa, before she looked down to the dagger for a moment, then handed it to Anna. “Do you have this, because of me?”

Taking the dagger and holding it in her hands, Anna looked down at it and answered. 

“Yeah.”

Elsa felt a surge of despair wash over her at the answer, part of her actually expected Anna to say no and it hurt that much more to hear otherwise. Not only was Anna depressed enough to at least think about ending her life, it was because of herself, cutting Anna out of her life for years, who didn't even remember why.

However, seeing the concern on Elsa's face and a cold wind from her, Anna quickly reminded her... “Hey, no what if thinking, Elsa.”

“Alright...” commented Elsa before taking a couple breathes. “Alright... you can start.” she added, before Anna took her left hand in her right.

“Ok, so...” started Anna as she looked down to the dagger. “It all started after mom and dad died, just like for you. Anyway, with their loss being so fresh, I desperately wanted to see you, to cry in each others arms, to comfort each other, it was just the two of us now after all. But even after our parents died, you still refused to open your stupid door.” explained Anna, as a frown came to her face and her eye brimmed with tears at recalling the memory, however Anna quickly wiped the tears away. “Sorry.”

“It's ok.” replied Elsa with a weak smile as she placed her right hand over Anna's holding her hand, “We've never grieved their loss together, if you feel the need to do it now, I'm here, and if not, feel free to let out any other emotions you have toward me that you've been holding back.” she added.

“Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.” replied Anna. “So, you still didn't open your door, I'm pretty sure you remember me getting really emotional, crying and banging on your door, screaming for you to say something, and when you didn't, I accused you of not even caring if mom and dad were gone.”

“Yeah...” replied Elsa sadly.

“But I didn't have the energy to do it for long though and just fell to my knees at your door crying my eyes out...” continued Anna as she allowed the tears to fall. “I truly thought you didn't care, about mom, dad or even me and I really felt alone at that moment.”

Elsa didn't fight the tears that fell from her eyes as she listened to Anna recalling her thoughts at the time and hearing the emotion in her voice.

Anna soon pulled her hand from Elsa to join her other in wiping her falling tears as a few sniffles came from her as the emotion of the memory began to overtake her. 

“I just wanted you to open your door!” cried Anna.

Hearing and seeing that that the memory had becomes too much, Elsa quickly reached over and hugged Anna tightly as the tears trailed down her face as well.

“I'm sorry Anna.” cried Elsa.

“I needed you and you weren't there!” declared Anna.

Elsa started to reply, but with Anna adding...

“I hated you!”

Elsa thought maybe not talking back would be the better choice and let Anna get all her pent up frustrations about her out, she felt this was long overdue.

“You were never there when I needed you, or wanted you! Even when I'd catch you out of your room, you'd run from me. I'd sing to you all the time, but you wouldn't even say anything, and if you did, it was to go away, you were a horrible sister!”

Following the series of statements, Anna released a wail as she cried intensely, before after a few moments, Anna's next comment shocked Elsa as Anna spoke it lowly...

“I wished you were dead.”

“A-Anna...” commented Elsa with disbelief.

“I did...” added Anna. “I'm just as horrible as you were.”

Neither said anything more for the next several minutes, only Anna's crying as the years of built up emotions came flooding out.

-

Once the moment passes, Anna pulled back from Elsa's embrace, her face wet and red, from crying and the slight embarrassment of her loss of emotion.

“Sorry about losing it there.” commented Anna as she wiped her face.

“It's alright.” replied Elsa with a smile as she stroked Anna's right shoulder. “I'm sure that outburst was long overdue for how I treated you, feel better?”

“Well, yeah, I do actually. But I really thought I'd be able to make it through my story without completely breaking down. Sorry about what I said at the end, I was in a dark place when I had those thoughts.”

“It's ok, it was a shock to hear you say that, to be honest.” replied Elsa.

“I don't feel that way now, just to be completely clear!” declared Anna, briefly looking into Elsa eyes nervously. “I don't want to even imagine my life without you.” added Anna as she looked down to her bare lap and saw the dagger was now on the floor at their feet and picked it up.

“I said it's ok.” repeated Elsa with a smile. “Wanna continue this later though?” asked Elsa. “The other news I have may lift your spirits, or at least change your mood.”

“No, now that I got most of my crying out, I should be able to finish, now were was I before I broke down...”

“I think crying at my door and feeling alone.” suggested Elsa.

“Yeah, that's it. So, with no response from you, I left and I spent the next couple days rationalizing with myself that you didn't respond because you were so upset that mom and dad died, it's also why I stopped visiting you, I figured you needed to be alone, even if you were always alone anyway...” started Anna, before she ran her right hand along the flat side of the blade before sighing. “But I was just reaching for any excuse I could think of, I know now why you didn't respond, but back then, I just couldn't understand why you ignored me at our lowest points. So, I visited you again, apologizing for my behavior on the day of the funeral, but you still didn't respond, but I was satisfied with just telling you I'm sorry.”

Anna then placed the dagger to her left on the bed before she continued...

“But the next day when you didn't respond, I just lost it, I was more angry than sad that you would ignore me for so long just after mom and dad died, I just couldn't take it anymore, I slammed my fists against the door, screaming at you, saying the most awful things I could to you, I figured if being nice didn't get me anywhere, being mean to you would at least get you angry enough to give me some kind of response.”

Elsa turned her head away with Anna's remark, she vividly remembered that day, it was the angriest Elsa remembered Anna being outside her door, she was no longer the sad, desperate little sister that had been begging for her attention, but more like an animal that had its prey trapped, which didn't make it any easier to control her magic at that moment.

“But then, you actually responded to me.” continued Anna with a brief smile. “After I nearly punched a hole through your door, you told me to go away. I was still angry, but I was glad that you weren't dead and I could hear you crying. By the way Elsa, you didn't happen to freeze the door during my tantrum, did you?”

“Not by choice, but yeah.” replied Elsa, before she thought, 'Or maybe it was unconsciously, since I was scared of her at that moment.'

“Well that makes sense, cause I hurt my hand really badly when I cracked the door, I just thought that the door was too sturdy. Anyway, I begged you to come out, but you just told me to go away and you didn't want me around and that just made me lose it and used my other hand to hit the door and it was around that time one of the guards arrived and pulled me away because of the noise I was making.”

Moments after, Anna took Elsa's hand, prompting the queen to look at her before Anna smiled, which was followed by a weak return smile from Elsa, before Anna continued...

“After that day, I stopped visiting you. I was already depressed with mom and dad gone, but with you telling me you didn't want me around in the state I was in, I just, gave up on you. It was like you were dead to me and it just hurt so much. I couldn't even force a smile when Elly was around. She tried cheering me up over and over, a few times she managed to get me to laugh, but with you rejecting me, I was just too deep in my depression for Elly to bring me out of it.” explained Anna, before another pair of tears fell. “Then, I began to have these horrible thoughts, without mom and dad, and with a sister who may as well joined them for all the interaction we've had, I didn't want to live with the sadness anymore. I held on for about two weeks I think, with the thought in the back of my mind that I didn't have to suffer anymore if I ended it.”

Hearing Anna reach this point in her story, Elsa closed her eyes as the tears fell, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear this, but remained quite as Anna continued...

“I tried starving myself first, but I didn't get very far in it with Elly being worried about me.” stated Anna, before she reached beside her to the dagger and held it in her free hand. “One day, while walking through the castle, I visited mom and dads room for some kind of comfort and because I was bored, I started looking around the room, I didn't find anything very surprising, but after I laid on their bed, I stuck my hand between the mattress for no reason, just bored, but I felt something and lifted the mattress and saw this dagger, and I instantly knew what I wanted it for. I took it back to my room and just stared at it, thinking of all the ways I could use it. But I wasn't quite brave enough to go through with it.”

With Anna's ending comment, Elsa released and sigh of relief, however, she relaxed too soon.

“A few days passed after I had the dagger, I had settled on my method of killing myself, but, I made a visit to your room, hoping that you'd give me something, anything that would stop me from going through with it, but you said nothing, even after I said something about not being around anymore.”

Elsa gasped at that remark and looked squarely into Anna's eyes, she remembered that visit.

“I-I just thought you meant you were going to run away, I-I never thought you were on the verge of killing yourself. Anna, if I'd had known-”

“I wanted to come right out and say it...” continued Anna. “...but I was afraid you'd actually tell me to do it, but your silence basically said the same thing in my mind. So, with my mind made up, I waited till that night and masturbated for what I thought would be the last time, before I placed the dagger against my neck... and-”

“Anna, wait.” quickly interrupted Elsa as she decided, even with Anna's alive a well next to her, she couldn't hear any more.

“I couldn't go through with it.” finished Anna, before she looked to Elsa's teary face with a little smile. “Some tiny part of me still had hope in us being together again. But I was angry with myself, I couldn't even kill myself, and I threw the dagger across the room and cried into my pillow.”

“I'm happy you didn't go through with it.” commented Elsa.

“Me too.”

“But you were still depressed after that, right?” asked Elsa.

“Yeah, after I cried, I picked up the knife and put it under my bed, encase that final bit of hope disappeared.” replied Anna, before a rather big smile came to her face. “But that hope never had a chance to die, 'cause awhile after that, Elly reminded me about your coronation and how you basically had to be there and the gates would open and there would be people in the castle again!” declared Anna happily, joined by Elsa's smile. 

“The thought of seeing you in a room full of people...” continued Anna gleefully. “...able to talk to you without a hunk of wood between us, nearly pulled my out of my depression then and there, I was happier than I'd been in a long time. My depression was still there though and I decided, if you were still as cold to me at your coronation as you were the rest of my life, no amount of hope was going to stop me from killing myself. But imagine my surprise when Kai pushed me towards you and you ACTUALLY spoke to me and didn't tell me to go away! All you did was say 'hi', but it was that little 'hi' that instantly banished the thought of killing myself from my mind. It was a bit scary when I took your glove and you nearly banished me, but then you showed your powers and then it all made sense and we both know what happened after that.” explained Anna, before a lengthy sigh left her. “Ohhh, now that that's all been said, I feel like a weights been lifted from my shoulders.”

“Thank you for revealing this to me.” replied Elsa, before wrapping her arm around Anna's shoulders, who leaned against her.

“Thank YOU, even if you did invade my privacy, I probably never would've told you this, it feels good not keeping this in anymore.”

“You haven't told me why you still have the dagger though.” commented Elsa, however, Anna briefly giggled.

“I told you at the start of this, I forgot about it. It's the honest truth. With all that's happened between then and now, I had no reason to even remember it. So I wasn't lying when I said I didn't need it... In fact...” replied Anna, before she sat up and offered the dagger to Elsa. “You wanna get rid of it for me?”

“Sure.” replied Elsa with a smile, before she took the blade and placed it in her lap, soon followed by Anna standing and briefly stretching.

“Well, now that the bad news is done, what was that embarrassing news?”

“Hehe...” chuckled Elsa lightly as shade of red came to her cheeks while she averted her gaze. “You're gonna want to be sitting again for this.”

“Alright.” replied Anna as she returned besides Elsa.

“Ok, so... apparently, we were a bit too loud last night.” stated Elsa, before she looked to Anna with an embarrassed smile, the princess however didn't get the hint as she smiled back and replied...

“Yeah, well you were the loudest of the two of us, especially after I stuck my fingers in your butt.”

The comment brought a bright blush to Elsa's cheeks as she giggled in embarrassment, before Anna added...

“I think it's safe to assume you like stuff in your butt. I like it too, but I don't do it a whole lot.”

“Why not?”

“Hmm, well it takes a bit more time to relax that area to stick stuff in without it hurting than the front, plus, unless I go to the bathroom first and shower, it can get a little messy, if you know what I mean.” replied Anna with a grin, before she giggled at Elsa's grimace. “If your wondering, my fingers came out clean.”

“I-I wasn't thinking that!” declared Elsa, red-faced, however, it did cross her mind now with Anna's comment about it, but she always did make an extra effort to be sure she was clean there after her business was done. “Besides, we're getting off-topic, I'll just come out and say it, some of the staff heard us last night.”

Elsa saw a brief look of shock come to Anna's face as a light blush rose on her cheeks, before she giggled.

“Hehe, good one Elsa, I probably would've believed that if you said that at the start.”

“But it's true.” added Elsa, before she saw Anna's smile start to fade, while her cheeks steadily reddened.

“Heh, come on Elsa-”

“When I said the servants and guards were acting odd...” Continued Elsa. “They'd all give me this weird smile and everyone asked me the same question, 'did I sleep well.'” explained Elsa, as she saw the smile fade from Anna's face, replaced with a slack jawed look of embarrassment. “I ran into Elly and Isabella, while Elly didn't ask me how I slept, Isabella did and Elly told me we could be heard.”

“T-T-The whole castle!?” gasped Anna. “We weren't THAT loud!”

“No, not the whole castle, but it seems those that didn't hear us, heard the news from others who did.”

“B-But then that means, they know about us!” declared Anna, grabbing her hair in her panic. “What's going to happen to us now!?”

“Well...” replied Elsa with and smile as she averted her eyes, “Elly also told me, the staff knew about us long before last night happened.”

“W-What!?” gasped Anna. “How!? We weren't that obvi- oh...”

“Heh, yeah...” replied Elsa as her face mirrored Anna's in color. “As Elly put it, we were about as subtle as a cannonball being fired. I think I take most of the blame for that though, after you helped me overcome my fear about masturbating, I had a hard time controlling myself and got a lot more physical with you publicly.”

“You sure did!” replied Anna with a frown. “I still remember that meeting a couple weeks ago, you nearly had me coming in front of all those people. I'm pretty sure a few of them knew what was going on with the looks they were giving me.”

“I made it up to you after the meeting though, you can't deny that.” replied Elsa with a smirk, before she saw Anna turn her gaze away at the remark.

“So...” started Anna. “If our relationship has been known to the staff since the start, then does that mean-”

“Yeah, most of them approves of us being together.”

“Really!?” gasped Anna happily.

“Yep, heh, and Elly told me she's been silently cheering us on. She's really happy for you.”

“Seriously? I never noticed...” commented Anna, briefly lowering her gaze in thought. “I know she'd encourage me not to give up on you before your coronation and was happy when I told you I'd be spending time with you, but it never crossed my mind she'd be on my side about us being together like we are now.” she added, before smiling. “I'll need to thank her for her support all this time. What about Isabella, what does she think?”

“It's positive, I know that much, we didn't talk much when we met, but she was very eager to avoid telling me about the news that had traveled through the castle and locked herself in the bathroom.” answered Elsa, before Anna giggled at the response.

“I can only imagine how nervous Elly must've been telling you the news.”

“Heh, she was quite nervous, but there was something else about her that really impressed me, she's very loyal to you, I'm really happy you could have someone like that in your life while I wasn't.”

“Uh, ok...” replied Anna with a puzzled look on her face. “Kinda sudden to say something like that...” she added, before she narrowed her eyes at Elsa and asked. “Were you trying to get her to tell you something embarrassing about me and she wouldn't tell you?”

“Heh, something like that.” answered Elsa with a nervous giggle.

“Geez, you're nosy this morning.” commented Anna with a smirk. “Maybe I should go see how loyal Isabella is.”

“I don't think she'd have much on me, unfortunately...” replied Elsa, as she looked a little saddened at the fact. “I wasn't quite as active and expressive as you. I didn't have the opportunity to embarrass myself in front of others.”

“Well there's gotta be something good Isabella can tell me.” replied Anna, before she looked down at her naked lap with a smile. “Anyway, I'm glad we have the approval of those in the castle... Heh, it's gonna be weird looking them in the face though this morning.”

Elsa briefly considered revealing that the approval wasn't a hundred percent, but decided to delay the news, after Anna recovered from the embarrassing shock, she didn't want to ruin her happy mood. However, with nothing else to say on the topic, Elsa chose to change it.

“So... what happened to the thing I made before I left?” asked Elsa, however, with no longer sensing the object with her magic, Elsa knew what happened to it.

“It melted on me-or rather, in me, while I was in the shower.” answered Anna with a delighted, blushing smile as she looked to Elsa. “It felt amazing! It was a lot thicker than anything I've used so far, but once it melted some, it was perfect! I came once in the bed and two times in the shower with it, before it was too melted to be worth using anymore.”

“Well I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

“Can you make another one later tonight?” asked Anna eagerly.

Elsa smiled nervously in response.

“I quite clearly remembered saying I was only going to do that once.”

“Aww, come on, you made something amazing! Why are you so stubborn about this? As long as your not hurting anyone, it's perfectly fine to use your power to make your sister awesome sex toys!” replied Anna cheerfully, which urged a chuckle from Elsa, before Anna added, leaning near Elsa with a grin, “Besides, the next one is gonna be for you.” 

The resulting look of confusion on Elsa's face brought a chuckle from Anna, before the princess, placed her right hand to Elsa's back and slowly lowered her hand as she commented, “If you liked my fingers, I wonder how much you'd like a smooth cylinder of your own ice in your butt...” she added, as she quickly lowered her hand and wedged it under Elsa's rear, which prompted an immediate gasp from her as she stood and lowered her hands to her butt as she face flared red.

“Cut it out!”

“Aren't you the least bit curious how it would feel?”

“T-That's not the point.” replied Elsa, however, she couldn't help but wonder what a more substantial object in her butt would feel like compared to a couple fingers, however, the thought itself embarrassed her, that place was an exit, the thought of sticking things IN shouldn't have even crossed her mind, it never did until Anna quite literally opened her up to it.

“Then what IS the point?” asked Anna as she stood in front of Elsa with a smile.

“It just feels wrong to use my power like that.”

“Maybe we can use that though...” thought Anna aloud with a smirk.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, when I first discovered sticking stuff in my butt felt good, it felt wrong to me too, but yanno what, I liked that it felt wrong. It was like I was doing something I wasn't supposed to and it got me really excited. Maybe we could do that for you...” explained Anna, before she lifted her right hand and stuck her middle and ring fingers into her mouth and walked near Elsa, before she removed her fingers, covered with her saliva, before she brought a small gasp from Elsa as she used her left hand to pull the belt loose from her robe. 

“You clearly like your butt played with and I'm sure you feel conflicted about it...” added Anna, before she slowly, so Elsa knew exactly what she was doing, as her face grew redder and redder, but didn't try to escape, slipped her right hand into Elsa's robe, around her back and under her panties, before a sudden yelp left the queen as Anna teased her clenched anus with her wet fingers and Elsa quickly placed her hands to Anna's shoulders.

“You're the Queen after all.” stated Anna as she grinned while she slowly rubbed Elsa's anus, making her quiver and jerk with her slight motions. “You're not supposed to like this, but that just makes it better doesn't it? Just think of how naughty it would be if I had another one of your icy toys and helped slide it in and out of this tight little hole.”

The moment Anna's wet fingers touched that most intimate part of her, Elsa felt powerless to the still new, and oddly pleasant sensations, and the things Anna were saying to her, they were true, she was Queen, royalty, royalty didn't enjoying sticking things in their butt, did they? They certainly didn't enjoy having their anus teased by their younger sibling, but apparently one royal did, one Queen Elsa of Arendelle, standing powerless at the will of the princess teasing her body with an only recently discovered pleasure.

“You trusted me last night and look at what we discovered about you.” stated Anna, before she began to prod Elsa's anus, which prompted a light gasp and flinch from her with each press in. “Trust me again, all I'm asking is to try something new, if you don't like it, then I won't bring it up again, I promise; but, I'm pretty confident you're gonna like it...” added Anna, before she successfully slipped her fingers into Elsa, to the first knuckle and a sudden gasp left Elsa, who quickly placed her left hand over her mouth as she trembled, while Anna grinned as she felt Elsa's anus quiver and clench tightly around her fingers.

“Did you just come?” asked Anna, to which Elsa quickly shook her head 'no'. “Well it certainly 'looks' like you came, with your shaking.” replied Anna, before she pulled back some and looked down to see that Elsa's panties were dry. “Well you're still dry, but maybe you can come with just sticking something in your butt, ohhhh, wanna see!?”

“H-Honestly... my crotch is saying yes, but my head is saying no, it's nearly time for breakfast and I don't want us getting interrupted.”

“So which one is deciding?” asked Anna as she urged a groan from Elsa as she very slowly began to move her fingers in and out.

“M-My head.”

“Awww, really? Are you suuure?” asked Anna as she wriggled her fingers and urged a shutter from Elsa, before the queen moved her left hand behind her to pull Anna's fingers from her anus.

“Yes.” replied Elsa, red-faced. “We don't have time to do this right now, especially considering what happened last night. Go wash your hand and get dressed.”

“Ok fine.” replied Anna as she turned and headed into the bathroom. “A morning come can be a great start to the day Elsa.”

“Maybe not when the whole castle is on high alert to our bedroom activities.” replied Elsa with a smirk, however, upon Anna closing the door behind her, Elsa shifted her legs a bit as her blush brightened as she still felt the lingering sensation of Anna's fingers on and inside her anus.

'Why does teasing that spot feel so good?' thought Elsa. 'It shouldn't, but...' she added, before she nervously moved her left hand under her robe and behind her and glides her middle finger down along the crevice of her butt, using her panties as a barrier from skin to skin contact.

However, Elsa was a bit too slow in her act, managing to only partially wedge her panties between the cheeks of her butt before her bathroom door opened and Elsa snatched her hand away, while Anna looked at her with confusion.

“What's wrong?”

“N-Nothing! Let's go eat breakfast.” quickly answered Elsa as she headed to her door.

“Elsa.”

“What?” asked Elsa as she placed her left hand on the doorknob and looked at Anna.

“I don't have any clothes in here, remember?” commented Anna with a smile.

“Oh, right.” replied Elsa, before she aimed her left hand toward Anna and directed her magic at her a quickly created a two-piece pajama set.

“Ohhh, nice.” replied Anna, before the icy clothing melted from her body. “Uh oh, I think you need to put you hands on me again like you did in your ice palace.” added Anna with a grin.

“Heh, or maybe you could just borrow one of my extra robes.” answered back Elsa with a smile.

“Please?” asked Anna with a smile as she walked towards Elsa.

“Fine.” replied Elsa with a smile of her own, before she placed her hands to Anna's hips, which urged a light chuckle from the princess as Elsa used her magic to create a pair of pajama bottoms.

However, seeing the bush of hair that was Anna's pubes, reminded Elsa of the annoyance of picking the hair from her mouth.

“Hey...” started Elsa, as she lifted her hands to Anna's collarbones and urged a giggle from her as she lightly glided her fingers over them before she formed Anna's pajama top.

“Hmm?”

“If I offered you use of the person I trusted with removing my pubes, would you take the offer?”

“Probably not, why?” asked Anna, looking quite puzzled.

“Well, as much as I enjoyed licking you, I woke up with hair in my mouth and between my teeth.”

“O-Oh...” replied Anna, as her face brightened with color. “I-Is it really that bad?”

“No, not bad, but it's quite annoying.” answered Elsa. “I know you don't like the thought of sharp objects near that place, but the woman I use is very skilled and she has yet to cut me.”

“Hmmm, and what do I get in return if I do this?” asked Anna with a smirk as she folded her arms over her chest.

“Well for one, I'd be much more eager to repeat what I did last night.” answered Elsa with a smile. “Not to say I wouldn't want to do it if you kept the hair, I still would, it would just be easier to do.”

“Hmmm...” hummed Anna with a smile as well, “...that's certainly tempting. How about you agree to do it too and do it first with me watching, and I'll think about it?” she added, before she offered her right hand, which Elsa's took and shook.

“Deal.”

“Great, now lets go eat.” replied Anna.

However, seeing Anna limp by her, Elsa quickly stopped her with a brief hand to her shoulder.

“Wait.” stated Elsa, before she quickly formed a cane with her magic, with a orb at the top to grip it. “Here, the less weight you put on your ankle, the better.” she added, as she offered the object to Anna, who briefly looked at it, before she smiled and took it.

“Thanks.” replied Anna.

-

Only shortly after leaving the room and turning down a hallway, the pair sees a young female servant walking ahead of them a few yards.

“Good morning!” announced Anna, prompting the young woman to stop and clearly stiffen, before she turned around with a nervous, blushing smile, and looked surprised to see Elsa.

“G-Good morning your majesties.” replied the servant with a curtsy.

However, seeing the nervous expression on the young woman's face, Anna's also grew red as she quickly remembered the news going around the castle, before she looked to Elsa to see that her face was red as well.

Following Elsa's greeting, to reduce the embarrassment to all three of them, Elsa took Anna's free hand and urged her to continue walking, past the servant, however, both sister's saw the servants glance to their hands, in addition to a quiet, 'I'm happy for you two.' as they pass the young woman, which brought an immediate grin to the sisters faces.

-

\- Dining room -

Now sitting at the lengthy dining room table with Elsa to her left, Anna felt her face burning as the pair of cooks placed their plates in front of them. Anna met their gaze once they entered purely for politeness sake and refused to meet their gaze again. Knowing that the whole castle knew of her relationship with Elsa, but more so what happened last night, it was too embarrassing to meet the also embarrassed gazes of the staff. While those whom she and Elsa met on the way here were positive to them, the bolder ones even asking if they slept well with a knowing grin, the fact that they knew just embarrassed her more.

“So...” started Elsa as she began to eat her breakfast. “Got any plans today?”

“Absolutely! I'm gonna go visit Pabbie and tell him what happened in your palace.” answered Anna. “And before you say anything, yes, I just want to get away from the embarrassment of everyone knowing what we did last night when I look at them.” 

“Heh, do you mind if I join you? I haven't seen him since I was little.”

“No, I don't.” answered Anna. “But what are we gonna do about this though? As far as I know, what happened last night and our relationship is just contained within the castle.”

“I plan on making an announcement later today around noon.” replied Elsa. “As embarrassing as it is knowing our late night activities weren't as secret as we thought, it is a good thing knowing we have the support of those close to us. However, I don't like the idea of this news spreading outside the castle just yet and the sooner we address this, the less likely rumors start to develop and spread.”

“Ok, I'll join you when you're ready.” stated Anna.

“Thanks.”

-

\- Two hours later -

\- Elsa's Room -

Currently separated from each other, while the embarrassment of the fact that their relationship and last night's activity was public throughout the castle, Elsa and Anna weren't quite as embarrassed about it now, mostly thanks to the positive responses they received, but both opted to spend a majority of those two hours in their room.

Elsa was currently looking over documents to take her mind off the embarrassing news, as well as spend her time productively as she waited for Isabella to arrive after requesting her company, having decided to follow through with her agreement with Anna to come clean to her handmaid about the purpose of her past service.

Following a knock at her door and Isabella's comment...

“Did you summon me your majesty?”

Elsa stood, walked to her door and opened it to greet the young woman, whom, aside from the light blush on her cheeks, looked as composed as she always remembered her.

“Yes Isabella, come in, I need to speak with you.” stated Elsa as she stepped aside and extended her left hand into the room.

Following a slight bow of her head, Isabella walked into the room, before Elsa walked to her bed and sat, then patted the space to her left with her hand with a smile.

“Come join me.”

However, Elsa saw Isabella's face brighten, before she briefly cleared her throat and commented...

“If you don't mind, your majesty, I'd like to stand.”

It took less than a second for Elsa to realize Isabella's embarrassment and her face mirrored her handmaids as she stood.

“Oh, right, I'm sorry.” stated Elsa. “Anyway, the reason I called for you, as you know, I'd like for us to get along better, it doesn't have to be anything like what Anna and Elly has, but, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you over the years.”

“In hindsight your majesty, your behavior made sense and I would like to be more relaxed around you, but it takes time to change, I've gotten used to the way our current relationship is. It would feel weird to suddenly act less formal around you.” replied Isabella.

“True... but I liked the way you were around Elly earlier. It's the most animated I've seen you.”

Isabella only replied with an embarrassed chuckle she averted her gaze.

“Anyway...” continued Elsa. “I was talking to Anna earlier and she helped me realize, if I want our relationship to be more open and less stiff, then I need to be honest with you and admit something, something embarrassing and I would understand if you were angry with me.” she added, looking at Isabella's expectant expression, before she took a deep breath. “When you were around me in the past, the reason I was so rude to you, telling you not to speak unless I asked you something, was because, I pretended you were Anna.”

Elsa prepared herself to hear Isabella's anger, but was greatly confused when a big smile came to her face.

“I knew that.”

“W-What?” gasped Elsa.

“I knew about that, you pretending I was your sister.” confirmed Isabella, before a chuckle left her. “I thought you knew that I knew.”

“I-I didn't! But how did you know!? Why didn't you say anything? Weren't you upset!?” 

“I wasn't upset, more confused really, I look nothing like the princess.” answered Isabella. “I didn't say anything, because my purpose is to serve you and make you happy, if pretending I'm your sister did that for you, then I'm doing my job.” she added with a smile.

“But, how did you know!? I never said anything!”

“But you did, many times.” replied Isabella.

“W-What!?”

“You really don't remember?” asked Isabella, looking confused. “When I'd brush your hair or help you get dressed, mainly things were I'd be touching you for some reason or another, you'd call me Anna sometimes. I figured you may have been daydreaming at the start, but...”

Elsa's face turned bright red, she did think of Anna when Isabella brushed her hair, memories of the two of them brushing each others hair before the accident, or playing dress-up, it never occurred to her she was speaking during those times.

“It's ok your majesty.” commented Isabella. “I'm ok with it.”

“But it's not ok! I used you, it wasn't right for me to do that.”

“Right or not, my visits made you happy in a time where much of your days weren't, if I could provide that happiness in the form of you pretending I'm your sister, then I'm happy.” replied Isabella with a smile. “After all, it's amazingly flattering that I could even somewhat compare to the Princess well enough to brighten your day. Now you have the real Anna.”

“Which is even more reason for our stiff relationship to change.” replied Elsa. “I can no longer pretend your someone your not. I want to get to know you.”

“Well, how about we just start fresh?” asked Isabella, with a smile, before she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled, before opening her eyes to look at Elsa cheerfully, before curtsying.

“Good morning your majesty, my name is Isabella and starting today, with your approval, I will serve you to the best of my ability as your Handmaiden.” greeted Isabella, before she looked to Elsa with a smile and clearly fighting back a giggle.

Elsa fought back a chuckle as well, this was probably the best way to go about changing their relationship and decided to make the first step in moving their relationship from the stiff place it was in as she surprised Isabella with a hug.

“I approve, and lets try dropping the 'Your Majesties' for just Elsa.”

“B-But your majesty, that's a bit too casual. I can't call you by just your first name.”

“What about Queen Elsa then?” as she pulled back to see Isabella's bright red face. “I'd rather you say my name.”

“That, sounds better.”

“...” Elsa simply looked at Isabella with a smile, before she added...

“Q-Queen Elsa.”

\- Meanwhile -

\- Anna's room -

Laying down on her bed, still wearing the pajamas Elsa created for her, Anna currently occupied herself with her magic; her right hand lifted as she held a small ball of fire, before it dissipated and small flames appeared above each finger, with a smile from Anna, before she raised her left hand to mirror the act.

“Hmm, I wonder...” commented Anna, before she extinguished the flames and sat up to look at her bare feet and wriggled her toes, before she focused her magic down her legs and into her feet, before a small flame appeared above her right big toe, which brought a delighted giggled from Anna, before soon after, the remaining four toes had it's own flame.

“So if I can generate flames from my fingers, toes and butt...” commented Anna, before gasped with a delighted idea. “Maybe I could breath fire!”

Quickly removing herself from the bed, Anna hurried to her window and opened it, following a brief look out to see that no one was around, Anna took a deep breath to relax, before she guided her magic up into her neck and throat.

Following a shallow breath in, Anna exhaled as she released her magic and to her delighted surprise, a small jet of fire about two feet in length left her mouth.

“It actually worked!” declared Anna, however, a gasping giggle left her as fire continued to leave her mouth in foot-long bursts, before Anna redirected her magic into her right hand and released it out of the window.

“My mouths a bit dry after that, but I wonder were else on my body I could produce a flame, there's my mouth, fingers, toes, butt... Maybe my nose and ears... hmm, probably, but not as awesome as breathing fire. What other hole is...” commented Anna, before she stopped as her face turned a bright red. “Nooo... I couldn't... but I wonder what the look on Elsa's face would be...” she added, before she grinned and closed her window and walked to the middle of her room.

Anna removed her pants and sat, before she leaned back and lifted her left leg up and behind her head, which required a bit more effort than she recalled needing in the past.

“Ohh, not quite as flexible as I was when I was taking ballet.” commented Anna as she felt the tenseness of the muscles in her thigh, but no pain, before she mirrored the act with her right leg, now laying on her floor completely exposed to any birds that happened to fly by her window.

“Alright, let's see if I can shoot fire from my crotch.” commented Anna with a chuckle, before she took another breath to calm herself, then guided her magic down towards her crotch and felt the heat gather, before like with her fingers and toes, a flame appeared above her crotch.

“Hah, it worked!” declared Anna with a giggle.

However, Anna's delight is short-lived as she quickly realized a problem, her healthy bush of hair and as if on cue to her concern, Anna gasped in shock as she saw her pubes began to catch fire.

“Ah! No-no-no-no-no!” gasped Anna as she quickly extinguished the flame and rapidly patted the fire out of her pubes and quickly noticed there was a depression in her hair.

“Hehe... that was weird, I thought my fire didn't effect me, well at least I found an alternative to having it cut.” commented Anna, before she heard a knock at her door.

“Anna, are you in there?” came Elly's voice.

“Yeah, gimme a sec.” answered Anna as she attempted to unfold herself, however, she encountered the slight problem of her muscles being tense, likely from the recent scare she had, she couldn't move her legs enough to free them. “Uh-oh...”

“Is something wrong?” asked Elly.

“N-no!” gasped out Anna, suddenly panicked and very embarrassed at Elly possibly catching her in the position she was in. “I uh, need more than a second, just hold on.”

Anna took a deep breath and tried to relax her muscles, she knew she wasn't going anywhere if she was panicked, however, she heard a muffled chuckle outside her door and...

“Did you lose something somewhere again?”

“No I didn't!” answered Anna. “I'm just...” she added, before sighing, Elly had already helped her out of much more embarrassing situations, but this one was embarrassing because it had nothing to do with masturbation. “...Stuck.” Anna admitted.

“What do you mean stuck?” asked Elly.

“Just... come in and see.” replied Anna.

“Alright...”

Anna's face was a cherry red as she heard the door open behind her, then Elly's gasp and muffled giggle.

“H-How in the world?” asked Elly, before Anna gasped as she walked in front, or rather, below her, which caused Anna to cover her crotch and anus.

“I'm not quite as flexible as I once was.” commented Anna. “Just hurry up and unfold me, I'm getting more uncomfortable by the second.”

“I didn't realize you were THAT flexible in the first place.” replied Elly, as her gaze lingered with a grin. “Good to know...” 

“Stop staring and help me!” declared Anna.

“Heh, ok, ok.” replied Elly, before she walked behind Anna, knelt down and pulled her right foot from behind Anna's head with a wince from the princess before she held onto Anna's leg as she allowed it to return to it's normal position, following the release of her left leg in the same manner, Anna rolled to her left side and sighed in relied as she rubbed her hips and inner thighs in particular.

“Ohhh, thank you.” commented Anna.

“Why were you-”

“Not saying!” quickly interrupted Anna, before she sat up and turned to face Elly, sitting cross-legged as she continued to rub her inner thighs. “What did you come for anyway?”

“Well, I came to see if there was anything you'd want to talk about.” answered Elly as she mirrored Anna's position, while a light blush rose on her cheeks and a smile.

Anna smirked at the comment, of course, now that Elsa and her relationship was exposed without a doubt and Elly's secret cheering on of their relationship, the handmaid was likely bursting with questions.

“Heh, I see... apparently, Elsa and I were as subtle as a cannonball, huh?” asked Anna, to which Elly giggled with embarrassment as her cheeks reddened more.

“Her Majesty told you that, huh?”

“Yep, she also told me you were rooting for us in secret.”

“Yes I was!” replied Elly happily. “I had no idea you two would become romantically involved when I tried cheering you up in the past, but after the Eternal Winter and I saw how you two looked at each other and how happy you made each other. I had my suspensions, but you were sisters, the Queen and Princess, it was ridiculous, taboo, sin-full, hehe, but sooo exciting!” explained Elly with a giddy wiggling.

“Hehehe, exciting?” asked Anna with a chuckle at Elly's delight.

“Yeah! Ok, maybe I've read one too many romance novels with a vaguely similar plot, but it was like I was watching one of those stories play out in front of me! But even my novels didn't get as interesting as quickly as you two did. I thought you and Kristoff were together, but nearly as soon as he left, you and Her Majesty began spending a lot of time around each other, I know it was because you were apart for so long, but after about a week or so, you two began to give each other looks that only people in love give each other!” added Elly gleefully, before Anna, red-faced, interrupted.

“Wait, wait, wait... How did you even notice us?”

“Hehe, well like I said...” commented Elly. “Subtly are not your strong suits, but I was so happy for you, I kinda...” added Elly, before she continued embarrassingly. “... followed you around a bit- j-just to see how you were doing!”

“H-how long were you following me!?” gasped Anna, worried that Elly may have already known about her magic.

“N-Not that long! Although I was very tempted to continued, because of how interesting your relationship was turning out, I forced myself to give you two privacy, after all, if I got fired, I couldn't be around you anymore.” replied Elly with a smile. “But it wasn't long after that, I didn't need to follow you in secret. You two began acting like a couple in full view of anyone who was nearby!” declared Elly happily, while Anna smiled nervously as her face reddened.

“Were we really that obvious?”

“To me at least.” answered Elly. “There were rumors about you two floating around the castle, but it was really divided between people, who like me, knew you two were a couple and those that said, you two were just really close because of the separation.”

“Well that last one is true.” commented Anna.

“But it wasn't the whole truth.” added Elly. “But then, one day, you two had some kind of meeting with a bunch of dignitaries, after it was over, another servant of similar opinion to me over heard one of the people at that meeting talking to another about the Princess acting strange and the Queen glancing at her with a weird smirk.” stated Elly with wide grin, while Anna's face turn a bright shade of red.

'So they DID know!' thought Anna.

“Her Majesty doesn't seem like the type, but was she really so daring to-”

Anna immediately stopped Elly as she placed her right hand to her mouth, she didn't want to even hear the question, however, seeing Elly's face turn a bright red, Anna suddenly remembered where her hand was immediately before and snatched her hand away.

“S-Sorry!”

Elly meanwhile simply raised her right hand up to her lips, before she meet Anna's embarrassed gaze and smiled.

“Smells nice.”

“Ok, changing topic!” declared Anna, as she stood and picked up her ice pants and quickly put them on while Elly giggled.

“Oh, one question! Please!?” asked Elly as she stood as well.

“Ugh, fine.”

“Aside from what happened last night, there was another rumor that started after you and Her Majesty came home with you're injured ankle. People are saying that you hurt your ankle because you and Her Majesty were, 'engaged' when you fell somehow.”

“W-What!? N-No! Nothing like that happened! What position would we possibly get into that- N-No, I'm not having this conversation with you!” declared Anna.

“Hehe, sure you can, I'm you handmaiden AND bestest friend, I swear on my life that anything you tell me about you and Her Majesties intimate moments will remain a secret.”

“And why would you want to know such things?” asked Anna with a smirk. “I'm not giving you material about Elsa for your own late night activities.”

“Y-You can't prove that's why I want to hear it!” declared Elly defensively.

“Heh, besides Elsa, you're the closest person to me, bestest friend. You know that I know about your late night fantasies about me, I can't stop what you think about, but I can prevent giving you content to fill those fantasies, especially if it involves Elsa.”

“All I'm offering is a safe outlet for you to gush about what you and Elsa do.” stated Elly with a small frown and folding her arms over her chest.

“You really think I'm gonna believe that?”

“You love to talk though.” replied Elly with a smirk. “You think you'd be able to keep it to yourself if Her Majesty did something amazing?”

Anna immediately thought of the moment she squirted for the first time by Elsa's hand and her face brightened with color again, which Elly quickly noticed.

“Ohhh, she did something last night didn't she!?”

“Even IF she did, I'm not telling you, fantasize about me all you want, Elsa's off-limits to you're fantasies.”

“Ugh, fine, but I'm sure there will come a time Her Majesty does something so unbelievably amazing, your gonna just have to tell someone and I'll be there.”

“Heh, I'd sooner write it in my diary than tell someone, particularly someone who'd use it as masturbation material.”

“A diary can be misplaced and read by anyone, I could at least offer my opinion and maybe even a tip or two, a small price to pay to give your best friend something to think about when she's alone.”

“Ha! So you admit it!” declared Anna with a smile, to which Elly looked shocked. “You just talked yourself out of masturbation material, there's no way I'm telling you now!” she added, before a groan of disappointment left Elly.

-

\- Minutes before Noon -

\- The Great Hall -

Standing at her throne, now dressed in her usual ice dress, with Anna to her right, in an icy version of her usual attire, holding her hand, Elsa had a futile struggle with the smile on her face as she she saw the castle staff entering the room, for all she saw were smiles and excited chatter, figuring the crowd likely knew the reason for the unscheduled meeting.

After the embarrassment of finding out their relationship wasn't secret, along with the events of last night, the time between then and now allowed the Queen and Princess to settle into the fact and were not so bothered by it anymore, after all, if the positivity they felt from the growing crowd was any indication, they would have all the support they'd want from the people close to them.

Following the last person to enter, Elsa raised her left hand and the crowds chatter rapidly came to an end, before she began speaking.

“Thank you all for coming under the short notice. I'll get right to the point, I'm quite sure most of you have a pretty good idea of why I call you here.”

There were a couple chuckles heard, but the crowd remained quiet and attentive.

“Firstly...” started Elsa, before she briefly looked to Anna at her right with a smile and a light blush on her cheeks, which Anna's returned, as well as the encouraging squeeze of her hand. “Anna and I would like to end any and all rumors and announce that we are, in fact, in love and not just as sisters.”

Both sisters faces were bright red at this public declaration of their relationship. Although both had heard of the support for their relationship, it still surprised them once a large part of the crowd started clapping and cheering. Seeing the support had brought them to tears.

Once the cheers and claps had died down, giving the sisters time to wipe their faces and successfully prevent themselves from being overcome with the delight they felt, Anna was the first to comment...

“Thank you all for your support!”

“Yes, thank you all.” added Elsa, however, there was a waver in her speech, before she cleared her throat and continued. “But, I don't want to ignore those who don't share your opinion. I won't ask you to identify yourself, but I will say that my relationship with Anna, will not stop me from preforming my duties as your Queen.”

“Me too!” added Anna happily. “I'll do everything in my power to support Elsa so she can be the best Queen Arendelle has ever had!”

There was another round of clapping, though less cheers, before Elsa continued...

“Now, on to another matter...” started Elsa as her face reddened more. “It has come to our attention that certain activities last night were not as private as we would have liked and I would like to deeply apologize for any discomfort it may have caused, Anna and I will make efforts to prevent such disturbances, in... the future.” finished Elsa, as her face was a cherry red, followed closely by Anna as she implied to the entire castle staff that the two of them would continued their nightly activity.

While not a single hand clapped, there were a few snickers and whispers heard, before Elsa cleared her throat again, more so as a signal for the whispers to stop, before she continued.

“Lastly, I would like to ask you all, to please keep what we have said within the walls of the castle, at least for now. As wonderful as your support is, we know that not all in the kingdom will share that view and Anna and I will talk about how we would like to present this news to the people of Arendelle.”

 

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 3-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YURI, INCEST
> 
> Elsa joins Anna in her visit to see Pabbie and inform him of the recent events, before the two head up the mountain for Anna to practice the use of her magic, with impressive and shocking results. Later, Elsa is shocked when an unconscious Anna is brought to her by the castle guards...

\- Later that afternoon, 3:23 P.M. -

\- Valley of the Living Rock -

Upon arriving at the Rock Trolls village, ice cane in hand, Anna was all smiles as she greeted her numerous friends, Elsa meanwhile, looked a little wary, as the last time she was here, wasn't for something positive, but the smile slowly appeared on her face after Anna delightfully re-introduced her and many, if not all of the trolls happily greeted her.

Shortly into Elsa's mood lifting from the positive attention, Bulda walked up to Anna.

“It's great to see you again Anna, with your sister as well.”

“It's nice to see you too.” replied Anna happily as she knelt down. “Is Pabbie around? There's something wonderful I need to talk to him about!”

“Yeah, he's expecting you, he's waiting at the usual spot.” replied Bulda.

“Oh, ok, thanks.” commented Anna, before she stood and looked to Elsa and pointed to a large rock a short distance ahead of them. “He'll be behind that rock, come on.”

“Ok.” replied Elsa as she followed a step behind, however, she asked, “Did you scheduled a meeting with him?”

“Oh, right, you don't know, Pabbie can sense when magic has entered the area, so he knows when I'm coming.”

“Oh, then does that mean he knows I'm here as well?”

“Yep, he should.” answered Anna, before the two walked behind the the large rock to see Pabbie standing in front of them waiting, with a welcoming smile on his face.

“Hello Anna, Queen Elsa.” greeted the elder troll with a slight bow.

Elsa was about to return the greeting when Anna surprised her as the princess very nearly tackled Pabbie in a hug.

“Oh, I have something amazing to tell you!”

“A-Anna...” started Elsa with a shade of red coming to her cheeks. “I don't think that's very appropriate.”

“It's quite alright your majesty.” stated Pabbie, before Anna released him with a chuckle.

“Yeah!” commented Anna. “He likes my hugs and I'm so excited!” she added, before she sat cross-legged with her cane in her lap and patted the ground to her right. “Come sit.”

Elsa does so without a word, though lowered herself to her knees and sat on her legs, before Pabbie commented...

“Well, given your sister has come with you, I have an idea of what this amazing news is.”

“You'd be right!” declared Anna. “Yesterday, while it didn't go as planned, I revealed my magic to Elsa, which, as it turned out, she knew about it a whole week before! But she wanted to wait until I was ready to tell her, at least she tried to wait.” added Anna as she glanced to Elsa with a smirk. “She brought me to her ice castle and was getting really-”

“ANNA!” gasped Elsa, red-faced.

“Oh, don't worry, I already told him about us.” replied Anna.

“Y-You did!?” gasped Elsa again, before Pabbie commented.

“It's alright your majesty. We support love in all it's forms.”

“W-Well, thank you.” replied Elsa, before she looked to Anna, looking very embarrassed. “Anna, can you leave out those particular details, please?”

“Alright, so, anyway, I accidentally reveal my magic, I started freaking out, but Elsa eventually calmed me down, I can't say exactly how, but the only bad thing to come from it is a twisted ankle and Elsa has offered to help me practice my magic.”

“Well, I'm glad to hear that everything has worked out for the best.” stated Pabbie.

“Thank you so much for all the help and advise you've given me.” replied Anna.

“I thank you as well.” added Elsa with a smile. “For being there when Anna needed you.”

“I'm happy to be of assistance any way I can.” replied Pabbie with a smile.

“One last favor...” started Anna as she offered her right hand. “After what happened yesterday, my magic feels fine, but just to be sure, can you take a look?”

“Sure.” answered Pabbie, before he took Anna's hand, then the Princess looked to Elsa with a smile and commented...

“I didn't mention this yesterday, but Pabbie can understand my magic and how it works just by holding my hand.”

“Well that's convenient.” replied Elsa.

“Sure is, it's how I learned that my magic works just like your does, so that'll make it easier for you to teach me. Although, there is one difference, instead of fear, I need to control my anger, my anger makes my power unpredictable.”

“Anger huh?” asked Elsa with a smile. “Well I'll do my best to make sure you're the opposite of angry- wait, is that why you walked away this morning?”

“Yeah, I was pretty mad at you, I didn't want my magic coming out and hurting you by accident.”

“I see.”

However, upon Anna feeling her hand released, she gasped and turned her attention to Pabbie.

“Oh, sorry.”

“It's alright.” replied the elder troll, before he continued, “As you assumed, your magic is balanced now, I don't sense any unusual fluctuations, you have full use of it, all you need is practice and teaching by your sister.” While Anna was giddy hearing the news, Pabbie turned his attention to Elsa and commented, “Perhaps you both could learn from each other, combining your power could produce something amazing.”

“I am very open to that idea.” commented Elsa with a smile.

“Oh, one more thing Anna.” stated Pabbie. “Upon examining your magic in the state it is in now, I sensed that your magic has another gift, similar to your sister's.”

“Really!? What!? What is it!?” asked Anna excitedly, while Elsa looked confused at the commented that her magic had an additional 'gift'.

“Hehe, yes...” replied Pabbie with a chuckle at Anna's excitement. “...while Elsa's magic gives her the gift of life, yours is a restorative gift.”

“Restorative?” questioned Anna. “You... you mean healing?” asked Anna happily. “I can heal people!?”

“Correct, but it goes a bit further than than.” replied Pabbie with a smile. “But I think I'll let you discover it on your own, I'm sure you'll like it.”

“Can I have a hint?” asked Anna.

“Alright, you'll be able to see nature in a way you never have.”

“Ohhh, I love nature!” declared Anna, “Thanks for all your help Pabbie!” she added, before she got to her feet and excitedly pulled Elsa to hers. “Come on Elsa, teach me about using my powers!”

“Alright, alright.” replied Elsa with a smile, before Pabbie interrupted.

“One moment, if you don't mind Anna, I have something to talk to your sister about.”

“Oh, ok, I'll go wait with the others.” replied Anna happily as she left the two alone.

Elsa looked down at Pabbie with wonderment before she knelt down, what could he possibly want to talk to her about?

“Your majesty, as happy as Anna is, there is something concerning about her gift that I could not will myself to say and deflate her happiness.”

“Oh...” replied Elsa as concern came to her face. “What is it?”

“It is true that Anna has the gift of healing, however, like yours, it comes with a price.”

“Oh... I see, I have a responsibility to the life I create.” stated Elsa.

“Correct, however, I am unsure of the cost of Anna's gift, it may be something small, such as being unable to use her gift on herself, or as worrying as using her very life force, or maybe something I haven't thought of. I'm sure I don't need to ask, but watch her closely when she uses her healing power.”

“I will, thank you for telling me this.”

However, upon standing and turning to leave, Anna quickly returned, still smiling, though gasped as she nearly ran into Elsa.

“Oh, you two done already?”

“Yeah, Pabbie just wanted to tell me to keep an eye on you when we start your lessons.” answered Elsa with a smile.

“Oh, ok, anyway, I just remembered something super important I wanted to ask, I was so happy I nearly forgot.” replied Anna, before she walked by Elsa, who turned around to face Pabbie again, before Anna asked, “Pabbie, do you happen to know of any magic that would allow two people of the same gender to have a child?”

“A-Anna!” gasped Elsa as her entire face turned bright red. Learning that the elder troll knew of their relationship was embarrassing enough, but revealing the issue of baring children was going a step too far.

“What?” questioned Anna, with a very noticeable blush on her cheeks. “I didn't mention the couple.”

If it was possible for Elsa's face to get even redder, it would have as she looked to Pabbie nervously, her expression clearly gave away the identify of the particular couple, however, Pabbie simply smiled and answered...

“There are many different magical ways of being blessed with a child, I know of most of them, but I only have the knowledge to do some of them, however, most of them can be used regardless of the gender of the couple.”

“That's great!” declared Anna. “Could you tell us about a few of them?”

“Of course.” answered Pabbie. “One I have the knowledge to do is very straight-forward, it involves temporarily transforming one body part for another. In the case of two woman perhaps, one would-”

“NO!” declared Elsa firmly, before her face reddened once again as Pabbie and Anna looked at her in reaction to her outburst. “U-uh, that's not an option for the couple.”

“I see, well, how about we narrow down the options?” replied Pabbie with a smile. “Would this couple prefer having their child instantly or would one or both like to carry the child inside them?”

“That's an option?” asked Anna.

“Hehe, yes, there are as many ways to receive the child as there is creating it.” answered Pabbie, before Anna commented...

“Well, lets go with the usual, having the baby grow inside, what options do the couple have?”

“Well, there's one I have the knowledge to do, it requires a single strand of hair from the couple, with the root intact and a small amount of, arousal fluid from the couple. I would then use my magic to combine it into a potion that one of the two would drink and for the next twenty-four hours, during the couples next intimate moment, as long as the one that drinks the potion gets their Arousal fluid inside the genitals of the other, the task will be done.”

The sisters faces were red with the elder trolls detailing the particular ingredient for the potion and the instruction for success.

“Well...” started Elsa. “What to do doesn't seem very weird.”

“Yeah...” agreed Anna, “But neither of us have tried something like that, I wonder what position would be-”

However, Anna didn't finish as Elsa quickly, but lightly jabbed her in the side, only hard enough get her attention for the red-face glare she was giving her.

“Heh, anyway...” replied Anna as she briefly rubbed her side and turned her attention back to Pabbie. “Are there any other, more weirder options?”

“Yes, there's one involving the use of a magic infused vessel to contain the child as it grows.” answered Pabbie.

“Ohhh, really?” asked Anna. “How does that one work?”

“It's actually very simple, there's no potion to drink as the vessel contains the necessary magic. In the case of two women, the couple would use the vessel as a sort of masturbatory object.” explained Pabbie, before a frown came to Elsa's face.

“I'm not sure the couple would like that method.”

However, Anna commented, “But maybe they would.” as she glanced to Elsa with a smirk, before she turned back to Pabbie. “What kind of object are we talking about?”

“Unfortunately, I do not have the proper vessel, so it is not a method I could offer as readily as the other, but I could contact a friend of mind in another land who has one if you think this particular couple would be interested.” answered Pabbie with a teasing smirk, prompting a light, nervous chuckle from Elsa, before he briefly looked around on the ground and picked up a sizable rock about a large as the sisters head and added, “The vessel would be about this size, it would be egg-shaped.” answered Pabbie.

Both sisters eyes went wide, as Anna commented with a dumbfounded, “Uh...” before Pabbie gasped and lowered the rock.

“Oh, no, it would not go inside if that's what your thinking.”

Elsa and Anna let out a sigh and a chuckle, followed by Pabbie...

“My goodness, no, the couple would use the vessel together and stimulate themselves to release using it, keeping the vessel in contact with them.”

“Hmm...” hummed Elsa. “I still don't think the couple would like that method, it seems wrong to have something artificial between them.”

“I dunno...” commented Anna with a smile. “I think it's kinda romantic.”

“What?” questioned Elsa. “How?”

“Well, the two would take equal share in the effort and they'd be using it together, maybe even looking into each others eyes, touching and kissing each other and when it's over, they'd be able to hold the thing that has their child in their arms together.”

“I think we have different idea's of what romantic is.” replied Elsa. “You'd lose the closeness with the child as they grew inside you, feeling it's movements.”

“I think there would be a similar closeness you'd feel being able to hold the thing that has the baby in it though and feeling it move in the egg.” replied Anna. “Plus, you don't have to worry about your body changing, but...” added Anna as she eyed Elsa with a smile. “You'd probably look really attractive having a baby in you.”

“Heh, so would you.” replied Elsa with a smile, before she glanced to Pabbie and added quickly. “H-Hypothetically speaking of course.”

“Oh come on Elsa, Pabbie already knows we're talking about-”

“I think it's time for us to go!” quickly stated Elsa red-faced. “Pabbie, thank you for all your help, come on Anna.” added Elsa, before she turned around and took Anna's hand and pulled her along.

“Ok, ok, you don't need to pull.” replied Anna.

-

Upon reaching some distance away from the trolls village, Elsa placed her hands in her head with a sigh. 

“Anna, next time, PLEASE warn me when you plan to bring up the issue of us having a child to someone who is, for all the interaction I've had, a stranger to me. That was unbelievably embarrassing!”

“Heh, sorry, the idea just came to me and it made so much sense to ask him at that moment.” replied Anna as she walked in front of Elsa to look at her with a smile. “But hey, at least we know now that there is magic that would allow us to have a child.”

“Yeah...” commented Elsa with a sigh after she uncovered her face with a smile. “Still, I had no idea you were that open to him.”

“Well I couldn't really keep what I felt about you secret when that was a major issue with me controlling my magic, I was stressing out about not hurting you when we were alone, which made it harder to control and was the whole reason I stopped sleeping with you. I needed to be honest with Pabbie if I expected proper help.”

“Well, I'm glad you trusted him enough to open up to him like that.” replied Elsa with a smile. “So, were do you want your magic lesson to be?”

“Well, not here in the forest obviously...” replied Anna with a chuckle, before she looked up in thought. “Somewhere wide open would be best- oh, how about somewhere up the north mountain? There's plenty of open places there and everything is covered in snow, so it'll be harder to set things on fire if I make a mistake.”

“Hmm, good idea.” stated Elsa, before she extended her right hand to her side a few yards away and conjured a horse.

-

\- Somewhere up the North Mountain -

“This is a good spot.” stated Anna, upon the pair reaching a wide open area, void of any nearby trees, providing a clear view of the sky and surrounding land.

After the two dismounted and Elsa dissipated their transportation, Elsa saw Anna looking at her with giddy excitement.

“Heh, I know your eager, but before we get to anything fancy, lets start with some basics first.” stated Elsa, before she saw Anna's delight deflate some with a little pout.

“Fine...” answered Anna with a sigh.

“Firstly, and most importantly, you need to learn to recognize your magic as a thing or entity, it can communicate with you and you need to know how to listen. It's something even I still try to work on, particularly after my magic acted on it's own to protect me. What I sometimes do is talk to my magic as if I'm talking to a person.”

“Really? I've never seen you talk to your magic.” replied Anna.

“Well I mostly do it in my head, but I mostly talk out loud when I'm alone, it would be kinda weird if I just started talking to no one in particular when there are other people around.”

“Hehe, yeah, you'd look pretty crazy.”

“So since I'm still learning myself to understand my magic as something I can talk to, I unfortunately can't teach it to you, but I want you to be aware that there's something behind that power you have. Oh, I know, since you've discovered your power, have you ever felt like there was something with you when you were alone?”

“No.”

“Not even a little?” asked Elsa.

“Nope, I can feel my power move within me when I use it, but that's it. I don't feel any magical fire spirit with me.” answered Anna with a chuckle.

“Well maybe it'll come to you later, I didn't even realize until after my magic protected me.”

“Hmm, what does your magic sound like when it speaks to you?” asked Anna, before she smirked, “...is it a girl's voice?”

“Hehe, it communicates more so through feeling than actual words and based on those feelings it gives me I have a pretty good idea of what it's telling me. For example, my magic likes you.”

“R-Really?” asked Anna, wide-eyed.

“Yep...” replied Elsa, with a smile, before she averted her gaze as a light shade of red came to her cheeks. “It actually liked your idea earlier.”

“What idea?”

“Making you another one of those things.”

“Ohhh! Really!? Then it's two to one!”

“Thankfully, my magic hasn't reached the point of acting on it's own when ever it wants, aside from my life being in danger, I control when it's used.”

“Well, if your listening Elsa's magic, I'd really like another toy so I can stick it up Elsa's butt!” declared Anna with a grin as she looked at Elsa. “I wouldn't mind you disobeying Elsa this one time.”

Elsa simply smirked and crossed her arms over her chest as she two waited for a few moments, before Anna's shoulders drop with a sigh.

“Well it was worth a try.” commented Anna.

“How about we continue on with testing some basics of your magic; power, range and control.”

“Alright.” answered Anna happily as she lifted her hands and created a fireball in each hand. “Time to see what I can do!”

“We already know you can melt a giant hole in my ice palace, but how about we start up with testing your power while your not stressing out about holding it in and hurting me?” suggested Elsa with a smile, before she unfolded her arms and directed her left hand to her left to create three pillars of ice, all three the same height, about as tall as Anna and about a foot in width. “From left to right, they'll get more resistant to your fire, your goal is to simply melt them.”

“Ok.” replied Anna as she walked to the left pillar, about two feet from it, before she extended her right hand out towards it and fire spewed forth from her hand.

Almost immediately, the pillar began to rapidly shrink in height, while Elsa felt the radiant heat, she smiled at the sight of Anna's magic.

“This has to be a gimme.” commented Anna, before she stopped the flow of her magic, ending with the pillar a little less than half its height. “I hardly tried with that.” she added as she looked back to Elsa with a smirk.

“Well there are two more.” commented Elsa.

Anna simply smiled and walked to the next, middle pillar and extended her right arm towards it and put the same amount of power into melting it as the last one and quickly found out this one was indeed more resilient.

“This one is a bit tougher.” commented Anna, before she stopped. “I think I feel something too.” she added as she looked at her right hand.

“What is it?” asked Elsa curiously.

“It's like... physically pushing something...” stated Anna as she resumed her attempt and putting a little more effort into it and causing Elsa to briefly lift her left hand up to shield herself from the rising heat Anna was producing, before she saw her sleeve rapidly melting from her arm and she covered herself in a frosty aura as she repaired her sleeve. “Compared to the first one, aside from seeing it melt, I could feel it too, through my magic. The best way I could describe it is starting to push something and feel it start to move. Hehe, just like I'm feeling now.”

Elsa could see that the pillar was starting to shrink much like the first one, but slower.

“Is this what you mean when you were talking about listening to my magic?” asked Anna. “I kinda feel like my magic is guiding me, to use the right amount of power.”

“It's quite possible.” answered Elsa as she smiled at Anna already beginning to understand her magic. “When I use my magic, I can feel it guide me, but it's only a guide, it doesn't stop me from putting more power into it.”

“Just like when your pushing something.” stated Anna. “It's like finding the right amount of effort to put into it so you don't waste energy.”

“Right.”

Stopping the melting of the pillar just over half it's height, Anna looked at her hand again.

“Your lesson is already paying off, but I don't think my magic is talking to me when I'm not using it.”

“Give it some time, the more you use it, the better you'll be able to listen.”

“Alright.” replied Anna, before she walked to the last pillar with a smile. “Hope this ones a challenge, oh, I know, can you make an unmeltable one?”

“Heh, then you wouldn't be able to melt it.” replied Elsa with a chuckle.

“Says you...” commented Anna with a confident smirk. “How about we put your 'unmeltable ice' to the test, this IS a test of my power, right? I've hardly tried so far. We're all alone, I really want to see what I can do.”

Following a sigh, Elsa continued to smile as she answered, “Ok, fine, but try not to trigger an avalanche in frustration.” as she directed her magic to the last pillar, causing it to take on more of a flawless glass-like appearance.

“Well, thanks for the vote of confidence.” stated Anna with a smirk. “I'll have you know, what happened yesterday was only a small fraction of my power.” she added, before she faced the pillar again and began hopping briefly and shaking her hands, “I've been holding back, by the way, you may want to move back a little more, it's about to get really hot.”

Elsa chuckled at Anna's confidence as she gave her the space she wanted, but she was also confident in her power, the pillar was unmeltable, Elsa knew it in her very being, no amount of power Anna had could melt it.

Anna meanwhile looked at the pillar in front of her with determination, the first true test of her power, Elsa's 'unmeltable ice' verses her blue fire, however, she had only attempted a blue flame from her finger, would she be able to gather enough power to not only produce it from her hand, but propel it outward... there was only one way to find out.

Elsa saw Anna's take a couple deep breathes, and smiled at how serious Anna's was taking this, it would likely teach Anna a lot about her magic when she failed. However, upon Anna lifting her right hand, Elsa saw a ball of fire form in her hand, before red quickly turned orange and with a slight groan from Anna, the flame turned white and gaining a more steady form over the flickering of the red and orange flames.

'White fire?' thought Elsa.

Anna smiled at how easy it was to increased the power to her fire, with her power stable know, it was much easier to use more of it.

'Maybe I could go even further than blue.' thought Anna, 'I wonder what the color would be then.' she added in her thoughts, before she focused and summoned more of her power, feeling her magic flowing through her body, before the white flame flickered a little before a blue hissing flame took it's place. “Yeah!” cheered Anna.

“Blue?” asked Elsa. “Why is it hissing like that?”

“Heh, it means business that's why.” answered Anna confidently. “Now, let's melt this 'unmeltable ice'.” she added, before she aimed her hand to the ice.

“Maybe you should hold your hand in place with your other one.” suggested Elsa.

“Oh, right, good idea.” replied Anna as she held her wrist with her left hand and moved her left foot behind her to brace herself, the last thing she wanted was to be thrown back by the unexpected force behind releasing her gathered power and setting the mountain on fire.

Elsa also prepared herself and intensified her aura and lifted her hands, ready to put out any accidental fires Anna started.

“Here we go!” declared Anna, before she released her magic and Elsa's suggestion was immediately proven useful as she felt a sudden kick from the release of her magic into the pillar as the hissing of her flame turned into roar as her flame formed a small, hand-sized, but intense beam of blueish-white light that nearly blinded Anna, forcing her to close her eyes as she felt the intense power of her magic flow through her body and concentrated into and out of her hand.

Elsa meanwhile, gasped as she felt an unexpectedly intense heat penetrate her protective aura and nearly knocking her off her feet, blown back a few steps, before she dropped to one knee as she braced herself against the fiery wind and reinforced her aura and continued to do so. Upon being satisfied that she wasn't going to be blown away, Elsa opened her eyes to look up, but was surprised to see her dress was no longer on her body, between the brief start of Anna's intense show of power and dropping to a kneeling position, her dress had been melted from her body. Elsa ignored her lack of clothing though and looked up to the blinding light in front of her and noticed she could only make out Anna's silhouette, which also looked to be missing her clothing, as well as the large area they were in lacking snow, if not for her own magic, Elsa knew she'd be in grave danger just being near Anna, who, if she continued, likely would set everything on fire around her.

“Anna!” yelled Elsa. “Stop!”

“Just a little more!” answered Anna. “This power feels amazing!”

Elsa then gasped lightly as she felt the pillar crack, it wasn't melting, but it was reaching it's limit of what it could take.

“Stop Anna! Something's happening to the pillar!”

“Yeah, it's melting! I can feel it! So much for it being unmeltable ice!”

“It's not melting, I think it's gonna blow up!”

“Fine, fine!” answered Anna before she stopped the flow of her magic and opened her eyes. “What the...” she added, as she saw the pillar didn't lose any height but the whole thing was glowing white hot. “It's not melted at all! But I felt it!”

With the intense heat gone, Elsa could feel the danger wasn't and used her magic to lift and fling the pillar high into the air, before a loud bang rang out.

“Whoa!” commented Anna as she saw the pillar shoot into the sky and explode.

“Like I said.” started Elsa as she stood with a smile. “Unmeltable.”

“But I made it explo-whoa!” replied Anna as she turned around to face Elsa and gasped as she saw her nude, then gasped again as she saw the lack of snow around them and the smoking ground, while Anna's shoes, the only thing of her clothing to survive, sunk into the ground a couple inches, but that wasn't as shocking as her body when she looked down at herself.

“What the!?”

Elsa barely stopped the immediate laugh that came out, resulting in a snort as she saw Anna turn around, the entire front half of her body had the most intense tan she had ever seen!

“Well you look more like Isabella now.” commented Elsa with a chuckle.

“This isn't funny!” declared Anna. “I can't go back to Arendelle looking like this!” she added as she looked at her body, “It's not even even!” she added, as the the part of her right wrist that she covered with her left hand was clear of the change in the tone of her skin. 

Anna quickly ran to the closet patch of snow and picked up a hand full and rubbed it over her belly and while the rapidly melting snow turned black and much of the intensity of the tan left her skin, it was still a stark contrast between her normal skin tone and her new one. “Noooo!” whined Anna, before Elsa fell to her back as she laughed loudly.

“Hehehe! You gave yourself an instant tan to half of your body!”

“Stop laughing! What am I gonna tell everyone back home? I look like a freak like this!” whined Anna as she used more and more snow to scrub the intensity of her new tan away.

“I still love you though.” commented Elsa as she sat up with a smile. “Whether you're chocolate or vanilla.” she added, which prompted a snowball being thrown her way, which Elsa easily dodged with a giggle, before forming a snowball in her left hand. “You sure you wanna start a snowball fight with me?”

“It'll make me feel better.” replied Anna, before a smile came to her face as she gather another snowball. “No magic though.”

“Deal.” answered Elsa, before she stood. “Guess I have to make it fair for you.” she added confidently, however, before she could stand up fully, she was caught off-guard by a snowball hitting her in the right side of her head, prompting a playful gasp as she looked to Anna, who giggled and scooped up another handful of snow and ran away. “Starting off with a sneak attack huh?” she added, before she threw her snowball and it land squarely on Anna's butt with a gasp from her.

For the next ten minutes, the two entertained themselves as they ducked behind trees and rocks as they repeatedly threw snowballs at each other.

-

“Ohh, that was fun!” commented Elsa as she sat naked in the snow, while Anna laid on her back to her right with a smile on her face.

“Sure was, hehe, we're like little kids playing in the snow.”

“Naked kids playing in the snow.” commented Elsa with a giggle, joined by Anna. “By the way, are you ok like that? The cold isn't bothering you is it?”

“Nah, my magic is keeping me warm, I'm perfectly fine being naked up here.” replied Anna with a smile. “After all, I wouldn't be laying in the snow if it bothered me. You can make me another dress when we head home.”

“Heh, if you keep burning up your clothes, you won't have anything to wear.” commented Elsa. 

“Well as long as I have you, I don't need to worry about that, at least until I figure out how to make my own clothes with my magic.”

“True, well then...” replied Elsa, before she returned to her feet and with a wave of her hands, fully reformed her clothing, before offering her right hand to Anna. “Wanna get back to your tests?”

“Aww, stay naked with me.” commented Anna's with a smile as she took Elsa's hand and returned to her feet.

“No thanks, I'd rather save that for the privacy of my room.”

“Aww, your no fun.”

“Seriously? I just spend the last few minutes having a naked snowball fight with you. I'm plenty of fun.” declared Elsa with a smile. “I don't share your delight for staying naked out in the open like this for extended periods of time.”

“Ugh, fine, it's not like there's anyone around, I'm sure your magic would let you know if a stranger nearby... r-right?” asked Anna, looking a little unsure as she started to cover herself.

Elsa made a step with her left foot, causing a light frost to blanket the ground as far as the two of them could see.

“Now it will.”

“Good, now there's nothing to worry about.” replied Anna as she uncovered herself. “So, since I did awesome on the power test, what was the other two?”

“You still didn't melt the ice.” commented Elsa with a smirk, which earned her a frown from Anna. “But still, I'm really impressed by how powerful you are, maybe you could change the seasons too.”

“Maybe!” replied Anna happily.

“So, next, lets test your range, how far can you extend your magic.” commented Elsa before she directed her magic out to the sky around them and created large floating snowflakes at various distances, some quite far away. “All you need to do is hit as many of the targets as you can reach.”

“Simple enough...” replied Anna, before she produced a red fireball in each hand and began throwing the balls, hitting the closer targets first.

Anna quickly took care of the easier to hit targets, which Elsa expected.

“Good so far.” stated Elsa.

However, while Anna now targeted the snowflakes further away, her accuracy took a noticeable hit, range didn't seem to be an issue but actually hitting the target was and as more flakes were hit, the amount missed steadily increased.

“Ugh, I can reach it, but I can't hit it.” complained Anna.

“Don't get frustrated.” commented Elsa as she placed her left hand to Anna's shoulder. “It's just a range test, not an accuracy one.”

“But missing them sucks... I need a different approach...” replied Anna, before she lifted her right hand to her chin in thought, before the image of the cane Elsa made her came to mind and Anna's gasped. “I got it! Elsa, you said your imagination helps you create things right, like the canes you make for me.”

“Yeah, I picture what I want to create and my magic does the rest, I just put the effort into it.”

“Alright then, lets see if I can do this first try, picture it in my head...” replied Anna, before she extending her left hand ahead of her in a loose fist.

“What are you trying to make?” asked Elsa.

“Something to help my aim.”

“Yeah, but WHAT?”

“If I do it right, you'll see, now let me focus.”

Moments later, Elsa's eyes widen as she saw a flame emerge from both sides of Anna's hand, however, as more and more of the flames emerged, looking like some sort of pole of fire, it looked to take on some sort of angled form, with the ends curving towards Anna, before Elsa gasped as she saw a thin, thread-like flame travel from one angled end to the other, she knew exactly what Anna had just created.

“Ha! It's worked!” declared Anna as she held her fire bow. “First time! It really is easy to create things! All I did was picture it in my head.” she added, before she used her right hand to move her hand through the fire bow. “It's not solid, but I can still hold it.”

“I'm impressed.” stated Elsa. “I don't think I would have thought of that, but how are you gonna use it?”

“Easy, like a normal bow.” answered Anna. “I figured, if I held something familiar that shoots things, like a bow, it would help me aim.” she added, before Anna quickly created a fire arrow in her right hand and set it in her bow and took aim at one of the snowflakes that had been giving her trouble.

Upon letting the arrow go and sending it flying through the air, Anna soon cheered as she hit her target.

“Yeah! This is gonna be a piece of cake!” declared Anna, before she began to hit target after target, while her accuracy wasn't perfect, she was hitting much more than she missed.

While Anna enjoyed the aid of her construct, Elsa looked at her hands, before she extending her right hand out like Anna had done and easily created her own ice bow.

Anna soon noticed this and commented...

“Wanna turn?”

“Uh, no, I've never had lessons.” replied Elsa as she quickly moved the bow behind her.

“Well it's my turn to teach you something.” replied Anna with a smile, before she held her bow. “You're left handed, so you hold the bow with your right hand out to your side where you want to aim.” she added, before Elsa mirrored her. “Now you take your arrow...” added Anna, before she created a fire arrow in her right hand. “Let the tip rest on the side of your thumb while you aim.” explained Anna as she talked out her action. “Once your lined up with your target, pull back and... release.” 

The arrow flew through the air once again and hit another snowflake, before Anna looked to Elsa.

“Alright.” commented Elsa, before she aimed at one of the remaining targets, pulled back the arrow, however, upon releasing the arrow, it dropped like a rock. “Uh...” commented Elsa as her cheeks turned red.

“Hehe, you have to actually send your magic out.” replied Anna with a giggle.

“But that's what the bow string is for, right?”

“For a normal bow yeah, but these bows are just for show, mine is at least. I'm firing the arrow, not the bow.” replied Anna, before she created another arrow and held its end between her index, middle and thumb and held it upright, before shooting the arrow upward. “See? The bow is just a guide to help me aim, the pulling back part just helps me in my head how much power I want to put into it.

“Ah, I see now.” replied Elsa, before she giggled. “Heh, didn't think you'd be teaching me about magic.”

“Heh, even a kid can teach an adult something.” replied Anna. “How about taking another shot?”

“Alright.” replied Elsa, before she created another arrow and readied it as she aimed at one of the distant snowflakes.

“Remember, the bow is just to help aim, you fire the arrow.” stated Anna.

Elsa pulled back the arrow, before she propelled it through the air, with a smile on her face and the comment, 'Nice', from Anna, before the two saw the arrow fly right past Elsa's target.

“Well that's embarrassing.” commented Elsa with a smile. “I couldn't even hit a target I made.”

“Don't worry, this isn't an accuracy test after all.” commented Anna with a smirk.

“Ha ha.” replied Elsa as she returned the smirk.

“Anyway, there's something I've noticed while shooting these arrows.” replied Anna as she readied another fire arrow and hit one of the few remaining targets. “I can feel my magic traveling through the air. I didn't notice it with the fireballs, but it seems like if I create something with my fire, like an arrow, I can... sense were it is.”

“Well your magic is part of you.” replied Elsa. “When you create something, it may be a foot away, or as far away as the the summit of the North Mountain, it's still a part of you.”

“So...” started Anna as she looked down in thought briefly. “Does that mean you know exactly were Olaf and Marshmallow are?”

“I have a general idea of where they are at any given time, yes.”

“W-Wait a minute!” gasped Anna as she lifted her right hand to look at the ice ring Elsa made her. “If I'm wearing this, does that mean you can know where I am anytime you want!?”

“Heh, yeah.” answered Elsa with a light blush and smile.

“I'm not sure how to feel about that... I don't think I'd mind you knowing where I am, but I'd like to know that you know were I am before-hand...” stated Anna as she narrowed her eyes at Elsa, before she gasped and her face turned red. “Wait, then this morning, when you made that dildo...”

“...” Elsa simply averted her gaze, while an awkward silence fell upon them, before Elsa commented. “If it makes you feel any better, I have to make a conscious effort to locate something I've made, so I don't know where you, Olaf or Marshmallow are every second of the day. I basically have to chose to locate one of you, unless of course, one of you happen to be in danger, then my magic would let me know something was wrong.”

“Hmm...” hummed Anna, before she looked at her bow briefly and it disappeared. “What was the last test?”

“How well you can control your magic.” answered Elsa.

“So what do you want me to do?” asked Anna.

Elsa walked in front of Anna, a foot apart, before she took two steps back.

“First, I'd like you to melt the snow at our feet in a circle.”

“Ok.” replied Anna, before she lifted and lowered her right foot and similar to Elsa's earlier display of a frosty aura spreading along the ground, a small fiery wave spread out from her foot. Anna however, seeing what was clearly fire crawling along the ground and going past Elsa's feet, she gasps, but Elsa didn't seem to be in pain and the task was done as the ankle-deep snow was completely melted to reveal the ground. “I didn't hurt you did I?”

“No, I felt the heat, but it didn't hurt.” answered Elsa. “Felt rather nice actually. Anyway, nice job, you can melt the snow and not burn the ground. “Next...” she added, before she took a step back onto the snow. “I'd like you to extend the circle, but leave the snow around me untouched.”

“Ah, I see what you mean by control now.” replied Anna, before she tapped her right foot on the ground again.

This time however, it was a repeat of the first attempt, the circle extended, along with the snow melting at Elsa's feet.

“That's weird.” commented Anna. “Let me try again.” 

“Ok.” commented Elsa as she took another step back onto the snow, while Anna took two steps forward.

Following another tap of her foot, Anna directed her magic ahead of her, rather than around her and once again, to her dismay, the snow melted under Elsa's feet, it was as if her magic didn't even see Elsa.

“This doesn't make sense.” commented Anna.

“It's ok.” commented Elsa with a smile as she walked up to Anna. “This is what training is for.”

“But I know this is something I can do.” replied Anna, before she looked at her hands. “Something's wrong, it's like my magic doesn't even see you standing there and I can't accept that, what if I hurt you?”

Seeing the concern and worry quickly coming to her face, Elsa placed her hands to Anna's shoulders.

“Ok Anna, just come down, there's no need to get worked up. We're training, this is the perfect time to recognize these things. If you say your magic doesn't see me, then that's something we need to work on and figure out why that is.”

Listening to Elsa talk calmly to her, Anna took a long, deep breath.

“Ok, ok, sorry, I just start freaking out at the thought hurting you, even accidentally with my magic.”

“But it's ok if you do.” replied Elsa with a smile as she lifted her left hand up to Anna's cheek. “I know you don't want to hurt me, but it would be a learning experience for the both of us if you do; how it happened, what triggered it, what to do to prevent it. If we never make a mistake, we'd never learn.”

“You're right...” sighed Anna. “But I'd still feel horrible if I ever hurt you with my magic.” she added, before she stepped away from Elsa. “Can you frost the ground around me but leave the spot I'm standing clear? Maybe I'd learn something from you doing it.”

“Alright.” replied Elsa, before she took a step back before she lifted her dress slightly to uncover her feet and like Anna, tapped her right foot and the snow-less area around them, except for under Anna, was quickly frosted over.

However, Anna immediately noticed something interesting before Elsa even tapped her foot. Elsa was wearing her icy heels, shoes of her own magic, Elsa was basically barefoot, while Anna still wore her normal, although burned shoes. However, Anna also recalled Elsa wearing normal shoes when they were kids and Elsa froze the floor of the throne room, but Elsa's goal at the time was to freeze the whole floor, not every part except were she stood.

“I think, I may have an idea...” commented Anna, before she lifted her right foot to remove her shoe, although hopping a couple times to regain her balance and Elsa's quickly walking to her to help steady her. “Put my shoe on and try that again.”

“Heh, I'm pretty sure we have different size feet.” commented Elsa.

“I'm sure you could squeeze into them.” replied Anna, before she removed her shoe and lowered her foot, however, upon her foot touching the ground, she gasped in shock as she felt a sudden surge of her magic traveling down her right leg, to her foot and into the ground. Anna reflexively yanked her foot up and nearly fell, before Elsa caught her.

“What's wrong!?” asked Elsa quickly and with concern.

“I-I don't know.” answered Anna. “I lowered my foot and all of a sudden, I felt my magic surging through me and into the ground. Does that ever happen to you?”

“No, maybe you should put your shoe back on for now.”

“Wait, it didn't hurt, I wanna see what this is about...” replied Anna, before she lowered her foot, however, Elsa quickly placed her left foot between the ground and Anna's foot, causing her to step on her foot.

“Anna wait.” commented Elsa, worried that this had something to do with the cost Pabbie mentioned concerning Anna's healing power.

“It's ok Elsa.” replied Anna with a smile. “If I feel something wrong, I'll lift my foot.”

Still worried, Elsa decided to trust Anna and pulled her foot away, before Anna took a breath and lowered her foot.

Anna groaned as she felt her magic surge through her foot again, though it didn't seem as intense as the initial occurrence. However, once the shock wears off, Anna felt her magic spread throughout the ground like a spiders web, soon after, a gasp, followed by a large smile left Anna as her senses came alive, she couldn't see them, but she could sense the animals around her, there weren't very many, but they all felt so close; so close, that Anna re-actively looked behind her when she sensed a pair of rabbits hopping around in the snow, before her new senses picked up a deer to her right, but much further down the mountain.

Elsa meanwhile, looked at Anna with confusion as she saw Anna quickly looking around at seemingly nothing.

“Anna?”

Anna's sense's then began to pick up sound, the crunching of snow as animals walked, hopped and ran through it, the sound of squirrels climbing trees, however, Anna's delight at this new experience was short-lived as she began to sense more and more, more animals, more sounds, the noise of the wind rustling the leaves of the trees, snapping tree branches and the cascade of sounds it created...

“It's too much!” declared Anna as she quickly lifted her hands over her ears, but it did nothing, it was as if her very being was sensing all this.

“ANNA!”

Anna heard Elsa's voice in the noise and felt a hard jerk of her body and hands firmly grabbing her arms, prompting her to opening her eyes to see Elsa, and upon locking her gaze to the concern on Elsa's face, the noise died instantly, all sound was gone, all except for Elsa's voice and the rapid beating of her heart, her breathes, it was as if the world didn't exist, there was only Elsa.

Seeing the look of surprise on Anna's face looking at her, Elsa was growing even more worried.

“Anna! Say something!” she pleaded, before she saw a large smile come to Anna's face, before she lifted her right hand to her cheek.

“My magic sees you.”

“W-What?”

“I can hear your heart beat.” replied Anna, before she lowered her right hand to Elsa's chest. “I understand what Pabbie's hint was now.” she added, before she took a breath and slowly willed her magic outward as her senses reached out to the nature around her once again, but remaining more focused on Elsa. “Seeing nature like I never have, my magic lets me sense all the life around me as long as I'm in contact with the ground.” stated Anna, before she looked down to her remaining shoe and lifted her her left foot.

However, Elsa quickly lowered her right hand to grab Anna's left hand.

“Don't worry Elsa, I have it under control now.” replied Anna, before she pulled off her shoe and lowered her bare foot to the ground and feeling a brief, but similar surge of her magic travel through her left foot into the ground.

“You, can sense all the life around you?” asked Elsa. 

“Yeah, the bunny rabbits, deer, the squirrels climbing trees...” replied Anna happily as she stepped back from Elsa and spun briefly. “It's amazing!”

“Well, that sounds similar to me locating things with my magic, but I can only do that with things or life I create.”

“I guess my magic has more of a connection to the ground at our feet than yours.” replied Anna. “Looks like I'm joining our cousin in being barefoot, I wonder if this connection I feel works in the castle.”

“You've been barefoot in the castle before this though.” commented Elsa.

“True, I guess our floors arn't nature enough. Too bad, I could find out when your masturbating and give you a hand.” replied Anna with a grin.

“Heh, well I'm glad you can't now.”

“Hmm...” hummed Anna as she looked at her hands, before she dropped to her knees, I wonder what'll happen if I put my hands to the ground...”

“Hold on Anna.” stated Elsa as she knelt down.

“Doin' it!” declared Anna, before she quickly lowered her hands to the ground, before Elsa could stop her.

However, Anna didn't feel anything unusual.

“That's weird, I don't feel anyt- oh, wait...” replied Anna soon after, too soon however as she then felt a tingling in her fingers, before she instinctively sent her magic into the ground and to the shock of both sisters, grass began to rapidly grow, before Anna quickly snatched her hands away. “N-No way! I can grow things!? Hey, doesn't this count as healing!? There's grass under the snow, but spots like these don't a lot of it.” added Anna, before she placed her hands back to the ground and pushed her fingers into the ground a little and made even more grass grow. “This is amazing!”

While Elsa was shocked and amazed at the restorative display of Anna's magic, Pabbie's warning was in the forefront of her mind, what price did Anna have to pay for this? She LOOKED ok.

“Anna stop!” declared Elsa with concern on her face as she pulled Anna's hands from the ground. “Pabbie told me there's a cost with your healing. Do you feel weird in any way?”

“What? No, I feel fine. Why would Pabbie tell you that but not me?”

“He saw how happy you were and didn't want to ruin your mood, so he told me, but he didn't know what cost you'd have to pay for using your healing and told me to watch you when you used it. So, do you feel anything at all odd, do you feel weak?”

“No and no, like I said, I feel fine. The cost must not be anything serious, besides, all I did was grow some grass. What huge cost could come from that?”

“I don't like not knowing, we should head back to Arendelle, just in case something comes up.”

“You're such a worrier, I feel fine.”

“Please Anna.”

“Fine.” sighed Anna. “I'm a bit hungry anyway.”

-

\- Just outside the town of Arendelle -

“People are really gonna start talking if we keep coming back with you wearing clothes I made.” commented Elsa as she and Anna, now dressed in an icy version of her previous attire, though with the addition of sleeves similar to Elsa's, mainly to hide the clear contrast of skin tone on her right wrist, walked hand in hand towards towards town, which was now in view, only about ten yards away from the town roads.

“Heh, I didn't think of that.” replied Anna as she giggled with a embarrassment. “This is the second time in two days.”

The pair gave a returning wave of the hand at some of the townspeople spotting their return, before Elsa was suddenly stopped by Anna as the princess stopped and tightened her grip on her hand.

“Anna?” asked Elsa as she looked back.

“I can't feel anything in town with my magic.” stated Anna. “What I can sense stops at the road.”

“Oh.” replied Elsa, before she briefly looked at the border that separated the town from the forest trail.

“I'd gotten used to feeling this new connection I have.” replied Anna with a chuckle, before she resumed her walk. “I didn't think it would just end once we reached the town.”

“Well it's not like you can't come back here.” commented Elsa.

“True.”

Upon reaching the threshold, Anna stopped while Elsa took the step into town, before Anna followed, but didn't find the severing of the connection unpleasant, but a bit jarring.

“You ok?” asked Elsa.

“Yeah, kinda feels like leaving a hot shower into a not as hot room.”

“Well that's not something you have to worry about now.” commented Elsa with a smile.

“Heh, guess not.” replied Anna, before the two heard a man's gasp to their right and the comment, 'Your Majesty!', before the two looked to see an elderly man looking at Anna with concern.

“What happened to you skin?” asked the man.

“Hehe...” giggled Anna nervously, she had managed to rub most of the tan from her skin, but it was still very noticeable, especially standing next to Elsa. “I had a bit of an accident.” answered Anna. “But I'm fine.”

Upon walking by the man, Anna looked to Elsa to see her smiling.

“It's not funny.” commented Anna with a frown.

“It kinda is.”

-

\- The next day, afternoon -  
\- Elsa's Room -

Sitting at her desk, reading over a document, Elsa lifted her gaze to a small flowerpot near the left corner of her desk and smiled as she saw the various flowers that nearly filled the pot. The flowers were a gift from Anna the previous day only an hour after they had returned from the North Mountain. Anna had been practicing her healing ability by filling pots with dirt and flower seeds, evidently, Anna didn't need to be barefoot and in contact with the ground to use her restorative ability. 

As wonderful as the flowers were, Elsa was still worried about the cost of Anna using her healing, but, the only thing either of them learned was that Anna became hungry after creating the numerous amount of flowers. However, if being hungry was the cost of Anna's healing, then it was a shockingly minor cost, it didn't sit well with Elsa, for an ability as precious as healing, the cost was too minor, but Anna insisted that besides being hungry, she felt perfectly fine.

Looking at the flowers, Elsa's smile faded as the concern came over her again about the cost for Anna's healing, before she lifted her hands over her face.

“Ugh, maybe I'm just looking for something that isn't there.” commented Elsa. “Maybe Anna's just lucky. We don't know how strong Anna's healing is, she's only been growing flowers.”

Before Elsa could get much further in her thoughts, a knocking came from her door and Isabella's familiar voice...

“Your Maj- Queen Elsa, a letter just arrived for you, it's from Corona.”

Elsa's mood immediately lifted as a smile came to her face with the delightful news and stood to walk to her door. 

“Thank you Isabella.” commented Elsa after she opened her door and took the offered envelope, followed by Isabella's slight bow before she walked away.

It had been nearly a month since her coronation, along with she and Anna finally meeting their cousin for the first time. Rapunzel and her husband Eugene, had stayed for an additional day after the events that happened, by Elsa's insistence, since they didn't get to know each other much during the Eternal Winter, but Rapunzel promised to write them back.

Closing her door and walking to her bed, Elsa sat before she broke the seal on the envelope and removed the folded piece of paper and began to read the letter.

However, less than a minute in, Elsa heard the sound of a door being violently opened in the distance outside her door, it sounded like it came from the first floor, perhaps the front doors to the castle, which puzzled Elsa because something must be happening that likely needed her attention. Placing the letter down to her left, Elsa stood, walked to and opened her door and now clearly heard the rapid footsteps from below, but heard them getting closer and closer.

Whatever was happening, it seemed she was going to find out soon as the footsteps seemed to be coming to her. Elsa's thought was soon proven true as she saw a pair of castle guards and Isabella rushing down the hall towards her, however, what alarmed Elsa was the sight of one of the guards carrying Anna's unconscious body.

“What happened!?” gasped Elsa as she rushed down the hall to meet the group as she saw that Anna looked to be physically ok, but it didn't help her distress at all to see her sister being rushed to her unconscious.

“Some of the townspeople helped her to the castle.” answered the guard carrying Anna. “One of them said that the princess told him she needed to see you, the last thing the princess said before she passed out was that she was starving. I sent her handmaid to get something for her to eat while we brought her to you.”

Hearing that Anna mentioned that she was starving, Elsa's concern dropped slightly as she had a pretty good idea of the cause of Anna's weakness, 'What have you done Anna?' thought Elsa.

“Ok, I think I have an idea of what's wrong with her.” commented Elsa. “Bring her to my bed and wait outside, all of you.” 

“Yes your majesty.” replied the guard as he followed her into her room and placed Anna down onto her bed, before he exited the room while Elsa sat to Anna's right and caressed her cheek.

“I knew there had to be something to the cost of Anna's healing.” commented Elsa as she watched Anna lay motionless, “...but what did she do to end up like this?” Elsa lighted patted Anna's cheek to try and stir some movement from her and smiled as it earned her a frown from Anna, she wasn't completely out.

Seeing the reaction, Elsa left her bed and walked to her desk to open one of the drawers and removed a small drawstring pouch, before she returned to Anna, but it was at this moment, Elsa noticed the missing ring on Anna's right ring finger, with a quick search with her magic, Elsa located the ring nearby in Anna's room, it explained why her magic didn't alert her to Anna's distress.

Despite the unfortunate discovery, Elsa opened the pouch in her hand to take out a small chunk of chocolate, since Anna lacked energy, hopefully a sweet treat would provide her with a temporary burst of energy until her food came. Elsa moved it under Anna's nose briefly, before she placed it to her lips, which quickly part to accept the treat.

“Anna?” questioned Elsa, before she placed her right hand to the princess' cheek.

Moments following Anna swallowing, Elsa's mood lifted greatly when Anna's eyes opened a little, before closing and she groaned and opened her eyes again, a little more, before she gaze turned to Elsa.

“Hey...” greeted Anna with a weak smile.

“Hey.” replied Elsa in return with a large smile.

“I'm so tired... and hungry...” commented Anna, as her voice faded and her eyes began to close.

“Hey, hey, stay awake!” quickly commented Elsa as she patted Anna's cheek a little harder. “Elly's bringing you some food, she should be here any second.”

“Lemme sleep.” muttered Anna.

“After you eat something.” replied Elsa, before she stood lifted Anna into a sitting position with her back against the headboard of her bed. Once Anna was positioned properly, a knocking came from her door and Elly's comment...

“Your majesty, I have the-”

However, Elly didn't finish before Elsa quickly told her to enter.

“I figured some protein would be best, but I got some vegetables too.” commented Elly as she hurried to Elsa's right and presented her with the plate, with contained a sizable hamburger patty, a couple baby carrots and broccoli and a glass of water. “I probably should have cut up the patty, but I didn't want to take longer than I needed.”

“This is fine Elly, thank you.” replied Elsa, before she pulled a hunk of the patty free and offered it to Anna, placing it against her lips. “Here Anna, eat this.”

Anna's lips part once against to accept the food before she began chewing it, following another piece of the patty, Elsa helped Anna drink some of the water, before Anna lifted her hands up to the glass and began to eagerly drink the water without aid.

Once the glass was empty, Anna let out a sigh and a small burp, before she tiredly opened her eyes, however, seeing the concern on Elly's and Elsa's faces, despite their smiles at her recovery, Anna gave a weak, nervous smile in return.

“Hey... I'm in trouble, arn't I?”

“That depends on what you did.” answered Elsa, as a small frown came to her face, considering Anna's first question upon regaining the energy to talk and smile sheepishly at her was if she was in trouble. “Ugh, you scared me.” added Elsa, before she took the plate from Elly and placed it in Anna's lap before she stood. “I'm gonna go outside for a moment to tell Elly, Isabella and the two guards outside the truth. I want that plate empty when I come back in.”

“T-The truth?” Asked Anna wide eyed, before she glanced to a confused looking Elly. “Elsa.”

“Yes, the truth.” confirmed Elsa. “You were carried through town and collapsed, there's no way I can lie to keep your secret now, and I'm not going to, come on Elly.” she added, before she turned to leave.

“Elsa wait... l-let me tell Elly myself.”

Elsa stopped and looked at the handmaid and nodded her head, before she resumed and left the room, then Elly returned to the bed to sit.

“So, what's this secret besides your relationship with her majesty?” asked Elly with a smile.

Following a deep breath and exhale, as she looked down to the plate in her lap, Anna's picked up one of the carrots to eat, before she met Elly's expectant gaze.

“Well, I... have magic too.”

Elly's immediate response was a giggle.

“Hehe... seriously, what's the secret?”

“That's it, I have magic.” repeated Elly.

“No you don't.” laughed Elly. “I've been with you for years, if you had magic, then what was the point of Her Majesty shutting you out for all those years, plus it's not something YOU'D be able to hide.”

“My magic was dormant until I froze saving Elsa.” states Anna.

“Ha! Ok, lets say I believe that; I don't, but lets say I do, so that would mean, not only did you keep your relationship with Her Majesty a secret, not very well might I add, but also that you have ice powers too, for at least a month, with no one in the castle finding out about this, do I have that right?”

“Fire, actually, not ice.” replied Anna, with growing annoyance on her face, she didn't expect Elly to be so dismissive, but that only proved how well she had hidden her secret from her. 

“Fire!?” gasped Elly. “Ok, now I KNOW your making this up. This sounds more like something I'd read in a book.”

Having had enough of Elly's disbelief, Anna decided to show proof and lifted her right hand and created a fireball just above her palm, which prompted a grin to Anna's face from the immediate gasp that came from Elly as she quickly backed away and ran out of bed as she fell over the side and to the floor, however, she quickly sat up and looked at the fire with shock.

“Now do you believe me?” asked Anna with a smirk.

“W-Why didn't you start with that!?” declared Elly.

“I didn't want to scare you, but I didn't expect you to be so rude.”

“S-Sorry.” replied Elly, before she returned to her feet, staring at the fire in Anna's hands with awe, before the princess extinguished it. “But, this is unbelievable! I have a million questions!”

“I'll answer them later, I'm too tired to be interrogated right now.

“Oh come on! You gotta give me something! When did Her Majesty find out? How did she react? Who did YOU react? Are you as strong as her? What amazing things can you do!?”

A sigh left Anna, before she ate a piece of the hamburger.

“Elsa found out a week before two days ago, but I didn't know it, I tried to keep it secret from her.” answered Anna.

“Two days ago was when you and Her Majesty came back from her Ice Palace with your injured ankle.” replied Elly, before she gasped. “Your magic was the cause of that wasn't it, not you and her in a moment of pas-”

“Right!” quickly stated Anna. “Elsa was getting touchy, I freaked out and accidentally released my magic, which caused the floor to crumble and I fell.”

“Ohhh, so Her Majesty's the aggressive one.” commented Elly with a grin.

“Elly...” muttered Anna with a narrow-eye glare.

“Sorry, sorry.” replied Elly with a blushing smile as she joined Anna on the bed again. “So this explains why you can wear the clothes Her Majesty makes for you without freezing.” She added, before before gasping once again and bouncing on the bed with delight. “Oh! Oh! Oh! Is your magic the reason why you have that weird tan now?”

“Yeah...” sighed Anna. “Elsa was helping me practice my magic and I got a bit carried away and this happened to my skin, but I also learned that my magic can make flowers grow and heal.”

“You can heal people!?” gasped Elly.

“Probably, I haven't tried yet.”

“I wish I had a cut or something to see you heal it.”

“I couldn't right now even if I wanted to, my healing really drains me, I'm too tired.” replied Anna as she resumed eating the patty in front of her. “I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't stand right not.”

“Oh, right, I guess an amazing ability like healing would come with a big cost.” commented Elly, before a blush rose on her face with a smile as she averted her gaze briefly. “Hey, since you're so tired, I could feed you.” 

Anna glared at her friend, she had tried this once before and Anna realized too late that it was to share an indirect kiss with her. Anna had turned down Elly's feelings for her in the past; after discovering Elly pleasuring herself on her bed when she was supposed to be cleaning her room. Elly quickly apologized and readily accepted the denial of her feelings, given their positions, she had already accepted her feelings would remain a fantasy. 

With her secret revealed however, Elly began to act more boldly with Anna, more-so with words than physically, unless required by Anna's masturbation mishaps, but Anna didn't mind, it was flattering to be desired and flirted with, until she realized her feelings for Elsa. Anna couldn't forbid Elly's feelings and fantasies, but did ask her to stop the flirting, which she did, mostly, a few moments would pop up now and then...

“I may be tired, but I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself.”

“If you let me feed you, I won't ask anymore questions.” offered Elly with a smirk.

“I don't have to answer your questions anyway.” replied Anna, before she ate a carrot.

“I promise to behave, no stealing kisses, indirect or otherwise, Her Majesty would probably freeze me on the spot if she knew about my feelings for you.”

“Elsa is pretty possessive about me.” replied Anna with a smile. “She probably wouldn't freeze you, maybe fire you though, especially if she knew about your flirting.”

Elly replied with a nervous chuckle.

“Do you see anyone?” asked Anna. “Girlfriend, boyfriend?”

“I'm strictly into girls.” answered Elly. “That's why I said I could give you some advice and tips yesterday, I have no problem sharing my years of experience with you, you only need to ask.”

“Years of experience?” questioned Anna with a chuckle. “We're nearly the same age and you've been with me for years, how much experience could you possibly have?” replied Anna with a smile.

“Have you ever dated anyone?”

“Well, no.”

“Since I'm pretty sure your new at the whole, dating girls thing, I bet you don't know about keeping your nails cut.”

“Well duh, I know that one, I don't want to cut myself after all with tiny blades on the ends of my fingers.” answered Anna.

“Hmm, good, well, don't get mad at me for asking, but...” started Elly, before she whispered with a grin, “Who was your first?”

“My first what?”

“Heh, with that, I've proven my point.” commented Elly proudly.

“What point? Ok, I've never dated anyone, but what does that have to do with someone being my first someth-” asked Anna, before she stopped as her face turned bright red. “D-D-Did you just ask me who took my virginity!?” gasped Anna.

“I bet I know who it is.” commented Elly with a smirk, before she gasped as Anna literally kicked her off the bed, which only prompted a giggle from her.

“You're unbelievable!” declared Anna, red-faced, while Elly continued to giggle as she stood. “Who took YOUR virginity?”

“Would you believe me if I said Isabella?” asked Elly, before she returned to her previous position.

“S-Seriously?” asked Anna, wid-eyed.

“Yeah, but we're not together. It only lasted about a month.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

“It's ok, I was the one that ended it, it wasn't really a real 'relationship' to begin with, more-so friends who have sex, Izzy doesn't date.”

“What happened to cause you to stop? If you don't mind telling me.” asked Anna curiously.

“Hmm...” hummed Elly as she gave a smirk. “If I tell you, will you tell me something juicy about you and Her Majesties fun two nights ago?”

“We've already been over this Elly.” replied Anna with a sigh.

“Come on, you want to know something about my private life, it's a trade.”

“Ugh, fine, MAYBE I'll tell you something.”

“Good enough, I ended it with Isabella because the sex was getting too weird for me. I was probably just too new to all of it, but even now, thinking back on it, Isabella doesn't look it, but she's into some freaky and questionable stuff, it was too much for me.”

“What kind of stuff?” asked Anna with growing interest.

“Hmm, I dunno, I think you telling me something would jog my memory.”

Anna groaned with annoyance, before the door opened and Elsa returned, looking a little tired with a sigh, before she lifted her gaze to Anna and sighed again.

“Anna, you've barely eaten.”

“Sorry, Elly's been interrogating me.” replied Anna, quickly followed by Elly's comment...

“Hey! Don't blame me, you could've eaten and talked at the same time!”

“Elly.” stated Elsa, as she walked towards the bed. “Could you give us a moment alone?”

“Yes your majesty.” replied Elly as she stood, before she left the room and Elsa took her spot on the bed, while Anna resumed eating.

“How are you feeling?” asked Elsa.

“Still tired, but fine.” answered Anna. “How'd they take the news?”

“They're pretty shocked, but they have a lot of questions, I answered what I could, but you can expect plenty of questions over the next few days.” replied Elsa with a smirk.

“Great...” muttered Anna, before she saw Elsa's smirk fade, then she asked...

“So what happened?”

“Well, it turns out my healing is more powerful than either of us thought, at least when it comes to small animals.” commented Anna with a smile, “Anyway, I brought a dead bird back to life.”

“W-What!?” gasped Elsa.

“I revived a bird.” answered Anna with a smile, “I was walking through the forest, I saw something fall from a tree and walked over to see that it was a baby bird. I think it broke it's neck when it hit the ground, it was twitching a bit before went still. Knowing that I had healing magic, I couldn't just leave it there.”

“Anna...” stated Elsa with a sigh. “I know you meant well, but you can't revive every dead or dying animal you come across.”

“Sure I can, I just need to make sure I get something to eat, it took a few minutes before I really started to feel weak. Besides, what's the point in having this power if I don't use it?”

“There's a limit to how much you can eat, plus, reviving that bird caused you to pass out, what if you had passed out in the forest alone, what if you had tried that with a larger animal or even a person? You'd probably be trading your life for theirs, you need to think before you use this power.”

“Sorry.” replied Anna as she looked down, Elsa made a valid point. “I see now that reviving something is too big of a jump from just growing flowers, I need to practice my healing and work up to it without it being such a drain on me.”

“Promise me you won't try to revive anymore dead animals.” asked Elsa. “The last thing we need is for word to get out that you have the power to revive things. Please promise that you won't ever use that power again.”

“Ever?” asked Anna.

“Yes, I don't mind the healing a cut or a scrapped knee, but no reviving.”

“Even if it was to save you?” asked Anna.

Elsa hesitated briefly at the unexpected question, before she answered, “Even me.” which earned her a frown from Anna.

“I'll agree to the reviving being off-limits to everything else, but I'm not agreeing to just letting you die if I can prevent it. What if your assassinated or something?”

“Assassinated?” questioned Elsa with a chuckle, “That certainly took a jump.”

“It's not unheard of.” replied Anna. “Anyway, anything short of natural causes like old, old age, if I have the ability, I'm gonna save your life, even if it costs my own, I've done it before and I'd do it again without a second thought.”

“So would I, but hopefully, neither of us will ever have to prove that.”

“Agreed.” replied Anna with a smile.

“So, moving on from the talk of death, I'm guessing Elly took the news well?”

“Yeah, she really didn't believe me at first, so I had to show her.”

“Oh, heh, so that's why she screamed.” replied Elsa with a chuckle.

“Hehe, yep, she took the surprise pretty well though, within moments she was back on the bed asking me question after question.”

“Does it feel better not having to keep your magic secret anymore?” asked Elsa.

“Yeah, it does. Keeping secrets suck.”

“Especially from those close to you.”

“Yeah...” added Anna, before she briefly averted her gaze as she suddenly felt guilt about keeping the fact that Elly liked her from Elsa.

“What's wrong?” asked Elsa.

“Nothing.”

“Anna.” commented Elsa sternly. “I'm sitting right here, I saw the look on your face, what's wrong?”

Following a sigh, Anna figured she'd test the water and answered...

“There's something I've been thinking about off and on since we got together; what would you do if you found out someone you knew had feelings for me?”

“Well that's an odd question, why would you suddenly think of that now?” asked Elsa, clearly confused.

“It just came to me again.”

“Just came to you huh?” asked Elsa as she narrowed her eyes at Anna. “Right after we comment about keeping secrets isn't good.”

Anna quickly felt a nervous pang run through her at Elsa's glare, before the Queen asked, flatly...

“Anna, does someone in this castle besides me have feelings for you?”

The only person Elsa could think of as a possibility was Elly, solely because of their time together and the intimate knowledge the Handmaid had of Anna, but it was ridiculous, their difference in status proved that, however, so was their own relationship.

“Just answer the question.” stated Anna, “What would you do?”

“Is it a man or woman?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes, while I wouldn't like either, a man in particular I would like the least.”

“Fine, say it's a girl, what would you do?”

Elsa immediately thought that Anna offering the female option made Elly's possibility more likely. However, the possessiveness she felt for Anna gave way slightly at the delightful thought that she was not the only one that found Anna desirable. The princess had made off-handed, casual comments that Elsa was much prettier than her, it hurt that Anna didn't see herself at least as attractive as her, after-all, Elsa thought Anna was very attractive. Someone outside of their relationship finding Anna attractive as well could do nothing but positive things for how Anna viewed herself. Following a deep breath to calm her thoughts and think, Elsa's answered...

“Well, the adult in me would say that I trust you, you wouldn't have an affair behind me back.”

“Of course not!” quickly answered Anna. “I'm faithful to you and you alone. Being desired by others is flattering, but I only have eyes for you.”

“I can't control what people feel.” commented Elsa, “...but the less mature part of me would like to get rid of any possible threat to our relationship.”

“But your going to be an adult and trust me, right? There's no reason to get rid of anyone.” stated Anna with a smile.

“It's Elly, isn't it?”

“W-What? Why would you ask that?” asked Anna, nervously.

Anna's lack of flat out denial, along with her nervousness, only confirmed it in Elsa's mind and it shed a new light on the Handmaids talk of Anna the previous day.

“Ever since you told me about how she helped you out of your masturbation mishaps multiple times yesterday, it really irks me that she knows you that intimately.”

“Really? Sure, it's embarrassing, but it wasn't that big a deal to me, I certainly had more important things to worry about at those moments, heh.”

“If the situation was reversed, how would you feel if Isabella knew me in such a way?”

“Well, in the context of masturbation mishaps, I wouldn't have a problem with it, I'd actually feel better knowing you had someone you trusted enough to help you with something like that.”

“Even if Isabella harbored feelings for me?”

“Heh, uh...” replied Anna as she averted her gaze and stuck another piece of food in her mouth.

“Anna, it's Elly, isn't it.” asked Elsa, with a slightly sad expression as she briefly averted her gaze. “Don't worry, I won't get rid of her, just be honest with me.”

“Y-Yeah, it is.” admits Anna, before she saw Elsa clench her right hand. “...but don't worry, I've already turned her down a couple years ago and she accepted it.”

“A couple years!?” gasped Elsa. “She's had feelings for you all this time?”

“Yeah, but I didn't feel the same.” replied Anna.

“How did you find out? Did she just confess to you?”

“No...” replied Anna as she averted her gaze with a giggle. “Let's just say, I found her slacking off in my room and thinking of a certain person.”

“Y-You, caught her masturbating to you!?” gasped Elsa, while a small grin came to her face at the mental image.

“Yeah, she admitted her feelings for me afterwords and even before I could reply, she said she knew it wasn't a possibility for us to be together, the urge just overcame her while she was my making my bed.”

“Wait, she was on your bed!?” gasped Elsa.

“Yeah.”

“Don't you feel uncomfortable when she's helping you, knowing that she has feelings for you?”

“Honestly, yeah, I did right after finding out she liked me, but she always only did what she needed to get the job done, she never tried sticking her fingers in me longer than needed, no rubbing, thrusting, licking... I'm actually impressed by her self-control in those situations.”

“Wow, well she probably thinks you'd get rid of her if she did anymore than needed.”

“Yeah, probably, although, she did flirt with me a bit before the Eternal Winter. Not so much now though because of our relationship, but it's really the only 'questionable' thing she does with any sort of consistency.”

“Good, she's not stupid.” replied Elsa with a frown. “I don't ever want to see anyone whose not me, flirting with you.”

“Hehe, you don't have to worry about that, but, starting yesterday, she's been very eager for any juicy bits of information about what we did two nights ago.”

“What!?” gasped Elsa angrily. “The nerve of her! She may be your best friend, but she's still just a handmaid. Please tell me you don't condone such behavior from her!”

“Of course not, I've told her multiple times that she's not allowed to fantasize about you, although I can't stop what she thinks, I can prevent giving her material to think about. Honestly though, I dunno why she wants to know about you, when I'm the object of her affection. We do have a pretty open relationship, she's talked to me about masturbation and stuff before, not a lot, but the subject of me and you is strictly off limits.” answered Anna.

“You certainly are a lot more open about this stuff, I couldn't imagine Isabella talking to me about such things.”

“Well your still new at this, you probably will be able to talk to her about sex and masturbation eventually.”

“I'm not sure I would WANT to. I want our relationship to change, but not THAT much.”

“Heh, well as long as your happy.” replied Anna, followed by a brief yawn. “Despite Elly's occasional questionable behavior, I like our relationship and since her feelings about me are out in the open, she's been really honest with me, sometimes too honest. She has respect for me as Princess, but she doesn't treat me like one, if that makes sense, which I like, she's more like a friend whose job is to be around me.”

“Well as long as she keeps her hands to herself, she can stay.” replied Elsa, before she stood. “I'm gonna let you rest now, while I go find Elly and have a word with her.”

“Hehe... try not to scare her too much.”

“The only promise I'm making is that I won't hurt her.” replied Elsa with a smirk, before she turned to leave. “By the way, the paper you probably noticed near you is a letter from Rapunzel.”

“Ohhh!” cooed Anna as she quickly reached over to pick up the letter. 

-

It didn't take long for Elsa to find Elly, standing in front of the door to Anna's room, with her right hand on the doorknob.

“Elly!” declared Elsa, a bit louder and more forcefully than she intended, she still couldn't believe Elly harbored feelings for Anna, right under her nose, Elly did well to hide it from her, or maybe Elsa just wasn't paying close enough attention.

“Y-Yes your Majesty?” asked Elly with surprise from Elsa's tone as she lowered her hand from the door and turned to face the Queen.

Elsa stopped in front of the slightly shorter woman and took a lengthy breath to calm herself.

“Anna told me about your feelings for her.” commented Elsa and she immediately saw the the dread come over Elly's face as the color drained from it. “Before you say anything...” continued Elsa as her eyes started to narrow towards Elly. “I want you to know, I'm not going to have you removed from being Anna's handmaiden, but, I want to make something very, VERY clear to you...” she added as she glared at Elly, who was clearly shaking in fear. “If I EVER see you flirt with Anna in my presence, firing you will be the most merciful thing I'd do to you, do you understand?”

“Y-Y-Yes your majesty!” stuttered out Elly. “One hundred percent!”

“As much as I would like to, I know I can't control what you feel for Anna. From what she's told me, Anna is very lenient with your behavior and actions towards her, most likely because of your time together, but I expect your behavior and actions towards Anna to remain within the duties of your job when I'm around, do I make myself clear?”

“Y-Yes, crystal!” answered Elly.

“Good, I'll leave you to what you were doing, unless there is something you would like to ask me.”

“A-Actually, there is...” replied Elly nervously as she took a step back. “I dunno if Anna told you, but, sometimes, she requests my help for... personal matters. I uh...” she added, avoiding eye contact as her face turned cherry red.

“She's told me about that.” commented Elsa. “While I don't like you knowing Anna in such a way, I will leave it to Anna's discretion. However, now that you've brought it up, I would like to know, what prevents you from taken advantage of those situations? I find it hard to believe you would have that much self control when the object of your affection is presented in such a way more than once.”

“U-Uh... I'm, not comfortable discussing this-”

“Well get over it, I want to know.” demanded Elsa.

“W-Well...” started Elly as she looked down at the floor and nervously fiddling with her fingers. “I-I, treat those moments as a... t-treat, they've become more and more rare. I only do what I need, so Anna would be ok with requesting my help next time. I-I'm tempted to do more every time, but if I did, even if we're friends, Anna would fire me for sure. I do like her, but I consider her my friend and I don't want to lose that. I'd rather have my feelings be unrequited than lose her as a friend.”

'So I was right.' thought Elsa, before another thought came to her and she asked, “Do you wash your hands after?”

“U-Uh...” replied Elly's nervously as she lifted her gaze to meet Elsa's with a nervous smile. “Y-Your majesty?”

“What do you do with your hands after those moments?” clarified Elsa, as her face now took on a shade of red, but still retained the serious look on her face.

“I-I don't think that's an appropriate ques-”

“It is, answer the question.” demanded Elsa.

“I...” started Elly, before she lowered her gaze and answered in a lower tone. “L-Lick them clean.”

Of all the possible answers, Elsa was not expecting that one, not only did Elly know Anna intimately in a visual sense, but taste as well. A handmaid knew Anna's flavor before her! Elsa could feel her anger rising, but took a deep breath to remain composed as she asked through slightly clenched teeth...

“Why?”

“Your majesty, please...” replied Elly, near tears now from the embarrassment of having to reveal this piece of information to the Queen of all people, Anna's lover, who was now clearly upset with her.

“This is the cost of your attraction to Anna, MY Anna, now, why do you lick your fingers after sticking them inside Anna?”

“B-Because... it's, the closet I'd ever be to being in bed with her.” answered Elly as the tears of shame slipped from her eyes.

“And you never will.” stated Elsa. “I strongly recommend you find someone else to aim your affection, your life would be much less stressful from now on.” she added, before turning to leave, however, as she walked away, Elsa felt a little bad that she had brought the young woman to tears, she only meant to scare her and make it clear that Anna was taken, not treat her as someone who wanted to take Anna away from her, she wasn't going to apologize though, it may have been a bit heavy handed, but she made her point.

Elly meanwhile, once she saw Elsa turn a corner and out of view, dropped to her knees and clutched her chest with her left hand, feeling her rapidly beating heart thumping against her chest.

“Wow, Her Majesty IS possessive about Anna. So aggressive and dominating, like an animal defending their territory...” commented Elly, before she flinched with an unexpected twinge of arousal between her legs. “Why is that turning me on? Her majesty would probably torture me...” she added, before a small smile came to her face as she thought, 'Or maybe, tie me up naked, while she berates me as she has sex with Anna in front of me. Heh, Anna may be tight-lipped, but Her Majesty herself has given me plenty.'

-

\- The next day -  
\- Elsa's Room -

Standing in front of her full length mirror, nude as she examined her body, Elsa frowned in frustration, she had a particularly troubling and embarrassing problem. After bringing Elly to tears the previous day, a question occurred to her, why exactly did Elly have feelings for Anna, what sparked her interest?

However, Elsa didn't feel comfortable approaching her with the question after how she had treated her. Regardless though, the thought that Anna was desired by someone in such a way that wasn't herself, brought with it another embarrassing question, outside of Anna, was she, herself desirable in such a way to others, outside of her status as queen?

It was a ridiculous thing to question, the only person she should care about desiring her was Anna, but she couldn't rid herself of the thought, which lead to now, standing in her room, naked as she examined her bare body.

“'I' think I'm attractive, but others have to think that too...”

To Elsa's surprised, a knocking came from her door, prompting her to quickly clothe herself with a wave of the hand.

“Yes?” asked Elsa.

“It's me Queen Elsa.” announced Isabella. “I've noticed you've been in your room awhile, I dunno if you've had anything to drink, so I brought you some water.”

“Oh, thank you.” replied Elsa as she walked to and opened her door to take the offered glass of water. “That can't be the only reason you've come here.”

“No, it's not.” replied Isabella with a nervous chuckle. “In the past, I've primarily only come when you requested me, but I thought, maybe I could just visit unannounced and see if you'd like to talk, or something. The water was just an excuse to come, not a very good one now that I think about it, considering your magic.”

“I see...” replied Elsa, before she looked down to the glass of water and lightly taped her index finger on the side as she briefly thought. “Actually, there is something you could help me with, come in.” she added, before stepping aside to allow Isabella in, then closed the door behind her. “I'm sure this is going to be weird coming from me, but I need your opinion on something personal.”

“Oh, alright.” answered Isabella, as she briefly looked surprised.

“Ok, ignoring the fact that I'm queen, do you find me desirable?”

“U-uh...” replied Isabella wide-eyed. “I'm, not sure if this is an appropriate-”

“I-I know, I shouldn't even be thinking this, but something came up yesterday and this has been bothering me since then.” interrupted Elsa. “I can't ask Anna because she'd say yes, of course, so I'm looking for a third parties honest opinion.”

Following a deep breath from Isabella, she answered, “Alright, just to be clear though, when you say desirable, what exactly do you mean by that?”

“W-Well, am I attractive to you, physically...” replied Elsa with a rapidly growing blush on her face as the glass of water was turning into a glass of ice.

“I-I see, so to be blunt, if I may, so there's no misunderstanding, if you weren't the queen and I saw you out somewhere, would I have sex with you?”

“M-More or less, yes.” answered Elsa, before her face reddened more as she heard Isabella hum as she eyed her body, before Isabella walked to her left and behind her while Elsa felt Isabella's gaze on her butt, she found it very uncomfortable to be looked at in such a way by someone who wasn't Anna, but she had requested this.

“Well, just so you know, I don't date, but just sexually speaking, if you showed interest, yes, I would.” answered Isabella, which brought a big smile to Elsa's face, however, Isabella continued, “However, while I would have sex with you in this hypothetical scenario based on your appearance, you're... not my type.”

“Oh, well, what is your type?” asked Elsa.

“Uh...” replied Isabella as she averted her gaze with a nervous smile. “Well, younger...”

“You're young yourself.” replied Elsa with a smile. “You can't go too far or you'd be entering highly questionable territory.”

“Heh, yeah... well, my type is way past questionable.” commented Isabella as her face brightened with color.

“O-Oh...” replied Elsa, as her smile immediately died, replaced with a grimace. “Seriously? You don't seem like the type to have such, interests.”

“Well I do, I'm sorry if I've disappointed you with this news.” commented Isabella as she lifted her gaze back to Elsa. “I know it's not a well liked interest, but I've accepted it.”

“I wouldn't say I'm disappointed, but more, confused really, what does someone so young have to offer that you can't get with an adult?”

“With all due respect your ma-Queen Elsa, are you sure you want to have this conversation?”

“Yes, I'm very curious about your opinion about this, I've never meet someone like you, I-I mean, someone with interests like yours.”

“Well, I enjoy the excitement and wonderment they have when I show them how good their bodies can feel for the first time.” answered Isabella with a smile. “It makes me feel so good to hear their moans and their so eager to learn what feels good.”

“And you can't get that with an adult?” asked Elsa. 

“I won't deny that I could, at least with someone of closer age to me...” answered Isabella, before she sighed with a smile. “...but there's this sort of, unhindered honesty that a child has with experiencing pleasure that I don't find adult's share, at least in my experience. I do sometimes have sex with adults my age though, and it is enjoyable, but they're not what interests me the most.”

“So, do you just violate- I-I mean, take their innocence and just leave them?” asked Elsa, if Isabella was kind enough to open up to her about this particularly taboo topic, she would try not to offend her, especially considering the taboo nature of her own relationship with Anna.

“Oh, no, no, no! I don't take their innocence!” quickly answered Isabella, before she briefly averted her gaze. “Well, I guess you could say I do, I show them how they can make themselves feel good, but I don't take their virginity... for the girls at least and if they happen to have a hymen... but I don't dump a kid after the first time. Despite what your probably thinking, I don't violate every kid I see and I don't have a harem of them, as wonderful as that would be.”

“So, what, you have a small group of them you regularly do such things with?” asked Elsa.

“Yeah, just like an adult has a few people they have sex with on occasion, I have a couple kids I can do that with and a couple people my own age, but mostly kids.” answered Isabella.

'There's really adults like that?' questioned Elsa in her mind. Admittedly, the only sexual experience she had was with Anna and that was enough for her.

“Do the kids your with know about the others?” asked Elsa. “And what about any of the adults your with?”

“Yeah, the kids know each other, their actually friends, which, now that I think about it...” answered Isabella, before she averted her gaze with a nervous smile. “Maybe I do have a harem, a small one. But I don't volunteer my interests to adults around my age unless I've known them for awhile.”

“Just how many kids are in this group of yours?” asked Elsa.

“Hmm, well...” answered Isabella as she lowered her gaze to her lifted left hand and began to mentally count and Elsa was shocked when she extended three fingers, then four, then five. “Five.” answered Isabella as she looked up to Elsa with a smile, before she lowered her gaze in thought again, “No wait, six... maybe seven...” she added, before continuing in a lower, but audible tone. “I dunno if Jessica counts.”

Elsa grimaced as the number continued to rise, she was finding it hard to maintain her open-mindedness about the topic, just how many innocent children did this young woman violate?

“Heh, you know what?” commented Isabella as her face brightened with color. “I've never actually bothered to count them. The number varies, with kids moving or just losing interest, or even the kids I know introducing me to more kids, which I've told them not to do by the way.”

“I can't believe I'm going to ask this, but how about kids you regularly do things with?”

“Oh, that's easy, two-no, three.” answered Isabella, before she looked up in thought. “Definitely three. The others are just friends of two of them.”

“Why those three in particular?” asked Elsa.

“Uh, well, one of them is new, despite what I've told them, one of the kids introduced me to a new girl, that's why the two changed to a three, she's a quite, shy one, really cute too.”

“I see, so you like the ones who don't fight you.” suggested Elsa, before she was surprised to see the smile immediately die from Isabella's face and scowl at her, it was the first expression of anger the young woman had ever made towards her.

“I do NOT rape them.” stated Isabella calmly, despite her irked expression. “I would NEVER touch a child in that manner or force myself on them and anyone who does deserves the worse death imaginable and tortured for all of eternity. If you think I manipulate kids, then your sorely mistaken, I have NEVER talked a child into letting me make them feel good and if they say no, I IMMIDEATLY stop what ever I was doing. I respect the children I'm with, not like those monsters who prey on children because they're a sad excuse for a human being!” declared Isabella, and once her rant was over, gasped and bowed her head. “I'm SO sorry for that outburst! I just get so mad when people accuse me of raping a child and lumping me in with scum that do.”

While Elsa was shocked by the outburst, it brought up something puzzling.

“So, you don't seek out children?” asked Elsa.

“Goodness no! I've thought about it, but I would never EVER act on it.”

“Then, how do you have a harem of kids?” asked Elsa.

“As I mentioned before, the kids introduced others to me.”

“Yes, but that doesn't tell me how it STARTED, if your claim that you don't seek out children is true, what you've previously said, doesn't make sense with what you've recently said.”

“Uh, well...” answered Isabella, with a nervous chuckle. “That's, private.”

“What?” gasped Elsa. “You'll tell me you have a harem of kids you have sex with but you won't tell me how it all started?”

“Correct, I'm sorry, but that's not something I'm comfortable telling you.”

“Well... ok then, but you not telling me will cause me to speculate.” commented Elsa.

“I understand, I stand by my decision. I also understand if you'd no longer desire my service.”

“I wouldn't go that far.” replied Elsa with a smile as she placed her right hand to Isabella's shoulder. “If you were brand new and told me this, sure, I most likely would have you replaced, but, I'm the one that wanted us to have a closer relationship, learning surprising things about you is to be expected, but to be completely honest, I certainly didn't expect you to have interests in children. I still find it wrong for an adult of any age to do such things with a child, but you're not what I picture when I think of a pedophile, along with your view towards children. I'm still curious about your opinions on this, you don't mind us resuming this topic at a later date, do you?”

“Not at all your Majesty-I mean, Queen Elsa.” replied Isabella as she gave a slight bow with a smile. “Not all of us are the scum of the earth and I'd be happy to show that-in words, of course.”

“Heh, yes, words will do just fine.” commented Elsa with an embarrassed chuckle.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious about a few things concerning Elly and Isabella in this chapter that weren't explained or hinted at, here's a couple bits of additional info, since I don't predict that I will return to in possible future chapters.
> 
> 1\. Isabella styles her hair similar to Anna's occasionally solely for Elsa.  
> 2\. Elly ended her 'friends with benefits' relationship with Isabella mainly because of the light BDSM Isabella's into and started to introduce, Elly prefers vanilla sex.  
> 3\. Isabella's harem started with with her two younger siblings, who eventually spilled the beans to their friends, who became curious and wanted to meet Isabella.  
> 4\. While hinted at, Elly wants to know about Elsa, despite being attracted to Anna, so she can flesh out her fantasies with different scenarios.  
> 5\. The nature of Elly and Isabella's relationship was primarily role-play with Elly pretending Isabella was Anna, while Isabella enjoyed Elly's lack of sexual knowledge and innocence.  
> 6\. While strongly implied, Isabella's interests in children includes boys as well.


End file.
